


Now it's you and me...and the rest of the world

by Bproudnbrave



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, polyamory?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 163,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bproudnbrave/pseuds/Bproudnbrave
Summary: When their manager called to let the girls know that they will start touring in a few weeks, they couldn't have been happier.After all the effort, after months of working hard they get to promote their newest Album and show the world what they've got.They just didn't expect to be touring with Blackpink and that, inspired by the other girlgroup, they will be observed along the way by their precious fans. Twice TV will follow their steps and make it hard for them to get a break.Mostly because they didn't consider having to hide their true feelings for one another and act like there isn't anyting more than friendship.Mostly because some of them didn't even consider having those feelings until they spend every minute together, caught between interviews, performances and little white lies.OR in short: Twice being pretty gay/bi, SaiDa, MiChaeng, MoTzu?, MoChaeng?, MiMo?, Natzu?.....it's just a mess(it's mostly a mess in the beginning but I swear it gets better after a few chapters)





	1. World tour

"Wait, what? Twice TV? What is that supposed to mean?"  
Nayeon looks at the other girls with a confused expression. All of them are sitting in their dorm's living room, staring at the ipad in front of them which shows their manager holding a paper he's clearly reading from.

Jihyo scoots a little closer, immediately feeling the need to be ready to represent her friends' opinion on whatever they will get explained next. Next to her Tzuyu stares at the screen blankly, not understanding what their manager is proposing or rather demanding just now. Their own series? While being on tour? Something doesn't add up.

"Onces often recommend doing something similar to Blackpink's little series. It made them feel close to their idols and get to know them better. We think it's best if we act upon that request, show your fans what you're like behind the scenes. They always love watching your Vlives so it wouldn't be so different. Since this is going to be a world tour and we're not limited to surrounding countries you can't always get a nice dorm for you all to stay at. We've got you tour buses that are installed with cameras and there will be a few of our camera men ready to accompany you when going out and spending time with each other. Don't worry, you'll get your time off as well, I can see you looking shocked, Sana!"

Sana can't help but let out a little giggle, feeling caught staring at the screen with her mouth wide open. Momo nudges her shoulder with a smile and focuses on their manager again.  
"In three weeks we will start the tour in Australia, four concerts total. We started selling tickets a few hours ago and three of the stadiums are already sold out so it looks like we're off to a great start, not that I am expecting anything less. I know this is all very surprising for you but we think that with Twice TV we will reach so many more people. I will see you then, you still got these three weeks off aside from dance training of course. Make the best of it."  
And with that, the screen turns black and everyone sits in silence.

For a couple of seconds at least. Getting up and jumping on the sofa, Sana gets all the attention and laughs at her friends' faces.  
"We are going on world tour guys! This is huge. Forget the TV thing for a second, we get everything we dreamed of now!", she screams excitedly and sits down behind Dahyun, wrapping her arms around her middle and resting her chin on the younger ones shoulder.  
"Come on, Dahyunie! We talked about this yesterday and now it's happening."  
Dahyun can't stop a smile from spreading across her face. She really did dream of going on tour, this is why all of them are here.  
Sana isn't pleased with her reaction though and decides to change that. She quickly lifts up Dahyuns oversized hoodie a little to let her hands slip underneath and tickle her sides in an aggressive manner.  
"Ahhh no! Sana! Sana unnie, Sana unnie, stop! Stop!", the younger one screams, regretting that she didn't think about this even though she knows how much Sana loves tickling her or just annoying her in general.  
"Please stop.", she begs, falling forwards but Sana drags her back and the two of them fall back on the couch.  
"Say you're happy and I'll stop it. Your choice, jagiya.", the older giggles, dragging the last word in an ironic way while Dahyun is still struggling to escape her grip and get off of her friend, rolling from side to side and bumping against Momo and Mina over and over again.  
"Sana unnie, please! I can't breathe!", the small one laughs, hitting Momo's thighs repeatedly and biting her sweatshirt but of course that won't help.  
"Eh? Why are you hitting me? Ouch stop that.", Momo whines and pushes the bickering friends aside to fall against Mina who bumps against Chaeyoung.  
"Ahahaha, it hurts. Sanaa...", Dahyun sighs, having no energy left.  
Jihyo gets up quickly, surrounding the couch and hitting the side of Sana's head in a swift and still careful motion, making her lose focus for a second and Dahyun escape who is getting up and sinking down onto her knees, holding her tummy and feeling like she just finished an hour long workout.  
"Jihyo! What was that for? It was just fun!"  
Of course. Everything is always 'just fun' when it comes to Sana.

The leader doesn't say anything but sits down again looking at the two oldest members of the group with raised eyebrows.  
"I don't know either. I'm always torn between getting rid of Sana or Momo.", Nayeon sighs, looking at Momo who is trying to help Dahyun get up but fails and falls back hitting the back of her head on Sana's knee, letting out an awful little scream and then at Sana who is still rubbing the side of her head and pouting.  
Jihyo looks at Nayeon confusedly. "I wasn't thinking about them. I'm thinking about the tour, Twice TV,...what do you think?"  
Jeongyeon looks at Momo and Sana too though, wearing the exact same expression as her older member, completely ignoring what Jihyo just said.  
"I'd choose Momo. She's dumb and always screaming.", Jeongyeon says.  
"Really? I think I'd vote Sana out.", Nayeon replies and Jihyo can't help but shake her head, being annoyed that she always has to take care of a bunch of children and can't even count on the oldest.  
'I hate them all', she thinks while rolling her eyes. 'Oh, except Tzuyu, of course'.  
Tzuyu looks at Jihyo with an unreadable expression and they both shake their heads at the same time.  
This will be fun...


	2. Puppy eyes

"I'm so nervous.", Tzuyu confesses, packing up the last items and putting them into her suitcase with a loud sigh. She isn't used to being too far away from home and in comparison to other destinations they've got planned in the near future, Australia isn't even that far.   
Meanwhile, Chaeyoung's sitting on her bed and drawing, being too focused on what color works best with the one she's currently using to hear what her friend is saying.   
"I'm a little nervous too. This is so different from everything we've experienced so far. I'm scared of being watched all the time, as soon as there are cameras around, I can't think of anything else but performing and acting. I don't think I will be able to relax when we are being filmed all the time.", the oldest in this room answers, shrugging her shoulders, acting unbothered even though she just confessed that she worries about whats to come. 

"I'm going to miss Gucci. And my family."  
Dahyun doesn't notice that Tzuyu is crying silent tears at first, being too focused on not forgetting anything since their flight is planned for the next day. Only when she hears a little hiccup, she turns around to find the maknae slouched down on her bed, covering her tanned face with her hands.   
"Tzuyu-yah!" Dahyun exclaims and quickly sits down next to her friend she rarely sees crying.  
With an arm around her shoulder, she pulls the young one closer to her, stroking her hair with her right hand in a comforting manner.   
"Time will probably pass really quickly and then we're back here in a heartbeat."  
Tzuyu doesn't answer and Dahyun panics a little, scared she might discourage the girl crying in her arms or say something wrong. She never had to take care of Tzuyu like that since she tends to be the most mature out of the maknae line. The only people out of the group that she did comfort before are Momo and Sana and they are easy. Open your arms, let them cuddle you, play with their hair and give them a little peck on the cheeks and they are better immediately.   
But Dahyun feels like this won't work with Tzuyu.   
"Chaeng!", she hisses under her breath, trying to get the younger ones attention.   
She quietly murmurs "Hm?", before looking up and gasping at seeing her friend cry.   
Putting aside her pencils, she quickly gets up but instead of rushing to comfort crying Tzuyu, she runs to the door and screams "Jihyo!!!"  
"What are you doing?", the older rapper hisses again, pulling Tzuyu closer when she tries to look into Chaeyoungs direction.   
"I don't know. That's why I'm calling Jihyo. She knows how to handle her the best.", the shortest of them all whispers under her breath before getting pushed aside by their leader who storms into their room like her life depends on it.  
"What's going- oh Tzuyu..." She starts off stressed but it turns into a baby voice the second she sees Tzuyu in Dahyuns arms. Sitting down on her other side, she puts her hand on the maknaes back, rubbing small circles until Tzuyu turns and sinks against their leader.   
Not wasting another second, Dahyun gets up and rushes out of the room, not daring to look back. When turning the corner to escape the situation even further she runs into someone and both stumble backwards. 

Sanas contagious laugh loudly echoes through the hallway, grabbing the younger ones face and examining it, making sure she didn't hurt her friend.   
"Why are you running?"  
"Why are YOU running?", Sana asks back, calming down slowly and letting go of Dahyuns face.   
"Tzuyu is crying. I didn't know what to do and now Jihyo is taking care of her.", she summarizes before they both start walking into the direction of the kitchen together.   
"Ahh I was going to look why Chaeyoung was screaming like that. But you're really good at comforting, Dayhunie!", Sana says with an reassuring smile.   
"Yah, you are. That's why I need you, Jeongyeon ate my last pudding. I even wrote my name on it. On top and on the sides!", Momo whines loudly, standing in the middle of the kitchen like a lost puppy. Dahyun can't help but chuckle and hug their main dancer, combing through her hair.   
Meanwhile Sana watches the scene, feeling a small pain in her chest. She felt like that a lot lately, not liking when Dahyun pays the others too much attention or gets too physical with them. But she can't quiet put a name on that feeling, not being used to it at all. She simply wants Dahyun to acknowledge her more, is that too much to ask for?   
"Momo, just eat mine.", she says, knowing the older ones reaction. Momo quickly frees herself from Dahyuns embrace, rushing to the fridge to get the pudding that Mina and Jihyo made for everyone that morning.   
The rapper pouts due to getting neglected that easily and turns around to look at Sana. Bingo! 

With one swift motion Sana grabs the smaller one, lifts her up a little and lets her down on the kitchen counter like she does all the time, earning a giggle.   
Wrapping her arms around Dahyuns middle and resting her head against her chest, Sana cuddles against her friend with a content smile while the rapper starts playing with Sanas dark hair softly.   
"You're really clingy lately.", Dahyun chuckles, concentrating on getting a little knot out of her hair.  
"You don't seem to mind."  
Sana smirks against her friends soft sweater, just cuddling more into her.   
With a little sniff Tzuyu enters the kitchen, her eyes now dried but still looking a little glassy and sad. She slowly makes her way to the opposite kitchen counter, leaning against it and just staring at the floor. Meanwhile, Momo is confused as to what is going on with the maknae and moves over to her, scooping a bit of her precious pudding out of the bowl and holding it right in front of Tzuyus mouth going "Ahhh..", to signal her to open it.   
Tzuyu doesn't follow the instruction though, shaking her head a little and looking into her unnies eyes seriously. "Ahh..", Momo tries again, bumping the spoon against the younger ones lips repeatedly, leaving some of the content smeared on them.   
The four of them don't notice Mina and Chaeyoung entering at first, holding one of their mobile phones in front of their faces and sneaking up on the girls quietly, turning the camera to film Sana and Dahyun cuddling first and then Momo annoying Tzuyu next.  
Mina can't help but let out a little giggle, earning a slap on her arm from Chaeyoung. 

Dahyun hears them, turning her head and screaming: "Yah, they are doing a vlive!"  
Sana turns only a little, waving at the camera and doing a little kiss before sinking against her friend again and saying: "Once, we will see you soon! We already packed up. We're ready!"  
Dahyun looks down at her friend, grabbing her cheeks and making Sana look up at her.   
"We're ready? I'm not ready. I'm nervous."  
Sana giggles turning around and leaning against Dahyuns front, grabbing Minas arm and pulling her closer with Chaeyoung close by. The four of them are now in the shot, a bit cramped but still.   
"This one is nervous, Once! Scared of the cameras."  
"Scared of getting exposed? You got secrets?", Chaeyoung continues, resting her chin on Minas bare shoulder and looking through the comments.   
"What is MoTzu doing, someone asks!"  
"MoTzu, MoTzu.", Mina imitates with a sweet giggle, turning the camera around once again to show Momo now feeding Tzuyu spoon after spoon.   
"Yah, Momo! You never give me anything of your food!", Chaeyoung complains, moving to stand next to Tzuyu and opening her mouth.   
"Eh?", the oldest one asks confused when looking up and seeing the rapper covering Tzuyus mouth while having hers wide open.   
Momo takes a few seconds before reacting properly, eating from the spoon herself and ignoring Chaeyoung before only now noticing the camera and putting on a bright smile.   
"Ahh Hi Once!"  
Everyone starts laughing now, shaking their heads at their main dancer.   
'She really is one of a kind', Tzuyu thinks, rolling her eyes and putting on a judging look. After all, she still is the savage maknae, even though Momo sometimes makes it tough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit confused with how this all works but oh well.   
> Today is the day, though! November 5th!   
> I just watched the mv and they all look and sound sooo good^^ Now it's time to listen to the album!   
> I hope you have a nice day and enjoy this story:) If you've got any suggestions, let me know!


	3. Taking off

At the airport everyone is feeling a little nervous. This is it after all. The start of everything they've been dreaming of. Nayeon keeps on clinging onto Jeongyeon who seems rather unbothered to the surprise of the other members, she even let the oldest kiss her on the cheek, only flinching a little.   
"Jeongyeon!", Once keep on screaming when they start walking towards a door closing them off from prying eyes and leading them to their plane.   
Last comeback they were all over Mina, now it seems to be Jeongyeons time which Mina doesn't mind. She's not a fan of too much attention, rather staying a little behind and letting the others do their thing first. 

After a while of sitting on a few benches and scrolling through their phones, waiting for their flight to be announced, they hear screaming getting louder and suddenly stopping again, followed by girls chuckling and laughing. Turning her head, Sana notices Blackpinks Jisoo, Jennie and Lisa having entered the area, the screaming coming from their fans when the door opened.   
"Nayeonie!", Jennie screams and starts running only to get to hug their close friend first, soon being followed by Jisoo.   
Meanwhile, Lisa approaches them with normal speed, greeting them all with short hugs until she sees Dahyun, hugging her for a little longer since they've been in contact quiet a lot lately, getting closer, their personalities matching quiet well.   
"Huh? Where is Rosé?", Chaeyoung asks, being a little worried about her friend.  
"She's already in Australia, visiting her family beforehand.", Jennie explains with a smile, letting go off Nayeon and grabbing Lisas Hand, pulling her with her to sit down first so that Jennie can sit in her lap. The Twice girls don't even notice anything weird about it considering that they do that as well with one another. Only Nayeon and Jisoo know that there's more than what meets the eye, giving each other a knowing look.

The two girls never had any problems with the two obviously having a little more than just friendly feelings for each other, knowing they will support them no matter what they decide on, friends or more. Nayeon also knows that her fellow members wouldn't mind it, an exception probably being Jeongyeon though. That is the main reason she is always clinging onto her, she wants to let her know that girls can be like that with each other without feelings but also with them like their fans often think of it. At the beginning it really bothered Jeongyeon being called names that she doesn't identify with but she starts accepting it more and more, just not caring about what others think anymore and knowing that those names are not dropped to hurt her.

Sana now watches Jennie and Lisas small interactions, seeing herself and Dahyun in them. Herself being Jennie rather than Lisa since she always has to start being affectionate too and Dahyun barely starts their cuddling sessions. She feels the sudden urge to show off how well she and her friend get along too, scanning the area for Dahyun and seeing her sit down next to Lisa.  
"Dahyunie!", Sana whines, stretching out her arms and pouting.   
"I'm talking to Lisa, unnie.", Dahyun says with a smile, trying to resist Sanas aegyo.  
"You can do that from here too!", Sana keeps on arguing, her frown turning into a smirk, signaling Dahyun to come over by wiggling her finger.  
"Or from where I am now. Just come here."  
Sana doesn't need to hear that twice, getting up and making her way to her friend, sitting down next to her and hugging her side, resting her cheek on Dahyuns shoulder who lets her hand rest on Sanas thigh. Jennie can't help but smirk at the interaction, looking at the older one knowingly.

Of course the girls got first class tickets booked and now take their seats in the rather secluded area of the plane, Jihyo next to Momo, Nayeon next to Tzuyu, Sana next to Jeongyeon, Mina next to Chaeyoung and Dahyun next to Lisa which leaves Jennie being seated next to Jisoo.   
Mina and Chaeyoung are the only ones actually happy with their seat neighbour since Jennie has been jealous of Dahyun before and Tzuyu simply hates Nayeons aegyo which she does all the time when she's getting scared in planes.   
"Mina-yah! We should do a vlive again now! Once loved yesterdays.", Chaeyoung says, fishing her phone out of her bag.   
"We're on a plane, Chaeyoung. We can't go live.", Mina chuckles, looking at her friend who takes a second to understand and then nods saying she's right and that she forgot.   
"Hey Momo unnie! You should do a vlive when we're in the air! Once would love seeing the view.", Chaeyoung tells her friend, leaning over her arm rest so she can get a better view at Momo who is sitting next to the window.   
Mina smiles, pushing Chaeyoung a little and whispering: "Stop always making fun of her."  
Jihyo already glares at the younger members, knowing that the rapper likes playing games with Momo and enjoys seeing her struggle with understanding certain things.   
"Ah, good idea!", the oldest out of the four says with a smile until Jihyo turns to her and explains why that won't work.   
Chaeyoung can't stop laughing, leaning back against her seat and ignoring Minas annoyed look at how mean the small one can be. Momo isn't dumb after all, just a little dense sometimes.  
And even though Chaeyoung is one of the pranksters of the group, she is also one of the softest. Which makes it difficult for Mina to hide her feelings sometimes. Her friend is just too cute and 90 percent of the time she just wants to cuddle her and not let go. But since fans always call Mina the shy and introverted one, a few minutes of too much attention she's giving someone can make them go crazy with theories. And Twice can't have that.   
Sometimes Mina regrets not being very touchy from the start. Sana or Momo have always been that way and can know do whatever they want with their members, no one caring too much since they are used to it. But Mina always has to consider every single step, loving when Chaeyoung takes action first so that she just has to go along with it.


	4. Scared yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer! Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in the comments! I'd love to get some Feedback or ideas what you would like to see. Please keep in mind that having nine people in one scene is a lot which is why a few of them won't get as much attention. I really love them all but I can't focus on all of them.   
> Enjoy your day/ night and thank you for reading my story:)

"Alright, we will start filming from now on! I will give you this letter with a few instructions and Twice TV will start then."  
The girls got off the airport a few hours ago, finally having reached their destination and being able to rest a little. Jihyo takes the letter and one of the camera men counts down, signaling them to start.  
"Hi Once!", Jihyo says, the others waving and greeting the viewers as well with big smiles.   
"As you probably already heard we are starting our own little reality show from now on! I hope you're all excited to come along on our world tour even if you can't actually attend one of the concerts. We just got this letter so you and I are going to find out everything together."  
All of the girls huddle together, wanting to see whats written on the paper first, Sana jumping onto Nayeons back and looking over her shoulder curiously.  
"Hello Twice!   
I hope you're all excited to start this tour and your own reality show. This is the last time that I am telling you to do something for the camera, from now on please go on about your day as you would do without the cameras. At night, from about midnight to five am the cameras that are installed in your trailers will be turned off due to the memory cards not needing to see darkness for the whole night and the cameras then getting exhausted. So don't worry if they will make a noise when turning themselves off. If you look behind yourselves, you should see two busses. I will split you into two groups now:  
Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Mina, you will be sleeping in the pink bus.  
The rest, Jihyo, Sana, Momo, Jeongyeon and Nayeon, yours is the white one.   
Have fun unpacking and welcome to Twice TV!   
JYP"  
Jihyo folds the letter back together and hands it back to one of the camera men.  
"I'm with the kids.", Mina whines in a playful manner, Sana laughing at her mockingly.   
"Yah! Be happy, it won't get boring with us!", Chaeyoung responds loudly, putting an arm around Mina's shoulders and messing up her hair with her other hand.   
Meanwhile, Sana tries to act like it doesn't bother her at all, like she's not fuming inside that she never gets paired up with Dahyun. It's always her and Momo and someone else. Never does she get to officially stay with the maknaes. Of course that never stopped her from sleeping in their room anyway. But now she will get filmed. Ugh, she already hates this shows concept. 

"We should totally prank them!", Chaeyoung screams when suddenly getting the idea after an hour of unpacking and getting used to their bus. The youngest rapper is sleeping in the lower bunk, the top being taken by Mina. On the other side, it is Dayhun on floor level and Tzuyu on top.   
While Chaeyoung already goes through all the options of scaring her unnies in her mind, Dahyun is focused on decorating her bunk with fairy lights, a content smile on her face.   
Mina shakes her head at Chaeyoungs excitement while putting photos up on the walls inside her bunk.   
"Alright, Tzuyu! You have to act like the innocent one and knock on their door, asking them if they want to come over! Mina, you hide somewhere close to the bus, playing scary sounds we still have to pick! Dahyun and I wait in here. When they are all coming over and entering, being scared already and rushing inside, you will wait a bit and then knock on the door, then at the side of the trailer. Tzuyu, you tell everyone to hide and Dahyun and I will be waiting in our bunks and scaring them when they run by. Wow, I'm a genius.", the rapper proudly presents her plan, patting her own shoulder with a big smile.  
Tzuyu gets out of her bunk, highfiving her friend who is a little surprised that the maknae goes along with her plan. She expected Dahyun to share her excitement but she's just leaning out of her bunk asking if she can just stay where she is then and Chaeyoung agrees but reminds her to be prepared to scare the living hell out of them.   
"Alright Mina-"  
"Will this sound work?", the oldest asks, playing an audio of heavy breathing that sounds a little like zombies and then an evil creepy laugh echoing in the background, coming closer.   
"I will connect it to our speaker to make it sound louder and more realistic", Mina says, not seeing the way Chaeyoung is smiling at her right now since she never considered that the newest addition to their 'bedroom' would join in when they are being their usual silly selves and pranking their unnies. 'This is one of the reasons that you're one of my favourite people in the world', the smallest thinks, biting down on her lip to hide her smile.

"Tzuyu-yah!", Jihyo greets, opening the door and trying to usher the maknae inside.   
"Actually I wanted to ask you if you want to come over to our bus? The others are too lazy, Mina is decorating the place and Chaeyoung and Dahyun just lay around in Dubus bunk all the time, watching stupid videos. I need you there to cheer them up.", Tzuyu whines, knowing that the older members can never resist her charm. Maybe Nayeon can but that is only because Tzuyu gave her reasons to not fall for the maknae, as mean as she can be to her.   
"I'll come!", Sana says with a smile, already leaving their trailer and standing next to Tzuyu. Yes, she heard that Dahyun is having company in her bunk and yes, she wants to change that. At least change it to someone else keeping her company in there.   
Momo walks by the door, wrapped up in a blanket and waving at the youngest with a smile but raised eyebrows.   
"Everything okay?", she really starts worrying quickly when it comes to the groups baby since she found out about Tzuyu being really homesick all the time.   
"No, the others are ignoring me, unnie!", Tzuyu pouts, stretching her arms out.  
Momo immediately knows what to do and steps outside, wrapping her arms around her friends neck and covering them both with the blanket. A few metres away, Momo sees of the cameras installed on the outside of the pink bus, waving at it.   
"Come on, hurry up!", Sana whines, tugging at the blanket impatiently.  
"Nayeon, Jeongyeon, we're with the girls. Lock the door behind me, yeah?", Jihyo yells inside getting silence in return and deciding to just leave them then. They heard her but are just too lazy to respond.   
"Nayeon is showering and Jeongyeon is watching some drama.", she explains when closing the door behind her. 'Damn it', Tzuyu thinks 'that didn't work out as planned'.  
"Guys, what is that sound?", Sana suddenly asks, sounding a little scared already and moving closer to their leader who seems to hear something too looking around worriedly.   
"That's weird. Tzuyu stay back, I'll have a look.", Jihyo says and gets startled by Tzuyu screaming "NO!"  
The three girls look at her now, Momo still clinging onto her, now more than ever. She tells herself it is to protect the maknae but who is she kidding, she's just completely frightened herself.  
"I mean...I'm scared. Don't leave me alone with these two. The prettiest always die first and I don't want to die.", Tzuyu stutters.  
"Oh, Tzuyu. I'm not going to die first, you don't have to worry about me. The myth isn't true.", Sana giggles. Jihyo looks at the maknae suspiciously but agrees to just go when suddenly a psycho laugh echoes through the area with heavy footsteps getting closer.  
Momo screams, forgetting about her members and sprinting towards the pink door as fast as possible. Jihyo looks shocked, grabbing Tzuyu and Sana by their wrists who just stand there frozen in place. "Run!", she screams, ushering them all inside.

"Oh my god...did you lock the door?", Sana asks as soon as they are all inside, closing the curtains in the kitchen and dining area, not wanting to see what is out there.   
Suddenly there are loud bangs on the door and the laugh is getting really loud.  
Momo screams again and finally it is time for the last part.  
"The lock doesn't work, unnies! Hide!", Tzuyu yells, trying not to laugh out loud and letting the others go first. Chaeyoung who is hiding in one of the bunk beds waits for someone to pass by, seeing feet coming closer and suddenly reaches out, grabbing someones ankle. By the scream that is nearly destroying her eardrum she recognizes Momo, opening the curtain to reveal herself and laughing so much she feels like she will pee her pants any second.  
At the same time as Chaeyoungs attack, Dahyun jumps out of Tzuyus bed, throwing her arms around what seems to be Sanas waist from behind and pulling her close to her body, making the older one scream as well until she sees Chaeyoung in front of her and recognizes the feeling of the backhug she's getting.   
Calming down for the first time in minutes, she lets herself sink against Dahyuns front, exhaling loudly.  
"I would be so mad right now, if I weren't so exhausted.", Sana says while turning around and cuddling into her friends arms who notices tears slowly streaming down Sanas face.   
"Unnie.", she whispers surprised, regretting what they did now, also seeing Momo cry in front of her, not that she didn't expect that though.   
Meanwhile, Jihyo is scolding Tzuyu for what they did, saying that someone could have seriously gotten hurt. Mina enters shortly after, holding up her mobile phone in pride until she sees what's going on. The leader now focuses on her, telling her that she has to take responsibility for the maknaes actions since she is the oldest and should know better.  
"Tzuyu-yah! Th- that wasn't funny at all...I- I thought...we were going to die.", Momo cries, ignoring Chaeyoung who can't help but still laugh. Angrily the oldest out of them picks her blanket up and walks to the back of the room, sitting down on one of the couches and hiding her face in her hands, being followed by Tzuyu who feels really bad right now. When passing Chaeyoung she glares at her like it's all her fault.  
Dahyun feels Sanas weight pressing against her, noticing the older one tremble and starts worrying that her legs might give in soon. She knows her unnie and never thought that she would react like this, normally being the one to congratulate them on their silly pranks first.  
Slowly and carefully she guides her friend to her bunk, pulling open the curtain and telling Sana to lay down which she does. Dahyun follows suit, closing the black curtain behind her and hugging her friend from behind until she stops shaking.  
"Unnie, I'm sorry. Please look at me.", Dahyun whispers, combing through Sanas hair with her fingers carefully until the older one turns around and they lay like that for a while. Just looking into each others eyes without it getting uncomfortable.  
Finally the rapper speaks up. "I didn't think you'd be that scared, Sana unnie. I'm really sorry."  
A single tear runs down Sanas cheek, seeping into the pillow. Dahyun carefully dries her friends cheek with her thumb, resting her hand on Sanas neck, slowly playing with her baby hair at the nape of it.  
"Can I sleep here tonight?", the older one asks, a smile slowly spreading across her face.  
"Of course, since when do you ask?", Dahyun laughs.


	5. Too much and still not enough

"Come on then. We still have to wash our faces.", Dahyun chuckles after Sana immediately closed her eyes as soon as the younger one agreed to let her sleep in her bunk tonight.   
"Noo..", Sana groans, cuddling closer to her friend and holding her in place tightly.   
"Sana unnie."  
"No. I can't ever step in front of those cameras again. It's too embarrassing."

From outside the bunk beds, Mina can hear Sana and Dahyun giggling, shaking her head at the two of them with a slight smile. Of course, Sana found a way to sleep with Dahyun even though they don't live under the same roof anymore. The older one really has a soft spot for the rapper. Not like Mina can't relate. She has that spot too. And for a rapper as well.   
Said rapper is still laying on the floor and holding her stomach.   
"Ahhahaha, it hurts so much.", the small one groans, having stomachache from laughing too much.   
Looking behind her, Mina sees Jihyo just shaking her head and then leaving, being done with her maknaes.   
"Come on.", the japanese says, crouching down to try and pick up her friend from the floor who doesn't help at all making both of them fall to the ground again with a loud thud.   
"Oww.", Chaeyoung complains, leaning back against the wall, still clutching her stomach.   
"You know, it really is your own fault.", Mina says with a smile sitting opposite of her and watching her friend rub her stomach in slow circles.  
"At least I'm going to have a sixpack tomorrow.", Chaeyoung responds with a slight smirk, looking at Mina who is watching her already.   
"I bet.", the older one responds laughing, ignoring the loud laughs coming from behind Dahyuns curtain.  
Even though it really is Chaeyoungs fault (mostly) that she's hurting, Mina feels a little bad for her. In the end, she really is the oldest one living in this bus and the one responsible for the maknae line. From now on she will look after them more, not wanting to experience their leader like that again. She can be really intimidating if she wants or rather needs to. Patting the floor between her legs, Mina signals the rapper to sit down in front of her which the younger one doesn't need to be told twice.   
Settling down between her friends legs, Chaeyoung rests against her front and feels Minas arms snake around her waist and her hands sneaking underneath her hoodie. Startled she grabs her friends hands, looking up at the cameras that she totally forgot. She's aware that nothing too personal or intimate would end up in the episodes but still, the people watching the footage and editing everything will still see them.   
"Mina unnie!", she warns, still looking at the camera on the ceiling with her mouth wide agape.  
"What do you think I'm doing?", Mina asks, chuckling right next to Chaeyoungs ear, making her shiver a little. Freeing her hands from her friends, Mina starts slowly caressing Chaeyoungs stomach which is still covered by a shirt, only that no one knows that but the two of them.   
After a few seconds the rapper starts to relax again, leaning back to let her head rest on Minas shoulder. It takes her quiet a few seconds until she realizes that it's her friends lips she's feeling on her ear lobe everytime she breathes in and moves a little.   
Quickly she opens her eyes and sits up straighter, clearing her throat.   
"Thank you.", she says before getting up and leaving her friend on the floor, rushing into the kitchen part and closing the sliding door behind her. She really wonders how much of that the fans will get to see. 

"Will you ever stop crying?", Tzuyu asks a little annoyed, sitting on the cushioned bench opposite of Momo since she won't let the maknae close to her.  
"I don't know...", the older whines, avoiding her friends eyes. She already closed the door to the back part, forgetting that it won't shut out the cameras.   
"It was just a joke, Momo. It's over, you're safe. Why won't you stop?", the tallest asks and wonders if there's more than what meets the eyes. If there's more to her crying than just being scared or still in shock or whatever.   
"Let me hug you.", Tzuyu demands with a straight face, watching Momo shake her head.  
"That wasn't a question.", she says and gets up, sitting down next to her friend who is hugging her legs close to her chest. Slowly, she puts an arm around Momos shoulder and starts caressing her unnies hair with her hand comfortingly.   
The sobbing dies down a little and after a few minutes Momo finally gives in and crashes into Tzuyus arms.   
"Don't ever do that again.", she whispers against her friends chest with closed eyes who just nods and rests her head on top of Momos.  
"I will try. I don't ever wanna see you cry like that again. You are a little ugly when you cry that much."  
First Momo thought how nice it was to hear that Tzuyu doesn't want to see her cry again but then?   
She slaps Tzuyus thigh and lets go of the maknae quickly, looking into her eyes with a hurt expression. "Why would you say that?", she asks, looking really uncomfortable and sad.  
"It was just a joke. You're too sensitive.", Tzuyu chuckles, not knowing that Momo will take that seriously as well until the older one gets up, grabs her blanket, turns around and opens the door, leaving without looking back.   
"Momo!?", Tzuyu calls for her confusedly but after a few seconds she hears the door of the bus being slammed shut.

Rolling out of her bunk bed and onto the floor, making Sana chuckle and applause her little stunt, Dahyun gets up, having convinced her friend to get up to wash their faces before sleeping.  
Sana tries to do the same as Dahyun but hits her head against the headboard a little, laughing out loud and then taking the rappers hand to pull herself up on her feet.   
Dahyun immediately notices Mina sitting on the floor and Tzuyu walking in from the back of the bus, both looking a little lost.   
"Are you okay?", Dahyun asks, feeling Sana intertwine their fingers but hiding it a little so the others won't see.   
"Sure.", Mina says, getting up as well and going into the small bathroom to go and wash her face as well, leaving the door open so that the others can join.  
"Tzuyu?", Sana asks, feeling the need to hug the maknae since she looks a little sick.  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired.", she says walking towards them to then lay down in her bunk and close the curtain.   
Confused, the two look at each other but decide to just drop it and finally wash their faces so they can get some sleep soon.   
Before following Sana to the bathroom, Dahyun looks up at the cameras one more time. They really have to be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think or want to see happening, maybe I can integrate a few of your ideas.   
> Have a nice day!


	6. First pick

"Your fans have been going crazy over the first episode of your show, loving the prank you pulled. 'Really creative', 'Jihyo is done with her children' 'Nayeon and Jeongyeon living their best life while the others fear to die any second' are just a few of the comments. But Momo you didn't seem to be very happy about that whole prank situation?"  
The next afternoon the girls are guests on an Australian TV show, the first episode had been uploaded about two hours earlier and it's everything Once are talking about.   
"Yah, it's mostly just Momo screaming.", Jeongyeon laughs, thinking about the video they have watched while waiting backstage for the show to start.  
The show isn't live so when broadcasting the crew will put subtitles at the bottom of the screen to make sure the whole audience will understand what the girls are saying.   
"It wasn't funny at all. I really thought we were going to die! I was so scared that all I could think about was to call my parents before dying and letting them know I love them. I really thought that was it.", Momo whines being her usual self and leaning away from Nayeon who reached out to caress her friends head while trying to hold in her laughter.   
"Do you think you are ever going to trust Tzuyu again?", the interviewer asks with a smile.   
"No.", is all Momo says putting on a too serious expression.   
The girls all laugh in shock and Tzuyu just ignores Momos answer, looking at the interviewer as to demand the next question. 

The rest of the day Momo ignored Tzuyu and vice versa.  
Mina and Chaeyoung are still a little distant as well, both not knowing how to approach the other one until their manager decided to split them up into teams and go out, enjoying the last night before the concerts start.   
It's Tzuyu, Jeongyeon and Momo in one team, Mina, Chaeyoung and Jihyo in the second one and Dahyun, Nayeon and Sana in the third team.   
"Saida!", Sana screams, attacking Dahyun with a hug and winking into one of the cameras.   
"Great...Who came up with these teams?", Nayeon asks, slowly making her way to her two friends who are too occupied with each other to even notice her.   
Mina and Chaeyoung smile a little while Jihyo approaches them with a sly smirk.   
"Now I can prevent you two from being naughty!", she laughs and Chaeyoung looks at her with a shocked expression. What was she talking about? She couldn't have seen the footage right? It wasn't in the final episode and thank god they put Sana getting into Dahyuns bed in so that the fans are all over that.  
"Right. No pranks today.", Mina says, nodding at her leader and putting her hand on the rappers back, letting it move up and down a little to assure her friend that everything is fine.  
"Well, all of us don't have it easy, I'm with these two who bicker all the time. They won't even talk to each other at the moment."  
Jeongyeon looks at her two groupmates who look anywhere but at each other. A sigh escapes her mouth before they start planning what to do.   
"I want to go eat somewhere nice.", Momo says determined.  
"Let's go the that amusement park we saw on our way here!", Sana basically screams, getting a high five from Nayeon and a glare from Dahyun.   
"There is this beach club getting advertised everywhere.", Jihyo suggests, looking at her younger members.   
"Then that's settled. Let's go.", one of the camera men says, pointing at three dark vans behind them.

"Chaeyoungie, you are okay, right?", Mina asks as soon as they walk along the beach to get to the club Jihyo was talking about. The oldest is walking in front of them leading the way and being on the lookout for the club. She is holding a camera and filming herself, talking about the day a little. Two of the camera men will meet them at the club to film a little.   
"Of course.", the smaller one says with a smile, looking at her friend who is to her right and bumping into her with her shoulder lightly.   
"I felt like you were avoiding me. You know you can talk to me, right? You can tell me if I did something wrong."  
Mina worries that she said or did something to upset the rapper, she always worries about that. Maybe that's one of the reasons she doesn't start conversations too much or physical contact with her unnies, scared she may bother or even upset them.  
"Honestly, I was a little scared about the first episode. When you slipped your hands under my hoodie all I could think about was what Once might think if they see that or the people editing the video. They only ever know what is going on from the outside perspective and I was scared they could think that...I don't know. I was being stupid.", Chaeyoung sighs, watching her feet sink into the sand with every step.  
"Yeah a little.", Mina says and this time the younger one bumps into her way harsher making her stumble to the side, her shoes already touching the water a little.   
Squeaking a little, she gets pulled back and away from the water by Chaeyoung, linking arms with her. For a few seconds it's quiet and they enjoy the sound of the waves and Jihyos quiet rambling who is already far ahead until Mina speaks up again.  
"Let's not worry about the cameras, okay? Even if any of us does something that could cause misunderstandings, the editors will just cut it out and why worry if they see it? Let's not care about them. Also, no one will comment about anything else but Sana and Dahyun if they keep up that fan service.", she chuckles and looks at her friend who stares back at her.  
"That's true. Alright, I won't think about the cameras anymore! Maybe just remind me of them if I forget they are there and start undressing or something."  
The two of them laugh and start walking a bit faster, seeing their leader wait for them.   
"I will.", Mina says, looking at the camera Jihyos holding and waving at it excitedly, grabbing Chaeyoungs hand and running towards it. No more worries. For now.

After having an amazing dinner, Tzuyu, Jeongyeon and Momo are completely full but still decide on going to a little market nearby.   
"I wonder what the others are doing right now.", Momo says, watching all the items and food displayed, wondering if maybe she can still eat a little more, it just smells so good.  
"Probably having more fun than we do.", the oldest of them says, checking her phone and not even looking up to meet Momos questioning look.  
"What do you mean?", she asks stopping and grabbing her unnies arm.  
Finally, Jeongyeon looks up from the screen and shakes her head.   
"What is going on between Tzuyu and you? Tzuyu didn't say a single word the whole time and I am thinking that it's your fault, Momo."  
"My fault? She scared me to death but it's my fault? And then she insulted me afterwards. I only want her to say sorry."  
Crossing her arms, the two keep on walking, Jeongyeon checking to make sure Tzuyu is still in eye sight, seeing her talk to a woman, probably the owner of the stand they are at.   
"I literally heard her apologizing to you earlier when driving here. And it seemed pretty sincere. You're not letting her close to you, Momo and I would call that your fault. She's our maknae, unnie, don't forget that. You should be taking care of her and not pushing her away and then blaming her for it."  
With that, the oldest stops at a stand and signals Momo to go and talk to Tzuyu who first just shrugs and looks around for something interesting to stare at without actual interest but then, feeling her unnie stare at her, she decides that she has no other choice but to approach the maknae. It's now or probably never. Actually now or next time when Jeongyeon locks them into the same room until they talk it out.   
"Tzuyu-yah! I'm still really mad at you but Jeongyeon says that I'm being stupid even though I think that's you but you're our maknae so I really shouldn't say that. I was close to forgiving you for the prank but then you called me ugly and sensitive and I'm really not sensitive, Tzuyu!", Momo nearly screams now, being mad and annoyed and upset at the same time, holding her hands balled to fists next to her body.   
Tzuyu stares at her with her eyes wide opened, being surprised at the sudden approach and before reacting to it she quickly looks back at the woman she was talking to, telling her she's sorry and she has to go, bowing down before grabbing Momos arm and dragging her with her.  
"I don't think you're ugly, Momo! It was just a joke. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're really pretty, unnie.", Tzuyu says with an amused smile.  
"Easy for you to say as the visual.", Momo says grumpily before getting pulled into a hug by the groups maknae. After a few seconds the older one cooperates and wraps her arms around her friends waist, hiding her face in her friends shoulder due to the small height difference.  
"If I were to pick a visual it'd be you, unnie. Actually maybe Mina first but then definitely you!"  
Momo can't help but chuckle being in a better state now and snuggling closer to Tzuyu.   
"Ugh, I'd rather have you back to being enemies than this.", Jeongyeon says, having watched the interaction and now trying to tear the two apart.   
Staring at Momo and Jeongyeon bickering now, Tzuyu can't help but think about what she said earlier again. It's definitely Momo. Momo would be her first pick.


	7. Revenge

After the third rollercoaster Dahyun is already clinging onto Nayeon after getting out of the ride, not being in the mood to hear Sanas excited giggles and screams.   
The youngest is feeling sick, very sick and is glad that Nayeon is strong enough to hold her up.  
"I think we should leave. Maybe grab something to eat for the way back.", the oldest says, looking over her shoulder to see Sana pouting and standing still, not willing to leave already.   
"Why?", she whines, pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest.   
"Dahyun is not feeling good at all. Probably motion sickness. We should get her to lay down."  
Sana only now notices that Dahyun isn't clinging onto her unnie for fun but that she really isn't looking so good.   
"Dahyunie!"  
With quick steps she approaches her friend, carefully grabbing her face and making her look up at her. Even from her gaze she can tell that the rapper must feel extremely dizzy, probably queasy as well.   
"I know you want to lie down but it's better if you stand for a little, Dahyunie! Lying down will make it worse.", she whispers, only loud enough for her unnies to hear.  
"Yeah, I'm not holding her any longer! Then you take her, doctor.", Nayeon argues, pushing the fragile body against Sanas carefully. Dahyun doesn't mind, she just needs someone to hold her.  
Wrapping her arms around Sanas neck, the latter wraps hers around Dahyuns waist.   
"Can you get something to eat, Nayeon? But nothing too greasy! And some water, please?", Sana requests and gets an annoyed look from her group member.   
"Don't hide your face and close your eyes, unnie. You have to look somewhere far away! Look at the forest behind me."  
Dahyun follows Sanas instructions, not being able to actually say something from feeling too sick.   
A few minutes later, Nayeon comes back with some breadsticks and a water bottle.   
Slowly, they make their way towards the exit, careful not to move too quickly for the rapper.  
Before getting inside Sana suggests Dahyun sitting in the front since that's usually better for people with motion sickness but her friend shakes her head and looks up into Sanas eyes, struggling to find an actual focus.   
The Japanese can't help but smile at how cute Dahyun looks with her soft brown eyes staring at her.   
"You wanna go to the back with me?", Sana asks, a small giggle escaping her mouth and for the first time since holding the girl, Dahyun smiles with a little nod, grabbing onto the older ones hand when getting into the bus for support. They sit in the middle part of the bus, Dahyun also being seated in the middle of the row so that she can look out the front window.   
The second the car starts Dahyun feels worse and grabs Sanas arm, pulling her towards herself more to cuddle into her unnies side, her eyes still fixed on the scenery ahead of them.  
"Don't move your head too much.", Sana says when Dahyun starts moving it up and down as a sign of comfort. The older one wraps her arm around Dahyuns shoulder and slowly tears off little pieces from the breadsticks, holding them in front of the rappers mouth to eat so that she doesn't have to do it herself.   
After half an hour and the two just sitting in silence, ignoring Nayeon talking to Jisoo on the phone, Dahyun lifts her head a little to look up into Sanas eyes.   
Her voice is weak but still she manages to get out a: "Thank you, Sana."  
The Japanese smiles softly, looking down at Dahyuns hand who intertwines with her own.  
'If she only wasn't so oblivious.', Sana thinks before looking back out the window.

"We should totally prank them back! I am the prankster and not them!", Jeongyeon yells all of the sudden, her voice filling the entire bus and startling poor Momo who was close to falling asleep.   
"No, we shouldn't. We should go to sleep, tomorrow is the big day!", Jihyo answers without looking up from her book. The five girls are all sitting or lying in their respective bunks, their curtains all opened for them to communicate easily.   
Since it's only two bunks on top of each other, Jihyo volunteered to sleep on the couch and she is more than happy about it. She can close a door and relax, not having to listen to her unnies and having her own seperate space. But now the door is still open and she regrets not closing it earlier because now the others start rambling, Sana and Jeongyeon brainstorming ideas.   
"It's half past 8. We're good."  
Jihyo shakes her head at Nayeon, deciding to get up and sit down on the floor between the bunkbeds, not wanting to miss out on their masterplan and making sure they don't go too crazy. There is no stopping them now anyway.   
"They are probably already sleeping and Dahyuns not feeling well.", Jihyo keeps arguing a little more but this time Sana speaks up.  
"Dahyun's feeling way better, she just texted me to come over and play a game with them."  
"Yah, why would they only ask you to come over?", Jeogyeon asks with her mouth wide agape, making Sana giggle.   
"What kind of prank are you thinking anyway?"  
Everyone starts cheering at their leader accepting the idea of a prank, except from Momo of course, she keeps trying to sleep.   
"Hmm, scaring them would probably be too obvious...saying one of us is ill and can't perform tomorrow? The concert got cancelled? Bug invasion in our bus and we have to sleep in their bus-"  
"-Oh, I like that!", Sana says with a smile.  
"Of course you do...", Momo grumbles, making Sana look at her.   
"What do you mean?"  
Jihyo can already sense an arguement between the two. They are always bickering but they've never had an actual fight with each other.   
"We all see you clinging onto Dahyun! Is it her turn again?", Momo says with a smirk. This topic always comes up when the two bicker because Momo knows it aggravates Sana.  
"Oh, shut up. You don't know anything!"  
It's quiet for a bit until Jeongyeon speaks up again to keep on listing ideas.   
"We could do one of the pranks where you text someone song lyrics or we could start a fake fight with them without letting them know what it's actually about."  
"What would probably only work with Dahyun, though. Mina will know it's prank and Tzuyu would either not care or start crying a lot and Chaeng is just too sweet.", Nayeon says.  
"And Dahyun isn't? I don't like that one.", Sana argues, settling back into her bunk and looking at her mobile phone.   
"You will only be happy if we do the bug invasion prank but what will we get out of it?", Nayeon asks seriously.  
"Spending the last night before our show starts together. Bonding and stuff."  
They all look at Sana with their eyebrows raised.   
"Only if I get the couch in the back of the bus for myself!", Jihyo quickly demands, actually being quite happy with the 'prank' being so innocent. In her head she highfives Sana for wanting such a pure prank. Nothing she ever thought she would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this before but I really like getting feedback so feel free to leave some honest comments about what you think about this story:)  
> Thanks in advance and enjoy your day!


	8. Mafia

"Mina-yah! I hope you hear me over Nayeons screaming but we have kinda bad news."  
They decided to let Jihyo call Mina since they would never suspect their leader to lie to them and help with a prank.   
"Huh? What is it?"  
"Well, a few minutes ago we- can you put me on speaker? Then I don't have to explain it again later?!"  
"You already are! Now spill!"  
Jihyo laughs a little at Chaeyoung screaming into the phone. She always does that, somehow she doesn't know that she can talk in a normal volume, mostly when she's right next to the phone.   
"Well, Momo found something underneath her blanket and it turned out to be quite a big bug. And the we found two more. We just called the number that we got for 'emergencies' and that guy told us that it's quite common for those bugs to settle into a home in large amounts. They were probably already in here from the start."  
"Eww, that's disgusting! But they don't transmit any diseases right?", Mina asks worriedly.  
"No, thank god they don't. But we don't have place to stay at for now...we will just be able to grab a few toiletries and then we have to leave this bus and it will get cleaned thoroughly tomorrow."  
"So you're asking to sleep here? In our pretty pink bus?", Chaeyoung screams again.  
"Goddamnit, Chaeng! Stop freaking screaming, I can hear you!", Jihyo hisses.   
Mina lets out a giggle before saying: "Yeah, sure, just knock on the door then. Or should we come and help you guys?"  
"No, it's fine. See you in a few minutes!"  
And then Jihyo hangs up, exhaling. That was tough, she hates lying to her members.

"I get the couch!" is all their leader says when entering the other bus, immediately walking to the back of it and plopping down onto the soft cushions.   
"Hello to you too.", Tzuyu says, sitting on a bench in the kitchen, the front part of the bus and eating cereals and crackers they found in the cabinets since the others are already full and don't want to cook anything this late.   
"Ugh, I'm hungry! Nayeon and Dahyun didn't let me eat in the amusement park."  
Sana quickly sits down next to Tzuyu, grabbing some crackers and stuffing her face with them.   
Meanwhile Jeongyeon and Nayeon go to the beds, thinking about how they are going to decide on the sleeping arrangements.   
Momo doesn't care too much and just sinks into one of the bunk beds which happens to be Dahyuns. Dayhun won't mind and she's too occupied with brushing her teeth now anyway.   
"We didn't think this through. I forgot we had to share beds.", Jeongyeon whispers to Nayeon who nods, agreeing with her.   
Mina and Chaeyoung are sitting in Minas bunk, playing some card game.   
"We could play Mafia!", Chaeyoung suddenly bursts out. "Like a sleepover! We didn't all sleep together in soo long!"  
"This is getting worse and worse.", Nayeon whispers back as they watch the two girls playing cards.  
"We should sleep!", Jihyo yells from the back.  
"It's only 9pm!", Dahyun says, coming out of the bathroom to find Momo fast asleep in her bed.  
'I didn't raise them right', Jihyo thinks and closes the door, changing into her sleepwear and cuddling into her blanket.   
"I forgot to bring something to wear for the night.", Sana suddenly chimes in, entering the 'bedroom' with a shocked expression.   
"Momo did too apparently. But it's too late now anyway.", Dahyun chuckles, looking at her unnie being cuddled into her blanket.   
Sana bows down a little to find Momo sleeping in Dahyuns bed. How dare she? Momo knew that Sana wanted to sleep with Dahyun, what a snake!  
Letting out a huff, she turns around to go back into the kitchen.   
"Then let's play Mafia. Mina, Chaeyoung, come on.", she demands, taking some sweets and something to drink off a shelf and settling back down next to Tzuyu, only for Mina to scoot in next to her and Chaeyoung next to Tzuyu. Opposite of them, Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Dahyun sit down, immediately going for the candy. 

"I'm choosing!", Jeongyeon screams.   
"You are always the game maker!", Dahyun whines but can't argue with her unnie saying that no one else wants to be it instead.   
"Alright, we are six players. Let's do two mafias and one doctor. No detective. Alright? Close your eyes and I'll touch the mafia first.", she says and gets up, making sure everyone closed their eyes first before tapping Tzuyu and Mina. They are the most innocent ones, nobody ever guesses them.  
Then she declares that she will now touch the doctor and chooses Sana.   
She deserves it after getting killed first all the time.   
"Alright you can all wake up now, it's the morning. Who do you want to kill?", Jeongyeon asks a bit spookily and everyone immediately scans each others face to look for any hint of guilt or a glimpse of a suspicious look.   
After a few minutes they decide to kill Chaeyoung to the surprise of Sana who starts cheering at the fact that she survives the first day.  
Deciding it is night again and calling the mafia to wake up, Mina looks around and sees that Tzuyu is the other mafia. It only takes the two a few seconds before deciding to kill Sana.  
After her Sana wakes up and chooses herself to be saved in case the mafia chose to kill her.   
"It's morning again. Nobody has died."  
"What the hell? Why do you always choose me to get killed?", Sana screams aggravated, crossing her arms in front of her chest and letting her head rest on Tzuyus shoulder, deciding that it couldn't have been her, she would have heard her moving. The maknae laughs and starts caressing her unnies hair comfortingly.   
"Sana unnie! Now we know you are the doctor!", Dahyun whines.  
After a few minutes of bickering Mina speaks up saying that they should kill Nayeon.   
"You said that so quickly...you definitely belong to the mafia.", Sana concludes but then agrees to kill Nayeon, at daytime she won't be able to save herself so anyone else can die except for her.   
"Why? I'm just a freaking citizen!", Nayeon yells and leans back in her chair.   
"Nayeonie! Now we know that Mina and Tzuyu are the mafia if you're a citizen and Sana is the doctor.", Dahyun says and Jeongyeon facepalms herself.   
"They wouldn't have known if you didn't just tell them that you are a citizen too. You are all too dumb for this game, it's no fun...Let's go sleep.", the game maker says rolling her eyes and getting up, kicking the chair a little.   
"Whoa...what's up with her?", Sana asks as soon as Jeongyeon isn't to be seen anymore and looks at her friends with a raised brow.   
"I don't know. But she never liked this prank in the first place so.."  
"Prank?", Chaeyoung asks looking at the oldest member.


	9. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather long chapter and let's just say that things are getting serious. I hope you have a great day and that you will enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think:)

"Oh crap.", she says, gulping and hitting her head.   
Dahyun just starts laughing, hiding her face in Chaengs shoulder. Mina looks at Sana confusedly just like Tzuyu demanding an answer since they're not sure what the prank is exactly.  
"That was your prank? To say your bus is infested and to be cramped up in here?"  
The older rapper can't stop laughing at how ridiculous that is.  
"It does sound really stupid...Well, then I'll go back to our bus if the prank is over anyway.", Nayeon says, waving goodbye and quickly leaving the bus.   
Dahyun looks at Sana with her brows raised, expecting her to leave as well but she doesn't move and instead just looks at her friend with her eyebrows raised too, wondering why Dahyun is looking at her like that.  
"You don't wanna go?", the younger one questions, pointing at the door that Nayeon just left through. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung laugh at the way it sounded so harsh like she wants her unnie to leave.  
Meanwhile Sana looks a little pained, her head hanging low while she's getting up and crawling over the bench behind Mina so she doesn't have to get up.   
"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!", Dahyun says, realizing how she made it sound and feeling bad for the Japanese but still having to chuckle a little.   
"Have fun with Momo then.", Sana hisses, just loud enough for the four youngest to hear who are left at the table. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu can't control their laughter anymore, holding their stomachs in pain at how funny this all is.   
Mina just shakes her head thinking 'Not again...'.  
"Sana unnie! Sana unnie, wait. Don't leave.", Dahyun says, still giggling even though she knows it's making everything worse. She can't help it. And what does that even mean 'Have fun with Momo'?  
Before Dahyun can say anymore, Sana is already out the door.   
Quickly, the older rappers laughter dies out at how seriously her friend is taking this all.   
Ignoring the maknaes laughter, Dahyun turns to look at Mina but she only has eyes for Chaeyoung, telling her to stop or she will have stomachache again. 

Dahyun regrets taking so much time going after Sana when she's banging against the door of her unnies bus for the sixth time already without any reply.   
"Sana unnie. Sana unnie. Sana unnie.", she repeats over and over again while knocking repeatedly.   
"Please, open the door. Sana unnie...unnieeee. Jagiya!"  
Still no response. Quickly, Dahyun fishes her phone out of her pocket and calls Sana. Surprisingly, the older one picks up immediately.  
"Unnie! It's getting so cold out here and I'm getting tired. Please let me in and talk to you so I can go to bed."  
No response.  
"Sana, please. I'm sorry. I know I messed up twice now but you got it wrong. I didn't want you to leave. And Momo won't ever replace you. Don't tell her but I like cuddling with you a little more."  
Silence.  
"A lot more, actually. And I love your voice and you are sooo pretty and the best at aegyo and always make me smile and...come one, Sana. This is getting ridiculous."  
Silence again.   
"....Jagiya...Jagiya, saranghae."  
"Nayeon, open the door."  
Dahyun can hear Sana clearly and giggles.   
"Why me?"  
"I'm mad at her."  
"Then don't open the door."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"She's cute and in maknae line. We have to take care of her."  
"My god, who are you, Jihyo??"  
The rapper laughs at the conversation and can hear loud footsteps getting closer until they stop and the door opens, the footsteps leaving again.  
"Thanks, Nayeonie!", Dahyun sings, closing the door behind her and following the oldest member to the dimly lighted bunk part of the bus. 

Only one of the bunk beds curtains is closed so she guesses that one's Sanas. Crouching down, she opens the curtain of the bottom left bunk bed to reveal Sana lying on her back and scrolling through her phone, completely ignoring the rappers presence.   
"Scoot over, unnie.", Dahyun says and gets ready to get into bed next to her friend but she won't move and still acts like no one's there.   
"Alright then, if you don't even give me a chance to apologize then I'll just leave. Momo will probably be waiting for me anyway.", Dahyun says and gets back up, grabbing the curtain to close it again but gets stopped midtrack, a hand grabbing hers rather roughly.  
"No. You will sleep here.", Sana grumbles and the younger can't help but chuckle, bowing down to look at her friend.   
"Will I?"  
"Yes, it's the only way to apologize."  
This time Sana scoots over a little and lets Dahyun lay down besider her.  
"I'm sorry about earlier but I swear I didn't mean it like that, unnie. I just thought you would want to leave too because your prank got exposed so I asked. But I really didn't want you to go. I would never ask you to leave, unnie.", Dahyun says and looks at her friend who rolled onto her side facing Dahyun while the younger one's laying on her back.   
"Say it again. What you said in front of the door.", Sana demands seriously.   
Dahyun chuckles, her cheek turning a light red, closing her eyes and shaking her head a little.   
"Say it again, Dahyun-ah!"  
The Japaneses voice gets a little louder but she smiles, making sure she doesn't make Dahyun feel uncomfortable who is pressing her lips together and shaking her head when suddenly the curtain gets opened to reveal Nayeon sitting in front of it and filming the two of them. 

"Once, here we have Saida bickering like always. You wanna say something, guys?", the oldest asks the two and Sana of course makes use of the situation.   
"Dahyunie here really wants to say something, right? She told me on the phone but I only believe it if she says it in person."  
Dahyun shakes her head and rolls over so that her back faces the camera now. Hiding her face in Sanas pillow, she breathes in, inhaling her friends sweet and fresh scent. Sana always smells of flowers and a fresh summer breeze, a scent that always makes Dahyun feel at home.  
"Once keep asking, Dubu!", Nayeon says with a sly laugh, shaking the younger one's shoulder and getting a groan in response.   
"I said 'Please open the door'", Dahyun says, turning her head for a second to look into the camera and wiggle her eyebrows, thinking she escaped the situation since she didn't lie. That's what she really said.   
"Oh so you can't say it again? Not in front of me and not in front of Once? So you didn't mean it. Otherwise you would just let everyone know.", Sana argues.  
"Unniiieee...", Dahyun moans, curling more into Sanas soft blanket and draping it over her body to hide underneath it completely.   
When getting no response and worrying that she might have upset her friend again, Dahyun lifts the corner of the blanket to look at Sana who is already watching her.   
"I'll tell you again. But privately.", the younger one murmurs and looks at her friend with puppy eyes. Sana seems to consider for a second, looking at Nayeon holding the camera and back at Dahyun.   
The latter decides it's taking too long, turning around, saying 'goodbye' and closing the curtain in a swift motion before getting into the previous position again and moving closer to Sana until she's pressed against her front and feels her friends body heat radiating through her dark blue pajamas.   
"Eh?", is the only sound coming out of Sanas mouth, being startled with everything happening so quickly.  
"Jagiya...saranghae.", Dahyun whispers with a smile, snuggling even closer to Sana and making the Japanese shiver when feeling her members nose and lips press against her collarbone.   
Her heart always skips a beat when the rapper initiates any physical contact and she's always scared that Dahyun might notice her heart beating faster when they are this close.  
"Saranghae, Dahyun-ah.", Sana whispers back, finally relaxing into the touch and wrapping an arm around her friend. She presses a quick kiss to Dahyuns forehead and she could swear that she felt the rapper shiver a little. 

For a while they just lay there, cuddled close to one another and just listening to each others breathing, not worrying about anything until Sana starts thinking again.   
About how this isn't right. She always feels like she's using Dahyun when allowing such contact and like the younger one will be mad when she finds out about her feelings. If she ever finds out, of course. And there is no one to talk to about it.   
Nayeon can't keep secrets and she would also freak. Sana knows that she wouldn't mind it because of their genders but because it could be a threat for the group. It could potentially destroy the dynamic and even if Dahyun had some kind of feelings for the brunette? It's not like they could act upon them, in public not at least.   
Then there is Jeongyeon. She wouldn't understand. Sana always felt her watching when getting too close to any of the girls when being in public. And she always tells her afterwards. That she shouldn't do that too much because of their reputation.   
Momo...Sana isn't so sure about her. Momo probably already assumes something considering her comments all the time but then again Momos actions speak for themselves. The oldest Japanese isn't in the place to judge her, that's for sure. They already talked before, Sana and Momo. And the latter kind of confessed to her about certain feelings she experienced with women. Ever since that day, Sana regrets not having used that opportunity to tell her that she feels like that too.   
Jihyo. Their leader, their mom and everyone's best friend. Sana could trust her, she knows that. And she knows that Jihyo would take her time to talk it through, to let Sana talk about it as much as she wants to. But still, she's scared. If she tells Jihyo, it will just become so real all of a sudden.   
Mina would probably be surprised but understanding, telling her it's no big deal even though they both know it is. And she would comfort her always, Mina is the most loyal person in the entire world.   
Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. She doesn't even consider telling the maknaes. They are way too close to Dahyun and can't keep any secrets, they are way worse than Nayeon.   
And that's all. That's everyone except for Dahyun of course. 

"What are you thinking about? You look sad."  
Sana didn't even notice her friend, and stupidly enough also crush, looking at her.   
"Oh just...stuff. Nothing special."  
What a lie. She was thinking about the most special person there is.   
"Come on. We got trained in acting but your performance is so poor, unnie.", Dahyun chuckles, leaning back a little to have a better look at her friend.   
"You can tell me anything. Have I ever disappointed you?"  
"Um, yeah. A few times actually."  
The first thing that pops into Sanas mind is back when they were in the same group in sixteen. They still talk about that a lot, now being able to laugh about it.   
"Really, unnie. You can trust me, you know that, right? I always tell you everything."  
A few seconds pass with the two of them just looking into each others eyes deeply, searching for any hint of hidden emotions.   
"Did you ever like someone you really shouldn't because it could destroy everything?", Sana suddenly bursts out, not being able to hold it in anymore. She searches for anything in Dahyuns eyes that could mean she understands. That she gets what Sana is trying to tell her. And there really is something...  
"I...I think I know who you are talking about...Once caught on really quickly and I didn't really see it at first but now I do and...all this 'Saida' stuff? At first, I was really mad because it felt like you were using me to cover your real feelings -which you really don't have to be afraid of, unnie, I support you, I will always do- but then I kind of got why you did it and it's not like I mind being close to you, I don't. I just sometimes which that it would be more genuine and-....I'm sorry, I'm making this about me now. Let's talk about Tzuyu again. Do you think you will tell her?"


	10. The truth

Sana feels like the world stops turning right there, right then.   
"Unnie? I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you."  
Tzuyu?   
"Sana. Talk to me, please."  
Making this all up, using Dahyun to hide her feelings for Tzuyu?  
"Sana-"  
"-sorry, I have to go. I need some air."  
With that, Sana quickly climbs over the rapper and leaves the bunk bed.  
"It's cold out. And dark."  
She hears Dahyun calling her but ignores it. What is she supposed to do now? She can't let Dahyun keep on thinking that she likes Tzuyu. How could she even think that?  
Walking a few steps into the darkness, she hears the door of her bus open again.   
"Sana, please let us talk inside."  
"How could you think I'm using you? That I would ever use you? That's what you think of me?"  
Sana can't pretend not being hurt by what her member said.   
"Let's not do this here. The cameras.", Dahyun hisses, stretching out her arm for Sana to grab her hand who just flinches at the invitation.   
"No, thanks. I don't want to use you again."  
Sana turns around covering her face with her hands as if it could stop the tears from leaving her eyes. What was she thinking, telling Dahyun about her feelings or rather hinting at them?  
"Sana, it's okay. Please let us talk inside. I didn't mean it like that."  
"Funny how that is the third time you're saying that in what? 24 hours? At some point you should start thinking before speaking. But you never thought of that, did you?"  
Sana knows what she's doing is not okay. She knows that Dahyun can't help but say what she's thinking when she's with Sana. That's a good thing because it means Dahyun knows that there is nothing to hide from her member. That's something Sana could never do. Not for the past few months at least. Not since she developed these stupid feelings.   
"Come talk to me once you stopped being like this.", Dahyun mumbles, heading towards her bus this time.   
"Once I stopped being like what? In love with you?", Sana suddenly screams, making Dahyun stop in her tracks and slowly turn around after a few seconds.   
The older doesn't even care anymore. She had to tell her and now the cat's out of the bag. Nothing to hide anymore. A wave of relief hits her until she sees Dahyuns expression.  
"Are you joking? Because this isn't funny at all.", the rapper says, her face still covered in shock.  
Sana can't help but break into tears. She quickly turns around, covering her face again, her shoulders quivering visibly. She really wishes it was a joke. That it's all just a prank. But this is all too real.  
The rejection, the shock, the silence. Sana decides she can't take it any longer and with a few quick steps she's inside her bus, slamming the door shut behind her. 

"She's crying herself to sleep. I feel so bad, Jisoo."  
Nayeon has been talking to Blackpinks Jisoo for a while now. She didn't hear what exactly Dahyun and Sana have been talking about outside their bus but it seemed intense from what she saw.   
"I know but let her rest and give her space, Nayeonie. I remember when Jennie cried all night too, it was awful. But she told us that she was glad we didn't push her to talk about it."  
"But this is different.", Nayeon says, a little annoyed.   
"Are you sure it is?"  
For a few seconds Nayeon is unable to form a coherent sentence, being lost for words. She only gets it now. How could she have been so oblivious? Sana likes her. Sana likes Dahyun. For real. Not just fan service. That explains it all. And she never even tried to hide it. That snake.   
"Nayeon?", Jisoo worries.  
"If that's true then...we've got a serious problem."

Sana feels awful. All day she didn't even look at Dahyun. The rapper could have died her hair back to brown and run around naked and Sana wouldn't know. She only knows she is present because she heard Momo calling for her earlier.   
Meanwhile, Dahyun can't help but stare at Sana, even though she barely talked to anyone today, no one questions it and no one seems to notice that the two didn't even interact in the slightest today.  
Dahyun didn't tell Sana about the call she answered which was supposed to reach all of them.   
The call was about yesterday evening. About what happened outside their bus. If they will handle everything on their own or if they have to step in, whatever that means.   
'Everything's fine. The tour is just messing with our heads, there is nothing to worry about.'   
That's what Dahyun told them. And she wishes it was true.   
Admittedly, she talked to someone about it. Someone not being in this group. Usually, she tells Chaeyoung everything and Tzuyu too but it didn't feel right. Lalisa Manoban is the keeper of her secret. Until she isn't anymore.   
"You told Jennie?? Why?", Dahyun says, mad that she put her trust into the maknae.   
"She kept on asking what's wrong and I can't lie to her. Really. She looked like she's about to rip my head off. You don't know how she can be. And Jennie would never tell anyone, I swear! She's really good at keeping secrets."  
"Unlike you..."  
Dahyun decides to just leave it, she has to concentrate on their performance tonight. Only a few more minutes and they will have to get to stage, everything being all planned out. First they perform a few songs, a few being about ten and then it's Blackpinks turn, performing pretty much all their songs. At the end Twice will join them on stage and they will end the concert together.   
Dahyun just hopes that no one will notice the tension.

"Sana, can we talk for a second?"  
Of course, Sana is surprised when she sees Jennie approaching her confidently and then asking that question. The Japanese always liked Blackpink, how could she not? But in comparison to a few of her members, she rarely has any contact to them, let alone would she call them her friends.   
"Uh, sure."  
Sana is even more surprised when Jennie ushers her away from the rest, out of eye sight. No one else noticed them leaving.   
"Lisa told me about your little situation with Dahyun. Not that it's news to me, you made it quiet obvious. I immediately sensed your interest in her at the airport."  
"Wait, wait, wait. How does Lisa kn- Dahyun told her? Why would she do that?", Sana nearly screams out but Jennies gaze reminds her to keep quiet.   
"Who else would she talk to about it?", the rapper asks seriously.   
"I don't know, anyone else?! One of our members, maybe!? Since when is she so close with Lisa anyway...?"  
Jennie can't help but chuckle at the small frown on the Japaneses face.  
"Don't worry, she's with me. Lisa wouldn't dare to even look at Dahyun for too long, I'm making sure of that. And-"  
"-what? Whe-"  
"-and also get used to seeing Dahyun close with anyone else but you for some time. If you're already jealous at Lisa, then I don't want to know what else is to come..."  
'Twice to the stage in 2 minutes. 2 minutes.'  
"Wait. I don't think I'm followi-"  
"She won't be closer with the others to make you jealous, remember that. It doesn't really mean anything. But you have to work your magic, alright? Show her you're not chasing her but-"  
"I don't think that's how it-"  
"-Show her you're having fun, try to make her a little jealous. Then you'll see if she cares about you like that. Lisa didn't realize it at first too. Then I worked my charm, made sure she understands there is nothing bad about it and that we can take it slow. And now she's chasing me around like a little puppy. What I'm trying to say is: Don't give up. Work what you've got, Minatozaki."  
'Twice to the stage right now. To the stage.'  
With that, Jennie walks off, leaving Sana completely dumbfounded. What just happened?


	11. Stay

The crowd is being amazing that night. Everyone is singing along, at least they are trying to and all the Twice girls can see, are smiles and people enjoying the night.   
Sana didn't think that she could be happy today but thanks to their Once, she can't stop smiling for too long and gets to spend some time without thinking about what happens off stage. That is until people start chanting 'Saida' for a few minutes straight, only because Sana hugged her during her part in Heart shaker. It was super awkward nevertheless but the fans demanding them to interact makes it even worse.  
The Japanese just waves and laughs but they won't stop. So the snake does what she has to do in order to get the attention off of her and Dahyuns ship.   
'Accidentally' Sana bumps into Momo and hugs her from behind to say sorry, holding her close and resting her chin on her friends shoulder. Momo laughs and puts her hands on top of Sanas.   
After a few seconds the fans started chanting 'Samo' until they stop shortly after because that ship isn't as exciting apparently. Relieved, Sana steps away from Momo but the older one decides to pull her close again and fixes one of her hair strands.  
"Are you okay?", Momo asks quietly, looking into the brown eyes of her member.  
Sana just nods and smiles a sad smile. There is no use lying to Momo but gladly the latter never really asks Sana whats up and instead always waits until she tells her what's going on when she's ready.   
"Aw, unnie. Come here."  
With that, Momo holds Sanas face for a second before wrapping her arms around the younger ones neck and pulling her close. The two of them stay like that for some time, Sana feeling safe in her unnies arms, inhaling the sweet scent of the perfume she always puts on before going on stage.   
For a split second Dahyun catches Sanas eyes, the Japanese seeing a hint of mixed emotions in the younger ones eyes. An expression she can't put a name on. Curiousity probably fits best, though. 

"What is going on with Sana?", Chaeyoung whispers into Minas ear, using the time that Jihyo is talking to Once to try to get more information about her friends weird behaviour.   
"I don't really know. Nayeon has been saying something about her fighting with Dahyun, though. Which is weird since they never really fight.", Mina answers, holding her mic next to her hips, as far away as possible from their mouths to avoid that anyone hears their conversation.   
"Yeah, she is pretty distant since yesterday. She didn't even hug Dahyun before going on stage like she always does and when the fans screamed their ship name? Normally she lives for those moments."  
Mina just nods and thinks about the call that Dahyun answered today, quickly abandoning Mina and walking into a different room, closing the door behind her. She worries that there is something going on behind their backs that could hurt the members bonds.  
"Did you see that the next episode of our show isn't out yet? They usually edit and upload it the next afternoon but before going on stage I checked and there isn't anything. Maybe we should check on that after the concert, Once started to complain.", Chaeyoung says and looks at Mina nodding in agreement. Something is going on and the both of them are just too curious to find out what it is.

The crowd goes crazy when seeing Twice join Blackpink on stage to perform 'Stay'. The nine girls didn't even know that was the plan until they got pushed to the stage and they heard the melody of their friends' song starting to play.   
Of course, they know the lyrics to the song and join in now and then but still let the four girls sing the most, not wanting to overpower them. 

Jennie notices that Sana is feeling better the second she joins the stage. The Japanese is holding hands with Momo and waving at their fans with the other hand, a big smile spread across her face.   
With a quick glance at her girlfriend, Jennie sees Lisa looking at her too and nodding, slowly taking her hand off Jennies back and leaning a little closer to Rosé.   
With that, Jennie gets up and wanders into Sanas direction, touching her hand when passing her. This is a win-win situation for the Korean. Lisa will get a little jealous and that's how Jennie likes her and hopefully Dahyun will get too and realize her feelings for the Japanese.   
Sana is surprised for a second but after seeing Jennie smirk a little, she gets it and plays along, putting her arm around Jennies shoulder and singing into the mic that the latter is holding in front of her mouth. 

"I didn't know Jennie and Sana were close.", whispers Dahyun but apparently it was loud enough for Nayeon to hear. The oldest looks at her friend and then back at Sana having an arm draped around Jennies shoulder. What?   
Immediately Nayeon looks at Lisa who is catching her eye too and giving her a thumbs up.   
"Oh no." Nayeon can only imagine what they are up to. 'It's Blackpink, they are always up to something, worse than our maknae line' Nayeon thinks but corrects herself 'except for Rosé actually. She is too pure to be involved in any drama.'  
"'Oh no'?", Dahyun asks worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
The oldest knows now isn't really the time to confront Dahyun but then again she can't keep it in any longer.   
"Dahyun, what did you and Sana fight about yesterday that made her so upset? I am really worried about her."  
Dahyun looks at her unnie in shock, not having expected her to ask her that question. How does she even know about it? The rapper thought that no one had seen them. And what is she supposed to do now? Spill? Definitely not, Lisa and Jennie knowing about it is already too much and- wait...  
Jennie knows it. Jennie who is currently hugging Sana. They aren't friends. 'How dare she intrude into my business,' this isn't a drama, this is real life and Jennie really doesn't play a part in Dahyun and Sanas relationship or lack thereof.   
"I get it now.", Dahyun whispers, walking off and leaving a confused Nayeon behind who watches the rapper get closer to Sana and Jennie who still haven't parted, instead they are waving to the fans and blowing each other kisses. What the hell is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is rather short but I will post another one directly after this and just making them one chapter would have been too long.  
> I hope you are all enjoying your weekend (if you're even reading this at a weekend) and have a good day! :)  
> Oh and let's just say the next chapter is going to be...interesting?


	12. Confessions pt.2

Before Dahyun can reach the two lovebirds, the song ends and the fans get louder again, the stage getting dark for a second before lighting back up to let the girls say their goodbyes to the fans.   
Dahyun can't wait for it to be over to confront them about what they think they are doing.   
After a few minutes, she decides it's enough, grabs Jennies arm and drags her off stage gently enough.   
"Dahyun? Are you okay? You look mad.", Jennie says as soon as they come to a stop and Dahyun hates seeing her opposites cutesy smile, acting like she doesn't know why the Twice member could be angry.   
"Making me jealous? Is that your freaking plan? And you're not even trying to hide it, it's so obvious!", Dahyun nearly yells, gesturing around wildly, probably resembling Jihyo right now.   
"Well, it seems to have worked though.", Jennie smiles innocently.  
"What? I'm not jealous, I'm just mad because this isn't your business. All of this isn't and mainly Sana isn't your business! Stop playing with her, Jennie."  
"Me? The only one playing with her are you!", Jennie spits back, crossing her arms in front of her chest and kind of regretting that she intruded but then again not really. She lives for the drama of this.   
"I'm not doing anything. And I never played with her. If I had known that she likes me like that, I wouldn't have done some of the things I do."  
Dahyun can hear the other girls getting closer, their laughing and giggles filling the hallway.   
"Just stay out of this, okay?", Dahyun demands rather than asks before turning around and following her friends into their backstage room, more or less ready to celebrate their first concert 'at home'. 

"Momo-yah?", Chaeyoung asks when entering her unnies bus, looking for the raven haired girl.   
She can't keep this in any longer. An hour ago Mina started cuddling with the rapper and they were so close that Chaeyoung felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest any moment.  
And Momo is the first person that popped into her head when she started feeling like she has to share her thoughts and get some advice.   
Chaeyoung always felt a little different when it comes to Momo. She considers mostly Dahyun and Tzuyu her sisters, they are extremely close but with Momo it's different again. She likes being clingy with Momo and Momo being clingy with her, she likes having the Japanese close in such a way that she even started questioning her feelings for her at some point. That was before she grew closer to Mina and discovered that that is what it feels like to have a crush and now potentially even be in love.   
"Chaeyoungie!", Momo calls for her from the back of the bus and the rapper follows her beautiful voice until she sees her sprawled across the cushioned bench or rather couch.   
There definitely was a time where Chaeyoung always caught herself staring at her older member when wearing clothes that fit her really well. And yes, she admits she still does that but it's in such a different way than when she's looking at Mina.   
Without even thinking twice, Chaeyoung walks up to her friend and lays down between the back of the couch and Momo, the Japanese immediately turning around and placing her head on Chaeyoungs arm and her hand on the rappers throat, drawing small circles on the side of it, just how Chaeyoung likes it.   
And that's what the korean means. This. She would never do that with anyone else this easily and naturally but this is Momo. And she can't resist Momo.  
"Can I tell you something?", Chaeyoung whispers after a minute of silence and staring at the ceiling.   
"In private? Let me close the door then."  
Chaeyoung really adores Momo and her always being so considerate.   
She may always seem like a lost and confused puppy but most of the time Momo knows exactly what she's doing even though you may not see it.   
After closing the door, the older lays down next to her in the exact same position as before, asking Chaeyoung if she wants to go on.   
"I like Mina. Like, a lot.", Chaeyoung admits quickly before she can decide otherwise.   
And the rapper didn't even realize that her confession comes with outing herself. She never really thought of her feelings being wrong because Mina is a girl but because it's Mina. Mina her friend. Mina, her older group member.   
For a few seconds it is quiet and Chaeyoung thinks whether she really could have misinterpreted her friend so much that she is actually disgusted by her now. But no, Momo doesn't move an inch, instead her fingers are still brushing through the rappers hair and Chaeyoung can still slightly feel her breath on her cheek.  
"Momo?"  
"Oh sorry. I just don't know what to say. Not in a bad way, though. I get it. I had a crush on Mina too a few months back."  
Chaeyoung can't help but gasp, in suprise but also a little in jealousy. The rapper feels like if Mina ever found out, she would choose Momo over Chaeyoung anytime.   
"Don't worry, Chaeng. That's over. Also I think I had a small tiny crush on most of our friends. But how could I not? Anyway, I really think Mina likes you too. Like she's been dropping a ton of hints, hasn't she?"  
"Wait a second, that's all a little much to process, everything you've just said.", the korean admits and looks back up at the ceiling, her brows furrowed in confusion.   
"Did you ever have one of those small tiny crushes on me?", Chaeyoungs asks after a few seconds pass and scoots back a little so she can have a better look at her friend who bites down on her lip and avoids looking into Chaeyoungs eyes for a moment before speaking up, "I told you that I think Mina likes you too so let's focus on that now, alright?".  
And so Chaeyoung drops the crush confession and they start talking about Mina. And they talk a lot. An hour passes of them analysing situations that Chaeyoug found herself in the past few days and another hour passes of them just gushing over Mina without even realizing it.   
But never did they feel the need to talk about how them liking girls could cause trouble, not only for the two of them but the whole group. And never did the two feel the need to put a name on those feelings since-  
"Yah, Chaeyoung-ah! Momo-yah!"  
Jeongyeons loud voice echoes through the bus, startling the girls.   
"Right, we wanted to celebrate...", Chaeyoug whispers and Momo laughs.   
"Come on, then.", the older says, getting up and offering her hand to take for the rapper who takes it after groaning loudly, not wanting to leave the comfort that they were in just seconds ago.  
"Aww, grumpy?", Momo asks, pulling the small girl closer and planting a kiss on her cheek, earning a smile and a blush. Only now Chaeyoung remembers the cameras and she really hopes that Momo and her didn't talk loud enough for the cameras to pick up their voices. 

There she is. Mina worried already. But a minute after Jeongyeon entered the back of the bus again, Chaeyoung and Momo follow suit, hand in hand. Their fingers intertwined. Their faces wearing the biggest smiles.   
"Yah, what were you two up to, huh? Even closed the door in there.", Jeongyeon laughs, grabbing the bag of chips that Dahyun offers her.   
Momo sits down first, next to Nayeon and starts patting her thighs to signal Chaeyoung to sit down in her lap who happily follows the invitation, making Mina grimace and scoot to her right a bit, the space she left for Chaeyoung obviously not being needed anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what do you think? I kinda like the thought of experimenting with Momo and Chaeyoung a little...but don't worry! It will all end up with the original ships mentioned in the tags.   
> Please tell me what you think about everything in this story going on right now. You like it, you don't?


	13. Missing you

"Tomorrow we got a day off. Any plans for after practice?", Jihyo asks, looking at her friends who are all shaking their heads except for Jeongyeon.  
"We should go out to do something. I doubt the fans wanna see us just doing nothing in our busses all the time."  
"Speaking of the series. Our manager called and said that there is an error with yesterdays footage so they skip a part and will continue with today.", Dahyun admits with a shy smile, acting like she doesn't know the reason for all that. On the phone, he sounded real mad about everything, telling Dahyun to knock it off and stop the fight with Sana in order to not endanger the series. But well, easier said than done.  
"Hm, alright. I already wondered why the episode isn't up yet. That explains it.", Chaeyoung says, looking at Mina and flashing her a smile since they talked about that earlier.  
"Let's go to the beach.", Momo suddenly bursts out, looking at Sana and hoping that she will agree.  
"What are we supposed to do there?", Nayeon asks laughing, considering that they can't even wear simwear out in the open and for everyone to see.  
"Swimming! I really wanna go swim too!", Sana exclaims, leaning forward to highfive Momo until Jihyo jumps in.  
"We can't do that. We're not even close to the ocean anyway and also I heard it's quiet dangerous."  
Sana and Momo immediately start whining, not liking when things don't go their way.  
Tzuyu keeps quiet, going through her pictures of Gucci the way she always does when she's in a situation she doesn't enjoy. The member always seem to forget that she can't swim so the maknae really hopes that her unnies will drop the topic.  
"I wanna swim too. Yah, maybe we could book a pool just for ourselves? And then keep cameras out and go swimming in actual swimwear?!", Nayeon suggests excitedly, a huge grin on her face.  
"Are you insane?", Dahyun exclaims dramatically.  
For a few seconds no one says anything, Nayeon scanning everyone's faces to hope and get some agreement aside from Sana and Momo.  
The three of them always wanted to actually be able to wear bikinis and show a little skin while going for a swim but sadly they were never able to.  
"I'm in.", Jeongyeon suddenly agrees, making Nayeon squeal and hug her.  
"Alright, one more and we are the majority! Come on. Anyone?", Sana asks, looking around and consciously skipping Dahyun, thinking it'd be weird to ask her to agree going swimming with her.  
"I'm in if Mina's in too.", Chaeyoung speaks up with a smirk on her face and it really doesn't take Mina more than two seconds to nod and then hide her face in embarrassment, laughing.  
Jihyo sighs loudly but decides it's best not to object. The role of being the leader never gets her far when it comes to Nayeon and Sana. They never drop something and fighting with them is useless.  
"Alright...I'll call our manager and ask. But no promises."  
Jihyo secretly hopes that he will reject their idea. She just feels like it's all too risky. 

 

Dahyun  
Sana, can we talk? I can't do this any longer.  
1:32 pm

Sana  
I guess. Let me shower first. Outside in 25?  
1:41 pm

Dahyun  
Alright  
1:42 pm

It's already been 35 minutes. Sana is still not there and Dahyun questions if she's even going to show up. Dahyun wouldn't really blame her if not. She feels like the way she's been treating Sana since confessing is the worst one could do. But sadly, she only realized that this morning when seeing her members tired look and frown. She hates seeing Sana like that.  
Dahyun is still not sure what to say once seeing the Japanese but she hopes that it will make the both of them feel a little better.  
"Hey."  
Dahyun turns around surprised, not having noticed Sana arrive. Her hair is still a little wet and she's wearing baggy clothes, her bikini probably already underneath it. Yes, their manager allowed to let them have time off camera and got a pool to close for two hours to let the girls have their privacy.  
The rapper checks one more time to see that they are out of the cameras view before opening her mouth and being surprised by the words that come out.  
"I'm really sorry, Sana. I probably made you feel really bad and I regret that now. I missed you so much."  
Dahyun isn't the only one startled by those words, Sana is wearing a shocked expression too.  
"Eh?", comes out of her mouth, not being able to stop it before escaping.  
"It was stupid of me to just let you go and then ignore you and let you ignore me yesterday and this morning again. Everything that I said that evening about you using me? I don't know why I did that. I just thought you liked Tzuyu and that you would hang out with me more to hide that."  
"I would never use you-"  
"-I know. I...I don't know what you want, though. Sana, I mishandled everything so badly and I'd do anything to make you feel the most comfortable you can. I just really wísh that includes me. If it doesn't...if you don't want me close to you for a bit then that's okay too, I just...I just really really missed you."  
Sana can't help it. Dahyun looks so hurt and her instict always told her and still does to hug the korean. Stretching out her arms, Sana steps a little closer to her group member who does the same simultaneously, making the Japanese smile and place her arms around Dahyuns neck, pulling the smaller one closer and hugging her tight.  
"The only thing I want is you not feeling uncomfortable with me now. For all I care we can keep going where we left off but only if you don't mind, Dahyunie.", Sana whispers.  
"I don't think I'm even able to feel uncomfortable with you.", the rapper admits, smiling into her friends brown hair that is covering her face a little.  
Of course, Sanas feelings aren't just gone like that. They both know that. They know that it will take some time and it makes Sana feel extremely sad that with this hug comes ignoring her feelings completely and losing all hope she had in Dahyun being interested in her too.  
But a life with heartache is better than a life without Dahyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment and tell me what you think:)


	14. Skin to skin

Jihyo volunteered to look out for the girls, taking over the role of the life guard if necessary since she's the best swimmer. Just in case, an official one is in one of the offices too, ready to be called if anything happens.   
Other than that, they are on their own, staff waiting outside of the building, waiting to pick them up when their time is over.   
To the girls, this feels like vacation. Yes, they are in an enclosed pool but they are on their own and can do whatever they want without being watched and that's a feeling they didn't get to enjoy in a while.   
"Oh my god, Nayeon! That's a full on bikini you're wearing.", Dahyun hears Jeongyeon scream, the two of them have apparently already changed and are outside the changing cubicles.  
"What? I thought we are supposed to wear whatever we want. It's not like anyone will see.", the oldest answers in defense, telling her friend that what she's wearing isn't any better.   
Before leaving the dressing room, Dahyun looks at herself in the mirror one more time. The dark purple bikini matching her hair perfectly isn't too revealing but also revealing enough that it makes the rapper feel very vulnerable. Of course, her friends have seen her in less than this, they live together after all but she never wore swimwear like that. Gathering her courage, she opens the door and steps out of the cubicle, someone to her right doing the same and the both of them looking at each other. 

Sana immediately averts her gaze from Dahyuns body to her face but Dahyun can't say the same for herself.   
Her red bikini fits her perfectly, like it's made to be worn by Sana, hugging her body in all the right places and having a few little details here and there that make it so much more exciting, crossed strips and all.   
Only when Dahyun stumbles forward due to Chaeyoung stumbling against her, rocking a plain white bikini, she notices that she's been staring and feels her cheeks start burning, hating that her pale skin is making her blush so much more prominent. The rapper touches her cheeks embarrassed, trying to look anywhere but into Sanas eyes who are studying her face at the moment.   
"Oh no, Dubu.", she laughs, not wanting to mock her but also not being able to help it. She quickly steps forward and hugs Dahyun, still laughing at her friends reaction.   
"It's okay. I think I look good too."  
With that, the rapper is back to her normal state, pushing Sana off a little to look into her eyes.  
"Yah, I didn't say you look good. The bikini does but that doesn't mean the person wearing it does too."  
Sanas mouth is wide agape now before closing it and pouting.  
"You're so mean.", she mumbles before looking over Dahyuns shoulder to see Momo step out, wearing the most revealing bikini along with Nayeon who highfives her because of their 'good looks' as Nayeon says.   
"Oh my...Momo-yah. You look hot!", Sana yells and whistles before abandoning Dahyun and walking up to Momo. And Dahyun would be lying if she said that she didn't watch Sana walk off for a second too long. 

"I can teach her!"  
"No, I promised to do so. It's even on tape somewhere!"  
"You can teach Dahyun!"  
"Dahyun can swim, Tzuyu can't."  
"Dahyun can't swim well, though. Why do you think she didn't want to go swimming along with Tzuyu?"  
Momo and Sana keep on arguing about who will teach Tzuyu to swim for a few minutes already now, Jihyo stomping in to end that stupid disagreement.   
"You always have to make everything so complicated...Tzuyu, who do you want to help you?", the leader asks visibly annoyed.  
"Uh...Momo?", Twices maknae asks, Momo celebrating by pushing Sana a little and making her way to Tzuyu and Sana calling the youngest a traitor but finally walking up to Dahyun.   
"You don't have to help me, Sana. It's okay, I'm not that bad.", Dahyun says, feeling sorry that Sana has to help her instead of enjoying herself or helping Tzuyu which she seemed so fond of doing.   
"You look like a dog that will drown any second, Momo was right that you need help, Dahyunie."  
Meanwhile, Jeongyeon and Nayeon are already in the water, thinking it would be fun to battle for who gets the floaty by splashing and pushing each other under water. They didn't notice Mina casually swimming by to take the item they are fighting for and dragging it with her quietly to share with Chaeyoung who awaits her at the other side of the swimming pool.   
While Jihyo is occupied and busy making sure Nayeon and Jeongyeon don't kill each other more or less accidentally, Dahyun notices Sana watching the two oldest near the edge of the pool.   
Close enough for the rapper to-  
"Ahhh!", Sana screams when feeling a weight push against her back, making her fall forward and into the water with a loud splash. Dahyun can't stop laughing, clutching her stomach and Tzuyu and Momo chime in too, highfiving her and bending over from laughter.  
A few seconds later, the Japanese comes to the surface again, her expression covered in playful anger and she decides that the action calls for revenge.   
With a few strokes, she's at the edge again, putting her hands on top of it and pushing herself up and out of the water in a swift motion, water dripping everywhere.  
"Come here, Jagiya!", she says with a lot of aegyo, grabbing Dahyun and enveloping her in a tight hug, the water feeling cold against the rappers skin, making her squeal and try to push Sana off.  
"Yah! You're coming with me, Dahyunie."  
"No, no! Sana unnie, don't! I'm sorry. Please don't. You know I can't swim that well. Unnie please."  
Dahyun keeps on begging Sana to let her get away this time and Momo even tells Sana to stop, saying she really isn't good enough at swimming and also a little scared of the water to be pushed into it.  
"What? I can't hear you! Oops, too late."  
And splash! The two hit the water and sink down a little, Sana still holding her to make sure she will resurface quickly. And just two seconds later, that's what they do, Sana laughing and Dahyun trying to get the water of her eyes and coughing a few times, having swallowed water before.   
Clinging onto the edge of the pool, Dahyun turns around and glares at her friend, not in a playful way.  
Momo asks her if she's okay and she just answers that her throat hurts, still staring at Sana.   
"Eh? I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so scared.", Sana admits, swimming towards the younger one until she's directly in front of her, her legs moving steadily to keep herself above water.   
"Well, you should have known. You know that my nightmares are always about me drowning."  
A single tear runs down Dahyuns cheek now, mixing with the pool water that's still covering her skin.   
"I'm so sorry.", Sana whispers before taking one last stroke and placing her arms around the rappers neck, hugging her as good as she can in the water, her legs placed on either side of Dahyun to keep her feet on a little step inside the pool wall. 

And that's the moment Dahyun feels it. Sana's breath hitting her wet neck, making her shiver a little, Sana's left hand slowly caressing the skin right between her shoulderblades, their legs moving against each other continously due to the movement of the water, the Japanese' smell, a mix of chlorine and the sweet perfume she's always wearing. It all feels too close. It affects her too much. She's suddenly unbelievably aware of every inch of her body. And not only hers but Sana's too.   
Her face being nuzzled into the crook of Sana's neck, her lips against the Japanese' skin, her arms having moved on their own to now being placed around Sana's torso, her fingertips moving up and down the brunettes smooth skin between two strips of her bikini.  
They've never been this close, not like that. Not in only bikinis and surrounded by water. This is new just like all the thoughts rushing through Dahyuns mind right now. She can't stop thinking that whatever she's feeling right now, Sana must feel it too. It's both-sided. And that thought suddenly changes everything.   
"I'm here, Dahyunie. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"  
Lips pressing against her shoulder, fingertips moving up and down the nape of her neck.  
"Okay."  
Her hand roaming Sana's lower back, her heart beating faster than ever.   
"You wanna swim a little?"  
With that, Dahyun breaks out of her trance, seeing Sana's face in front of hers now and suddenly the Japanese looks different. She was always beautiful, back at sixteen, a few hours ago but now it's so much different.   
Her deer like eyes seem so much more alive and inviting to stare into, her skin so much more flawless and soft. What is happening?   
And then fingertips slightly brush against her cheek until they end up underneath her chin, lifting it up a little and turning her head from the right to the left.   
"Dahyun?"  
Hm?  
"Dahyun-ah, are you okay? You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"  
"Oh, what? I'm fine."  
It comes out all rushed and squeaky making Sana giggle and then grab her hand, pulling her along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Have a nice day/night :)


	15. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on we'll get into the characters minds a little more and into their feelings so if you're into a bit of drama and angst, I suggest you keep reading;)

For a second, Sana was worried that Dahyun hurt herself or rather that Sana hurt Dahyun but she seems to be okay now, only looking a little confused still.   
Grabbing the rappers hand, she drags her along, away from the edge of the pool and into the middle of it. Dahyun isn't that bad at swimming but Sana still has the urge to be in touch with her, just in case she needs something to grab onto or panics.  
"You're using the wrong technique. That's the issue.", Sana states, watching Dahyuns movements from above the surface, her legs moving way too quickly and uncoordinated.   
"I don't know how you can be so good at dancing when you can't even move your legs properly right now.", the Japanese laughs, taking Dahyuns other hand too and slowly swimming a few circles until she decides that she saw enough and shows her how she moves her legs instead as an example.   
"You're not listening, Dahyunie. Look, I'll show you again, look at my legs, alright?"  
Something really seems to be up with Dahyun, Sana thinks. She looks like her mind is anywhere but focused on what Sana is trying to teach her. And the rapper doesn't even respond either.   
"Hey, if you want Momo to teach you instead, that's okay. We can swap, I get it.", she offers, looking at Momo holding Tzuyu and helping her float at the surface.   
"No! I mean, no. It's not that. I just can't concentrate somehow.", Dahyun answers this time and out of the blue, starts screaming and paddling forward into Sana's arms, clinging onto her like a koala bear. For a second Sana is taken aback and struggles to keep them above the surface but soon regains her balance and sees the reason for Dahyun's freak out. Nayeon. She apparently dove down to touch her friends feet to joke around a little.   
The oldest member starts laughing uncontrollably, accidentally swallowing a heap of water, making Jeongyeon laugh at her, who swallows a little too now. Wow, idiots.   
"Are you okay?", Sana asks since Dahyun didn't even move an inch, still clinging into her older member for protection. Her legs still wrapped around Sana's waist and arms around her neck, Sana struggles to keep them above water a little.   
"Alright, let's get you back to the edge and try moving your legs like I do. In the mean time I will teach our Nayeonie a little lesson.", Sana smirks, dragging Dahyun with her and after letting her go, she quickly makes her way towards Nayeon, trying to be as quiet as she can since the oldest is looking into the other direction right now and then she dives into the water, getting as deep as she can and opening her eyes. After a few seconds they get accustomed to the water and she can see clearly, her friends body right in front of her and her feet paddling away happily and unsuspectingly.   
With a quick movement, Sana grabs her ankles and pulls Nayeon down forcefully, dragging her underneath the surface but letting her go after just a second to let her get back up and because she needs some air herself. Getting back up, she sees Nayeon coughing in front of her and Joengyeon laughing uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Sana can see Jihyo swimming closer to them, her expression a little displeased.  
"Better hurry then.", Sana mumbles and Nayeon can only say, "Wha-?" before the Japanese rests her hand on Nayeons shoulders and pushes her down.  
"Sana-yah! Stop that right now.", Jihyo yells and Sana quickly lets Nayeon go, giggling innocently and then swimming back to Dahyun as fast as possible who is already watching her.   
"I see you didn't do what I told you to, unnie.", Sana says sweetly, patting Dahyuns cheek and then starting all over again with teaching the rapper. 

"Don't look at me like that, Chaeyoungie. Don't you even dare thinking about it.", Mina warns her friend after having watched Sana and Nayeons interaction and now Chaeyoung looking at her.   
The two are sitting on their floaty, Chaeyoung in front of Mina who is pressed against Chaeyoungs back, now resting her chin on top of the rappers shoulder.   
"I would never.", Chaeyoung whispers playfully, knowing damn well that she would but right now she enjoys the situation she's in too much. They've only been on this thing for a few minutes, having struggled with getting onto it before.  
Slowly Mina wraps her arms around Chaeyoungs torso, for a second forgetting that her hands are meeting bare skin and being surprised by it but then pushing the thought away and relaxing again, the sun coming through the top windows warming her back.   
"This is nice.", she whispers carelessly, her eyes closed now, listening to her members screaming in the background, the sound of the water and Chaeyoungs breathing.   
The rapper can't help but smile at Mina apparently feeling very comfortable with her.   
And she can't help but feel very aware of their position, Mina's front pressed against her back, her thighs against her own ones and her hands on her exposed stomach.   
Shaking her thoughts away, she looks around, her gaze landing on Momo, holding Tzuyu.  
Chaeyoung really had trouble looking away when seeing Momo come out of her dressing room for the first time, dressed in an all black bikini. Awkwardly she stumbled against Dahyun then but the younger rapper is pretty sure that no one had seen her staring at her group member the way she did.   
How could she not look? Momo's got a body that everyone would envy her for.   
"What are you looking at?"  
Chaeyoung quickly sits up a little straighter, clearing her throat and her mind.   
"Uh, nothing.", the rapper says, leaning to the right a little to have a better look at Mina who is looking over her left shoulder, now watching Chaeyoung closely.   
"Momo?", Mina asks after a few seconds and the younger one's eyes widen in shock.  
"Wh-what?"  
"You were watching Momo, weren't you? I am waiting for her to do something stupid too but she seems to be quiet a good teacher.", Mina says and Chaeyoung relaxes again, exhaling loudly.   
That was too close. 

After all of them having showered and now sitting in their two vans driving them back to their busses, Jeongyeon bursts out that she would really 'fancy a drink' right now.   
Nayeon and Sana agree excitedly considering it's been a long time since they went out to a bar but Jihyo reminds them that they've got their second concert tomorrow, making the three girls pout and decide that they will try to do a little cocktail party after the concert or the day after, having a day off there too , followed by the next two days where they have their last two concerts.   
Meanwhile, maknae line, Mina and Momo who are sitting in the other van are all pretty quiet, staring at their mobile phones or out the window, all of them having a lot on their minds. 

It was weird for Dahyun to see Jennie again after their whole incident but she can't help but smirk at the girl when watching her approach Sana sneakily who smiles at her but then slowly walks off, not wanting to do that whole jealousy thing anymore.   
Dahyun smiles and waves at their fans after Blackpinks 'Stay' finished.  
"Thank you all for coming today. Get home safely!", she says into her microphone and follows the others off stage. Lisa is already waiting for her, linking their arms and walking next to her. From a far Dahyun can see Sana turning around and looking at the two of them for a second, just smiling.  
Still, the rapper feels the need to let Lisa go which she does, walking next to her casually but with a few inches of a gap.   
Jennie is also looking at the two of them, nodding in approval at Lisa who can't help but smile a little, looking at her feet to hide the blush.   
"Alright, what's up with you and Jennie?", Dahyun finally speaks up, coming to a stop, demanding Lisa to do the same.   
"Hm?", Lisa asks innocently but understands that it's no use when seeing Dahyuns serious expression.   
"Well...we are...kind of dating I guess? Also, kind of for a few months now?"  
Dahyun is taken aback for a few seconds. She knew the two were close but this...this actually explains it all.   
"How? I mean, your manager must know, no?", the korean asks confused.  
"He does actually. And he doesn't mind as long as we don't let our fans know and make it official publicly."  
Dahyun can't help but wonder if JYP would be like that too. Their dating ban has been lifted for two months already and it doesn't say that you can't date one of your own group members in their contract anywhere. That's what Momo told her a few months ago at least and now she wonders why Momo even looked that up...Hm.  
"You there?", Lisa asks laughing, waving her hand in front of Dahyuns face who just nods, looking over her friends shoulder to see Sana already having changed and now waving at Dahyun to let her know that she should get changed too.   
"Hm? Oh, yeah. I have to go."  
Trying to hide a smile but failing miserably when Sana starts pulling weird faces, she hugs Lisa in a rush to get to her friend.   
"Oh and keep your girlfriend away from Sana.", Dahyun says, turning around once more to glare at Lisa playfull who only now notices Sana at the end of the hallway, obviously being the reason for Dahyun to be in such a hurry.   
"You're so whipped!", Lisa calls after Dahyun, loud enough for her to hear and quiet enough for Sana not to hear. Twice's rapper doesn't even turn around anymore, just shaking her head and walking towards her member a little faster.   
"You're really not in the position to call others out for being whipped."  
Lisa recognizes that seductive voice immediately, turning her head to see her girlfriend already right in front of her. "No?", she whispers, biting down on her lower lip.   
Jennie just shakes her head in response, standing on her tiptoes now and pressing a slow kiss to Lisa's lips.   
"Oh my god, not again. Get a room you two.", Jisoo says when seeing the two girls starting to make out, Rosé just shaking her head and letting them be. They should be happy and enjoy that they've got each other, she thinks, after all it can get lonely in this business, no matter with how many people you're in a group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments! :)


	16. Friendly admiration

"Alright, what do we got?", Jeongyeon asks when entering the younger girls' bus which is somehow the one they always end up in when doing something together.   
"Wine mostly. But we have some juices and a bottle of vodka if anyone fancies a self made 'cocktail' later on.", Nayeon says, having organised all the bottles to stand neatly in a row on top of the kitchen counter.   
"Cocktail sounds good, would you make me one?", the Jeongyeon asks, leaning against the counter as what she would call seductively, ignoring Nayeons indication for drinking the cocktails later and rather starting with wine.   
"Pour yourself one.", the oldest says tauntingly, grabbing her glass of wine and joining the others on the couches, each holding place for three and even then it's a little cramped.   
Mina and Momo are already sitting on the couch on the right, Jihyo and Tzuyu on the left and Nayeon decides to sit down with them, squeezing between them, already knowing that with a few swigs of her wine her clinginess stands out even more and she always likes teasing Tzuyu a little.   
Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are kind of new to drinking, being the good kids they are, they've never drank alcohol before turning nineteen so they always drink only a little, not knowing their limits yet and not really wanting to find out where they are.   
Rubbing her eyes and yawning, Dahyun plops down onto the empty couch, wearing her sleeping shorts and an oversized tshirt since she just woke up from a nap.   
Today, the girls had vocal training and dance lessons for a few hours and decided to meet up in the maknaes bus at 8 which is now.   
Chaeyoung arrives too, holding two glasses and handing one to Dahyun who thanks her and pats the spot to her left, signaling the rapper to sit down next to her who accept the invitation gladly, not really wanting to be close to Mina and Momo when drinking, the two already looking at her now.  
Sana and Joengyeon enter the room together, closing the door behind them and looking at the two places being left.   
Jeongyeon immediately hurries between Mina and Momo, looking at Sana with a big smile, like she just won the lottery.   
"Wow, that's offensive.", Dahyun calls Jeongyeon out, crossing her legs and arms too with a pout.   
"I wanted to sit next to Dahyun anyway." Sticking her tongue out jokingly, the Japanese sits down next to Dahyun, taking a swig from her wine which pretty much empties half the glass already and leaning against the back of the couch comfortably, catching Momo's eyes.   
The older can't help but smirk at Sana obviously needing to drink to calm her nerves when sitting this close to Dahyun with the prospect of the two getting clingy and touchy when drinking. Which is pretty ironic but oh well, it's typical Sana logic to drink even more then.

"No! We're not playing a stupid game. Let's just enjoy the night and not play any games.", Jeongyeon says sternly, emptying her third mixture, though they weren't all that strong.   
"I can help you enjoy the night.", Nayeon smirks, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend, the alcohol already having kicked in.   
"Aaaay!", Momo laughs when seeing Jeongyeons cheek turn a dark shade of red before grabbing her mobile phone and acting like she's checking messages.   
"Yah, no one texted you, Jeongyeon.", Mina says calmly but still loud enough for everyone to hear and laugh at the second oldest mockingly.   
Jihyo loves seeing the usually sneaky Jeongyeon so flustered, pushing Nayeon and pointing at their friend when the oldest looks at her, telling her to play a little.   
Nayeon laughs loudly, clapping her hands together and grabbing her glass of wine to finish before getting up and stretching a little. Tzuyu yells "Grandma!", earning a smack from Nayeon who then proceeds to kiss the top of her head multiple times, realizing that she hit their maknae a little too hard.   
Then she starts her show, shimmying out of her jacket to reveal just a simple plain white shirt even though she's performing like it's less she's wearing underneath.   
Mina looks visibly uncomfortable, knowing what to expect and knowing that it will happen right next to her. Momo on the other hand wolf whistles, a blush spreading across her cheeks that never stopped her.   
"Mina-yah.", Chaeyoung whispers, catching her unnies attention and looking down at her lap to let the other girl know to sit with her and save herself as long as she still can.   
And Mina actually considers for a second, considers for once not giving in that easily and instead saying that it's okay and she'll handle it. Considers saying 'No' to Chaeyoung, the alcohol making her a little braver already. But she can't. She never could.   
Chaeyoung smiles, oblivious to Mina's thoughts, when the older sits down on her lap, letting the rapper wrap her arms around her frame. Chaeyoung rests her head against her back, shielding her innocent eyes from Nayeons little show.   
The oldest keeps on performing seductive dance moves, her eyes only focused on Jeongyeon while doing so. With a slow step, she stops in front of her victim, placing her her hands on her knees and leaning down until their faces are only inches apart.   
With a smirk she keeps on swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music before pushing Jeongyeon back and straddling her lap in a swift motion, Momo leaning back next to them with her face covered in shock, not having expected for it to get this far.   
"The camera!", Sana suddenly points out, before having been too occupied with pouring herself another 'cocktail' and mixing the ingredients in a way that it tastes decent enough, not being interested in Nayeons show anyway.   
The moment the Japanese gets up she feels it for the first time that evening, immediately stumbling over and falling to her knees. No, she isn't that drunk but her clumsiness adds to it.   
Dahyun can't help but laugh, leaning forward and grabbing Sana's sides in order to help her up which doesn't really help a lot but Sana stands after a few seconds anyway.   
This time more slowly, she walks up to the camera, stretching but not being able to reach it.   
"Ahh...Dahyunie.", she whines, turning around and offering the younger one her hand to help her get up.   
Dahyun obeys and tries to ignore her head telling her that she's only doing it to be closer to Sana, knowing what the Japanese will do. Because no, she doesn't like Sana like that. The prospect of someone liking her as more than just a friend only makes her feel flattered. That's all.   
"You ready?", Sana asks, bending down a little to wrap her arms around Dahyuns thighs and with a nod from the latter, she lifts Dahyun up who is already holding Nayeons jacket she picked up from the floor and now places it in front of the camera lense successfully.   
Sana tells herself to stop focusing on Dahyuns shirt rising up the second she lifts her off the ground and the side of her face being pressed against the exposed stomach, trying to hold the rapper in place. This isn't right. She shouldn't think the thoughts her mind offers her over and over again.   
Dahyun doesn't feel the same way. She made that clear, more or less. More! Not less. Stop having hope, Sana tells herself. 

Dahyun feels the soft skin of Sanas cheeks against her stomach when her feet stop touching the ground and tries hard to focus on covering the camera more than on the touch.   
On Sanas arms being wrapped around her thighs firmly, holding her steady with Dahyun not even doubting once that she's safe even though her friend is on her third glass already and Dahyun had seen how much vodka she poured in.   
No, Dahyun can't allow herself to think it. To think about anything the way she does. This isn't right. It's only an illusion, the aftermaths of Sana's confession. That's all. No feelings other than admiration. The friendliest admiration that exists. No more than that. No more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter :)  
> I hope you have a nice day! And if it's night time wherever you are, I hope you sleep well!


	17. An unanswered truth

 After Dahyun and Sana finished their little mission, they look at Nayeon who is still straddling Jeongyeon but seems to be done with her performance, laughing into her unnies shoulder loudly.

Momo next to her keeps on imitating her face, nudging Jeongyeons shoulder so she would look at her and see but the older one doesn't seem interested, staring at nothing in particular, trying to calm herself down and pushing the thought away that consists of hitting her unnie over the head. Hard. And repeatedly. Because she hates every single part of this. Of Nayeon always pushing the limits. Of Nayeon being the reason her friends keep on mocking her, making fun, not understanding that it actually angers Jeongyeon. She doesn't like Nayeon like that. She doesn't like any girl like that.

Not anymore.

 

"You can't be serious! Truth or dare is for kids and so clichee!", Dahyun whines, starting to enjoy the taste of the drinks Nayeon mixed her. Which is a bad sign that Dahyun doesn't understand anymore. Nayeon mixes strong and if you ever find yourself starting to enjoy her cocktails then you know you had too many already.

Surprisingly, Dahyun is good with alcohol. She's never had a hangover, the lucky one out of the nine.

"Yah, you still look like a baby so it's perfect.", Sana giggles into her shoulder, thinking what she said was oh so funny but Dahyun just pouts and looks at her visibly annoyed.

"If I actually were to look like a baby, that would make you such a perv so watch your mouth, Minatozaki.", Dahyun counterattacks, though quietly, making Sana look at her confusedly until she gets it and cringes, bumping her shoulder against the rappers to stop her from looking at her.

The girls all huddled together on the floor, not sure how they got there and why they are staying there since it's quiet cramped but none of them complains, all of them enjoying being close to each other, mostly when intoxicated like that.

"Wait, I have to refill my glass.", Nayeon screams, getting up and bumping her knee against Tzuyu's head. The oldest mutters some sorrys, kissing her head over and over again for the second time this night before carefully leaving the room only to come back with an empty bottle for them to spin and her glass filled to the brim.

"Jeonyeon, give me a lap dance.", Nayeon laughs when placing the bottle in front of her, making it point at Jeongyeon on purpose and laughing her ass off when seeing her friend complain that it doesn't count.

"You can try all you want, I won't ever pick dare now.", Jeongyeon huffs, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at Nayeon who does the same. Kids.

"Alright, just spin it.", Momo says excitedly. She watches the top of the bottle turn and turn until it slows down and stops, pointing at her. Cheering, she grabs the bottle, hugging it to her chest and looking at all of her friends, considering-

"Momo? Truth or dare?", Chaeyoung asks and now Momo gets it, dropping the bottle and pouting. She thought that she gets to pick someone and think of a truth or a dare but apparently she misunderstood.

"Oh, well...I pick Truth. Let's start easy."

"Who was your last crush?"

What? Did those words just really leave Chaeyoungs mouth? She must have imagined that, right?

Momo can't stop staring into her friends dark orbs, waiting for her to retract her question because she knows. Because Chaeyoung knows that it isn't something she can just say out loud like that, just admit like that. Not to all of them. But mostly not to one specific person who also happens to be in this room.

"Chaeyoung...", Sana whispers, making it sound like a warning. The room is completely quiet, everyone waiting for Momo to answer because how bad can it be?

"I...I don't know.", Momo mumbles, stumbling over the words, still focusing on Chaeyoungs eyes.

The others feel the tension now, looking at the Japanese and then back at Chaeyoung.

Sana drops the hand she stretched out to make the younger rapper look at her, seeing that it doesn't work and the two are still staring each other down.

And Dahyun doesn't need to know what exactly is going on. She can feel Sana getting stiff, leaning away from her and moving closer against the the couch as if a bomb will explode any second and she wants to shield herself from it.

"That's a stupid question. Momo seems to have new crush everyday, the way she looks at her food lovingly every single time. I'll spin.", Dayhun interrupts, leaning forward to grab the bottle and placing her other hand on Sana's thigh reassuringly. Everyone suddenly starts talking again. The bomb is defused. Still, Dahyun reminds herself to ask Sana what that was about later.

 

The girls didn't keep playing for too long, Momo and Chaeyoung seeming off, Sana zoning out all the time and Jeongyeon being in a mood again. Tzuyu stopped drinking an hour ago and feels like sobering up, getting back to her quiet self. Mina still takes a sip from time to time but keeps to herself, pondering over Chaeyoung and why she was acting so weird since they started playing.

"I'll go get another drink. Anybody else?", Sana asks when getting up, scanning her friends faces. Only Nayeon nods, obviously, asking for a glass of wine.

"I'll come with."

Dahyun didn't even get to follow Sana, Momo already being up with those words and grabbing Sanas hands as support who happily holds her.

The two leave the room, closing the door behind them and the second they hear it shut, Momo exhales a breath she felt like holding in for hours already.

"Are you okay?"

Sana wiggles her fingers out of Momos grasp, instead placing her hand on her friends arm which is covered by her red snowwhite sweater that always makes Momo look really adorable.

The younger is surprised when her friend moves forward, stumbling into Sanas arms and switching to Japanese when starting to talk, something they didn't do in a long time since Mina sometimes struggles with switching back to korean afterwards and mixing words up.

"Why would she ask that? I told her about it, you know? And she just asks that like it's nothing? In front of everyone? Why would she do that?"

Slowly, Sana lets her hand move up and down Momos back gently, waiting for her to stop rambling and to finsih letting it out. Everything she kept in the past two hours.

"I don't know, Momoring.", Sana chuckles, not daring to let Momo go yet.

So they just stand there for a bit, both not saying anything, both ignoring the voices coming from next door, audibly calling for the girls.

"You do know that I really love you, right?", Momo whispers all of a sudden, though it doesn't surprise Sana and she doesn't back away.

"I know. I love you too, unnie."

Cuddling even closer, the two stay like that for another minute and only let go of each other slowly when the door next to them opens. Dahyun.

 

She immediately notices Momo and Sana standing close to each other and worries when seeing Momos lost expression.

"Momo...", she lets out weakly, only now understanding that whatever Chaeyoung started back in there, it's still on Momo's mind now.

With one step she's in her arms, Momo always being the one to hold Dahyun even when it's herself who needs comfort. Holding Dahyun gives her comfort.

Momo melts into her friends touch, letting herself sink against Dahyun more, enjoying the contact that is warming her heart with every second passing by even more.

She wasn't this close to Dahyun in a while, this close to most of her friends now that she's thinking about it. The last few days, the girls kept mostly to themselves when having time off, no cuddling, no talking other than about the tour. Mostly.

And then Momo opens her eyes and sees something that proves what she suspected for a long time already. It's Sana. They way she's looking at Dahyun, her eyes big and holding a softness that Momo's never seen before. Yes, Sana is a big softie but this look? Momo would have doubted that just a look can hold so much love if she didn't see it for herself.

She isn't even touching her, nor standing close. Nor does she see Dahyuns face. She is only looking at the back of her head but her lips are curled up into the sweetest of smiles. Appreciative and admiring.

But then Sana meets Momo's gaze and she looks like she just got caught doing something she isn't supposed to. She looks like Momo just read her mind and now knows. But there are no words needed to understand what Sana's feeling. It's all in just one look.

And Momo smiles. A soft smile, a glint in her eyes that shows there is no need to worry. She understands. No mockery, no judgement. Just silent support.

"Unnie, are you okay?", Dahyun suddenly asks, holding Momo at arm length now and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed a hug.", Momo lies. It's half a lie, she needed a hug but she's not so sure if everything is fine. She has to talk to Chaeyoung to find out.

"Okay. But you know you can always talk to me, right? And- oh, was I interrupting something? I'm sorry, I just wanted a water."

Momo dares a quick glance at Sana again, seeing her grin at Dahyuns adorable rambling. Love sick idiot.

"No, it's okay. I'll go back in anyway.", Momo chuckles, grabbing the door handle but stopping for a second when Dahyun speaks up again.

"I'd be careful. Nayeon's searching for a lap dance victim again."

Nodding, Momo opens the door, looking at her two friends once more before saying, "I think I can handle it," and entering the room, leaving Dahyun and Sana behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, let me know what you think in the comments! :) The next chapter will be intense so look forward to it.


	18. Start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready. :)

"She really didn't seem fine...", Dahyun says, more to herself than to Sana before looking up at the latter and seeing her zone out.

"Yeah, alright. Let's get you a water too.", Dahyun chuckles and grabs Sanas hand, pulling her with her towards the kitchen. On the way, Sana stumbles three times, once hits her elbow on the wall. And it's only about four to five metres they are walking.

"Ugh, I think the alcohol is starting to kick in.", she whispers when Dahyun makes her sit down on the kitchen bench, making her opposite laugh.

"Only now? Then please explain to me why you already seemed quite drunk back in there."

The rapper turns around and rummages through the drawers and cabinets, deciding she wants to make some tea for Sana to help her relax a little.

Dahyun decides on some green tea and thinks about maybe taking her unnie for a short walk afterwards, wanting to make sure she won't feel sick tomorrow. She just hopes that what she's doing right now isn't really stupid of her. That Sana will handle the alcohol well but herself too, in the end she has to admit that she feels it too - the alcohol, that is.

She fills the kettle with some water and sets it aside, waiting for it to boil. And she doesn't want to turn around, can already feel a gaze on her. A strong one. And it takes everything she got, not to turn around and just return that look.

"Dahyun?"

No. No, not right now. Dahyun looks at the kettle and puts the tea bag into the mug, doing anything to distract herself, to not give in.

It's scaring her. It's scaring her that all of a sudden Sana has this impact on her. She always had in some way but never this way. Never in a way that it makes Dahyun think the other has more control over her than she has herself.

"Dayhun."

And then she has no choice but to look.

Sana appears next to her, then turns around and pushes herself up, three times. It takes three tries before she pushes herself over the egde of the counter, sitting down on it, her legs dangling against the cabinets underneath.

"What are you thinking about?", Sana asks and Dahyuns mouth goes dry. Even if she wanted to say something, she can't. So she shakes her head and watches the kettle until the familiar sound lets her know that the water is hot. Quickly, Dahyun grabs the mug and fills it up, watching as the water changes its color slowly.

"Please talk to me."

She can't.

"Dahyun, please."

She opens her mouth, tries. Then she closes it, knows she could say something but doesn't know what exactly. She rummages through her brain, searches for words that she can allow to leave her mouth.

"The tea's ready.", she mumbles. Looks at her hands. Looks back at the mug.

"No, it's not. It takes eight minutes – Dahyun, where is your mind right now? You're not here. You're not with me."

She knows. Dahyun knows she isn't with Sana. And she's too aware of it right now.

"Hey."

A hand grabs her wrist, carefully and without any pressure. If Dahyun wanted, she could just pull away. And she wants to. She wants herself to want to. But it's somehow not the same. And she somehow doesn't pull away. Instead she let's Sana guide her closer. Sana, who makes her stand inbetween her legs that are hanging off the edge of the countertop.

And then her soft hand lets go of Dahyuns and the latter relaxes a little. But only for a second. Then the hand – no, both her hands – cup her face gently. Make Dahyun look up. Make her look into the deep brown orbs of Sana.

Sana. The name sounds differently in her mind all of a sudden. Like there's more to it than just four letters.

And then Dahyun catches herself doing something really stupid. Something that changes the next few minutes to the worst. Or is it the best? Either way, it could have been avoided. But she couldn't stop herself, catches herself looking down at Sanas lips too late. Feels her gaze settle on them for too long and wants to look away, really wants to. But it's like her eyes are glued to them.

"Dahyun."

She saw. Of course, she saw. Sana waits for Dahyun to look back up, doesn't push her, doesn't mock her. And then words escape Sanas mouth that Dahyun wishes she didn't hear. She wishes that she wouldn't have caused those words to come out of Sanas mouth. But she did.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Dahyun looks down, feeling embarrassed, feeling caught. Only now notices her hands on Sanas thighs. How did they get there? When did she place them there? She can't recall.

"I can't.", is all Dahyun gets out, trying not to cry. Trying her hardest. And she succeeds.

"That's not what I asked."

Silence. Their friends' laughter in the far background, both not hearing it. Only hearing their own heartbeats loud and clear.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Having heard those words once was already a torture. And now they reach Dahyuns ears again.

"No."

That's not true. It's a lie. It's not the truth. And she knows. Dahyun knows she's lying so she corrects herself. Takes a deep breath before and then let's it out together with a whole bunch of words.

"It doesn't matter if I want to. I can't. This is telling me 'No'."

And she points at her head, at her temples, feels like her finger is touching her brain. Everything is just way too intense right now.

"Don't listen to it. Listen to your heart. Isn't that what people always say? Heart over head?"

And this time it doesn't take Dahyun long to answer. Because she has those words, those thoughts burned into her mind. Told herself many times before.

"Your head can't be broken but your heart can."

Silence. A lot of silence and a lot of Sana waiting for Dahyun to look at her.

"You think I would break your heart?"

Silence.

"Just tell me one thing, Dayhun."

And Dahyun looks up at her, has no choice. Sanas words held so much pain, so much love, so many emotions that Dahyun has to look up. Has to let herself sink into Sana's soft stare.

"Just tell me if there's hope. I need to know if there's hope. If I should keep on hoping, keep on waiting. Or if I should stop. If I should stop caring, keep on pushing my feelings away. I need to know, Dahyun. I need to know."

A single tear runs down Sanas cheek, slows down a little before reaching her chin.

And then it sinks into Dahyuns skin. Into Dahyuns palm that the younger one places on Sanas cheek, her thumb wiping away the tears path.

Sana leans into the touch, stays still.

"Sto-"

Don't lie. No more lies.

Silence. Sana waiting for Dahyun to finish the word, to break her. Waiting for the wave of pain.

No more lies. Dahyun's eyes catching Sana's again.

No more lies.

No more.

"Wait."

 

A smile. Sana's smile that doesn't just settle on her lips but reaches her eyes, making them shine in the dim light above their heads. She stretches her arms out, an invitation that Dahyun accepts, letting herself sink into Sana's arms, hugging the Japanese close. It feels closer than ever before.

And the rapper catches herself thinking, hoping she won't regret what she said, hoping she doesn't misinterpret her feelings. Hoping she won't have to hurt Sana.

And again, she can feel the tears waiting to break out, just waiting to run down her cheeks, trickle down her chin and sink into the soft fabric of Sanas sweater.

But she doesn't allow them to. She stops herself when feeling her eyes glaze over.

Because she can feel Sanas tears dripping onto her shoulder, one by one.

Her nose nuzzling her neck, trying to be closer to her.

And then they already break apart.

Look into each other's eyes with soft smiles. Knowing that things will be different now.

"Sleep with me."

Dahyun is more than startled by those words, backing away a little, not sure she heard right. But then the sweetest sound reaches her ears, Sana giggling and her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"No, I mean sleep with me as in the same bed, just sleeping. Literal sleep."

Oh, right. Yeah, that makes more sense, Dahyun thinks and feels her cheeks heaten up too.

"I'm tired and I don't want to go to my bed alone. But no pressure. If not, that's okay. I'll just get Momo, she seemed a little tired too and-"

"Sana."

"-and she won't go through the dark alone either, I'll just ask her. No worries-"

"Sana!"

"Oh, what?"

Dahyun can't help but chuckle. It's rare to see Sana like that. Nervous, flustered, shy.

"I'll sleep with you."

Sana's cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink now and she nods slowly, looking at their hands that somehow ended up intertwined in her lap.

"Okay.", she whispers and lets Dahyun step away a little and grabbing her waist gently, wanting to make sure she will land on her feet safely. Which she does, kind of.

She does land on her feet but twists her ankle a little, letting out a small groan before standing up straight and closing her eyes.

"You good?", Dahyun asks, worriedly but still with a slight chuckle. Sana's clumsiness is just too adorable.

"Yup, let's tell the others we're going to bed.", Sana says, gritting her teeth and moving her ankle in circles wanting to make sure that it's fine. It is.

"Or you just wait here and I'll go. I feel like every single step could kill you under your condition."

 

The girls were fine with it, said they won't be up for much longer too. Dahyun saw Mina playing some game with Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung sleeping with her head rested on Tzuyu's shoulder and the latter dozing off too and Nayeon, Jihyo and Momo doing karaoke, actually just playing songs and singing along loudly and carelessly.

But before Momo let Dahyun go, she gave her a thumbs up with a curious look, making Dahyun frown for a second. Does she know? But Dahyun simply nodded and gave a thumbs up back. They will take in the morning. The only thing the rapper had cared about in that moment was the girl standing in the kitchen, waiting for her to go to bed.

 

So now, the two are settling into Sanas bunk, Sana first and Dahyun next to her, closing the thick curtain and getting enveloped by darkness. Darkness that she doesn't mind cause she knows she's not alone.

"You good?", Sana whispers, giggling about god knows what.

Dahyun doesn't feel like talking, can already feel the weariness calling her to sleep. So she turns around, hesitates a second, reaches out underneath the blanket and feels Sanas hand, placed in between their bodies like an invitation. The Japanese slowly turns her hand around, palm up and Dahyun slips her left hand into Sanas, perfect fit, nothing new. Nothing new except for the feelings that come with touching Sana. That come with being close to her, with knowing that Sana now waits. Waits for Dahyun and Dahyun only. Something the rapper never thought someone would do.

She always doubted that anyone could care as much as to wait for her love. That someone would want that, that anyone would actually want Dahyun. Of course, fans are going crazy over them, always confessing their love and proposing to them on a regular basis but that never really made Dahyun feel more wanted, more loved. Appreciated, yes. But that's all.

And then Sana comes along, one person, and changes everything.

Dahyun never even considered liking her as more than just a friend, that thought never occurred to her. And she's scared that she might just feel like this because she wants someone to like her, because she wants to be wanted and loved.

"Dahyun. I don't want you to think that you owe me anything, okay? I promised to wait and even if you need months or years to figure everything out...I'll still be there."

How does she do it? How does she always seem to know what's on Dahyuns mind even when not being able to see each other in the darkness.

"But I don't want to take months or years to figure it out. Sana, you...this is all just so new, so different now-"

"- Do you think it's weird?"

Silence.

"No. Not weird. Just...can you hold me? And can we sleep? I'm just exhausted."

Dahyun isn't exhausted because of physical activity. Her mind is exhausting her.

Sana doesn't answer her directly, just scoots closer and waits until Dahyun turns around, placing her arm around her waist and pressing her front against Dahyuns back.

The Japanese searches for the rappers hand, roaming around until she bumps against it, both having searched to hold each other.

Giggling, they intertwine their finger, Sanas thumb caressing the back of Dahyuns hand.

Dahyun places her head on the pillow comfortably, inhaling the sweet scent of Sanas shampoo and leaning back a little, being startled when she feels the Japanese' breath against her cheek all of a sudden and hears her giggle again.

Then soft lips press against her cheek, stay there for a second and then move away again, brushing against Dahyun's ear on the way, making the younger one shiver and gripping Sanas hand tighter.

She lets out a small groan and immediately blushes. What was that? That wasn't her usual sound of annoyance she lets out most of the times Sana kisses her. That was something else and she really doesn't want to think about it right now. She really just wants to sleep and put an end to all the thought flooding her mind.

But then she feels Sana placing her head against her shoulder and neck, the tip of her nose feeling a little cold against her skin and then her lips again. Dahyun can basically feel them turn into a smile against her skin. If she didn't know before, Sana definitely knows now what kind of impact she has on the rapper.

"Sleep tight.", she whispers and Dahyun feels Sana's body relax against her own.

"Good night.", Dahyun answers quietly and closes her eyes again, trying to black out all the thoughts crushing down on her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is what you've been waiting for, at least I hope it is and I hope you liked it.  
> Please let me know what you think, I'm dying to get some more feedback :D  
> Have a nice day/night! :)


	19. On my mind

 

Meanwhile, the girls are all saying their goodbyes for the night, Nayeon already being outside with Jeongyeon and Jihyo, having decided on getting some fresh air before going to bed to help the process of sobering up a little.

Momo looks around and catches Mina's eyes, both getting up at the same time and hugging each other close. Momo loves hugging Mina, she is just such a softie and perfect to cuddle.

"Good night, Momoring.", Mina chuckles.

"Sleep well.", the older one answers before letting go and watching their little penguin disappear into the bathroom.

So now she's left with Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. The maknae is sprawled across one couch, sleeping peacefully and the rapper is sprawled across another with her back towards the room.

"Alright, let's get you to bed.", Momo says and crouches down next to Tzuyu, deciding she really doesn't want to wake the sleeping beauty but also doesn't want to let her sleep on the couch.

Slipping an arm underneath her back and one underneath her legs, she picks the maknae up gently, way more gently than anyone probably would think she's capable of considering she is pretty much the second clumsiest after Sana. But she's also strong and right now thanks her hard training and work out for helping out here.

With only a few steps she's standing in front of Tzuyu's bunk, glad that it's one on top which makes it a lot easier for her to place the Taiwanese in there carefully. Momo grabs a blanket and places it over Tzuyu's body, proud of herself that she did all this without waking her friend up.

Before closing the curtain she looks down at her again, watching the maknae smile in her sleep and making Momo chuckle. She's just too cute and precious.

 

Dahyun loves this. Hopes it doesn't make her a bad person.

But she really loves watching their Once swoon over Sana, knowing that the only person Sana swoons over is Dahyun herself. She loves hearing fans call the Japanese' name and then watching Sana turn to her and giving her a smile across the stage.

And she loves when they start chanting 'Saida', something she couldn't enjoy recently but now feels good about. Because she wants them to know that Sana is off limits.

 

But then the concert is already over and Blackpink and Twice say their goodbyes as always. Only that now Sana sneaks up on Dahyun, suddenly standing next to the rapper and grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers, the memory of last night reappearing in Dahyuns mind.

The Korean looks to her right and watches Sana waving happily and with a huge smile. This dork.

 

Sana could only ever imagine holding Dahyun's hand like this. Holding her hand with the words of the evening before burned into her mind.

Dahyun likes her. She likes Sana and that is all the Japanese needs to know for now. That the person she's been falling in love with likes her back.

It doesn't bother her that Dahyun is still unsure, is still a little reserved. Sana doesn't mind. She just needed reassurance and that's what she got. It's okay to not rush into anything because all that matters to her is that she can hold Dahyun's hand, right here, right now and not worry about it.

Because she can feel Dahyun loosen the grip but only to be able to caress Sana's palm slowly, her thumb brushing over it, over and over again.

This is it. This is all Sana wanted in a long time.

 

"Hey, what are you drawing?", Tzuyu asks, curiously, her mobile phone in her one hand and a cup of ramen in the other, watching Chaeyoung sit in Tzuyu's bed, leaning against the wall and drawing away.

"Sorry, the lighting is better in here.", Chaeyoung answers, realizing that she didn't ask her group member before settling in there.   
"No, it's fine."

After a few seconds of silence, Chaeyoung notices that she didn't answer Tzuyu's question.

"Oh, uh, I'm drawing Mina. I'm not finished yet."

Tzuyu doesn't question why she would draw Mina. She draws the girls a lot, all of them already owning a couple of drawings or paintings of themselves, thanks to their personal artist.

The maknae leans forward, careful not to spill her food and catches a glimpse at the paper.

"Hmm, to me it looks more like Momo if I'm being honest.", Tzuyu says, shrugging and walks off, leaving behind a confused Chaeyoung.

What? No, it definitely looks like Mina...right?, Chaeyoung asks herself, turning her head from one side to the other to check. She had Mina in her mind when drawing this picture, she definitely had. That's what she's telling herself at least. But somehow some of the features of the face staring back at her do resemble Momo a little. Or a little more. The longer she looks at it, the more she gets where Tzuyu's coming from and-

With a quick movement she rips the page out of her book and scrunches it up, throwing it at the floor, mad at herself. She has to get Momo out of her mind. Right now.

 

"Hey, what are you- Momo!?", Sana shrieks, getting pulled into the back of the bus when leaving the bathroom, Momo's hand gripping her wrist tightly and now pushing her onto one of the couches.

Momo turns around and closes the door behind her, looking back at Sana with her hands on her hips and a curious expression, her eyebrows frowned a little.

"I'm a little mad you didn't tell me about it and I had to find out on my own. Damn it, Sana, I thought it was an innocent crush or just you playing."

Sana can't really comprehend what her friend is saying there. How could she know? Was she even talking about Dahyun? Maybe Momo thinks it's about Tzuyu too...

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Of course, Momo doesn't believe her at all.

"Still? You're still lying to me? Sana unnie. I told you about it, you could at least tell the truth now. It's okay that you didn't tell me earlier, that's your thing and you have to find your own pace with it but now? I saw the way you're looking at her, unnie."

They must be talking about the same person, Sana thinks. She wouldn't ever look at someone the way she looks at Dahyun, could never put that many emotions into it.

So she looks down at her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Sana really wanted to tell Momo about it, would have loved to have someone by her side she could talk to about it. But something always held her back and even now she feels like denying it.

"I...I didn't think it would be worth telling anyone. That I'd just get rejected and then work on forgetting it but-"

"-but you didn't get rejected? I saw her sneaking out of your bunk this morning. I mean it's nothing new that she's sleeping with you sometimes but she never sneaked out like that, looking extremely suspicious and scared to be caught. Did you talk last night?"

Sana can't help a chuckle when listening to Momo telling her about Dahyun sneaking out. Typical Dubu. No one would have guessed anything if she had just left the way she always does.

"She did reject me. When I told her. I didn't want to tell her but then she thought I like Tzuyu and-"

"Tzuyu??", Momo bursts out, letting herself sink down next to Sana, both of them turning towards each other.

"She really must be blind if she thought you liked Tzuyu."

"Right? Anyway, then she ignored me or pretty much we ignored each other for a while, we talked about it and decided on just being friends and then last night...I don't know. I asked her to tell me if I should wait for her or stop trying and start forgetting about my feelings and well, she told me to wait...Momo, I'm so scared. I'm scared I pushed her into this, that she just thinks she likes me and then told me to wait to make me happy. I don't want her to think that she owes me anything and-"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, Sana."

Momo immediately noticed panic rising up in her best friend. She was always the one to detect it first. Sana tends to overthink the smallest of things and then get extremely anxious about it. Like the time she accidentally told Mina the wrong word before an interview which the youngest Japanese then used and got mocked for a lot, everyone saying that she's still struggling with Korean even though it was Sana's fault which she told herself everyday and got really worked up about.

"Are you okay?", Momo asks carefully.

"Yeah...I just don't want to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable."

"You won't, unnie. And if you're so scared about it then talk to her."

Sana just nods and looks back down at her hands, held by Momo. She does't know what she did to deserve a friend like her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took me a little longer than usual.   
> I hope you enjoy it anyway and please leave a comment.   
> Have a nice day


	20. Soft lips

Chaeyoung enters the white bus furiously, not exactly sure what she's so mad about.

She just has to put a stop to all of this, to Momo invading her every thought.

"Chaeyoungie? You don't look so good."

"Is Momo here?"

"Momo?"

"Yes, Momo. Where is she?"

Nayeon looks at her friend with a frown, a little weirded out by Chaeyoung's behaviour.

"Um, she left like half an hour ago. Wanted to dance so I guess she's at the studio."

"Thank you."

Chaeyoung doesn't look back or explain why she's in such a hurry, she just wants to get there quick and confront Momo. She'll think about what exactly on the way.

Approaching one of the vans, a member of the crew already comes out of a nearby building, asking her where she wants to go. He's fine with it and the two get in the car, driving off.

Chaeyoung tries her hardest to come up with good accusations, with reasons for her anger but everything sounds stupid. And she can't tell Momo to stay out of her thought, she's not personally entering her mind and probably not even purposely trying to get Chaeyoung to think of her.

After about ten minutes, they arrive at their destination and the rapper tells the driver to wait for her, saying she won't take too long which wonders the man but he doesn't bother to ask.

Rushing up the stairs, Chaeyoung gets really scared now. Scared that what she's doing might be really stupid. But there's no turning back. She's already here and she really wants a few answers.

The rapper is glad to find Momo practicing alone, quickly closing the door behind her and the distance between the two as well.

"Why would you do that? Why would you make me question everything after I just told you I liked Mina? Do you think that's funny? Do you just want to see how many of us you can get to like you?"

Momo is startled. More than that, she is completely and utterly shocked, her mouth opened and her hands raised as some sort of protection.

"What?", she lets out weakly, not really comprehending everything that just happened, everything Chaeyoung just said.

And Chaeyoung doesn't know what to say anymore. Wants to go through her words again but the memory falls apart immediately. _Oh no, what did I just say?_ , she asks herself worriedly, looking at Momo whose cheeks turn red. But not out of embarrassment, out of anger.

"I really hope you didn't mean what you just said, Chaeyoungie. I really hope you don't believe that yourself. And if we're throwing accusations at each other now that let me add to it. You just asked that question last night because you wanted me to say that it's you. I never planned to occupy your mind, that's all on _you_. I don't want _anyone_ to like me like that. I'm totally fine with our friends being our friends, our sisters. But you don't seem to feel the same."

Tears start burning Chaeyoung's eyes. She was never good with confrontations, mostly with her unnies. What did she think when deciding to do this?

"You know I don't. You know I like Mina-"

"Do you, though? Or did your mind make that up and now you realize that it might be me you like? Whatever the answer to that is, what you did yesterday night wasn't okay at all. How could you ask that question in front of everyone? I trusted you too keep it a secret and then that?"

The third tear already runs down Chaeyoung's cheek but Momo doesn't seem like she wants to stop any time soon.

"You know, Mina deserves someone that really likes her. So please leave her be. Don't you dare hurt her and tell her about your feelings when you're not one hundred percent sure about them, Chaeyoungie."

If there only was a way to make her shut up, Chaeyoung thinks. To stop words from coming out of her mouth, from inbetween her soft looking lips.

"Are you even listening to me? I'm serious, you-"

That works. Chaeyoung's lips pressed to Momo's, the younger one tells herself that this is the only way. She only did that to stop her friend. To stop her from hurting her even more.

And for a second, Momo seems to accept it, her lips pressing back, not as urgently as the rappers but urgent enough. And yes, they are as soft as they look, Chaeyoung thinks, only Mina's might feel softer- Mina!

A strong weight pushed against her shoulders makes Chaeyoung stumble backwards, falling to the ground.

"Leave!"

Oh no. What did I do?

"Chaeyoung, leave!"

Why did I kiss her? Why did I kiss Momo? I like Mina, I like Mina and Mina only. _I know that_. I know that for one hundred percent.

"Why the hell would you do that? I thought you got that I don't like you like that?! Just leave."

Chaeyoung slowly looks up, meeting Momo's eyes and watching the tears run down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Chaeyoung. I said _Leave_!!"

With that, the rapper gets up hurriedly, escaping the scene as fast as possible and feeling bad. Feeling bad for leaving Momo like that, crying and mad. Feeling bad for destroying everything.

She knows she likes Mina. She's never been as aware of it as right now. The kiss felt good but not because she likes Momo, not because of her. Because her lips were soft and it felt careless.

But Chaeyoung doesn't want careless. She wants Mina, she wants soft lips. Mina's soft lips.

Why did it take kissing Momo to comprehend that it's Mina she wants, she still wants?

Did she really have to destroy Momo and hers friendship to remember what it feels like thinking about Mina's soft embraces, her cute laugh and deep brown eyes?

She doesn't get it herself, can't wrap her head around it. Momo doesn't like her and she doesn't like Momo. Why did this all have to happen then?

The only thing Chaeyoung knows is that she has to talk to Mina and talk to her right now. Because being with Mina always calmed her down and that's for a reason.

Rushing out of the building, she waves at the driver leaning against the van and signaling him that she wants to go back to the others. He seems to understand it's urgent since he's driving a little over the speed limit which he usually never does but Chaeyoung couldn't care less right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a short one and also maybe not what you expected. But i'll upload the next chapter right after this one and it's definitely longer and there might be Michang and Saida.   
> And I really don't want to beg for comments but I'm so used to people telling me their opinion about what I'm writing from where I've been writing before that it feels extremely silent on here.   
> I hope you have a nice day!


	21. Kisses and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long one, at least compared to the others.  
> Hope you enjoy it. :)

They arrive after only a few minutes and Chaeyoung doesn't waste time waiting until the car is parked fully, grabbing the handle and opening the door, making the van stop right at the gate, only to thank the man quickly, also apologizing, and then jogging towards their bus, hoping she will catch Mina alone.

And she's lucky. When entering she sees Mina standing in front of her bunk bed, looking up at Chaeyoung barging in like that.

All the doors are opened, allowing the rapper to check if someone's there with a quick glance around but no one's to be seen.

"Chaeyoungie? Are you okay?", Mina asks worriedly, watching Chaeyoung move closer with determined steps until she stops right in front of her.

"I need you to tell me that you like me. If you do. Then I need to know right now."

"Wh-what?"

Mina is visibly taken aback, her mouth opened and her eyes big, looking down at the younger one.

"Chaeyoung – I..."

The rapper just keeps on looking into the brown eyes of Mina, not being able to look away, watching all the emotions twirl around in the depth of her orbs.

"I like you, Mina. And I waited way too long to tell you. I just need to you tell me you like me too. I mean, only if you do. But I need to know that now because I just did something really stupid and this is my redemption."

Mina steps back a little but Chaeyoung steps forward, keeping the same distance.

Why does it take so long?, the rapper wonders.

"I can't...Chaeyoung, this...why do you suddenly ask me this?"

A deep blush creeps over Mina's face and Chaeyoung looks down at her hands for a second. Of course, they are fiddling with her shirt. She's nervous.

"Mina, I think it's adorable when you become flustered like this but right now is not the time."

Silence.

And only then Chaeyoung understands what she's doing here.

"Oh my-...Mina, I'm so sorry. Forget about what I just said, I...I'm being an ass, I'm being so stupid, I'm destroying everything. Sorry, Mina, please just forget everything. I didn't want to push you, I don't know what got into me."

Chaeyoung steps back, feeling humiliated and just stupid. Why did she think this was a good idea? Trying to push a confession out of her friend. Out of Mina. This isn't how it's supposed to be, opening up about your feelings.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.", is all the rapper gets out before stumbling back and hitting her back against Tzuyu's bunk, pushing herself up and placing her elbows on her knees, her face hidden in her hands. She can't look at her right now. Can't believe she actually just did that. What got into her today? First, she destroys her friendship with Momo and now Mina? And Momo even warned her about it, how could she have been so stupid.

Chaeyoung tries to blame it on her age. In the end, she's still a maknae, an inexperienced little girl that got hit by a huge wave of mixed emotions and doesn't know how to deal with that, how to cope.

_No, that sounds stupid, that's not me_ , Chaeyoung thinks and feels her eyes glaze over again.

"Chaeyoungie?"

No. The rapper can't look at her. Not right now. She's sure she will burst into tears when looking at Mina. Chaeyoung feels like she doesn't deserve the empathy in Mina's voice. She doesn't want her to think that she's just young and stupid and can't control her feelings.

Chaeyoung had it all figured out. Before everything with Momo happened. And now she's so lost.

"You don't get to confront me like that and then shut me out."

"I'm so sorry, Mina. I don't know what got into me.", Chaeyoung whimpers, her face still covered with her hand. Until it's not anymore.

Chaeyoung feels Mina standing inbetween her legs now, feels her hands grab her wrists gently and pull them away from her face. Lets Mina guide them around her waist slowly but doesn't look up, only looks at her ripped jeans, noticing that the hole got bigger.

But then warm hands cup her cheeks, urge her to look at the girl in front of her. The most beautiful girl she's ever seen.

"I don't know what got into you either. But it's okay. I mean, this isn't how I imagined telling you, I thought it'd be more...romantic," Mina chuckles, "I like you, Chaeyoung. And everything that just happened didn't make me like you any less."

Chaeyoung can't believe her ears, can't believe her eyes. Myoui Mina, the girl she liked for what feels like ages, likes her back. Likes her, Son Chaeyoung. _How is that even possible_ , the rapper thinks.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What??", Chaeyoung bursts out, surprised by Mina taking initiative. The rapper was always sure that she would be the one to take action, mostly to initiate their first kiss.

Dumbfounded, she just nods, looking down at her friends- friends? Cross that! Looking down at Mina's lips with so much anticipation that it kind of scares her. Mina's leaning in so slowly that Chaeyoung has the urge to shoot forward, capturing her lips as soon as possible. But she knows better. Knows that she made too many mistakes already. That Mina's pace is different and that she has to learn to control her emotions.

And before she can even keep on thinking about it any more, Mina's unbelievably soft lips are already on hers, gently capturing her own in a sweet kiss.

_This_ is what a kiss should feel like. This is how you know you're kissing the right girl. 

Chaeyoung feels Mina smile into the kiss and can't help but do the same, both of them having to break apart when feeling their smiles turn into giggles, their foreheads against each other and their eyes still closed.

"I like you too, Mina.", Chaeyoung whispers, her voice hushed.

"I know, you made that quite obvious a few minutes ago.", Mina chuckles in response and leans in a little again, their noses brushing against each other and their lips only an inch apart.

Chaeyoung lets her hands travel up Mina's sides, making her shiver visibly before placing them around the Japanese' neck, playing with the hair at the nape of it gently.

And then the rapper pulls her closer, only a little but enough for their lips to touch in another gentle kiss. And it just feels so right, making Chaeyoung forget everything that happened for a second until-

"The cameras!", Chaeyoung screams when leaning back quickly. How could she forget?

Mina just laughs, caressing the rapper's cheek with her right hand, enjoying her fear for a little before speaking up.

"They aren't working. The one in here and in the back. They work on fixing it but it will probably need a few more hours so we should be good. Do you really think I would have kissed you if they were filming us?"

Another chuckle escapes Mina's mouth and Chaeyoung exhales relieved before putting on a smirk.

"Actually, yeah. No one can resist me."

"Ahh, that's how it is? Because you didn't seem that cocky before."

Chaeyoung's cheeks turn a light red but she's not planning on giving up any time soon.

"Hm, maybe that was just an act... And maybe you should claim me before others do."

Mina gulps at that sentence, not having expected those words to come out of Chaeyoung's mouth.

She always knew Chaeyoung could be a hand full but now she's going to experience it all in reality and not just daydreams anymore.

 

"Sana-yah?"

"Dahyun-ah?", Sana giggles when hearing Dahyun call for her, sitting up in her bunk bed, her curtain opened anyway. She doesn't like closing it at daytime and it never bothered her that her unnies could then see her, she isn't doing anything forbidden after all.

Dahyun crouches down, smiling when seeing Sana in sweatpants and rocking a messy bun. She always liked casual and careless Sana the best.

"There you are.", she says, crawling into the bed, sitting down next to the Japanese and facing her.

The older one marks the page she's at with a polaroid picture of Jihyo and her that they took a few days ago and puts it aside, drawing all her attention to Dahyun.

"So, I talked to Momo a few hours ago. She approached me and told me that she knows. About us."

Sana feels bad immediately. Was she supposed to deny everything and lie to Momo? Probably, after all she didn't ask Dahyun before letting Momo know. But then again, Momo is her best friend and she really can't keep lying to her.

"I'm sorry. I should have talked to you before, Dahyunie. But she knew already and I didn't want to lie to her face like that. Momo would never go around and tell anyone."

Dahyun chuckles, not being used to Sana rambling so much.

"No, it's okay. I know she wouldn't. That's not what this is about."

"It's not?"

Sana is worried now. What is going on? Did she do something wrong already? She didn't even do anything, might that be the issue?

She shrieks a little when getting torn out of her thoughts by hands grabbing hers. Quickly, Sana looks down and sees her own hands covered by Dahyun's, laying in her opposites lap.

"Stop worrying, Sana. That's also what I want to talk about. You worry too much. Momo told me that you're scared about...well, us. Or me. You didn't push me into this, Sana. I'm here because I want to. I know, it might seem weird because it's all happening so quickly but I'm not lying when I say that I _really_ like you. I probably did for a long time but I was being too dense. I just never thought about the possibility of liking a girl. Just please, don't worry anymore. You're not doing anything wrong and even if you did, I'd let you know."

Sana smiles. Can't help but let a big smile spread across her face. She worried about all this, about Dahyun the whole time and can't help but think how stupid it was of her to worry instead of just confronting Dahyun about it. Things would have been easier. Sana would have been easier on herself.

"I guess I just wanted to make sure you are aware of your feelings. Your feelings for me. Just...do you really like me?"

And there we go again, back to worrying.

Dahyun looks down at her hands, having the words she wants to say already figured out but she isn't sure if she should allow herself to say it out loud. If that'd be too quick. Not for Sana, she's pretty sure Sana wouldn't mind. But she's thinking if it's too quick for herself. But then again, if she has that thought then it has to come from somewhere, right? From her mind to be exact and why would her mind suggest her something if it actually doesn't want her to follow its instructions?

"If I really like you? Actually,...I'm not so sure. Maybe you should convince me.", she dares to say, finally and watches Sana intensely.

Sana who just stops and stares, not so sure what she's implying there. How is she supposed to convince Dahyun to like her? That's the last thing she wants, she said that before. She doesn't want to push Dahyun into anything, that's what this is all about, isn't it?

"No, I mean...Damn it, Sana. Forget all the times Jihyo told you to get your mind out of the gutter. Get it back in there. At least a little. Enough to understand that I want you to kiss me."

Sana's eyes widen in shock as the realization hits her.

"Wh-what? You really...I can kiss you?"

Dahyun groans in fake annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"I'm starting to doubt that you can if I'm being honest."

Well, you should never doubt Sana, mostly not when it comes to kissing. It took her a minute to figure out what Dahyun was saying or rather until the rapper explained it but now she's quick to close the curtain and grab Dahyun's face, softly but also urgently.

"Are you sure?", Sana asks, stops leaning in, only about an inch seperating them now and focuses on Dahyun's eyes again as good as she can when being so close.

The korean feels every word Sana is saying, her breath hitting her lips and she has to gulp.

Because she never really kissed someone before. Back when she was fourteen she kissed some boy when playing a game but it was over before she even realized it was happening, which she was glad about. And then about a year ago, she accidentally kissed Momo, don't ask.

But never did she really kiss someone, actually wanting to and doing it with the purpose of being close to someone she likes. Someone she likes a lot.

"If you won't kiss me now, I'll find someone el-", she starts to joke but gets interrupted by Sana's lips pressing against hers eagerly.

For a second Dahyun feels tense, the kiss coming as more or less of a surprise but then she eases into it, into Sana's touch, her hands against the pale skin of her face, holding her close and those sweet lips on hers. So she relaxes. Relaxes because she wants this. Because, if there has still been a doubt about her feelings for Sana, it's gone now.

Dahyun doesn't know what to do with her hands for a second. Finally, she just places them on Sana's thighs and angles her head a little to get better access to Sana's lips.

Slowly, their lips start moving against each other, every single time they break apart for just a second to tilt their heads, one or the other urges forward to catch the other one's lips again, scared it might end. Both not wanting this to end. Not now. Not ever.

Sana didn't expect their first kiss to be like this. To be this eager and intense. But Dahyun doesn't stop, doesn't allow Sana to move away. Her hands aren't even holding her, just gently placed on her legs but Sana feels like she can't back away. And maybe it's just because she doesn't want to.

And then Sana dares to go even further, allowing herself to open her mouth a little more. She's scared that it's too much, that it's all too rushed for Dahyun but she doesn't back away.

And then-

And then they hear the door of the bus open loudly and only a second later the curtain gets opened, revealing Momo. Momo with puffy eyes. Momo who doesn't seem to care that Sana and Dahyun were obviously just kissing, just having a moment. And Momo who crawls into bed with them and closes the curtain behind her again, new tears starting to form in her eyes.

The oldest of the three crashes into the bed, laying down on her stomach and grabbing the pillow, hiding her face in it.

"I'm sorry but something really bad happened.", the Japanese whines, her voice muffled because of the pillow.

Sana and Dahyun both look at each other, both confused as to what just happened and what's up with their friend. But before Dahyun can fully pay attention to their obviously miserably feeling friend, Sana leans it again, stealing a last quick peck before turning around and scooting towards the headboard, a little smile on her lips that quickly disappears when getting closer to Momo.

Dahyun needs a second, still dumbfounded.

After collecting herself, she joins the two, taking place on the other side of Momo who is completely sprawled across the sheets.

Sana knows not to push Momo, not to demand her to talk. Their main dancer was always there for Sana and Sana promised herself to always be there for Momo.

So instead of asking about what happened, she just runs her fingers through Momo's short hair over and over again, noticing that she's wearing clothes she usually dresses up in when dancing. What could have happened at the studio, though?

Meanwhile, Dahyun lays down next to Momo, only a bit of the Japenese' cheek and her ear visible, the rest hidden in the pillow. With two of her fingers, she gently brushes the hair out of the side of Momo's face, caressing her cheek slowly.

"Momo-yah.", she whispers, letting her hand travel down Momo's back and running it up and down along her spine to calm her friend down.

"She kissed me and I didn't want to but she thought I liked her so she kissed me."

It comes out all rushed and muffled but Sana and Dahyun understand every word, looking at each other immediately, both more than confused and both shaking their heads, letting each other know that they don't know who Momo's talking about.

"Momo, who kissed you?", Sana asks quietly, watching Momo turn around now laying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Chaeyoung."

"Chaeyoungie? No!", Dahyun gasps, loudly getting a little glare from Sana that's saying 'Not helping'.

"Oops, I mean...oh, why would she do that?"

"I always kind of got the vibe she likes Mina...", Sana chimes in, still playing with Momo's hair.

Momo chuckles before closing her eyes and lifting her arms up to her face, hiding it underneath her hands that are covered by her shirts sleeve. Little sniffles escape her mouth while Dahyun is still trying to put two and two together in her head. No matter what she does, it won't add up, it just doesn't make any sense.

"I can't tell you more, I'm sorry. That's on her to tell you but...what now? I don't think I can face her at the moment. And tonight is our last concert...", Momo whines.

"Well, you should probably talk about it. But take your time. It doesn't have to be now and tonight we're all there with you. No one will notice anything.", Dahyun tries to comfort her and feels a little relieved when after a few minutes the sniffles die down and Momo sighs, showing her face again.

She looks at Dahyun for a second and then nods, opening her arms for the rapper who accepts the invitation and lies down in Momo's arms. With a groan, acting like Dahyun was heavy, Momo pulls the korean on top of her, making her giggle.

Dahyun rests her head on Momo's chest, turning it so she can look at Sana who is watching her with a frown. Dahyun can't help but giggle again and stick out her tongue at the jealous girl.

"Sana, watch out or I'll steal your girl. I already know she's a good kisser so..."

Dayhun bursts into laughter when watching Sana's mouth open in shock and frowning even more.

"Momo, stop that. That wasn't even a kiss! Our lips barely touched, it was just an accident.", the rapper now chimes in, feeling Momo laugh, her chest rising repeatedly and in a quick pattern.

"Yah, so you pretty much kissed her as many times as you kissed me?!", Sana asks, slapping Dahyun's hand, carefully enough, that she had just placed on her thigh.

"Oh right, I interrupted your first kiss, didn't I? And now your girlfriend's lying on top of me. What a twist!"

"Momo-yah!", Dahyun now yells, slapping her friends arm and trying to contain her laughter.

Meanwhile, Sana is boiling inside. She knows Momo would never do anything and she's just joking but she can't help but start thinking about all the people, millions of people, liking Dahyun and wanting her to be their girlfriend. And somehow it makes her extremely jealous all of a sudden.

She knows it's ridicilous but still.

"Dahyun isn't my girlfriend.", Sana says, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at the wall at the end of the bed, not wanting to see Dahyun and Momo cuddling and mocking her.

"What?", the two girls say at the same time and Dahyun knows they didn't talk about what Sana and her are before but still, it hurts to hear that coming out of Sana's mouth so determinedly.

And Sana can hear the small bit of pain in Dahyun's voice and immediately feels bad, thinking about how to revoke what she said smoothly.

"I mean...I guess you have to convince me to be your girlfriend..."

"Ewww!", Momo exclaims even though she's laughing again and Dahyun gasps visibly.

"Not fair. You're using my lines against me?", she asks, sitting up so she's straddling Momo which she doesn't even realize since her eyes are glued to Sana's who is putting on an innocent look, batting her eyelashes.

"Against you? So you really don't want to be my girlfriend, huh?", she asks sweetly and with a pout, now looking down to her left, watching Momo turn her head towards her.

"Eh?", the older one asks, her eyebrows raised a little.

"Maybe I should move on then...and since I didn't have my kiss with Momo yet..."

Slowly, Sana leans down, inching closer to Momo's face with every second passing, really wanting to see Dahyuns face but holding herself back.

Momo just looks shocked but doesn't move back, not like she could with Dahyun sitting on top of her. And Sana gets closer, waiting for Dahyun to stop her, already being dangerously close to Momo's lips.

But Dahyun knows she's teasing her and doesn't want to give in. Yes, there is a whole lot of anger and jealousy boiling inside of her but she can't let Sana know.

So she watches her friends getting even closer until their lips are less than an inch apart, one wrong movement and they would kiss. And now Dahyun decides it's time because she can't risk it.

"As long as you're with me, you won't get any kisses from Momo.", Dahyun speaks up, grabbing Sana's collar and pulling her back, closer to her. And after a few seconds Dahyun's lips come crushing down on Sana's, the older one being completely taken aback.

"What the hell guys? I'm right here!", Momo yells, hiding her face again and cringing.

The two girls don't seem to care, though.

It only took Sana a second to function again, one hand now at the small of Dahyun's back and the other one wrapped around her neck, pulling her even closer.

"Hey! I'm literally right underneath you!", Momo keeps complaining but again, Sana and Dahyun don't really notice.

They only shriek back when hearing the curtain open again.

"One kiss. Can I have one damn kiss without being interrupted?", Sana yells, not really processing what the curtain opening actually means until-

"What the hell is going on?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, who do you think 'walked' in on them?


	22. Explanations

"Alright, I know that's really cliche to say but it's _really_ not what it looks like!", Momo immediately lets out to protect herself from getting involved in any of this.

In the meantime, Dahyun decides sitting on Momo isn't the best position to be in when trying to convince someone that this really isn't what it looks like, instead sitting down next to Sana who seems really quiet all of a sudden, studying the pattern of the beige blanket.

" _It's not_? So it wasn't you underneath Dahyun who was making out with Sana just then?", Nayeon asks loudly.

"Oh my god, shhh! Come in and close the curtain, we can explain."

"Ew, no I don't want to get in there with you.", Nayeon complains but obeys after Momo keeps staring her down with a death glare, sitting up too to make a bit more room even though it's still really cramped in there.

Nayeon scoots away as far away as possible, to the other side of the bed, her face still full of disgust.

And Dahyun can sense Sana being nervous and despite herself being really anxious too, she grabs Sana's hand, startling the Japanese for a second before she looks down at their hands and lets her fingers slip inbetween Dahyun's, looking up at her and trying to give a reassuring smile.

And the Korean can't help but think how cute it is. After all, she is still the younger one, younger by two years. But Dahyun still feels like she needs to take care of Sana, having seen her break too many times before, knowing how hard the Japanese is on herself.

It's visible she's blaming herself now too and that even though Dahyun inititiated the kiss.

"Don't look at me like that, unnie! I don't belong to these two love sick idiots. I just happened to be underneath Dahyun when they decided to make out, using me to tease each other which, by the way, is pretty rude.", Momo defends herself, getting a little glare from Nayeon before their unnie pays all her attention to Dahyun and Sana.

"You want to explain to me what I just witnessed? Are you two...like, girlfriends?", Nayeon asks, her brows furrowed and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Actually, we-"

"Yes! Yes, they are girlfriends! You like each other and you kiss each other, come on now!? You are girlfriends and that's decided.", Momo chimes in, interrupting Dahyun who seems to speak on both of their behalfs since Sana seems like she lost her voice all of a sudden.

A blush creeps over Dahyun's face, daring to catch a quick glimpse at Sana who just stares down at her lap, no emotions showing.

"Well, you can't decide it just like that, Momo. That's between Sana and I.", Dahyun starts and Nayeons eyes go wide.

" _Sana and you_...so it actually is true. I'm sorry but I can't wrap my head around that."

A piece of Dahyun dies right there, a piece of the love she holds for Nayeon because she didn't expect that reaction. In the end, she didn't think about any of her unnies reactions in the first place since her feelings for Sana just came crushing down like that without any warning and with that she had a lot on her mind anyway. But whatever she expected deep down, it wasn't this.

Gathering all her courage Dahyun speaks up, knowing Sana isn't able to and knowing she wouldn't ever speak on Dahyun's behalf.

"Why not? Why can't you wrap your head around it? We talked about all this shipping before and you never seemed to mind. You actually add up to it with your fan service all the time. And you know we're close so what is so difficult to understand about Sana and I liking each other?"

Nayeon looks surprised, her mouth agape and her arms dropping to her side, starting to fumble with the fabric of Sana's blanket.

"I just...I just didn't expect this. I mean I guess I'm happy for you but you know you can't tell anyone, right? At least not outside this group and all the cameras? Did you think about that before? People are watching all this footage and even if it doesn't reach Once, the editors will see and I'm sure they are quick to let our manager know. Just...ugh, why now? Damn it, you are risking a whole lot here and I can't even be mad at you!....come here."

Nayeon crawls forward until she sits in front of Dahyun and Sana and pretty much on Momo's lap, reaching out and putting her arms around each of the girls' necks, hugging the couple close.

"I didn't mean to come off as rude or anything. Just the initiate shock I guess. I love you two dorks.", Nayeon whispers, her eyes closed and Dahyun's heart a little lighter.

 

"Once, this is our last concert in Australia so let's make the most of it!", Jihyo says with a big smile, waving at all their fans screaming in the audience.

They just got on stage and performed their newest title track, now introducing themselves and having a little break to talk a little.

Momo is keeping her distance towards Chaeyoung who is keeping a safe distance to Mina so they won't be too obvious.

Meanwhile, Nayeon fully accepted Dahyun and Sana being whatever they are and can't help but follow every single one of their interactions, wiggling her eyebrows or giving sarcastic air kisses, enjoying teasing her friends like that.

"Are you okay, Sana?", Dahyun asks when casually walking by and stopping for a second to check up on the Japanese who seemed a little zoned out since the whole bunk bed incident.

Sana just nods, looking anywhere but at Dahyun.

"Alright, I know something is up. Come meet to me backstage, alright? We need to talk.", Dahyun commands before focusing on the crowd again, waving and putting on a smile, just for a second grabbing Sana's hand and squeezing it before letting go again.

"Momoring! Someone's holding up a sign asking you to dance to 'Gashina' or 'My house'!", Mina says, watching her unnie laugh and her cheeks turn a little pink.

"Momoring! Momoring! Momoring!", Mina starts chanting, Nayeon soon joining in and Once too.

"Just play the music, she'll start dancing then.", Jeongyeon says, addressing no one in particular, just looking at the screen behind them, hoping some staff member will follow her instructions.

And only a few seconds later, the fans get what they want when the first notes from 2pm's song start playing.

Obviously, Jeongyeon was right and Momo starts moving her body to the rythm, doing the choreography and letting a slight smirk wash over her before embarrassed expression.

The girls start cheering, everyone except for Chaeyoung who watches Mina instead, not liking her eyes being glued to Momo's body. She gets it, Momo knows how to move her body, she is their main dancer after all. But somehow the rapper can't shake the thought that Mina would rather be with Momo if she ever got the chance to pick. They know each other really well, trained together, had the same issues language wise. You bond over things like that, if you want to or not.

And all Chaeyoung wants it to have a bond like that with Mina.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one!  
> Hope you like it and let me know what you think.   
> Have a nice day :)


	23. You too?

"Sana? Wait up!", Dahyun calls after the Japanese when going backstage, just having performed their last song of the night, except for the joined stage later of course.

The Korean is a little mad or confused rather. She explicitly asked Sana to come talk to her but instead she seems like doing everything to avoid this conversation.

"Seriously, my legs are shorter than yours, would you just stop?", the rapper keeps complaining, watching the others walk past Sana when she finally comes to a stop, though she doesn't turn around.

"Why are you avoiding me? I thought we decided on talking about it if something's up."

Sana still doesn't turn around, her head hanging low and arms dangling by her sides like she has no control over them anymore.

It hurts Dahyun to see Sana like that. Mostly, when she doesn't know what's up. She can only guess now. Taking one step closer to the Japanese, Dahyun stretches out her hand, hooking her little finger in Sana's, just a small and simple gesture to test the waters.

"Sana, would you look at me?"

No reaction, except for a little sniffle.

"Please. I have something important to ask you."

Slowly, very slowly, Sana turns her body, head still hanging low, her hair covering her face.

And Dahyun can tell she's crying, a tear dropping onto Sana's shirt and her shoulders trembling only slightly.

"Hey..."

Dahyun lets go of Sana's finger only to lift her hands and tuck the brown hair behind the Japanese' ears. Sana doesn't look up, can't seem to bring herself to do it until she doesn't have a choice anymore, Dahyun cupping her cheeks and lifting her head a little.

"I need you to look at me, okay? I need you to look at me when I ask this."

Sana nods, this time not being able to look anywhere but into Dahyun's brown eyes.

"Sana, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

And that's when Sana can't stop the crying anymore, tears running down her cheeks like crazy and her body moving forward until it meets Dahyun's, leaning against her with her arms around the rappers waist.

Dahyun tries to hide her fear of Sana rejecting her for now, knowing that comforting Sana comes first, no matter the circumstances. So she just holds the Japanese tight and slightly rocks Sana and herself from side to side in slow motions.

"You don't have to answer right away, just tell me what's wrong when you're ready.", Dahyun coos, holding Sana at arm length now.

"And if you're unsure about what to answer to my question, I can list you some perks of dating me."

Sana chuckles, sniffling and drying her cheeks with her sleeves, not once breaking eye contact with Dahyun.

"And what would those be, huh? What perks are there that the others don't get?", Sana asks, playing along and awaiting a specific answer, her mood immediately lifted.

Dahyun acts like pondering, pinching the bridge of her nose and looking at nothing in particular before looking around, acting like she just heard something.

"Oh, I...I think the answer is in that room there? Wanna help me look?", she asks, pointing at a storeroom and then looking at Sana like she seriously wants to investigate and isn't setting this up.

"You are unbelievable, Kim Dahyun.", Sana grins but grabs Dahyun's hand and tugs her along inside the dark room. The only light source is the gap between the door and the floor and the small blurred window, the girls are barely able to see each other's features.

"I somehow don't see the answer, Dahyunie...", Sana says innocently, keeping the act up still.

"Well, I guess you didn't look close enough then...I already found it. You want me to show you where it is?"

Sana gulps, not being used to the rapper taking initiative and being that straight forward, usually letting Sana move first. But this time, it's the complete opposite. While Sana is still staring, dumbfounded and taken aback, Dahyun intertwines her fingers behind the older one's neck, pulling her closer.

The Japanese moves her hands to rest on Dahyun's hips and looks at the small window that the rappers head is leaning against. It is blurred but if someone walked by, they could definitely see a silhouette behind the glass.

"Why did you cry?", Dahyun suddenly asks, startling Sana who totally forgot that she cried for a second.

Her forehead against Dahyun's, Sana exhales slowly, not knowing how to phrase what she wants to say.

"You'll get mad. You told me not to worry but I did. And I still do. I know you said you're with me because you want to and because you like me but just imagine I wouldn't have confessed to you. Then we wouldn't be here right now. And I can't help but to think that it'd be better-"

"Don't, Sana."

"That it'd be better when...that you'd be better off without me. That it'd be better if I hadn't planted the idea of liking me in your head. And maybe I would be hurting then...but I can't say that I'm not hurting right now too. Not just me but you as well. I know you don't wanna see it, Dahyun but it was selfish of me to tell you about my feelings. We would've never been here if it wasn't for me admitting that I like you and-"

"I swear to god, Sana, one more word and I'm out of here."

Sana wants to step back but can't, Dahyun's hold just getting stronger, not letting the Japanese back away even an inch. And then her soft lips press against the corner of Sana's mouth, the latter not being sure if that's what she aimed for or if she missed her cheek.

"Why do you keep thinking about 'if's' all the time? Sana, this _...this_ is all real and it's actually happening and it doesn't matter why we're here. It only matters that we _are_ here right now, together. And even if you planted the idea of liking you in my head as you phrased it...then I'm unbelievably thankful that whatever you planted bloomed and led to me being here with you. So stop worrying, Sana. I know you can't look into my head and see how I'm feeling and what I'm thinking when I'm with you. And if you can only stop worrying about me once you know what's going on in there then I will show you and tell you every little thing that's on my mind, okay?"

Sana's sure, one hundred percent sure that nothing, no words or even actions ever touched her the way Dahyun's did right then. That someone ever made her feel that way before.

She's left speechless, only being able to nod against Dahyun's forehead.

"Okay. Do you wanna know what I'm thinking, right now? Cross that, actually. I know you want to. I still didn't show you what perks you get when dating me. I'm thinking about showing you right now. You want me to do that?"

Sana can't help but gulp again, anticipation rising inside of her and her nerves going crazy already.

She's sure she won't ever get used to being this close to Dahyun. That she won't ever get used to what it feels like feeling the rapper's breath on her lips and her body being pressed against her own.

Sana wonders if her body will ever stop feeling like being on fire when touching Dahyun.

Dahyun chuckles before connecting her lips to Sana's in a sweet and gentle kiss, both of them not moving, just smiling into it.

Sana immediately lifts her hands when feeling Dahyun pull away again, grabbing her opposites face gently before pressing their lips together again. She needs this now. She needs the affirmation that Dahyun is fine with this. That she really wants this. That she really wants Sana.

"You have to tell me when we're moving too quickly.", Sana whispers against Dahyun's lips when they break apart again.

"You too. I know you are more experienced than I am but that doesn't mean that you have to be okay with everything, alright?", Dahyun answers, their foreheads against each other again and her hands playing with the short hair at the nape of Sana's neck.

The Japanese nods, stealing one last kiss that's lasting longer than the other two, before deciding that they should probably catch up with their friends again so they won't worry.

Dahyun nods, a small smile on her lips.

 

On their way back to the girls, Sana stops one more time, being only a few metres away from their dressing room. The Japanese turns towards Dahyun with a sweet smile.

"I don't think I ever told you how beautiful you are, did I?", she asks, staring directly into Dahyun's eyes. The rapper covers her huge smile and blush with her hand, averting her eyes from Sana's intense gaze, making the older one chuckle.

"Just wanted to let you know. Let's go."

With that, she grabs Dahyun's hand again, leading them closer to the door, only to stop one more time right in front of it.

"Eh?", Dahyun asks confused, looking up a little to meet Sana's gaze which isn't less intense at all. Dahyun wonders if Sana will only look at her like that now. If intense is their new normal and Sana can't help it. That thought alone makes her blush again.

"I didn't give you my answer yet. To your question."

Sana quickly looks around and when seeing no one near them, she grabs Dahyun's face again, placing a quick but urgent kiss on her lips before breaking apart, giggling at the rappers startled expression and saying: "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend, Kim Dahyun."

 

Meanwhile, Nayeon watches Chaeyoung distance herself from the group a little, deciding that it's time to ask her why she's been acting so weird lately, mostly around Momo.

"Nayeonie!", Chaeyoung exclaims happily, grabbing some grapes and leaning against the table, looking at her unnie with a smile.

They both wouldn't ever admit it but they've got really soft spots for one another, Nayeon adoring the smaller one and Chaeyoung doing the same with her unnie.

"I wanted to ask if you're okay. Or rather why you've been acting a little weird lately."

Nayeon can see Chaeyoung trying to hide her blush immediately, wondering what there is that makes her so embarrassed. It has to be about someone else, otherwise she'd just brush it off like it's nothing.

"Chaeyoung-ah! You know you can tell me, right?"

"I kind of kissed Momo and then kissed Mina and we're kind of dating. Mina and I, I mean. Not the three of us...Unnie, this is all so messed up, I can't even look at Momo anymore without feeling guilty and stupid. You need to help me. Tell me what I should do now, unnie."

Nayeon is taken aback to say the least. What the hell?, she thinks and mumbles under her breath, taking a little step back.

_She kissed Momo and Mina? Does Momo like girls too? Mina and Chaeyoung obviously do but what does Momo have to do with it? This can't be real. It must be a joke. I mean, why is it all happening right now?_

"Nayeon? Unnie? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry but you asked and you always tell me to tell the truth."

_Why did I never notice anything? Their feelings for one another probably didn't just come out of the blue so there must have been something for months and maybe years. Of course, our Once have been shipping 'Michaeng' since day one basically but can it be that there was something real about it since the beginning? Mina and Chaeyoung are dating, wow. And wait, I forgot Dahyun and Sana-_

"Unnie! Please, say something-"

"You too?", Nayeon bursts out, only now realizing that there are two couples withing the group then. That's four out of nine. That's close to half of them. And what is up with Momo being placed inside that whole mess?

"Wait...'you too'?", Chaeyoung asks, completely confused, hearing the door open but not caring until she sees Nayeon smirk at whoever just came inside, her mind being elsewhere.

Turning around, Chaeyoung looks at Dahyun and Sana walking in giggling, the Korean's cheeks a light red and her fingers intertwined with Sana's, the older one smirking back at Nayeon and earning a playful smack from Dahyun, obviously not noticing Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung who suddenly understands. Chaeyoung who finally puts two and two together.

"You two?", she gasps, choking a little from inhaling too deeply, Nayeon patting her back and laughing at the younger one.

"Eh?", Sana asks, her and Dahyun walking up to the two, quickly dropping their hands that held each other before.

"'You too' as in you two?", Chaeyoung asks, looking at the oldest who just shrugs her shoulders and looks at Dahyun and Sana.

"Oops...I might have exposed you. Accidentally, though!", Nayeon admits, shrieking when Sana hits her head, Dahyun only shaking hers and searching eye contact with her co rapper.

"Chaeyoungie, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but it's really only official since-what? Five minutes?-", she starts but her girlfriend interrupts her.

"Depends on where you start to count...in the storage room or when we kissed in front of the door again..."

Sana looks at Dahyun innocently, the latter biting her lip from embarrassment. This is all so new to her. A smug expression washes over the Japanese' face when Nayeon lifts her hand for a high five.

"You made out in the storage room? Nice!", the oldest exclaims, looking like a proud mom.

Dahyun quickly checks to see that no one is watching them or eavesdropping but they seem to be okay. Then she keeps going where she left off.

"Anyway, as I was saying...I would have told you at some point. I just thought it's better to keep this to ourselves for a bit, even though that obviously didn't work...Yes, I'm talking to you, Nayeon, don't look away! Momo knows too but I guess you wouldn't know that since...since you've got your own issues...and-wait a second! 'You too'? _Too? TOO?_ Who else?"

Dahyun suddenly remembered what her friend said when they were approaching and Sana now stares at Chaeyoung too, her intense gaze demanding an answer.

"First of, the thought of you two making out is disgusting and stop looking at each other with those heart eyes! And...Mina and I are kinda dating. Actually, I don't know...we kissed, we kissed multiple times and I know she likes me but we didn't talk about it yet. Oh god, should I talk to her? Or should I wait? What am I-"

"Chaeng!", Sana interrupts before pulling their little cub in a tight embrace, her head resting on top of Chaeyoung's.

"Calm down. Don't stress about it. Trust me, there is no reason. I stress too and I'm getting my ass kicked for it.", Sana quickly glances at Dahyun, sending her a wink, "If you like each other then there is no need to worry. And we've got your back if you ever doubted that. But I will also kick your back if you don't talk to Momo soon. And I will also kick it if you hurt my precious Minari. You shouldn't mess with my J-line."

Even though Sana really means what she just said, she can't help but giggle before letting Chaeyoung go again, watching her nod and smile. "I wouldn't dare."

"Good. Now let's rock the rest of the concert and please don't stay up for too long talking about everything with my Dahyun-ah! I don't want my girlfriend to be in a mood tomorrow."

Dahyun blushes again, hearing Sana call her her girlfriend makes her feel all warm and giddy.

And before the Japanese walks off, she kisses Dahyun's forehead and nudges her nose with her finger, giggling and wearing a big smile, then joining Momo and Jihyo on the couch.

"Oh my god. That's too cute.", Nayeon says, watching Dahyun's blush grow darker.

"No, I mean you're literally too cute. As in stop it, it's too much.", the oldest adds before turning around and leaving the two maknaes to themselves who just scoot closer to one another, Chaeyoung offering her friend some grapes that Dahyun happily accepts.

"Soo...do you think you can try not to be in a bad mood today even though we will talk all night? Because I don't doubt that Sana will hunt me down if you are.", Chaeyoung mumbles, looking at the Japanese but quickly averting her gaze when noticing that Momo has been watching her.

"I'll try. Chaeyoung...we really got girlfriends now, huh? That's _crazy_."

The younger one can't help but laugh at her friend seeming spaced out and just nodding to herself with a proud smile.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you got one, honestly. You're such a weirdo. But then again, Sana is too so I guess that fits."

Dahyun is out of her trance immediately, nudging Chaeyoung's shoulder with her own one and glaring at her. After a while, Chaeyoung is still watching Dahyun closely, looking like she's debating about something in her mind. Dahyun raises a brow at her friend, being a little weirded out by her behaviour.

"I bet you could fit a grape in your nostril.", Chaeyoung says and lifts her hand holding one but Dahyun slaps it away immediately, both of them starting to laugh. Dahyun promises herself to spend more time with Chaeyoung in the future, she really missed her best friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh what a more or less wholesome chapter…  
> I hope you have a great Christmas time or just amazing holidays or just a few nice days off, depending on whether you celebrate anything or not :)  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	24. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff. I hope you enjoy it :)

"Nayeon-ah! Get off of me!", Jeongyeon yells, Nayeon laying down on her back and holding her phone close to Jeongyeon's face.

"My bracelet! Where is it? I saw you wearing it a couple days ago!"

Nayeon keeps on accusing Jeongyeon for another few minutes until Jihyo walks in, holding said golden bracelet.

"You mean this one? The one that you put in my bag so you won't forget it?", their leader asks, being done with her unnies bickering all the time. It would be okay and she could just ignore it, wouldn't it actually risk the two breaking each other's bones.

"Oh. Yeah, thanks.", Nayeon mumbles under her breath, getting up and patting the back of Jeongyeon's head before quickly grabbing the bracelet and locking herself in the bathroom.

"Get out of there, you're dead!", Jeongyeon says, pounding against the door when reaching it.

Jihyo shakes her head. You would think that packing up their stuff to travel can't be that stressful, considering they just have to throw everything they've taken with them into their suitcases but no, somehow the girls always make it a whole thing.

"Jeongyeon, please. I've got a headache and Momo is sleeping, just leave her be. We know how she can be.", Jihyo says, rubbing her temples and looking at Jeongyeon pleadingly.

"Hey, I heard that!", Nayeon yells, making Jihyo cringe.

"Why won't you shut up then?", Jeongyeon whisper-yells before pounding against the door one more time, just for good measure and then getting back to packing her stuff.

"Unnie? Where's Momo?"

Jihyo turns around to find Tzuyu standing in the hallway, looking around the bus.

"She's sleeping. Everything's fine? If Sana is bothering you then just send her back here."

Tzuyu shakes her head and walks closer, seeing Momo sleep in her bunk bed, the curtain opened and clothes and other items surrounding her. Seems like she was about to start packing before the sleep got to her.

"I was just wondering why she didn't text me back but I got my answer now. Can I just hang out here for a bit? The girls are making a mess and I've already finished packing.", Tzuyu says and smiles when her unnie nods and gestures her towards the kitchen, making all of them some tea and closing the door to the bunks so Momo can keep on sleeping.

"Are you okay, Tzuyu? I mean Australia is already kind of far away from home but tomorrow we'll be on our way to the America.", Jihyo asks worriedly, remembering their maknae crying when they found out about their tour.

"Yeah, don't remind me. But I just got off the phone with my parents and brother and it kind of helped."

Jihyo nods, putting some candy in front of Tzuyu that she immediately unwraps and pops into her mouth.

"I feel like I'm missing out on something the past days, unnie. Like, a few of the girls keep whispering about who knows what and act suspicious. Or am I just imagining that?", Tzuyu asks, leaning back against the wall and watching her friend pour some of the hot water into four cups.

"I didn't really notice anything to be honest. It's probably nothing, Tzuyu."

Still, Tzuyu can't shake the thought away that their friends are hiding something from them.

 

"Sana-yah! Just let me pack my stuff for a second. You're like a puppy begging for attention.", Dahyun cries out, pushing her girlfriend away who keeps on clinging onto her and just nuzzles her head deeper in the crook of Dahyun's neck as a response, giggling against her skin.

"Mina unnie! Please help me and take her for a bit, you're already done packing."

Mina looks up from her book and at Dahyun, a smile washing over her face.

The Japanese is glad that Sana and Dahyun got together too, it feels good to have someone to talk to if necessary and it also helps that they interact a lot in front of the cameras which makes their Once focus on their ship instead of Chaeyoung and Mina. At least for now.

"So are we sure that the cameras didn't pick up anything yet? You didn't do anything or say anything?"

Chaeyoung skips words like 'girlfriend' or 'kissing' on purpose so that the editors won't find out what they're talking about. Of course they will have their suspicions but that's all fine as long as they don't have any valid proof.

"Not yet but if Sana won't hold back it's only a matter of time so get off me!", Dahyun laughs, pushing the older one again until she lets her go, pouting.

"Arghh, it's annoying enough having to hide it from our unnies and then there are the cameras making it even worse. And no, we didn't do anything outside my bunk."

"Your bunk? What did you do inside your bunk? Dahyun-ah, is there something you didn't tell me last night?", Chaeyoung immediately asks, completely bewildered.

"So you did stay up long! Didn't I specifically ask you not to do that, Chaeyoungie?", Sana butts in.

"Didn't I say that I don't listen to you?"

Chaeyoung regrets saying that out loud, watching Sana crouch down in front of her bunk and glare at her.

"You better run.", she whispers, trying to catch Chaeyoung by her arm as she gets out of the bed to run towards the back of the bus, Sana close on her heels.

"I'm your unnie so you better to listen to me when I ask you to do something totally reasonable.", Sana sings, her and Chaeyoung laughing but the younger one also screaming from time to time, ducking away and somehow always getting out of Sana's grip, the two chasing each other through the bus.

"Sana, let her live.", Dahyun says, bugged out a little when the two keep bumping against her.

"Yeah, Sana, let her live.", Mina agrees, getting up and standing in the middle of their bunks, grabbing Chaeyoung the next time she walks by and shielding her from Sana who tries to stop in front of them but stumbles and runs right into them, the three dropping to the floor like bowling pins.

"Sana-yah!", Mina screams laughing but holding her side that she hit against the doorframe.

"Ouch, I hit my head!", Chaeyoung whines, holding a hand to the back of her head and rubbing it, making herself wince.

Meanwhile, Sana is one the floor wheezing from laughing so hard and rolling onto her back, clutching her stomach.

Dahyun rolls her eyes at the three idiots she calls her friends and can't suppress a chuckle until she looks at Sana more closely and notices blood on her forehead, right at her hairline.

"Unnie!", she exclaims, Sana obviously not being aware of her cut, playfully scolding Dahyun for still calling her unnie.

Dahyun drops onto her knees next to her girlfriend and grabs her face carefully, examining the wound and gently brushing back the hair that's covering it, making Sana now wince too.

"Ah, that hurts!", she complains, gently pushing Dahyun's hands away and getting on her feet again, a sudden pain sending her stumble to the ground again, the Korean cringing at the loud thud.

"My head is spinning, it feels like someone's pounding against my skull from the inside.", Sana says, leaning back until she's flat on the ground.

"Jihyo is going to kill me for this.", Mina worries, grabbing a clean cloth from the kitchen and pouring some water on it before crouching down next to Dahyun and handing her the cloth.

"She should kill Sana, she's the oldest here and responsible for what happened anyway.", Chaeyoung starts but Dahyun shushes her.

"Nah, Jihyo's aware that Sana is still a child, she'd pick me to blame out of the four of us. She doesn't put her trust in Sana.", Mina says ironically and decides that she should rather worry about Chaeyoung who is still on the floor as well and winces when touching the back of her head every ten seconds.

"I'll kill Mina for saying that.", Sana pouts, looking up at Dahyun who just shakes her head disapprovingly.

"I think you've done enough for today."

Dahyun examines the cut carefully, glad that it's not too big and the bleeding has stopped already. It's right at her hairline so it shouldn't really be visible to anyone unless you know it's there.

"You're always calling Momo our pabo when you're one yourself.", the Korean chuckles, turning the cloth around to press the clean side against the wound carefully.

"Mhm...I'd have to disagree. But you know what? At least I got your attention now.", Sana says, winking mischievously.

"Congratulations. What a sad life where you have to hit your head and two other people to get your gir- your friends attention."

Dahyun winks back at her girlfriend, making the older one giggle.

"Also, you've got ourselves some great footage."

The Korean looks up at the camera, waving at it and pulling a funny face.

Sana just shakes her head carefully, laughing at Dahyun for being such an idiot herself.

"You wanna shuffle into my bed and rest for a bit?", Dahyun asks in a softer voice now, back in the worrying mode due to Sana seeming to zone out again.

She's really scared that the Japanese might have a concussion and she won't notice due to Sana treating it all like a joke. But Sana nods and after Dahyun's out of the way slowly rolls into her more or less cozy bed. The only thing making it cozy is the dim light, calming her down a little and the fresh scent of Dahyun's perfume that's lingering in the air. Sana can't help but smile immediately, scooting closer to the wall and grabbing Dahyun's pillow with the Korean on it in cartoon version and holding it in her arms, close to her chest.

She closes her eyes for a bit, enjoying the feeling of secureness before opening them again and noticing a picture on the wall, only a few inches away from her face.

Inching back a little, it comes into focus and Sana recognizes the picture. It's a picture that Momo took a few months back. It shows Sana hugging Dahyun from behind, her arms wrapped around the Korean's shoulders and her face nuzzled into her neck. Dahyun is doing the TT pose even though she's wearing a big and absolutely adorable smile.

Back then, Dahyun's hair was blonde, a color that she obviously rocked like any other one she got.

"What are you smiling at, huh?", Dahyun asks mockingly, suddenly appearing right next to Sana, hovering over her slightly to see that she's wearing a cute smile.

"The picture, it's cute. _You're cute_.", Sana mumbles, locking eyes with Dahyun and her smile growing even wider. She's sure that she won't ever get sick of just looking at the beauty that is Kim Dahyun.

And Dahyun's sure that she won't ever stop blushing when looking into Sana's eyes like that or getting compliments from her.

"Do you have a lot to pack still? I want to cuddle with my girlfriend.", Sana pouts, reaching up to caress Dahyun's cheek, knowing they are out of the camera's view.

Dahyun sighs, knowing that no matter how far she got with packing she wouldn't be able to resist Sana anyway. It's good though that she's nearly finished.

"Just a few more things from the bathroom but that can wait, I guess. You can't, I'm scared that you're going to break your bones next if I won't pay attention to you now."

Sana just nods with a smile.

"You know me too well. I'd break all my bones for you."

Laughing, Dahyun lets herself fall back onto the thin mattress.

"Is that your way of trying to sound romantic?", she asks, Sana turning around towards her, nodding proudly, making Dahyun chuckle.

"You wanna put my pillow-me away and cuddle with the real-me instead?", the Korean suggests, stretching out her arm and waiting for Sana to cuddle against her side which she somehow doesn't do.

Looking to her left, she sees Sana with her eyes closed and her head dropping to the side a little.

"Sana? No, no, no...", Dahyun whispers, immediately scared that Sana might be unconscious.

Shaking her shoulders slighty and caressing her cheek, she tries to wake her girlfriend up, thinking that maybe she just fell asleep really quickly.

But then the Japanese bursts out into laughter out of nowhere and rolls onto her back, holding her stomach again. It was just a joke. A joke that Dahyun doesn't consider funny at all.

"Are you insane? I was terrified, Sana!"

"Aww, I'm sorry but I just had to do it!", Sana laughs, turning to her side again and cuddling against her girlfriend who is laying on her back.

"Also, why cuddle with just one Dahyun when I can have two?", the Japanese asks with a smirk, lifting her hand to take Dahyun's that's covering the latter's face.

"So greedy...", the rapper mumbles, annoyed at herself that she can't stop a smile from spreading on her face. She gently adjusts her arm that's underneath Sana's head and starts running her hand up and down her back. Sana hums, enjoying it and cuddling more into Dahyun, her head on the rapper's chest with her left hand underneath it and her leg draped over Dahyun's.

Dahyun smiles happily, enjoying this probably way too much. They've been dating for only a day after all and still, she can't get the Japanese out of her head. But she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Sana?", she asks, breaking the silence surrounding them.

"Hm?", the brunette hums against the exposed skin of her neck, looking up a little.

"Do you think that Jeongyeon or Tzuyu will get mad when they find out?"

Sana pouts at Dahyun sounding so worried and scared, raising her hand and caressing the side of her neck. Quickly pecking the side close to her face with her lips, she then props herself up on her elbow a little to be able to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Maybe. But they are our friends and even if they are at first, I doubt they will stay mad. When the time is ready we should tell them but I don't think that's now.", Sana says, pouting again and nodding once, with a questioning look.

Dahyun grins at Sana's adorable expression before nodding as well and watching Sana lean in, both closing their eyes. The Japanese' hand now moving up to her cheek and resting there, her thumb just once running over Dahyun's lower lip before it gets replaced by her lips for a soft peck.

Sana really wants to do more than that, more than just a small peck but just the thought of Chaeyoung and Mina catching them making out makes her cheek heat up. So she pulls away, even though Dahyun's lips chase hers for a second and looks down at her needy girlfriend and her pouty lips.

"I just don't like the idea of the kids watching us.", Sana chuckles, her thumb once again wandering over Dahyun's lips to wipe away that awfully cute pout of hers. The Korean grumbles, displeased.

"I didn't plan on doing anything that the others shouldn't catch us doing. I saw Mina kiss Chaeyoung right when Tzuyu left and...yeah, okay. It was kinda weird."

"Mina and I aren't weird! And what the hell, Sana? ' _The kids_ '? If Mina is a kid to you than you're making out with one even younger yourself!"

Chaeyoung suddenly appears behind the door that was only a few inches opened but apparently enough for her to eavesdrop.

"Well, actually, we _weren't_ making out. That's what it's all about.", Sana sasses, rolling on her back before then curling up in Dahyun's arms again and watching the youngest rapper huff.

"Why were you eavesdropping anyway, you pervert?", Dahyun asks chuckling, absentmindedly running her fingers through Sana's hair with her left hand, her right covering her girlfriends that's resting on her stomach.

"I wasn't eavesdropping?! We were sitting against the counter and could hear you clearly once the door opened further by itself.", Chaeyoung defends herself, Mina appearing behind her and saying that Jihyo just texted her and asked if they all finished packing.

"Apparently, we're going out this afternoon for a few hours, there's a market in town.", she explains, moving closer to Chaeyoung who is sitting on the flooor and crouching down behind her with her arms wrapping around the rappers neck loosely.

"Aww, you're so cute.", Sana giggles, a bit of irony in her voice.

Chaeyoung just rolls her eyes while Mina's cheeks turn into a light pink.

"You're cuter.", Mina says in the same tone before hiding her face in Chaeyoung's dark hair.

"I know we are. Just look at her."

Sana tickles Dahyun's chin, her voice in complete aegyo mode and the rapper closing her eyes and smiling slyly.

"Mina-yah! Sana unnie was just waiting for you to say that! That's why she called us cute in the first place.", Chaeyoung whines, leaning back against Mina's front until her gaze lands on the camera.

"Anyway...let's meet up with the others.", the rapper interrupts Sana's laughter and gets up on her feet, walking past Mina and leaving the others behind.

Dahyun sits up a little, much to Sana's dismay, and raises her brows looking at Mina.

"Oh, it's the cameras. She freaks out a little when remembering they are there. Usually she watches all the episodes and reads the comments but she doesn't do that anymore. I think she's scared that people might catch on.", Mina explains, knowing Chaeyoung well.

Dahyun nods, she gets it. The thought of getting watched all the time and not really getting a break scares her too, mostly now that she's with Sana and there are actually things that no one is supposed to see. And she also knows Chaeyoung extremely well, her partner in crime.

"You don't seem to worry that much.", Sana says, now sitting up too, her arm around Dahyun's shoulder who is resting her head on the older one's shoulder with a content smile.

"Well, I know I won't do anything forbidden or just anything that others aren't meant to see."

Sana smirks at Mina's answer, letting out a little cheer.

"Ohhh, Chaeyoung's acting like that cause she can't control herself around you then. Mina, Mina...our little cub isn't as innocent as she seems after all. Good to know."

Dahyun smacks Sana's thigh, seeing that she made Mina a little uncomfortable who lets her head hang low to hide her blush, her hair covering her face.

"And ' _good to know_ '? That's none of your business!?", Dahyun adds, now rubbing the spot she slapped before since it actually looked kinda hurtful, Sana having winced loudly.

"That was a joke. You are my only business, obviously.", Sana pouts after rolling her eyes, pecking Dahyun's cheek.

"You are disgusting. Both of you. Really cute but disgusting.", Mina chuckles, pushing herself off the ground and nodding into the direction of the door.

"Let's go?", she asks.

"Let's go.", Dahyun answers, rolling out of bed in her usual dorky way before following her friend to the door. Sana can't help but watch Dahyun go, a smile spreading on her face.

_I still can't believe Kim Dahyun is my girlfriend._

"Sana?"

"Oh right, I'm coming!", the Japanese answers, giggling to herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and have a nice day :)  
> Oh and also let me know who your Bias is, that's really interesting to me somehow :D


	25. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one! Please let me know what you think in the comments, I'd really appreciate it :)  
> I just wanna say that this story is quite focused on 'Saida' which is why I'm writing about them the most. I don't want to rush too much and just get everyone in a happy and lovely relationship, that's why I'm taking my time with Sana and Dahyun but I'll focus on the others more in the future, promise!  
> Anyway, thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> (Also, sorry for any typos as always)

_Finally,_ Tzuyu thinks, seeing Momo approach who is still dressed in her lounge wear, sweatpants and oversized hoodie, an adorable yawn escaping her mouth. 

"Sleeping beauty is finally with us again.", Tzuyu chuckles under her breath.

"Hm?", Momo asks, plopping down next to her on the kitchen bench.

"Oh, I just said that you're finally awake... here, drink this. And then you have to get changed. The others are already outside planning a little trip. I'd say you got fifteen minutes until they drag you outside."

Momo whines loudly, grabbing the mug and taking a few sips of the luke warm tea.

"Are you okay? You're not getting sick or anything, right?", Tzuyu asks, worriedly, pressing her palm against Momo's forehead to check her temperature. It feels warm but not too hot, the maknae feeling a little better immediately. It's probably just exhaustion, Momo's always giving everything she can on stage.

"I'm fine. Just tired.", the Japanese mumbles, letting her face rest on the table and closing her eyes once again.

Tzuyu moves her hand to settle on Momo's back before rubbing soothing circles on it, her friend humming approvingly, relaxing visibly.

"I don't want to go out. I just wanna sleep."

Tzuyu doesn't answer, doesn't really know what to say. She'd much rather sleep too but the thing is, no one cares. Momo turns her head, her other cheek now flat against the wooden surface and looks up at their maknae.

"How do you do it? How do you always look effortlessly flawless even though we get the same amount of sleep?", Momo asks seriously, scanning Tzuyu's angelic face for any sign of weariness but of course, there is none.

In the mean time, Tzuyu tries her hardest not to blush, her complexion usually making it easier to hide it though, in comparison to Dahyun at least. The maknae knows that Momo didn't say that to flatter her or even flirt, it was just a question. But somewhere deep down she wishes that Momo would say the things she says with the intention of actually complimenting her and not just stating things that are facts in the Japanese' eyes.

"You're just as pretty, unnie.", Tzuyu answers with a small and genuine small but of course it goes past Momo as always. The older just whines and pushes herself up, leaning against the back of the couch with her arms crossed, covering her face.

Tzuyu hates herself for always seeing opportunities to take action but not actually doing it. Right now, she could easily cheer Momo up, cuddle her, tickle her, anything. But she doesn't.

"You have to get ready.", is all she says.

"Are we going in teams of two?"

_Yes, do you want to go with me?_

"We are. I'll be outside with the others."

And then Momo nods, getting up with a groan and walking out of Tzuyu's sight. Tzuyu who lets out a deep breath she's been holding in for too long.

Why can't she take initiative? It doesn't even have to be something big, just a way to get Momo's attention a little more, just a way to spend more time with her. And Momo isn't even a difficult person to figure out. She'd just have to hold out her hand and the Japanese would take it without a question asked but Tzuyu can't stretch out her hand.

Sometimes, she wishes she was more like Sana. Sana always takes action, she is always the one initiating contact. And she doesn't even mean it, she does't even like someone the way Tzuyu likes Momo. Sana just does it for fun so maybe that's why it's so easy for her. At least, that's what Tzuyu thinks.

 

They didn't get to decide the teams. But they are all fine with them anyway.

Momo will go with Nayeon, the latter already wearing a mischievous grin on her face, hoping they will get a moment to talk in private.

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung are together, highfiving each other, at least trying to since they miss each other's hands by what feels like miles.

"Oh and Mina's in your team too.", Jihyo reads out loud, looking and nodding at Mina who just smiles and then stands next to Chaeyoung, both of them looking at each other and nodding awkwardly, making Sana laugh who is watching them.

"Sana, you're with me.", Jihyo says, focused on the paper. Sana gives thumbs up at the camera in front of them before walking up to their leader and peeking at the letter too.

"That leaves Dahyun with Tzuyu. Uhh, we'll get a bit of money to spend.", Sana says excitedly and they all cheer, getting into the vans to get to their destination and enjoy their last day in Australia.

 

"You're with maknae line a lot lately. Tzuyu talked to me today about feeling like she's missing out on something. Sana, please make sure that whatever is going on won't make her feel left alone anymore, alright?"

Jihyo and Sana have been walking in silence for a few minutes until Jihyo spoke up. The Japanese finds herself stopping, right next to a stand with exotic spices whose scents fill up their noses.

"She said that? I didn't notice anything...", Sana says worriedly, looking at a button of their leader's coat, staring unknowingly.

"Because she doesn't want you to notice. We're talking about Tzuyu here, unnie. She's our maknae and I can't stand seeing her like that. She's just so zoned out since we started this tour like something's on her mind that she can't get rid of but really wants to. I don't know...I just worry about her."

They started walking again, both keeping the same slow pace, Jihyo watching their surroundings and Sana watching her feet.

"I know how that feels. Wanting to get something off your mind _and_ worrying. I just feel like Chaeyoung and Dahyun found something they got in common...and maybe they- _we_ all kind of forgot how Tzuyu can be and that we have to make the first step with her. I'm sorry, unnie. I'll keep an eye out for her."

Jihyo puts her arm around Sana's waist, pointing at two of their camera men waving at them from across the street.

"Good. And now we stop worrying and film a little for our Once.", Jihyo says, cheering when coming closer to the cameras already pointed at them.

Sana just nods before putting on a big smile too. She definitely has to talk to Dahyun.

 

"Tzuyu? Are you okay? You barely said anything since we're here.", Dahyun asks, the two roaming the streets and looking for something to eat. Tzuyu nods, a fake smile washing over her face just for a second.

"Hey, stop. You're one of my best friends. I know you and something is definitely up."

The Korean puts the camera away that they've been filming themselves with for an hour now.

"Is there something you're hiding from me? Chaeyoung and you pretty much ignored me all day yesterday and today too. Everytime I walk past you, you suddenly stop talking and start whispering once I'm away again. We always said that us maknaes have to stick together but right now, that's not the case."

Dahyun is surprised at the sudden outburst to say the least. She didn't even notice that she distanced herself from Tzuyu, there has been too much on her mind. Too many things she had to figure out and now she has Chaeyoung to talk to about everything. Because Chaeyoung understands and relates to Dahyun.

"I'm sorry, Tzuyu. It's just...I promise we won't do that anymore. I'll talk to Chaeyoung when we're back, she probably wants to apologize too. As for me, I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into us.", Dahyun says apologetically.

After a while of Tzuyu not saying anything, Dahyun dares to carefully hook her pinky in Tzuyu's and flinches when the the Taiwanese' little finger slips away. But just a second later, the maknae grabs Dahyun's hand and intertwines their fingers, not looking back at Dahyun who is looking at her with a small smile.

The Korean knows that she's forgiven even though Tzuyu didn't say anything. And she tells herself that she will never screw that up again, unaware of the fact that some promises are destined to be broken.

 

It's their first time touring in the United States and their schedules are filled with interviews, shows and concerts, much to the dismay of the nine girls who can't stop worrying since they aren't fluent in english at all.

They just stopped in front of a hotel, the girls looking at each other with questioning looks. Is this really supposed to be theirs?

A knock on the door signals the girls that they indeed reached their destination, all of them cheering to get to sleep in normal beds again.

When they all enter the lobby, one of the crew members stops them, handing them an envelope and pointing two cameras at them, letting the girls know that they will film them move into their temporary rooms. Temporary meaning two days since they got eight concerts in America, in eight different places. Tomorrow they are invited to a show, interview and performance included.

Jihyo nods, accepting the envelope and opening it before turning away from the camera to cough multiple times. The leader isn't feeling so well since going out yesterday, feeling exhausted and drained, a cold also adding up to it and the jetlag not helping either. But they are expected to fight through it and to not let it stop them like always. The show must go on.

Still, after trying to raise her voice enough for everyone to hear and failing, Jihyo hands the letter to Sana standing next to her, stepping aside a little to let Sana be in focus.

The Japanese nods, putting on a smile and looking through the card keys that were in the envelope.

"Soo, in the letter it says...ah, here it is. Jihyo, you're in a room with Mina and Jeongyeon."

Chaeyoung immediately puts on a frown, having hoped to share a room with Mina. And Nayeon starts bickering with Jeongyeon for saying that she finally won't have to share a room with Nayeon since they don't go by age this time.

"Hey, stop it! I'm talking right now, you can argue later if that's so important.", Sana interrupts them with a serious glare, turning back to the camera to announce the next room.

Meanwhile, Dahyun looks at her girlfriend a little surprised, not having expected that outburst but already having noticed Sana being a bit irritable since they went out the day before. She just hopes that Sana didn't catch a cold too.

"Tzuyu, you share a room with Chaeyoung."

Dahyun smiles, liking the idea of the two spending more time together.

"Nayeon, you're my roomie and that leaves Momo with...Dahyun."

They all noticed Sana's voice dropping a little at the end, at least the ones that know about everything. While Nayeon smirks at Sana's obvious jealousy, Momo just stares at her, frowning.

"Alright, let's go then.", Jeongyeon says, interrupting the silence and clapping her hands together making Nayeon jump and smack her arm, the two starting to fight again. Nothing new.

 

"What was that?"

Momo grabs Sana's hand, watching the camera men follow Dahyun and Nayeon since their rooms are on the same floor. They don't seem to notice that the two Japanese' had stopped.

"What do you mean?", Sana asks wiggling her hand out of Momo's grip.

"You know what I mean. Do you not trust me with Dahyun?"

Sana can't look into her eyes right now. She knows that Momo would never do anything and she trusts her but the thought of Dahyun cuddling with her makes her really mad anyway. And she knows they will cuddle. Because it's Momo and because it's Dahyun who can't resist Momo.

"I do. Of course, I do.", Sana mumbles, looking to her right to see Nayeon shrugging, pointing at a door and Sana nods, watching her friend go inside.

"Good. Because you can't be like this, Sana. You go around being all touchy and clingy with everyone but as soon as you hear that Dahyun shares a room with me which really isn't a big deal, you get all mad?"

"Excuse me? I'm not touchy with anyone! And I'm not mad. I'm tired so good night.", the younger one says, not looking back at Momo, just leaving her behind in the hallway, confused and annoyed.

Sana hates this. She knows she's being stupid and that her jealousy is absolutely ridiculous but it's not like she can help it. The Japanese is a jealous person, she has always been like that and she's mad at herself for being like that. But that doesn't change anything.

Sana just wants to hold Dahyun close to her, wants to cuddle her. It's scary how much control Dahyun has over the brunette, mostly because it's unknowingly and the Korean doesn't even have to try.

"Everything alright?", Nayeon asks as soon as Sana steps inside, closing the heavy door behind her and sighing.

The Japanese looks around and nods approvingly, it's a beautiful room with an amazing view and they actually got two single beds which they usually don't get for whatever reason.

That either means that her next door neighbours are sleeping in their respective beds or cuddling in a smaller one which Sana really doesn't want to think about right now. She just hopes that Dahyun didn't notice anything and Momo won't talk to her about it.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You got the bed by the window? You didn't even ask me which one I wanted.", Sana asks, pouting and dropping her bag on the bed covered in soft white sheets.

"Well, first come, first served!", Nayeon answers, sticking out her tongue and jumping onto her bed face first.

"You know there's no need to be jealous, right?"

Nayeon's voice is muffled by the pillow but Sana still understands and she still doesn't say anything.

"Sana, I know you are. I remember that guy you liked right after debuting and you went crazy when he just talked to someone else. And crazy really doesn't suit you. And now you're actually in a relationship and I really hope you won't be like that with our Dahyunie."

"Finished?", Sana asks in an annoyed tone, rummaging through her suitcase to grab everything she needs to have a shower. She really needs to relax right now and a hot shower will help her do just that.

"Sana, don't be like that. I'm just looking out for you.", Nayeon says, turning around to lay on her side, watching the Japanese throwing item after item on her bed and ignoring her completely.

"No, you're not. You're looking out for Dahyun and you don't need to. I won't destroy this just because I got a little jealous for no reason. Please, unnie, just save it."

Sana's voice is dripping with annoyance and anger and only the sound of a message coming in stops her from having another small outburst.

 

Dahyun

_Hey:) are you okay? You seemed a little tense back then_

9:06 pm

 

Sana sighs, running her hand through her hair and taking a deep breath. She really just wants to text Dahyun back, to call her and hear her voice, to let it calm her down but there's something more important right now. The Japanese slowly looks up to see Nayeon sitting at the edge of her bed, her back turned towards her.

"Unnie. I'm sorry...", Sana whispers loud enough for her friend to hear, taking steps towards her and then sitting down next to their oldest member.

"You should be. You're annoying and a lot to handle sometimes.", Nayeon argues back, a smile on her lips.

"Says you? Give me a break. You're a lot to handle _all the time!",_ Sana says, nudging her unnies shoulder with her own and then, after Nayeon got her balance back, placing her head on her friends shoulder.

"I'm really glad to have you here, unnie. Not just now but always...Thank you for being there and supporting us."

Nayeon can't help laugh, pushing the Japanese away and telling her to stop being so sappy.

"Don't laugh! I'm serious!", Sana answers, now laughing too, the _pling_ of another message suddenly echoing through the big room.

 

Dahyun

_Sana? I saw that you read my message. Please talk to me, I'm starting to worry. Did I do something wrong?_

9:11 pm

 

"Aww, our little Dubu! Did she just send a voice message? Wow, she's never been this impatient.", Nayeon chuckles, smirking at Sana and wiggling her brows.

Sana just shakes her head, hiding a light blush and her grin. She's still looking at the screen of her mobile phone, debating whether to listen to it right now or have a shower first and let Dahyun wait a little more, the Japanese curious as to what her girlfriend would do then. But she also doesn't want to keep her worrying that she did something wrong.

Before Sana can decide on what to do though, Nayeon already takes her mobile phone from her and falls back onto the bed, rolling onto her side and stretching her arm out, as far away as possible from Sana, before tapping the play button.

"Nayeonie! I'll kill you! Give it back!", Sana yells, reaching for the phone but Nayeon blocks her successfully and shushes her loudly.

_"Sana-yah! **Sana-chan!** Unnie, shh! Sana! Tell me what I did wrong, please! **Eh? You didn't do anything wrong or is she telling you that?** Momo, this is my message, if you've got something to tell Sana, do it yourself! Sana, why are you ignoring me? You've been weird since yesterday and barely talked to me. It's okay if you don't want to be too close to me when the cameras are around. But just tell me then, otherwise I'm worrying. **Oh my god, Dubu! She just got freaking jealous that I get to sleep with you and not her. That's it. That's why she doesn't answer your texts. She probably hates herself right now for being jealous and stupid and RUDE!!! At least, I hope so.** First off...you don't get to sleep with me! You'll never get to sleep with me- **You never know...** Momo! And second off, what you said doesn't explain why she's been weird since yesterday! Sana-yah! Just call me, please. I want to talk to you, I'm really annoyed- **needy...** and just want to hear your voice- **whipped...** and just want you tell me what's wrong and- Momo, I swear to god. Stop touching me, I'm not in the mood! **Hey, hey, hey. You're talking to a sensitive Sana right now, you can't just say I'm touching you, she'll kill me. I was just patting her head, Sana! But I'll stop now. Arghh, you two are annoying. Because of you, I probably can't even cuddle with Dubu tonight, Sana! Why don't we just switch rooms?** No! No, we can't. I mean...we'll probably get caught, it's too risky. **Are you okay, Dahyunie? Your cheeks look like they're burning.** What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I don't wanna be that girlfriend so I'll end this now. Just...call me? So I know you're alright!? Or just text me, actually. Texting is okay, yeah. **Dubu? You okay?** See you tomorrow! Bye! ---......"_

Sana uses the moment of distraction to reach for the phone one more time and grab it, locking the screen and standing up. For a moment, she just stands there, hands hanging by her sides and facing the window that is close to completely covered by the curtains. The Japanese goes through the message in her mind one more time. She doesn't just imagine that it was weird, does she? Because if she's right about it, this is the first time that Dahyun has been acting weird about their relationship since they got together. And that's freaking Sana out. Yet again.

"Sana, are you okay? That was cute, right?....Right?", Nayeon says, trying to get Sana's attention but failing miserably.

Sana just feels herself starting to shake, it starts with her legs. It always starts with her legs, the feeling of numbness creeping its way upwards. Why does everything always feel so numb when she can clearly tell that she's starting to tremble, to shake? 

"Sana! Hey!"

Now it's reaching her torso, her stomach and she can feel her fingers twitching too. Usually, that's when Sana starts to fight this, to let her mind wander elsewhere, somewhere where she is safe from all those thoughts invading her mind. But the thought of Dahyun not being okay, the thought of her having issues with their relationship isn't something she can just shake off like that.

So she tries her best and gets her legs to work. To carry her towards her bed. She takes her clothes and towel and enters the bathroom, closing the door behind her and sinking to the floor, knowing too well that her legs tend to give in without any warning. And it takes her about twenty seconds until she notices that the vibration in her right hand comes from the phone and it's not just her body trembling violently.  **Dahyunie.** Of course. 

Sana is tempted. Really tempted to just press the red button and decline. Or to throw her mobile phone against the wall so she doesn't have to deal with it. She's too tempted.

_"Sana! Are you okay? Nayeon texted me. Should I come over?"_

Sana did answer the call. Only because it's Dahyun.

_"I'm serious, Sana. If you don't say anything right now, I'll be there in less than ten seconds."_

"Hi..."

Dayhun's chuckle can be heard on the other end of the line and suddenly Sana feels her fingers twitching less making it easier to hold the phone steadily.

_"Talk to me. Anything. I just want to hear your voice and know that you're okay."_

"I'm in the bathroom."

Another chuckle.

_"Me too. Momo got on my nerves a little. Keep talking."_

"I don't know what abo- actually...I do. I think I was acting a little distant because of Tzuyu. I talked to Jihyo when we were on that market and she said that Tzuyu must feel a little left out. I guess I just didn't want to be so clingy anymore and all up in your face so-"

_ "I like it when you're all up in my face." _ A small giggle.  _ "Sorry, continue." _

"...So I tried giving you a little more room. A little more room for yourself and for Tzuyu. Which, admittedly, was really difficult. You looked so cute today."

_"You...stop it. You're making me blush...And about Tzuyu, I talked to her yesterday and apologized. But don't blame yourself, Sana. She wasn't mad at you, she didn't even say anything about you. It was about Chaeyoung and me seemingly ignoring her and starting to whisper when she's around. It's our fault, Chaeyoung's and mine. I guess we just have to admire and brag about our girlfriends less which won't be easy but we'll cope."_

That last chuckle makes all the difference. A smile washes over Sana's frowny face and she notices that she isn't shaking anymore.

"Yeah, that sounds like a tough thing to do. Maybe you could just talk to me about your amazing girlfriend then!?"

_"There she is. I missed my amazing but overly confident girlfriend."_

"You calling me your girlfriend makes me feel some type of way.", Sana chuckles, playing with a string of her towel hanging loose. She can't stop smiling even when Dahyun doesn't answer and it seems like she isn't at the other end of the line anymore. Because Sana knows she is and she knows that the Korean is probably just a little taken aback.

"Dahyunie....", Sana sings, a slight giggle in her voice. She can hear Dahyun clearing her throat clearly and wishes she could see her now, her cheeks probably a bright red and her eyes big.

_"Um, yeah. I'm here."_

"I know...You always are."

_"I am. Don't forget that."_

"I won't."

 


	26. Bad news

"Hey, are you better? Because I have to show you something.", Nayeon says, confronting Sana as soon as she comes out of the bathroom, towel still in her hand, ruffling her wet hair.

"I am. What is it?"

Sana walks up to her unnies bed and plops down onto it, next to Nayeon who is laying on her stomach and going through her phone.

"It's _bad_. And I really hope Mina and Chaeyoung didn't see this yet and won't see it. They are already stressing enough."

"Oh my god, just show me, unnie.", Sana says, chuckling to hide her fear of what's to come. Mina and Chaeyoung are like her younger siblings and she doesn't know how to feel about them being in potential danger.

"Alright. Look. This account here is spamming ours and spreads rumors everywhere. I mean, the issue is they _aren't_ rumors. It's all about 'Michaeng'. There are several videos of them with 'evidence' trending on YouTube and in general all types of theories everywhere. Even magazines caught up and are reporting about it. They say that they've got an actual source and people are speculating whether it's someone on the inside here. That source is known to provide them with all kinds of information. There isn't any actual proof yet but if that source happens to be real and if it's actually someone working for TwiceTV then we're screwed. Just imagine it's someone from the editors. We don't know them so it could be possible, right? Damn it, Sana. This is bad. Michaeng is trending everywhere, everyone is talking about it. We're in the US. Interviewers are way more upfront and love stories like that. What are we supposed to do?"

Nayeon puts her phone to the side for Sana to grab and go through her screenshots of what she found. The oldest hides her face in the silky white pillow and groans loudly.

"Calm down, unnie. Yes, this is bad but if you're already freaking out, just imagine Mina and Chaeyoung. There's no way they didn't already see this.", Sana says, scrolling through their account now and clicking post after post only to see them spammed with Michaeng comments.

A part of her is happy that this isn't about her and Dahyun but a really big part is mad at the people behind all this. At the unknown source turning them over. At herself for being glad it's not about her own relationship.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Our group chat is still quiet. That doesn't have to mean anything, though. We just have to stay put, dodge any weird questions, redirect their focus on something else. There is no need to worry....right?"

The worry and fear in Nayeon's voice scares Sana. She knows how important the group is to her, to all of them of course. But somehow Nayeon still seems to care the most, despite her playful attitude and self-loving pretense. The girls know their unnie for being extremely passionate and serious when needed.

"Right. There's no need to worry. So let's catch some sleep so we're ready for that show we're on tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright...", Nayeon mumbles, taking her phone back and plugging it in to charge it.

Sana goes back to her bed, ruffling her hair once more before getting under the covers and turning off the lights, hoping tomorrow will bring something good.

 

_Knock Knock_

Groaning, Sana spits out the remains of her toothpaste and rinses the sink before cleaning her mouth.

_Knock Knock_

"Nayeon, please! I'm in the bathroom."

"And I'm busy."

Sighing, Sana puts the towel aside and steps outside of the bathroom, grabbing the door handle and looking over her shoulder to yell at her friend.

"I swear, one of these days I'll kill you for your laziness and-"

Sana stops, taken aback when a body crashes into her own with so much force that she stumbles back a couple of feet. It takes the Japanese a few seconds to realize it's Dahyun who's clinging onto her, her pale arms wrapped around Sana's waist tightly and her face buried into the crook of her neck.

"Wow, someone's happy to see me.", Sana giggles, looking over the Korean's shoulder to check if someone else is there but not seeing anyone. They should be fine. Still, Sana moves closer to the door with Dahyun still in her arms, stretching out the arm that was wrapped around her girlfriends neck to close the door, just wanting to make sure.

"Dahyun-ah!", Nayeon screams from the back of the room, happy about their unexpected visitor.

"Dubu, we still got an hour, why are you here already?", Sana chuckles, hoping she doesn't come off as not wanting Dahyun with them.

"We'll have a meeting in Chaeyoung and Tzuyu's room in twenty minutes. There are some things we all need to talk about, Jihyo said.", Dahyun explains against Sana's exposed skin that is a little more tan since being in Australia.

Sana immediately hears the worry in Dahyun's voice and holds her at arm length, worry written all over her face as well.

"It'll be fine. We'll be fine.", Sana whispers, caressing her girlfriends cheek before grabbing her hand and dragging her along to her bed. The Japanese sits down first, leaning against the headbord and patting the spot in between her legs for Dahyun to sit down who obliges with a tired smile.

But admittedly, the Korean immediately feels a little better, Sana's legs on either side of her and her warm body against her back, arms wrapped around her middle securely and lips that press a quick peck to the side of her neck that is exposed due to her having her hair in a loose and rather messy bun.

"What are you going to do? It'll be about the rumors for sure, right? Do you think Mina and Chaeyoung will admit it to the others or act like it's all fake? Would you admit too?", Nayeon asks, making Sana sigh loudly. She really doesn't feel like dealing with two girls worrying, her own worry adding up to it too. But she loves those two girls so she really doesn't have a choice anyway.

"We'll figure it out then. For now, we still got fifteen minutes left so let's calm down and not think about it until then."

Nayeon huffs loudly, sinking back into her bed and looking up at the ceiling, a frown on her face.

"What are we going to do in public now? Play it safe and keep some distance?", Dahyun asks, only loud enough for Sana to hear who intertwines her fingers with Dahyun's in front of the Koreans body and pulls her even closer so she's pressed against her completely and the Japanese can rest her chin on the rapper's shoulder.

"I don't want that.", Sana whispers, her eyes scanning the side of Dahyun's neck, wandering down to look at the difference of their complexion with their bare arms against each other.

"Me neither. But what else can we do? We can't have that kind of attention on us too."

Leaning her head a little more to the left, Sana gets a better view looking at Dahyun's profile, a fond smile washing over her face. Of course, Dahyun immediately feels a gaze on her, leaning a bit to the right to get a proper look at her girlfriend who is staring at her adoringly. And she also immediately feels the urge to lean in, to catch just the smallest of pecks before they have to head out soon and face a reality that isn't nearly as inviting and enchanting as this one.

"Get a room!"

While Dahyun blushes at getting caught in a moment, Sana shakes her head with a smirk that just hides her anger at Nayeon. So instead Sana settles for kissing Dahyun's cheek and waits for Nayeon's laughter to die out and for her to concentrate on something else.

"Reject me."

"Hm?"

Dahyun looks at her girlfriend confusedly, feeling like she must have heard wrong.

"Reject me. When we're in public I mean. We'll just act like we usually do. I'm all up in your face and you reject me. We just have to be our playful selves and give them what they think is fan service. Maybe that'll distract them from Mina and Chaeyoung as well. You just can't forget to reject me and act like you don't want to be kissed by me. And I might have to be a little flirty with other members to keep up the act."

Dahyun gulps. It sounds reasonable, makes sense. But still, the last part of flirting with the others gets to her.

"So you get playful banter with me and the other girls and I get what? I get teased and nothing out of it.", she argues, letting go of Sana's hands and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't get anything out of it as well!? I'm with _you_ and not one of the others, why would fake flirting do something for me? It doesn't. But it's just show, Dahyunie. Behind closed doors we can do whatever we want. And don't act like you don't enjoy getting teased by me. You liked it back then and you like it even better now.", Sana says, the last part only a seductive whisper, right next to Dahyun's ear. But she can't even await her reaction and instead starts giggling immediately after finishing her little speech.

"Jeongyeon said we should come now. They are all already there.", Nayeon interrupts their conversation, getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Coming.", Sana says, still giggling and pushing Dahyun forward a little to get up from behind her and follow Nayeon, stopping before leaving the room. Dahyun's still sitting on the bed, completely flustered and cheeks bright red like most of the time when she's around the Japanese. Her mouth is still a little agape and she shakes her head a couple of times before getting the expression off and getting up slowly. Sana just laughs, stretching out her hand for Dahyun to grab and thinking how much fun flirting with her is, even more now that she's her girlfriend and she isn't restricted in actions and words anymore.

 

After searching Tzuyu and Chaeyoung's room for what feels like hours but probably was about ten minutes, the three girls find the right number and knock, still a little careful and unsure whether they are right this time after they knocked on the wrong door a few minutes earlier, Dahyun excusing herself in broken but absolutely adorable English.

After that guy closed the door, Dahyun did a short awkward dance to shake off her embarrassment, making Sana question if she can still fall for the rapper more since it really felt like that in that exact moment.

"There you are! You're late. What took you so long?"

Jeongyeon welcomes them rather harshly that way, nothing Nayeon didn't expect from her best friend.

"We're here now.", Sana says, walking past the two girls that start bickering again, Jeongyeon calling Nayeon a lame grandmother and Nayeon then calling Jeongyeon's insults lame.

Sana and Dahyun scan the room for good places to sit and quickly notice Jihyo keeping some distance and sitting opposite from the beds in an armchair, her nose red and the turtleneck sweater covering even her chin and mouth.

"Unnie?", Dahyun gasps at their vocalist obviously not feeling any better.

"Just sit, please. I want to make this quick.", Jihyo says, pointing at the beds for Dahyun to sit down on.

Meanwhile, Sana notices Mina and Chaeyoung sitting on different beds. Jeongyeon sits down against the headboard next to the Japanese and with Nayeon at her feet.

Tzuyu does the same, only that she's next to Chaeyoung and Momo is leaning against her tucked up legs.

Sana and Dahyun look at each other, both thinking the same and hoping it's not what they think it might be. Both hoping that it doesn't mean anything that the couple isn't sitting next to each other. But you would expect Tzuyu to sit on her own bed, right? The two girls just shrug and sit down too, Jihyo already clearing her throat.

Sana quickly shuffles upwards on Tzuyu's bed, closer to Mina. Giving her a small smile, she turns back around to face Jihyo and listen to what she has to say.

Dahyun does the same, leaning against Chaeyoung's legs the way Momo leans against Tzuyu's, focusing on their leader.

"Alright, I guess you already noticed that I'm still sick and it actually got a lot worse instead of better. I got a check up early this morning and they said that I can't go out today, probably tomorrow as well."

"But tonight is that show with the performance and the interview? And tomorrow our first concert here? We can't do that without you?! You're our leader!", Nayeon lets out bewilderedly.

"She's aware of that, stupid!", Jeongyeon says, kicking Nayeon's side carefully with an evil laugh.

"Well, we all know that if I'm out, Sana takes my place and functions as your leader."

Silence.

"We do? Cause I didn't know that...", Sana suddenly speaks up, surprise in her voice.

The others mumble quiet 'me neither's and wait for Jihyo to speak up again.

"Then I correct myself. _I_ knew that. I trust you, Sana. Of course, I trust all of you but when it comes to this position, you fit the most. So please listen to her, guys. But I don't think I have to say that since you're pretty good at making your voice heard when needed, Sana unnie."

As expected, Nayeon and Jeongyeon chime in, asking if that's really the right decision and saying that Sana will only get them into trouble but Sana shushes them, the room immediately being completely silent.

"You heard Jihyo. And don't act like it's the apocalypse. It's one day, maybe two so calm down. This really isn't a big deal."

After the two girls are quiet, both visibly sulking and looking like kids that didn't get the toy they wanted, Sana turns to Jihyo again, telling her she should get some rest and that she'll have everything under control.

"Just one more thing and I'm back in bed. I don't want you two to share a room with me anymore, Mina and Jeongyeon. You could get sick too and that's the last thing we need. Sharing the room with me last night was already risky enough.", Jihyo says and the others nod but ask where the two girls are going to sleep now, their leader saying they'll just have to get another one.

"But I don't wanna be in that room with Sana anymore.", Nayeon suddenly chimes in, an evil smirk on her face.

"Eh?", Sana asks, turning around to look at her friend who just winks at her and then looks over the Japanese's shoulder.

"Momo-yah! Move into my room?", the oldest asks and before Dahyun or Sana can even realize what's happening and intervene, Momo already got her answer prepared.

"Yes! Absolutely yes! I'm in. Sana, you're out."

Nayeon squeals, leaning over Sana's lap to reach Momo's hand that is raised for a high-five, the Japanese realizing too late that she basically invited Nayeon to joke about her small hands again.

"They're the hands of an eight year old, I swear. It's like they forgot to keep growing while the rest of your body did."

"Yah! Your hands are just gigantic. Also, Dahyun's are the same size as mine so you're the odd one out."

"Odd, indeed.", Jeongyeon chimes in, getting a playful smack on the thigh from Nayeon, the three oldest now all bickering.

"Hey, keep my hands out of it!"

Now Dahyun is caught inbetween accusations and ironic insults too.

Jihyo just shakes her head with a sad smile and nods into the direction of the door, looking at Sana. Sana nods too and waves when their leader walks out quietly. The Japanese isn't scared because of taking over Jihyo's position for the day. People always expect so much from a leader, way more than they actually do. A leader doesn't plan anything, that's all on the company. They just keep their group in line and are the spokesperson of the group. Of course, it isn't always easy but it's also not as difficult as some make it sound.

"Alright, so that's settled. Jeongyeon and Mina, you have to get yourself a room later and I'm with Momo now.", Nayeon says, looking content and nudging Sana's shoulder with her own.

Sana knows that Nayeon did this to get Dahyun and her some time together, she just wanted to do her a favor. But the Japanese isn't so sure that she did Dahyun a favor with it too, thinking back to the voice message with Momo and how the Korean immediately abandoned Momo's idea of switching rooms. At least there's time now to ask Dahyun about it, Sana thinks, more or less looking forward to the evening.

 


	27. Of squirrels and tigers

"That interview was so awkward, oh my god.", Chaeyoung laughs when they all get out of their vans, meeting in the lobby and making their way up to their rooms.

"But we slayed the performance. At least, I did. I didn't focus on all of you.", Nayeon says sassily, flipping her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

"Are we sure we want to watch it together later? It's so embarrassing. I totally blacked out when they asked me about 'Eye Eye Eyes'.", the youngest rapper groans, shaking her head from side to side.

"That's one more reason to watch it.", Nayeon says, high-fiving Jeongyeon with a chuckle.

_"Ouch!"_

The girls all turn around at the loud wince, everyone immediately bursting into laughter when seeing Sana standing behind the glass double wing door which must have closed right in front of her and which she apparently didn't notice until it hit her. Well, you should always watch where you're going rather than stare at the screen of your mobile phone.

Dahyun shakes her head at her girlfriend, opening the door which is admittedly pretty heavy to let Sana through, walking next to her now, trying not to laugh out loud.

"You are such an idiot!"

"Hey!", Dahyun says, shushing Jeongyeon with an angry glare.

"What? What are you going to do, _tiny?_ ", the second oldest laughs mockingly.

"I'm not _that_ tiny!"

"Hey, don't look at me!", Chaeyoung says when all eyes are suddenly on her now, pouting with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Alright, let's meet in my roo- in Nayeon and Momo's room I mean in about forty min-"

"Let's meet in Dahyun and yours! You got a double bed. I'll bring chips!", Momo says, looking at Sana and wiggling her eyebrows. Sana wasn't aware of a sharing a double bed with Dahyun, that makes it even more obvious why Momo and Nayeon wanted them to share a room. It's obviously not like they didn't sleep together before but it's rare that they've got their own rooms in teams of two, not like in the dorm.

The girls all agree and decide to meet in an hour so they can all get cleaned up first after giving their very best when performing.

 

"Sana!", Dahyun yells, knocking against the door of the bathroom multiple times.

"You've been in there for nearly thirty minutes already! Hurry up, we don't have much time left and I need to shower too!"

Sana always takes the longest in the bathroom, mostly when having a shower. She always claims her cheeks look extremely puffy after showering and that she doesn't like the others seeing her like that and Dahyun can only guess that exactly that is the case right now too. The shower's off for about ten minutes already but no sign of the Japanese.

"Five more minutes, Dahyunie!", Sana yells back, a little distress in her voice.

"Why? Come on, you don't have to put on make up or wear something fancy so why are you taking so long?"

Dahyun knows that Sana's hair must be dried already since she heard the blow-dryer a couple of minutes ago. The Korean has her clothes and a towel ready right next to her and just really wants to rinse this sticky feeling off.

Finally, the door opens and before Dahyun can even fully register it, Sana rushes past her, saying that the bathroom is free now. She tries not thinking about it too much after catching a glimpse at the clock. The girls will be over in twenty minutes. Gotta be quick.

 

After drying her hair and brushing through it, staring at the fading purple that's turning more into a pinky and blonde tone now, Dahyun puts on her clothes. Her yellow sweatpants and a big white hoodie. Grabbing a hairtie, she leaves the bathroom and sees that she only took ten minutes. Ten more minutes left to spend with her girlfriend.

Her girlfriend who is laying on their bed, back facing Dahyun and who is obviously occupied being on her mobile phone.

"Hey. Are you okay?", Dahyun asks, walking up to her while putting her hair into a bun.

"Sure. Somehow our conversations always start with that question.", Sana chuckles, turning off the screen and snuggling into a blanket, the blanket that Dahyun slept underneath last night.

Sana can clearly tell that it's Dahyun's and not Momo's. The girls didn't change sheets, didn't think it's necessary and if the Japanese would turn around she would be able to smell that Momo has been sleeping on that side. But the blanket she's hugging close to her chest right now, covering her face as well, is definitely Dahyun's. Sana's sure she could tell which is hers out of a thousand, even if someone else got the same perfume and shampoo.

"I think that's good. That we ask that so much, I mean. We care about each other. And I would like to know what took you so long in the bathroom and why you're hiding your face right now?"

Dahyun walks around the bed, kneeling down in front of it and looking at her girlfriend whose face is close to hers. Slowly, she lifts her hands and pulls the blanket away. She's not sure what she expected but not this.

She didn't expect Sana to be looking like she always does, adorable, beautiful, just the usual.

But Sana groans dramatically, rolling closer to Dahyun to press her face into the blanket again.

"What's up with you?", Dahyun asks with a chuckle, pushing the blanket downwards so the Japanese can't use it to hide anymore.

"My cheeks...I really look like a squirrel. When I shower, when I get up, when it's too warm, too cold. I look like an unsexy squirrel.", Sana whines, looking at her girlfriend with a pout.

"Like an _unsexy_ squirrel? So you're suggesting that squirrels are usually sexy? That worries me a little to be honest.", Dahyun laughs, pinching Sana's cheeks playfully who smacks her hand away, her pout growing even bigger.

"Dahyunie. I thought a good girlfriend would now say that it's not true and I imagine my cheeks being weirdly puffy."

"So you're telling me I'm not a good girlfriend?", Dahyun asks, acting offended, loving to play with Sana a little.

"Argh, I didn't say that. Just tell me how amazing I am."

"Wait...now it all makes sense...you taking so long in the bathroom and being so fond of yourself and wanting attention. Nayeon, how did you get into my girlfriend's body?", Dahyun gasps loudly, laughing when Sana slaps her shoulder.

"Stop that. And didn't you understand that calling me your girlfriend does things to me? The others will be here any minute so there isn't much time kissing you to calm my nerves a little."

Dahyun can just in time stop the heat from rushing to her cheeks. This calls for a counter attack. Sana doesn't only get to tease her. Dahyun thinks it's time for her turn. So she smirks, bites her lower lip and leans in a little and a little more and still a little more. Right until there's only an inch left. Then she moves even closer put aiming for Sana's ear. When her lip brushes against the earlobe, Dahyun opens her mouth, starting to praise her girlfriend, she  _did_ ask for it.

"I'm a _really_ good girlfriend, I can't have you doubt that. And if that means telling you how amazing you are every single day then so be it. Because you are amazingly talented, unbelievably beautiful, adorably clumsy and the only sexy squirrel to exist."

Dahyun was close to breaking into laughter there but she still caught herself. Now, she's leaning back a little again, slipping her right hand under Sana's cheek a bit to angle her head. Then she leans forward again, can already feel Sana's lips against hers but it's just a brush, nothing you could call a kiss and then, just in time, a knock cuts through the silence, Dahyun wasting no time in getting up and rushing to the door.

She doesn't need to look back. She can imagine what Sana looks like. And she loves the thought of it.

 

"Twenty more minutes, I'm so excited! Momo, can you give me the dip? Thanks. I just hope they got the translations right this time.", Jeongyeon says, eating away next to Momo who nudges her shoulder, wanting the dip back but Jeongyeon shakes her head.

"Yah! It's mine, I bought it. You should go and get yourself a room before they close the reception desk. Right, Sana?", Momo asks, a smug expression on her face when she looks at their momentarily leader. Sana just nods, being distracted from texting with Mina.

 

Mina

_You do realize that agreeing with Momo means that Jeongyeon and I have to go now?_

8:53 pm

 

Sana

_Oh right. We'll keep talking later!_

8:53 pm

 

With a sigh, Mina gets up, grabbing Jeongyeon's wrist and dragging her along who starts complaining but follows anyway.

Momo immediately uses the opportunity to snatch Mina's place on the bed and sit against the headboard next to Dahyun who's sitting next to Sana and has Chaeyoung at her feet who is definitely too focused on her mobile phone which isn't a good sign at all.

Nayeon and Tzuyu lay at the end of the bed going through pictures that they took in Australia, Nayeon being a good distraction for Tzuyu who felt really homesick this morning.

Meanwhile, Sana grabs Dahyun's mobile phone from the nightstand and hands it to the Korean, pointing at Chaeyoung who isn't facing them, signaling her to text the other rapper.

Dahyun hesitates for a second, doesn't like the idea that Sana and Momo will see everything Chaeyoung could say without her consent. But then again, they want her to be happier just as bad so why not let them look?

 

Dahyun

_Hey tiger_

8:55 pm

 

Chaeyoung

_Why are you texting me? Just talk to me?_

8:55 pm

 

The two Japanese react just in time when seeing Chaeyoung looking over her shoulder at Dahyun, both averting their gaze and acting like the news that they got on silent are oh so interesting.

Dahyun just nods to her mobile phone and waits for her friend to turn around again which she does with a shrug of her shoulder.

 

Dahyun

_It's about Mina. That's why. Mina and you to be specific even though you probably guessed it_

8:56 pm

 

Chaeyoung

_Everyone is talking about it. I can't even look at her without people going crazy and displaying it as evidence. Just like they do when they ship us with random male idols for no reason._

8:56 pm

 

Dahyun

_I know it's annoying but you can't do anything anyway. And avoiding Mina doesn't help anyone._

8:56 pm

 

Chaeyoung

_I'm not avoiding her_

8:56 pm

 

Dahyun

_..._

8:57 pm

 

Chaeyoung

_But it's just because I don't want that attention on me! On us. They can't know. In a different world, I wouldn't mind it but in this world, we could lose everything if someone finds out._

8:57 pm

 

Dahyun

_But ignoring each other is way more obvious. Just act like you always do. Like it doesn't influence the two of you at all. They will forget about it then or get bored. There isn't any valid proof or evidence. And as long as that's the case, there's also no need to worry._

_Talk to Mina, Chaeyoungie._

8:58 pm

 

Chaeyoung

_You're probably right. I will._

_Could you do me a favor? I'm sure you won't mind it;)_

8:58 pm

 

Dahyun

_??_

8:58 pm

 

Chaeyoung

_Could you kiss Sana on the cheek next time we're in public? Maybe at the concert tomorrow? I'm sure that will get some attention off Mina and me._

8:58 pm

 

Dahyun isn't sure what to answer for a second. It's not like they would suspect Sana and Dahyun to be in a relationship then, right? And she really wants to do anything to make her best friend feel better.

"Momo, can you fill my glass with some water from the tap, please? I feel like I'm getting a headache.", Dahyun asks nicely. Momo just groans but gets up anyway, her love for the Korean bigger than her laziness.

Sana looks at Dahyun confusedly but the latter just nods back at her phone, typing the next message.

 

Dahyun

_Under one condition. You make up with Momo._

8:59 pm

 

Chaeyoung

_Dahyun._

_That's not fair_

8:59 pm

 

Dahyun

_Chaeyoung, I love you and I love Momo and the only one not being fair is you. Or her. I don't even know because both of you won't talk about it. Please. Whatever it is, it can't stand between you two anymore._

8:59 pm

 

Chaeyoung

_....Deliver your kiss first. I'll think about it._

9:00 pm

 

Dahyun nudges Chaeyoung's back with her foot, catching her attention. The younger one just turns around rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue at Dahyun pulling a weird expression.

Momo hands Dahyun the glass of water, making sure that she drinks it all before putting it back on the nighstand, resting her head on the Korean's shoulder with a sigh.

Of course, Chaeyoung didn't waste any time in turning back around when Momo came back, now grabbing the remote and turning on the volume. It's still a little bit left until the show starts that features an interview with them and a performance but just to make sure and also cover the silence.

That is until Jeongyeon and Mina come back, the older one huffing and flopping down onto the bed, her head in Chaeyoung's lap.

"Eh?", Sana lets out, pulling up her legs to make some room for Mina who sits down on Chaeyoung's other side, visibly startled when the rapper leans back against her side and rests her left hand on Mina's thigh nonchalantly. Dahyun just smiles, glad that Chaeyoung listened to her.

"The reception desk was already closed and then we called some hotline but they said that they can't arrange a room this late. At least I think that's what they said."

"Wait, you're not sure?", Jeongyeon gasps, sitting up straight again and looking at Mina, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Would _you_ have wanted to talk to them? In _E_ _nglish_? I guess not. And I'm like 98 percent sure I got that right about the rooms.", Mina defends herself, raising her voice a little which is pretty rare for their silent penguin.

"98? That's not even 99!", Jeongyeon screeches.

"Wow, no shit, sherlock.", Nayeon laughs. "And what's the big deal? Then you sleep in Momo and my room and Mina's with the maknaes.", she adds with a sly smile, winking at Sana again who just rolls her eyes. Sana really wonders what Nayeon thinks they're doing at night considering the oldest just really wants Sana and Dahyun to spend the night together without anyone intruding.

Mina's eyes grow big at Nayeon's suggestion and she looks down at Chaeyoung who just smiles up at her.

"Sana-yah! You're the leader now. So you either approve and it's decided or you present another idea!?", Nayeon says with a sassy undertone, all eyes now on Sana.

"No, I mean, yes. That's how we do it. Mina, Jeongyeon, you split. It's one night, you'll be alright.", Sana says.

"Momo! Don't get the crumbs everywhere! I still sleep on here!", Dahyun says, grabbing the bag of chips Momo was holding and leaning over Sana's lap to put them on the nightstand furthest away from the whining Japanese.

"Just sleep on the other side then. I bet one won't be occupied anyway.", Momo mumbles under her breath, Sana laughing at it and Dahyun huffing.

"Shhh, it's starting!", Tzuyu suddenly says, shushing her friends, all of them turning their attention towards the TV.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this part. Is there anything you would like to see happening, any suggestions, requests?  
> I'd really appreciate comments of any kind, let me know what you think or again, suggest any ideas!  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day!  
> Oh and to all the people out there writing exams soon, I know it's that time again for quite a few (just like me) so good luck, I'll keep my fingers crossed :)


	28. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama warning! Things get a little intense and probably not the way you expected.
> 
> Also: sorry for any typos! As per usual, I didn't proofread.

It's nothing they didn't expect. A few mistranslations here and there but none of them causing them any trouble. Dahyun tickles Chaeyoung's side when the camera zooms in on the younger rapper, the interviewer asking about the song she wrote a while ago. Dahyun is apparently the only one that gets what the song is actually about, the other girls just munching on some food and not paying any attention to the rappers. On the screen, Chaeyoung is visibly taken aback, probably putting two and two together, figuring out why they ask about that specific song. It's a subtle way to find out more about the rumors. Is the song about a girl? Is it about Mina? Is Chaeyoung confessing anything in it? Dahyun is proud at how her friend handled the situation, quickly catching herself and talking about the song confidently, no hint of lying or making something up in her voice.

"Ahh, I hate rewatching our performances.", Mina says, hiding her face in Chaeyoung's shoulder who giggles at her girlfriend, taking her hand in hers.

Dahyun looks to her left, Sana already looking at her too and they nod approvingly, both having noticed the other couple interacting comfortably again. And then Dahyun catches Sana staring at her lips and leaning in. Leaning in, in a room full of the other girls. And two of them don't even know about them.

"What are you doing?", Dahyun hisses quietly, subtly shuffling away a little which doesn't stop Sana from getting closer.

"No one is watching, Dahyunie. Actually, right now Momo is...aaaand now she isn't anymore.", Sana whispers, a smirk on her lips as she puts her hand at the back of Dahyun's head, trapping her in place.

"I'm serious, Sana. _Don't_."

Sana is surprised at Dahyun's tone and quickly leans back again, dropping her hand and shuffling to the side too, just like Dahyun did before. A small gap between them now. The rapper sighs, reaching out to grab Sana's hand but the Japanese shakes it off and acts like she's extremely focused on their performance. Momo notices, nudging Dahyun's shoulder playfully to cheer her up but it doesn't help, the couple just keeps looking at the TV sternly.

That is until Sana suddenly speaks up, startling the others who all sit in silence, just bobbing their heads to the music and from time to time commenting on each other's moves in the performance.

"I forgot my charger in the other room. Nayeonie, can you give me the key card?", the Japanese asks, walking up to the oldest who just sighs and points at her jacket.

While Sana searches the pockets for the key, Momo speaks up too.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't leave it. I didn't see it anywhere."

"Great. That probably means I dropped it and it's under the bed or something. Dahyunie, come help me search?", Sana asks, acting all innocent when she's actually having it all planned out.

"You'll find it.", Dahyun just mumbles, Nayeon, Mina and Chaeyoung turning to look at her confusedly. Usually, the Korean wouldn't miss an opportunity to spend some time alone with Sana and there's also that weird undertone in her voice.  
"You should go. We don't want Sana being traumatized just by the possibility of a spider being under the bed. You don't mind them so help her.", Chaeyoung says, stretching to give Dahyun a push who just rolls her eyes and gets up, following Sana out of the room.

 

"I didn't lose my charger."

"What?", Dahyun turns around, confusedly and annoyed, watching Sana close to the door behind her.

"I didn't lose it. I just wanted some time alone with you.", Sana says, taking just one step forward which is enough to invade Dahyun's space cockily, a smile on the Japanese' lips.

"And why is that? We got the whole night together.", Dahyun says, crossing her arms in front of her chest, putting up a border between their bodies.

"Is that so?", Sana smirks, crossing her arms too, imitating the younger one.

"Sana!" The rapper blushes again, taking a small step back but leaning forward before Sana can step closer again, her face sinking against Sana's chest, whining. Dahyun hates that she blushes all the time, mostly around Sana. If the brunette ever forgets the control she has over the rapper, she definitely gets reminded every time Dahyun's cheeks turn darker.

Sana laughs, patting the back of Dahyun's head and kissing the top of it gently.

"We can ask Jeongyeon to sleep in our room if you don't want to be alone with me.", Sana whispers, Dahyun immediately leaning back to look into the Japanese' eyes.

"What? Why would you say that? Of course, I want to be alone with you. I mean,... I don't mind it."

"In that voice message you sent me you didn't sound so sure of that when Momo suggested switching rooms.", Sana says, a small pout forming on her lips that she doesn't even notice herself.

"I just...I don't know. This is all so new. I've never been in a relationship and I'm scared to mess it up. And also...I don't think I'm ready yet to... _you know_. It's just, you and I, we have been friends for so long and all this," Dahyun waves her hands in front of Sana, "is new to me in that way. That's the body of one of my closest friends but now it's the body of my girlfriend as well. It just takes some adjusting, getting used to looking at your body in a different way, to look at _you_ differently and...and I'm rambling, sorry. I'm just stupid.", Dahyun sighs, hiding her face in her hands before letting them drop to her sides again, looking into Sana's eyes who look amused rather than freaked out or disappointed as Dahyun expected.

The Japanese takes Dahyun's hands, guiding them around her waist before draping her arms around the Korean's neck loosely.

"It's kinda funny how everyone expects I slept with someone before and I'm oh so experienced.", Sana says, not once breaking eye contact, just a soft smile on her lips.

"You...you didn't? Not even with a boy?", Dahyun asks curiously.

Sana just shakes her head, her fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of the rappers neck.

"I don't want to rush into anything either, Dahyunie. So let's just figure out our pace as we go along, alright? In the meantime, you can tell me about how you look at my body differently now.", Sana says, a smirk now replacing her innocent smile from before, Dahyun smacking the side of her butt with a pout.

"That's a start.", the Japanese keeps joking, not letting go of Dahyun even when she tries pushing her away. Sana just holds her tighter and pulls her even closer until Dahyun gives in and once again, only a couple of inches seperate the two of them.

"Can I get my kiss now?", Sana asks, already staring at Dahyun's lips with anticipation.

Dahyun doesn't give an answer. At least not a verbal one.

She just slowly leans forward, closing the gap and placing her lips on Sana's, capturing them in a soft kiss. A soft kiss that soon turns into a greedy one, both having waited for a chance to kiss each other without the fear of getting interrupted for what feels like ages even though it's only been days, maybe a week since they first kissed.

The air surrounding them is cold, causing goosebumps on Sana's bare arms which she couldn't care about less since all she feels is Dahyun's warm mouth, her breath hitting Sana's wet lips every time they break apart just to angle their heads differently. And this time it's not Sana going further, opening her mouth first, it's Dahyun. And the Japanese doesn't mind her taking control one bit. She wants the Korean to feel as comfortable as possible with their pace so it's best if she just let's Dahyun dictate the speed they're moving at.

Suddenly, Sana can't help but let out a short moan, Dahyun's tongue slipping into her mouth coming as a surprise to her. A good one, of course. Sana moves her hands to Dahyun's hips, pulling her closer until their bodies are pressed together and the two don't feel anything but each other. They are too occupied to notice the room being cold or their hands starting to roam on their own.

Too occupied with each other to notice the door opening and someone switching on the lights, both having their eyes closed and only hearing the rapid beating of their hearts until-

"Your phone is literally charging, Sana. You didn't forget it he-"

Dahyun and Sana quickly break apart, their lips plump and Sana's hair messier than before, Dahyun's sweater showing a little skin of her side.

"Jeongyeon! Just let them be, they are probably just talk-"

Nayeon appears behind Jeongyeon, obviously too late.

Suddenly Jeongyeon pushes forward, grabbing Sana by the collar of her shirt, pulling her closer and then pushing her away again.

"What the hell are you doing? Keep your weird little girl on girl fantasies to yourself and don't drag Dahyun into this.", Jeongyeon says through gritted teeth, her hands balled to fists by her side.

For a few seconds it's completely silent, no one saying a word. Nayeon is the first one to speak up.

"Jeongyeon. I suggest you don't keep talking until you got yourself under control again.", she says calmly, slowly stepping closer to her friend and stretching out her arm in an attempt to take her hand but Jeongyeon moves away.

Sana can feel tears building up but knows she has to be strong. Otherwise there is no way beating Jeongyeon.

"No. Let her say what she wants to say.", Sana says, taking a step closer to Jeongyeon and Dahyun at the same time, stepping inbetween them.

"You were always acting weird but somehow I defended you and blamed it on the dating ban. Thought you were just clingy and desperate for a relationship and now you force yourself on Dahyun and you can still be this calm? What the hell is wrong with you?"

The eyes of the three girls grow big at the mention of Sana forcing herself on Dahyun.

"Jeongyeon-", Dahyun tries but she just tells her to stay out of it and that she'll deal with Sana.

"Jeongyeon! Listen to me," Dahyun says, deciding to keep going anyways, "Sana didn't force herself on me. I don't even know how you got that idea, how you think she could do that. Sana and I...we're together. We're in a relationship, unnie. So please stop talking and just leave it be. You're not making any sense."

Jeongyeon looks over Sana's shoulder and at the rapper who looks at her pleadingly. On the inside, Dahyun is boiling and just wants to hold Sana and make sure she's okay after such accusations but she knows better.

"So you're trying to tell me that you wanted Sana to kiss you? To touch you like that? You did that willingly?", Jeongyeon asks, her voice calmer but every single word cutting Sana deep.

"Of course. _I_ actually kissed _her._ As I said, we're together. She's my girlfriend and-"

"That's absolutely ridiculous. How could you- I don't-", Jeongyeon interrupts, soon starting to ramble, shaking Nayeon's hand off that the oldest placed on her shoulder.

"Jeongyeon. Your suitcase is next to my bed there. I want you to get it and leave. You can take Tzuyu and Chaeyoung's room, they'll be sleeping with us. But I really can't look at you right now. We'll talk tomorrow but please just leave for now.", Nayeon says, slowly and insistently.

And for what feels like forever, no one says a word, everyone as stiff as statues.

Then Jeongyeon nods, the frown on her face still prominent even when averting her gaze from Sana's eyes and moving across the room to grab her stuff.

Dahyun steps forward a little until she's close to Sana, placing one hand on her hip and moving her thumb up and down, trying to give the Japanese a little comfort without triggering Jeongyeon who's still in the room.

When she's finally on her way out, she just stops once more, looking at Nayeon deeply disappointed who just shakes her head, wearing the same expression, and nods to the door sternly.

Once Jeongyeon left, closing the door behind her, the oldest lets out a deep sigh.

"I'll talk to the others. Let them know about the new sleeping arrangement. Maybe you two should tell Tzuyu first, though. I don't think it's best if she finds out through Jeongyeon. But take your time."

With that, Nayeon leaves the room as well, hoping Jeongyeon didn't already tell Tzuyu when asking for the key card.

"You can't run away now, Sana. Okay?"

Dahyun doesn't waste any time. She just wants to make sure that the Japanese is okay. Or rather that she will be okay. The Korean moves to stand in front of her now, reaching up to cup Sana's cheeks gently.

"I won't let you distance yourself from me. I just won't let you. And I know you're thinking about it. But everything Jeongyeon said is just complete bullshit, pardon me for using that word. So you don't even have to waste any time thinking about running away from me because I promise I won't _let_ you."

Sana nods, wiping away a single tear that's been running down her cheek, still averting her gaze.

"Let's go tell Tzuyu so we can catch some sleep after. I'm exhausted.", Sana says, leaning into Dahyun's hand that's caressing her cheek.

"Alright. You did great today by the way."

Dahyun softly kisses Sana's cheek before grabbing her hand and gently pulling her along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that in no way, I think of Jeongyeon like that. This is all just fiction and doesn't reflect what I think of the girls. I love all of them but someone had to be the 'enemy' or rather the one not supporting everything that's going on since that's just a little more realistic. And most of the writers choose Tzuyu to be the 'evil' one but I really don't see that in this story.  
> As always, I'd be nice if you left a comment and have a nice day :)


	29. Confessions pt.3

"What do you mean? Why is Jeongyeon sleeping in our room too?", Chaeyoung asks, looking at the oldest in confusion.

"You're not going to sleep in there tonight. I don't want you to. I know Sana is our temporary leader but please listen to me when I say it's better if you give her some time alone.", Nayeon pleads, sitting down next to Tzuyu who looks just as confused.

"What happened? Is she okay?", Mina asks quietly, shuffling back a little to sit inbetween Momo's legs like the older one signals her to. Momo holds her friend close, scared of what Nayeon might say next since the Japanese already has a guess what happened. Sana's phone is charging right next to her and sadly Jeongyeon had noticed that too, only a few minutes after the two left the room, calling Sana stupid and saying that she will go and get them.

Nayeon only took a few seconds to react and follow her friend but it looks like those few seconds were still a few seconds too long.

"Yes, she's okay. I doubt Sana is, though.", Nayeon says and Momo flinches, concluding that her theory was right and Jeongyeon did catch them doing whatever they were doing.

"What are you talking about? What happened to Sana? And what does it have to do with Jeongyeon and us not sleeping there?", Tzuyu asks, demanding answers, her expression already growing a little angry.

"I can't tell you. That's on Sana and Dahyun to tell you.", Nayeon answers calmly, surprised at herself that she's this calm.

"We should get our stuff now.", Chaeyoung whispers but Nayeon stops her, saying that it's better to wait for the other two first just in case Jeongyeon will explode on them. Tzuyu caught the oldest looking at her and now understands. Understands that the others must now what's going on.

She quickly turns around facing the others, scanning their faces one by one and she was right. They are all looking at her guiltily, avertig her gaze.

"You know? You all know what this is about? So that's why you've been excluding me this whole time?", Tzuyu asks with a frown, raising her voice.

But before anyone can answer, the door opens and Dahyun walks in, Sana close on her heel and holding her hand. Momo immediately jumps up, running towards her best friend and enveloping her in a tight hug, feeling Sana whimper against her.

Dahyun nods at Momo, running her hand over Sana's back one last time before stepping into the middle of the room, her attention completely focused on Tzuyu.

"Tzuyu, we-"

"What the hell, Dahyun? Why didn't you tell me something was going on when I asked you? I gave you the chance to tell me why you were acting weird. Chaeyoung and you and basically _all of you_ but you decided to keep on hiding secrets from me.", Tzuyu starts, not letting Dahyun speak first, her anger getting the best of her.

Dahyun nods, looking at the floor before looking back up and right into Tzuyu's eyes.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't ready. I know it doesn't make it any better but Jihyo and Jeongyeon didn't know either and the others, they pretty much found out on their own, we didn't plan on telling them for now either."

"Whatever it is, it must be bad if it enraged Jeongyeon that much. So tell me. I just want to know and go to bed. I don't feel like dealing with your untruthfulness anymore."

It hurts Dahyun to see Tzuyu like that. She's never seen the maknae that angry and hurt before.

"I get that. I'll make it short then...Sana and I are dating. She's my girlfriend. Not even for long, just a couple of days. And Nayeon caught us kissing and Momo somehow got herself first row tickets to our relationship and Chaeyoung and Mina only know because Nayeon can't keep a secret to herself. Again, we didn't plan on telling them and excluding you or the others. I'm so sorry. I know you're mad and I get that but we really didn't want to hurt you. We just wanted to keep ourselves safe."

Dahyun finishes with a sigh, just for a second looking at Mina and Chaeyoung to check if they're going to use the opportunity too but they don't look like it, seeming too focused on the drama in front of them.

Then Dahyun looks over her shoulder when hearing a sniffle and watches Sana letting go of Momo, wiping her eyes and standing next to the Korean now, looking at Tzuyu too, her eyes all puffy and her lips quivering. Dahyun just really wants to hug her, to hold her and tell her that Jeongyeon is wrong over and over again, to kiss her and say that everything will be okay.

But she knows Sana isn't waiting for Dahyun but for Tzuyu. For her reaction.

Tzuyu shakes her head, her stiff posture relaxing. She looks down at her hands gripping the sheets, still shaking her head slightly.

"Tzuyu-ah."

That's all it takes for Tzuyu to stand up, her expression still a little angry but her eyes full of empathy, tackling Sana in a hug, throwing her arms around the Japanese' neck and holding her close.

"You should have told me. Both of you...I could have been there for you.", Tzuyu whispers, angling her head a little so she can look at Dahyun too whose eyes are a little glassy as well.

"Idiot. I'm too nice for you.", the Taiwanese says before stretching out her arm and pulling Dahyun into the hug too.

The night brought at least one good thing it seems.

 

Dahyun and Nayeon took some time explaining what exactly happened with Jeongyeon, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung couldn't help but throw in a few 'ew's and 'disgusting's when hearing that Dahyun and Sana were full on making out when Jeongyeon walked in, high fiving each other with chuckles and getting smacked by Nayeon each time whose soft spot for the couple grew even softer and especially after that incident, she feels the need to protect and not only silently support Dahyun and Sana but verbally too, shushing Tzuyu and Chaeyoung angrily.

But the two maknaes stopped their ironic comments when Dahyun told them about Jeongyeon's accusations, speaking in a lower voice like that would prevent Sana from hearing what she's saying.

Sana just laid in Momo's arms, the older one spooning her and kissing the back of her head from time to time, making sure her friend is feeling safe and sound.

And now it's silent, everyone just looking at their feet or hands, not knowing what to say.

That is until...

"Mina and I are dating too. And Jeongyeon doesn't know yet. Or Jihyo. But yeah, we...the rumors are true I guess..."

"Chaeyoung-ah! You have to stop telling people like that! Bursting into a confession without a warning isn't the way to do it.", Nayeon yells, laughing afterwards.

"Mina's too shy to do it so we decided that I will say it and isn't there the saying about ripping off the bandaid or something?"

They all just laugh, Tzuyu as well, catching everyone's attention.

"So you're cool with it?", Chaeyoung asks a little hesitatingly.

"No. I'm totally fine with Dahyun and Sana but Mina and you? Absolutely disgusting.", Tzuyu says, chuckling and pulling her friend close, ruffling through the rappers hair.

"That's how it's done, Dahyun.", Chaeyoung laughs, nudging her friends shoulder after Tzuyu let her go and they all get a little startled when Sana suddenly speaks up.

"Yah! Dahyun and I cleared the path for you.", she says in a loud and accusing voice, her lips turning into a pout. Dahyun looks at her from across the bed with a smile, glad that she's feeling better. She knows Sana. Knows that she always tries to lift everyone's mood and therefore doesn't want to burden anyone with her own issues. So she's definitely going to keep any eye out for her, that's for sure.

"Ugh, don't look at her so lovingly.", Tzuyu says, reaching over Chaeyoung to run her hand over Dahyun's face, acting like she's taking that stupid smile off her face.

"You're not any better, Chaeyoung! So don't laugh. Ugh, I'm surrounded by people in love. This is the first time being single is hard.", the maknae mumbles, everyone understanding her just fine and howling that she could have anyone since there's no one who wouldn't fall for Tzuyu.

Momo pushes Sana away from her who complains but keeps rolling until she's against Nayeon who starts playing with her hair without hesitation.

"Tzuyu-ah! I'm single too. Let's be single together.", Momo screams, opening her arms for the Taiwanese.

Tzuyu stops, her smile from before turning into a puzzled expression. And she tells herself to not interpret anything into it, to not think Momo is using the opportunity to be close to Tzuyu. And it's actually not that difficult anymore since the maknae accepted the unrequited crush a long time ago.

So the Taiwanese crawls across the bed and sprawls out next to Momo who uses the opportunity of Tzuyu laying on her back immediately, cuddling into the tall one's side comfortably and with a content smile, closing her eyes and humming approvingly.

"Yah! What about me? I'm here too, you know?", Nayeon yells, putting on a fake angry expression and crossing her arms in front of her chest, huffing.

"Hey, I'm lending you my girlfriend right now so be grateful or I'll claim her again and you're completely alone.", Dahyun says, pointing at Nayeon accusingly who lifts her hands in defense and then keeps on playing with Sana's hair.

"I don't want to risk it. I don't think I wanna see you claiming Sana...", Nayeon mumbles under her breath but everyone hears her just fine, breaking into laughter and pointing out that Sana and Dahyun are both getting a little red.

"Stop being noisy! You can also leave, I'm tired and Momo and Sana look like they're asleep any minute now too.", Dahyun says, distracting them successfully.

Nayeon leans forward, looking at Momo who actually seems pretty much asleep already. They are all silent, watching the Japanese closely when Tzuyu shakes her hand that's laying on the maknaes stomach. No reaction.

"What now?", Mina whispers, looking at Sana since she's their leader for the moment.

"Don't say...", she adds when seeing Sana being seemingly fast asleep as well.

Nayeon, Dahyun, Chaeyoung,Mina and Tzuyu all look at each other, their eyebrows raised, the silent question what they are going to do now hanging in the air.

"I'd say we'll let them sleep. Tzuyu, you can sleep here too. Nayeon, you'll share your room with Mina and Chaeng? They can take Momo's bed and you'll be your single self.", Dahyun says, saying the last part teasingly.

Nayeon just mutters something before slowly shuffling away from Sana and getting off the bed.

"But our stuff is still in our room.", Tzuyu whispers but Chaeyoung says that they can still get it in the morning since they are all dressed ready for bed anyway. The maknae nods, looking at the Japanese in her arms, her eyes closed and her mouth a little opened. Her head is lying on Tzuyu's chest and the Taiwanese is glad that it's far away enough so Momo won't feel her heart beating like crazy.

Mina, Chaeyoung and Nayeon say their goodbyes before heading out, leaving Dahyun and Tzuyu behind with their sleeping beauties. Dahyun sighs, squeezing into the gap between Sana and Tzuyu and turning to face the latter. Then she remembers the light on her nightstand still being turned on and leans over Sana to turn it off, startled when an arm wraps around her middle as soon as the light is off, pulling her down and on top of Sana.

"Sana.", Dahyun groans, the position being a little uncomfortable for the rapper. A sleepy and half hearted giggle escapes Sana's mouth before letting Dahyun roll off and turn so she faces Tzuyu again. It doesn't take long until Sana presses herself against Dahyun's back, draping her left arm over the rapper's middle and nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck, kissing the soft exposed skin sloppily, causing goosebumps to cover Dahyun's skin who reaches back for the blanket that's currently just covering Sana and pulling it over herself too.

Tzuyu coughs quietly, getting Dahyun's attention, and points at the blanket. Dahyun needs a moment to understand, seeing Momo hogging the blanket, tightly pressed around her body.

With a chuckle the Korean pulls again, the blanket now covering Tzuyu too who thanks Dahyun quietly and grimaces when remembering she can't move an inch unless she wants to wake Momo up and that's pretty much the last thing she wants. The bit of light coming from outside and shining through the space between the two curtains allows her to make out Momo's features even in the darkness, the Japanese looking so peaceful and adorable, smacking her lips from time to time before leaving her mouth opened a little again.

"Ugh...cold...", Sana mutters and Dahyun and Tzuyu can't help but chuckle, being pretty sure that Sana is asleep but still she's complaining. Shuffling a little closer to her friend, Dahyun leaves some room behind her for Sana to fill so she's getting more blanket but sleep deprived Sana has other ideas. The Japanese reaches out to pull Dahyuns shoulder towards her so the Korean is laying on her back, surprising her. Then Sana turns with a groan, laying on her front and shuffling on top of Dahyun who is even more surprised now.

Tzuyu just laughs, scared she'll wake up Momo from her chest rising and falling repeatedly but the Japanese in her arms just mumbles something unintelligible and tightens her grip around Tzuyu's waist.

"Ugh, Sana.", Dahyun hisses but Sana is fast asleep, her head on Dahyun's chest, facing away from Tzuyu. And for a second Dahyun doubts that her girlfriend is asleep when she mumbles a quiet 'mhh...warm...' and presses a lingering and slightly open mouthed kiss to the spot right under Dahyun's collarbone. But then she just nuzzles the same spot and lays still.

Meanwhile, Dahyun tries to calm her nerves, forbidding any thoughts to cross her mind that could contradict with what she told Sana in the other room.

"Dahyun? Why are Chaeyoung and Momo acting weird around each other?"

Dahyun is thankful that Tzuyu didn't make any snarky comments about Sana and her and decides to answer thruthfully, thinking that Momo won't mind it and Chaeyoung is probably too scared to hide something from Tzuyu ever again, both of the rappers hating to see their friend hurt.

Running her hands up and down Sana's back underneath the blanket, Dahyun answers, "They kissed. Chaeyoung kissed Momo. It's already about a week ago. Nayeon doesn't know about it either and I guess Mina as well...oh. I never thought about that..."

Dahyun makes herself a mental note to ask Chaeyoung whether Mina knows or not. Because the older rapper really thinks that she should tell her.

"Tzuyu?"

Dahyun only notices now that her friend has been quiet for a while already, turning her head to check if she's asleep. She's not. Instead she's looking at the Japanese who is cuddled into her comfortably, a hurt expression on her face that Dahyun doesn't really get.

"Tzuyu?", Dahyun tries again and this time the maknae snaps out of her trance, shaking her head and looking to her left at the rapper. For a few seconds, the two just look at each other, silence between them.

"How did...I mean...Chaeyoung kissed Momo? Why would she do that when she likes Mina? And did Momo...did she want it? Did she like it? Does Momo like Chaeyoung?"

It all suddenly comes burtsing out of Tzuyu's mouth, the younger no longer being able to hide her confusion and mixed feelings about the information she just got.

Tzuyu really doesn't get it and when Dahyun tells her she doesn't know more either, the maknae feels the urge to brush Momo off which she doesn't do. She doesn't have all the puzzle pieces and until she doesn't know more, she shouldn't let jealousy get the best of her.

Even if Momo reciprocated the kiss or the feelings, Tzuyu tells herself it's none of her business and she has no right to feel jealous or mad. Gulping, the Taiwanese accepts that she won't even bring up the courage to ask Momo about it. That she'll just have to deal and try to forget it.

"We should try to get some sleep. Which will be difficult with someone on top of me but I guess I don't have a choice. I hope Momo's position allows you to be more comfortable.", Dahyun says with a chuckle, looking at her sleeping girlfriend.

"Just push her off.", Tzuyu suggests dead serious but watches her friend shake her head as an answer. There is a part of the maknae that is hurting. That is hurting just from looking at Dahyun and Sana being so happy with one another. Of course, they've got many obstacles to face and what Dahyun said Jeongyeon accused Sana of still makes her heart ache but right now, Sana is fast asleep, safe and sound in Dahyun's arms. Tzuyu watches the Korean run her hand through Sana's hair slowly and carefully, her other hand seeming to move up and down Sana's back underneath the blanket. She never thought that Sana actually liked Dahyun since she's used to the Japanese being flirty with everyone but now she notices little things, thinking back, that should have made them all aware of Sana's feelings but didn't. Tzuyu wonders for how long she was pining for Dahyun before she made a move and what their story is. She'll have to ask Dahyun sometime.

Tzuyu is happy for the two, hopes they'll withstand any obstacles they'll face. But still, it hurts to see them having what Tzuyu doesn't and won't have in the near future. That's what she thinks at least. So maybe she shouldn't watch Dahyun kissing the top of Sana's head with a smile or the way she touches Sana, knowing it'll calm her down even in her dreams.

"You love her, don't you?", Tzuyu asks, out of the blue, startling Dahyun a little who thought that her friend would be drifting off to sleep already.

"I- I like her a lot, yes. Somehow I wasn't aware of that when I found out how Sana feels about me.", Dahyun whispers with a sad smile, still picturing Sana's hurt expression everytime she talks or thinks about the time Sana confessed.

"You were always aware of liking her a lot, we're as close as family, we all like each other a lot. The next step after that is love, Dahyunie. There is no inbetween."

Tzuyu smiles at the confusion in Dahyun's eyes that turns into realization a few seconds later. The Korean opens her mouth but closes it again, no words escaping her mouth.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Just think about it...Good night, Dahyunie.", Tzuyu whispers, closing her eyes and deciding this conversation is over. She doesn't need to hear Dahyun say whether she's in love or not. Someone else does and Tzuyu doesn't want to invade their relationship too much. The only thing she wants is a relationship of her own and with the person right next to her. But some dreams never come true.

 

 


	30. Payback

Tzuyu wakes up from the movement around her, slowly opening her eyes, right when someone decides to open the curtains and let the bright light of the sun inside.

Groaning loudly, Tzuyu closes her eyes again, covering them with her hands. A giggle right next to her makes her open them again in seconds. The Taiwanese quickly scoots to the side, her body crashing into Sana who is sprawled out across the complete other half of the bed, actually pretty much three quarters if Tzuyu had to guess.

"I'm sorry for holding you hostage last night.", Momo says, rubbing her eyes and sitting up straight to stretch. Tzuyu can't help but look at the bit of exposed skin that shows when Momo stretches her arms out over her head and her shirt rises up. A cute yawn escapes the Japanese' mouth before smacking her lips again and getting up.

"I'll go get ready but I'll be back.", Momo mumbles, waving goodbye and leaving the room shortly after.

"You slept well?", Tzuyu asks, patting the back of Sana's head which then moves up and down in an attempt to nod.

"Thanks for asking, I slept okay too," Dahyun starts ironically, "mostly after Sana got off of me at about two in the morning."

Sana suddenly seems completely awake when hearing Dahyun say that, sitting up and leaning back on her hands, her eyes focused on Dahyun who moves around the room, grabbing her things and putting them into her suitcase.

"Why didn't you just wake me? Or push me off?", Sana asks and watches Dahyun just shrug like it's nothing, not even turning to look at the Japanese. A little upset, mostly because of herself, Sana gets up and asks if she can use the bathroom first. Tzuyu just nods and Dahyun explains that she's ready anyway.

Once Sana closes the door of the bathroom behind her, Dahyun turns around and flops down onto the bed with a serious expression.

"Tzuyu, I know that I didn't immediately tell you about Sana and I so I can't ask for anything and I won't. But you know you can tell me anything, right? I would never judge you and I'll always be there for you, no matter what.", the Korean lets out rather rushed, reaching out and putting her hand on top of Tzuyu's. Tzuyu who just looks totally taken aback which she is.

"What are you talking about?", Tzuyu chuckles and for a second Dahyun thinks that maybe she just imagined things. That the hours of not getting any sleep may have caused her brain to make something up. But then she looks back at Tzuyu's face and sees a glint of something in her eyes. A hint of uneasiness.

"I don't know if I'm even talking about anything specific. I just thought I caught something yesterday when we talked and laid in bed. Something I realized after all of you were already asleep but maybe it's nothing. Still. Come talk to me whenever you feel like it. I'll listen. I'll be a better friend, I promise."

Tzuyu smiles at the insistence in Dahyun's voice.

"You've never been a bad friend. Even that whole thing with Sana. I somehow get it. I'm not mad at you and I don't know how you could be a better friend. I just...there isn't anything to talk about, anything worth telling you."

Tzuyu thinks that's it, Dahyun will drop the pressing topic and they'll get back to the typical small talk and wait for Sana to be finished in the bathroom. But Dahyun doesn't seem to plan on doing that. She just leans a little closer, looking into the direction of the bathroom as if to make sure that Sana won't come out any second and see them whispering.

"So, Momo...I imagined you looking at her longingly? I- I'm sorry, I didn't want to intrude just now. Just...arghh, Dahyun stop it."

The maknae watches Dahyun pressing her hand to her forehead like she's having a fight with her mind and can't control herself anymore. Only when Tzuyu lets Dahyun's word settle in she fully acknowledges what the Korean just said.

"Wait, you think I like Momo? That's insane.", Tzuyu chuckles, trying to brush it off and act like the idea of liking Momo is really ridiculous. It isn't for anyone else that isn't close friends with her. For others, it makes sense. Momo is gorgeous in every way. From her big eyes to her perfectly formed lips and unbelievably pretty nose, - Tzuyu never thought a nose itself could be that pretty and attractive but she was wrong – to her amazing body with just the right amount of abs and everything perfectly proportioned. And that's only the things you see from the outside. There's so much more to see and adore when it comes to Momo's personality.

"Oh, alright. Sorry, I- Tzuyu? Tzuyu, are you crying?"

Tzuyu can't help it. Can't help tears from forming and rolling down her cheeks. Just a couple, she doesn't allow herself more. This is already bad enough, she tells herself.

"I- I'm so stupid. She's amazing, Dahyunie. And she doesn't like me, she never could and-"

Dahyun shushes her friend, shuffling onto the bed completely and letting Tzuyu rest her head on Dahyun's thigh, the latter running her hand through the long and dark mane.

"Of course, Momo likes you. She's incapable of not liking someone as cute as you.", Dahyun says, glad that Tzuyu stopped crying since this isn't a situation where she can just run off and call for Jihyo like Chaeyoung used to do.

"She likes all of us. She doesn't even like me the most. I mean, she doesn't have to. I don't even think I want her to. Dahyunie! How am I supposed to forget her when I'm around her every single hour of the day?"

Dahyun lets out a shaky breath and looks up when she sees someone approaching.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt so I waited and then I heard you talking..."

Tzuyu looks at the Japanese, a little shocked at first. But then she nods and Sana walks up to the bed with quick steps, sinking down onto the matress next to Tzuyu, holding one of her hands in her own.

"I don't think you've got the right people here to ask how you forget about someone you like to be quite honest. I don't want to sound discouraging but Dahyun and I couldn't forget. And Chaeyoung and Mina too.", Sana says, her thumb brushing over the back of Tzuyu's hand repeatedly.

"What are you saying? Because you ended up with Dahyun and Chaeyoung with Mina. But I _won't_ end up with her. So I can't forget but I also can't win? That's really not a positive outlook."

Dahyun chuckles at Tzuyu's serious conclusion, the latter always seems to think in facts and statistics, rarely letting her guard down.

"You can't know whether you'll win or not if you don't try.", Sana mumbles.

She knows Momo and she has to admit that the Japanese never talked about liking Tzuyu and she also has to admit that she's pretty sure Momo would tell her if she liked someone, she tells her everything.

Tzuyu just laughs, shaking her head. After a minute of silence, she takes a deep breath and gets up, her two friends looking at her a little worriedly.

"Please forget what I told you. Or at least act like I never said anything. I'll go get ready now, in my room. Maybe I can talk to Jeongyeon."

Sana nods, reality hitting her again. She'd rather focus on Tzuyu's unrequited love than on her requited one right now. The Japanese really doesn't feel like dealing with Jeongyeon today, also because Jihyo had texted her to let her know that she's still not feeling perfectly fine. Meaning Sana has to step in again and be their leader for the day. She's not sure she can deal with everything for much longer, Jeongyeon's hate draining her.

"We'll deal with it, Sana. We've got everyone on our side. And Jeongyeon would never go public with it, mainly because of ours and her reputation. So we'll deal. I promise.", Dahyun says once Tzuyu left the room, moving closer to Sana until she's sitting in her lap sideways and wrapping her arms around Sana's neck.

"Don't promise something you can't keep.", Sana whispers but smiles up at her girlfriend nevertheless, poking the tip of Dahyun's nose before placing her arms around the rappers waist loosely.

"I can keep it. I promise that we'll deal with it together and we'll get through it together, no matter what. I promise to be there for you and support you, always. They are all promises I swear to keep."

Sana's smile grows wider and she stretches her neck a little to come closer to Dahyun's face, totally not used to the rapper being 'taller'.

With a giggle, she nuzzles Dahyun's nose with her own and hides her face in the crook of her neck after, inhaling the freshly applied perfume. Sana is sure that there isn't a single place in the whole wide world where she feels more secure and more loved. With her family, of course but being with Dahyun is so different, so much more exciting. Everytime she's with Dahyun she just feels this sensation that she can't put a name on. In the beginning and back when the rapper didn't reciprocate her feelings, her body felt like it's on fire being close to Dahyun. Like it's burning her from the inside. Now, her body still feels like burning. But in a different way. Everywhere the Korean touches her just starts to tingle and Sana feels herself getting warm. Instead of feeling like she's sitting inside of the fire, she feels like sitting in front of it, the flames radiating heat and the heat getting swallowed by her body, reaching every inch of her.

It's as if they are surrounded by a fence, keeping them in their warm and tiny bubble. It's a white picket fence and the gate is opened but they could close it if they wanted to, keeping anyone out that isn't welcomed. They are safe and sound.

Suddenly Sana gets teared out of her thoughts, getting pushed back on the matress. Groaning loudly, she feels Dahyun laying down on top of her, the rappers hands intertwined right under Sana's collarbones and her chin placed on top, looking at the Japanese with a satisfied smirk.

"Revenge.", Dahyun chuckles when Sana tries looking at her properly, a double chin appearing in front of her eyes.

"I told you, you could have just pushed me off...Also, this isn't too bad.", Sana says, tickling Dahyun's side playfully but stopping immediately when Dahyun moves her hands away and places a rather wet kiss underneath Sana's collarbone. Then she moves against Sana's body a little, her right hand wandering towards the Japanese' side to slip underneath her shirt and scratch the soft skin very gently.

"And now?", Dahyun asks, breathing against Sana's neck who gulps visibly, trying not to make any noises.

"Cause all that are things you did to me in your sleep.", Dahyun continues, kissing the side of Sana's neck now and gently pushing her head back onto the matress when the Japanese lifts it and turns to the side in an attempt to kiss her.

"No. Imagine I'm asleep. You can't kiss me. You just have to endure it."

Sana's mind is wandering to places where it shouldn't be. Not because she considers them inappropriate but because she told Dahyun that it's too soon just yesterday night. And now here they are and Sana wonders if Dahyun is fully aware of what she's doing to her.

"Next time just push me off. This isn't bearable.", Sana whispers with a smile that falters once she sees Dahyun's hurt expression. The Korean rolls off and gets up, acting like nothing ever happened and throwing some clothes into the suitcase again.

The Japanese thinks about what she might have done wrong and soon realizes that she probably misphrased what she wanted to say. Quickly, she gets up as well, taking big steps towards the rapper and hugging her tightly from behind, Dahyun's arms flat against her sides and the Korean not able to back away.

"That came out wrong, what I just said. It wasn't bearable in a good way.", Sana whispers huskily, the typical cuteness of her voice gone, while she kisses Dahyun's jaw.

"Unbearable in a good way? I'm pretty sure that doesn't exist.", Dahyun answers, still not sure what to think of it and trying to lean forwards to grab her brush but stopping when she notices that Sana's body just presses against her own more as soon as she moves.

"I'm foreign. Give me a break.", the Japanese defends herself, moving her arms up to wrap around Dahyun' neck instead of her middle.

"You can't use that excuse on everything, Sana.", Dahyun chuckles, making Sana relax since her girlfriend doesn't seem to be mad anymore.

"But I can try! What I was trying to say is that I can't just endure you being all over me and not do anything. That's torture. Not because it's bad but because it's too good."

Sana whispered the last part which caused goosebumps to spread all over Dahyun's arms.

"So I told you to push me off. But then again, you just have to endure _me_ doing that to you and not _yourself_. Believe me, having _you_ on top is so much worse. Worse in a good way, of course."

"Let's agree to disagree then.", Dahyun chuckles and turns her head to look into Sana's eyes for a second and steal a little peck, a knock on the door interrupting them but that's nothing new.

"Come in.", Sana says, not letting go off Dahyun, just turning them around so they are facing the door.

It opens and in walks Momo, throwing the door shut behind her.

"That could have been anyone at the door.", Momo says like she's accusing them of doing something that no one is supposed to see.

"Well, I doubt that anyone has a key card to our room. And we were just hugging anyway, it's not like we were having sex or anything.", Sana says, defending herself with a shrug and letting Dahyun go who looks away all flustered.

"Wait, I thought you said you weren't ready for that yet, Sana? Didn't you say that when I asked you back in Australia? Did you guys do it last night?", Momo asked, completely shocked but a smile spreading on her face.

"What the hell, Momo? We literally shared a bed last night!"

Sana shakes her head at her friend, thinking she'll never get used to Momo's idiotic self as well as Dahyun's silliness. But somehow she finds herself drawn to people like that. To special people.

"Oh right," Momo giggles, "I forgot. But also, I doubt that would stop you, unnie. The way you talk about our Dahyunie sometimes...you're whipped. I don't think you could ever resist her."

Momo likes making fun of her friend, mostly when it's in front of someone like Dahyun who gets all flustered as well. What she doesn't like is Sana approaching her with an angry expression, her cheeks all red and her hands balled to fists at her side that soon hit Momo's arms repeatedly, pushing her back onto the matress to straddle her and puch her even more, pinching her sides as well which the older one hates. It doesn't really hurt that bad, it's Sana after all, their biggest softie but still, it's not comfortable either.

Meanwhile, Dahyun bites her lips, amused at the sight in front of her and the contradiction in Momo's words. She said that Sana told her she isn't ready back in Australia which Dahyun considers as super adorable and which makes her feel a lot better about the way she's thinking about it since she was scared that she'll make Sana wait for her again.

But then Momo _also_ said that Sana is talking about her, quite fondly it seems. Which is also extremely adorable and makes Dahyun feel like her heart is melting. With every minute she spends with Sana, she feels more thankful for the Japanese making the first move – more or less – and making her realize her true feelings for the brunette. Because Sana is that type of girlfriend that everyone would wish for. Which Dahyun usually doesn't like but right here, right now it makes her feel unbelievably proud and happy. She found someone in Sana that she never knew she deserved and maybe she doesn't. Dahyun still doubts that someone as perfect as Sana could truly love her but the Japanese has a way of letting Dahyun doubt her doubts. Because Sana displays her affection like it's her most prized possession, like it's all that she got and she's giving it all to Kim Dahyun.

Dahyun truly wonders what Sana has been saying about her. She knows that Sana shows her love mostly through touches, just physical contact in general. Dahyun doesn't mind that and she's sure she won't ever mind it but the Korean is the type of girl who tends to show how she feels through words. And maybe she wishes that Sana would do that a little more as well.

Dahyun doesn't doubt Sana's feelings, Sana is an honest and loyal person which she found out just a few weeks after they met at sixteen and started working together. The Japanese knew about Dahyun's insecurites when it comes to performing, you can't hide everything behind a smile after all. So when a few of the oldest, including Nayeon asked Sana specifically to hang out with them, – Nayeon liked Dahyun even then but already knew that she wouldn't want to do something before their performance – the Japanese declined kindly and searched for Dahyun, finding her all alone and going through the performance again. So Sana just watched the Korean go through their choreography over and over again, helping where she could and otherwise just complementing Dahyun to boost her confidence.

The rapper will never forget that, is sure she won't ever forget any interaction with Sana because now that she's looking back at it, her focus always seemed to be on the Japanese. And she's sure that won't change any time soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you liked this chapter and leave a comment to let me know what you think :)   
> Have a good day/ Good night!


	31. Lots of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Red Velvet, here you go ;)

The day was chaotic and just straight up torture. On their way to the concert venue, Sana and Dahyun had to get into different buses which is usually totally fine but not when Sana is in the same one as Jeongyeon. Fortunately, Tzuyu sat down beside her and Sana took a seat in the back of the van, sitting next to Mina who just shot her sympathetic glances.

Dahyun had been scared for the entire ride, freaked out at the thought of Jeongyeon confronting her or saying anything hurtful.

And now it's still not any better. Jeongyeon hasn't talked to any of the girls for the entire day, hasn't smiled once when being on stage which made Sana extremely mad and furious. She just wants their fans to stay out of it since they deserve nothing but the best that they've got and Jeongyeon isn't even trying. The Japanese is too aware of her position, of her being the leader and feels extremlely responsible for the mistreatment of their fans.

Right after leaving the stage, Sana pushes through the girls to get to Jeongyeon in the front but a hand grabs her wrists and holds her back.

Sana looks up, meeting Tzuyu's eyes and sighs.

"Not here, unnie. And give her some time."

Before Sana can react, she hears her members scream in surprise and what seems to be joy. Speaking of Joy...

"Sana unnie! Momo unnie."

Sana watches their close friend approach Momo and her, looking to her right and seeing that Tzuyu is already talking with Seulgi.

"Joy!? Hi! What are you doing here?", Sana laughs, hugging the Korean right after Momo. Joy is one of her closest friends outside of Twice and in the idustry. They've been hanging out since Red Velvet has had their debut as much as possible which sadly isn't too much. But despite the two groups being busy with schedules and spending breaks at home when they get one, a few of the Twice members kept in contact with Red Velvet's members, texting and calling regularly.

"We're not in the US for too long, only until the day after tomorrow but since we knew you're here at the moment and we were close by and shockingly had nothing to do, we thought why not surprise you.", Joy laughs, being overly excited to see her friends after such a long time. The last time seeing each other in person was two months ago at an award show.

"Oh and just so you know, we've been drinking. They had this _amazing_ wine at the restaurant we went to just an hour ago and well...you know how much the girls enjoy some good wine. So I'm sorry in advance.", the tall one chuckles and Sana just shakes her head at her. Joy has always been a good drinker in comparison to all the other girls Sana knows and it's quite fun watching her be rather unbothered by the alcohol while her other four members are all over the place.

Sana uses the time that Joy is occupied with Momo to ask their manager who is fairly close to the scene about how much time they've got left before having to catch the next flight. The Japanese nods with a smile. This is probably the first time that she's excited about their flight taking off at 4 am. It's extremely early but that means that they've got some time to spend with their friends since they have to stay at the venue until 2 am before driving to the airport where they'll meet Jihyo who is hopefully feeling better.

 

It didn't really surprise anyone that Wendy secretly bought two bottles of the wine the girls liked which are now both already emptied, two bottles not being enough for fourteen girls.

Jeongyeon has been quiet, talking to Seulgi from time to time but otherwise keeping to herself.

Meanwhile, Yeri is cuddled into Nayeon's side, visibly asleep.

Sana turns her head when hearing the door open, Dahyun coming in with her hair still looking a little damp. She was the last one to have a shower and is now approaching them, not seeing Sana shuffle to the side to make some space for her but instead heading towards Irene who is patting the cushion right next to her with a smile.

Sana watches Irene put her arm around Dahyun's shoulder to pull her closer, the younger one obeying happily.

"Oh no.", Joy laughs to Sana's left, getting the latters attention who shoots her a questioning glare.

The Korean points at Dahyun and Irene, shaking her head.

"Irene gets super clingy and touchy when being drunk so I hope Dahyun doesn't have a boyfriend who will see this."

Sana gulps at the words escaping her friends mouth, staring at Dahyun and Irene again with jealousy rising inside of her, seeing the oldest whisper something into the rappers ear who giggles and looks around suspiciously, her eyes finally landing on Sana and her gaze settling there.

Sana tries to act like she's completely fine, smiling back at her girlfriend and then turning her attention back to Joy who leans forward from laughing really hard about something, putting her hand on Sana's thigh and letting it stay there even when Joy settles back.

_I hope Dahyun doesn't have a boyfriend who will see this._

The Japanese can't help but check up on Dahyun every few seconds, her gaze being glued to the two rappers seeming rather intimate.

After half an hour, the topic of relationships and dating comes up, everyone somehow being quiet instead of babbling around.

"Come on! Your dating ban is over for quite a bit now and you're telling me you didn't even have a little hook up yet?", Seulgie says, sluring her words, the effects of the alcohol not seeming to fade any time soon.

"Right!? To be honest, I expected you to go for it first, Sana!", Joy yells, Momo next to her covering her ear from the sudden loudness.

"No one said she didn't.", Nayeon coughs, earning a glare from every Twice member except Jeongyeon of course, who is still busy staring at the screen of her mobile phone.

Nayeon seems taken aback, having thought that no one would hear what she actually said.

"I'm sorry...again.", Nayeon whispers, again loud enough for everyone to hear.

" _So you did?_   Hook up, I mean? Or do you even have a boyfriend? We swear not to tell anyone.", Irene sings, cuddling Dahyun from excitement. A loud huff from Jeongyeon startles everyone, not having expected the singer to converse as well or even to listen.

"Uhhh, someone doesn't approve of the boyfriend, it seems. Why? Is he old, from another group, a badboy? Come on, make it scandalous.", Seulgie says, getting a nudge from Wendy who is sitting close to her.

"There isn't a boyfriend.", Dahyun suddenly spits out when the silence and Sana's expression got too much for her to handle.

"I don't get it.", Yeri mumbles who seems to be awake after all, rubbing her eyes before closing them again and changing position so she's leaning against Irene this time who looks down at her with a motherly smile.

"Sooo...there was a hook up but no boyfriend?"

Sana fiddles with the hem of her shirt nervously, looking over at Dahyun with a scared look. The Korean is already looking at her and much to Sana's surprise just shrugs. The Japanese frowns, not sure if she got that right since she's thinking that Dahyun's shrug means she's fine with telling the girls about them.

But she doesn't need to figure it out since someone beats her to it.

"There was a hook up. I interrupted them, thank god. You finally want to open your mouth and tell them who it was with or should I?", Jeongyeon spits out, everyone seeming completely in shock at the anger in the vocalists voice.

After a while, Joy squeezes Sana's thigh reassuringly and looks at her with a small smile.

"It can't be that bad. We'd never judge you."

Sana opens her mouth but before she can even try to get some words out, Dahyun already spoke up.

"It's me. I'm the hook up and I'm the boyf- girlfriend, I mean. Oh and Jeongyeon, I really wanted to give you time but what you're doing right now is just unacceptable and I don't get it. This whole thing is about Sana and I, you're in no way involved! It's not your relationship and not your business so please just leave us be and stay away from us until you find some sense and make it your own. I really don't feel like dealing with you in this state and there's no excuse for your shitty behaviour. Oh and don't ever talk to my girlfriend like you did yesterday again!"

Everyone is staring at Dahyun now, mouths wide open and pure shock in the girls' eyes. Even Sana can't believe what she just witnessed. Dahyun was never the one to burst out like that, she always had herself under control and stayed calm in situations where others freaked out. At least on the outside.

But now the Korean is standing in front of the couch opposite Sana's and glares at Jeongyeon accusingly. Jeongyeon who huffs loudly, before ripping her charger out of the plug socket and storming out of the room, all eyes now on her or rather on the door that the singer throws shut violently behind her.

"Does anyone else want to leave?", Dahyun asks, completely tense and looking at the Red Velvet girls with her eyebrows raised.

When no one answers, Dahyun nods, her expression relaxing a little. And then Irene suddenly starts clapping and gets up, hugging Dahyun tightly.

"Congratulations, Dahyunie!", she says happily, looking at Sana from over Dahyun's shoulder and adding, " _Good catch_ ," before winking at the Japanese.

Joy just whispers an 'Oh my god' like Irene is her mom and just embarrassed her in front of all her friends, shaking her head.

When Irene finally lets the younger one go and sits down again with a smirk on her face, Dahyun walks up to Sana instead of sitting down next to Irene. Draping her legs over Sana's lap so that her feet are on one side and the rest of her body on the other, Dahyun snakes her left arm around the Japanese' shoulders and looks at her with her eyebrows slightly raised.

Sana just nods with a small smile, moving her arm to rest around Dahyun's waist and her other hand on the rappers legs.

"I'm so happy for you, unnie.", Joy says, nudging Sana's shoulder and making her blush a little.

Seulgie nods as well and Wendy does the same, taking place next to Irene now instead of sitting on the armchair alone that she shared with Jeongyeon before. Irene immediately clings onto her which the younger one doesn't seem to mind at all. Looking at Sana and Dahyun dreamily, Irene sighs loudly until she has all eyes on her.

"I never thought I'd see a gay couple in Kpop but here we are. That's so amazing. Like, who knew there are so many in just one group?", the oldest chuckles, a drunken smile on her lips.

"That's many to you? If you only knew...", Nayeon lets out, out of instict again.

"Nayeon!", Chaeyoung exclaims, throwing a pillow at her friend that hits the vocalist right in her face.

"What? I didn't say anything! You just exposed yourself now!", Nayeon argues, throwing the pillow back but missing Chaeyoung by miles, laughing at herself until she notices that everyone is quiet, looking at the young rapper who jumps up now, stomping her feet before walking over to Nayeon and hitting her repeatedly before turning around and letting herself fall onto Nayeon who apologizes over and over again but holds the rapper tight against her so she can't escape in the end and is trapped in Nayeon's arms.

"You too?", Irene asks, mouthing a 'wow' afterwards and noticing Mina just staring at Chaeyoung with a cute smile on her lips.

"Alright! Hands up, everyone that isn't straight!", Joy laughs, thinking of it as a joke but then Sana, Dahyun and Chaeyoung raise their hands and they all gasp when Mina slowly gets hers up too, getting all shy.

Tzuyu laughs when watching Red Velvet react to her members confessing, Irene's face in total shock but still looking really excited, Yeri...well, asleep, Seulgi just staring with her mouth opened, looking like she's staring into another dimension and Wendy and Joy just nodding everytime a hand goes up and smiling like proud moms.

"I'll raise my hand if you do.", Momo suddenly says, looking at Joy who stares back in confusion.

Irene cheers, saying she likes that line and waiting for Joy's reaction in anticipation.

"That...that doesn't even make any sense.", Joy says, stumbling over her words and feeling a little shy and embarrassed when Sana nudges her this time and Momo's hand then goes up.

"Honestly, if I didn't know already, I would have immediately picked you Momo.", Irene laughs, Wendy agreeing and the two highfiving excitedly.

No one notices Tzuyu's eyes going wide, Momo's confession being news to her. How does she do it? How can she confidently raise her hands like that? Tzuyu doesn't get it but it makes her adore the Japanese even more. And it somehow gets her hopes up a little. A little being too much for Tzuyu's liking. Any kind of feeling being too much. And then the Taiwanese feels eyes on her. Two pairs of eyes. And of course, she knows who it is but still, she can't bring herself to look at them, she doesn't want to. Tzuyu felt a little relieved after opening up about Momo but now it's just getting worse and worse each hour, regretting she said anything. It just makes the whole thing so much more real and she feels so much more watched and observed.

Sana quickly averts her gaze from Tzuyu when noticing her expression. She knows they are watching her. Tzuyu has this kind of expression that's really easy to read and that she puts on when trying her hardest to ignore someone. And she's wearing it right now.

Squeezing Dahyun's side a little, the Japanese gets her attention and a small pout.

"I know. But it's her thing. If she wants to talk, she'll come to us.", Sana mumbles, imitating Dahyun's pout who just chuckles and nods, drawing her arm back a little so her hand is pressed against the nape of Sana's neck firmly.

_Does this mean what I think it means?,_ Sana thinks when catching Dahyun stare at her lips continuously. And when the rapper leans in a little more, Sana starts worrying that she's misinterpreting the signs, furrowing her brows when looking at Dahyun. But the Korean just nods and closes the distance between the two, the kiss not just being a tiny and rushed peck but an actual kiss. 

"Is it only me or are Sana and Dahyun kissing? If it's only me then I'm kinda worrying why I imagine the two kissing so please tell me you see that too?!"

Nayeon and Irene are a little startled when Yeri speaks up, being stuck between the two.

"No, that's not just you. They are a couple.", Nayeon quickly explains and watches Yeri frown for a second. But it wasn't an intentional frown, just a short one to figure out the situation.

"Okay, cool, cool.", the youngest mumbles with a lopsided smile, seeing Momo having her hand raised, the Japanese probably just having forgotten it there which wouldn't surprise anyone.

"Why is Momo raising her hand?", Yeri asks curiously, suddenly raising her own one and smiling at Momo who points at her with her eyebrows raised and her mouth a little agape but turned into a smile.

Now all the attention is on Yeri.

She can only get out a quick and confused 'what?' before Irene intervenes.

"No!", she yells, pulling her hand down while shaking her head. Then she stops for a second, rethinking what she's doing.

"Or not? Yes? Sorry.", she says, the words coming out quickly and rushed, looking a little panicked and throwing Yeri's hand back into the air like she's throwing a grenade that'll explode any second, leaning back against Wendy who puts her arm around her shoulders but laughs at the oldest and the maknae, the scene being too entertaining. 

"What is going on?", Yeri asks, chuckling despite being a little nervous now, everyone seeming to be shocked. She only raised her hand, didn't she? What's the big deal?

"I put my hand up because you did, Momo. I thought we were playing a game or something.", the maknae explains and watches Joy nod to herself, something like disappointment washing over her face which Yeri doesn't get but also doesn't bother asking about.

Everyone else is laughing and getting back to their seperate conversations like they did before.

"You okay there?", Sana asks, nudging Joy's shoulder for what feels like the hundredth time that evening. Joy nods, smiling at the couple and debating whether she should ask the two about what happened with Jeongyeon. But before she can even open her mouth, the door swings open and Jeongyeon steps in, looking around and being a little hurt when seeing that everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

As soon as they all see her standing in the doorway, the laughter dies out and they are all waiting for what happens next. Sana instinctively pulls Dahyun a little closer, her grip tightening and Chaeyoung uses the chance to get off of Nayeon's lap.

Surprisingly, Seulgi gets up and takes a step forward.

"Don't bother", Jeongyeon says and then looks at Nayeon.

"Can we talk?...please?"

The oldest hesitates, not sure whether her friend deserves her attention right now or not. But somehow she can't stop seeing the best in her, she never could. Jeongyeon has been her partner in crime for years and years now, no matter what. And despite a lot of arguments, they always stick together so why would this be any different? If there's one person who's able to talk some sense into Jeongyeon, it's Nayeon.

Slowly, Nayeon gets up and nods, following Jeongyeon into the corridor and around a corner to a dark and hidden area.

"How can you support that?", Jeongyeon immediately starts as soon as they come to a step, pointing a finger at Nayeon's chest accusingly.

"Support _what_? Our best friends, our _family,_ being in love? Jeongyeon, what is your issue? You're not usually like this. Dahyun and Sana like each other a lot and thank God, they feel the same way about each other. They are happy with one another and I'm really happy that they are. So why can't _you_ be happy for them?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my semester break right now so I actually do have a lot of time to write but somehow I write even less than when I was studying for my exams so sorry if the updates are going to be a little less in the future. I just lack some good ideas and motivation right now which is really annoying…  
> But as always, I really hope you liked this chapter and I'd really appreciate if you commented to let me know what you think. :)  
> Have a good day/night and 'see' you soon!


	32. Attraction

"It'll be fine.", Dahyun whispers into Sana's ear, having noticed her fiddling around and not paying attention to what Joy and Momo are talking about, Dahyun being the one to keep the conversation going. But Sana doesn't even seem to hear what her girlfriend is saying, being too occupied with whatever is on her mind.

The rapper decides to let her be, thinking maybe Sana just needs silent support right now, running her hand through the dark hair and putting her other one on top of Sana's which was resting on her thigh, stopping her from scratching the side of her thumb with her index finger, a bad habit of hers.

And slowly, the Japanese starts to relax a little more, her body sinking into Dahyun's more. That's when Dahyun feels her mobile phone vibrating in her pocket, now getting Sana's attention.

The Korean grabs the device to check for messages and sees a familiar name pop up. Sighing, she opens the message.

 

Chaeyoung

_You didn't deliver your kiss on stage. I'm truly disappointed._

11:43 pm

 

Dahyun

_Talk to Momo._

11:43 pm

 

Dahyun looks up, catching Chaeyoung watching her grumpily and then getting back to texting.

 

Chaeyoung

_I don't owe you anything now._

11:44 pm

 

Dahyun

_Chaeyoung! This isn't about me! It's about you and her. Do it for yourself or do it for her, I don't care. Just do it._

11:44 pm

 

Dahyun didn't expect Chaeyoung to follow her instructions so she's rather shocked when hearing the younger one huff loudly and then watching her get up, glaring at Dahyun when coming closer but stopping right in front of Momo.

The Japanese looks up, confusion showing on her face and she immediately stops her conversation with Joy and Mina who's sitting beside her and now looking at Chaeyoung weirdly as well.

"Momo, can we talk? Outside?"

Momo hesitates before nodding and excusing herself, patting Mina's thigh when getting up and sending her a smile before leading the way out of the room and walking for a bit with Chaeyoung next to her, no one saying anything for a little while until they come to a stop since the hallway is ending right in front of them.

"So? You wanted to talk?", Momo says, the sassy undertone sounding unnatural and totally not like her, replacing her sweet voice.

"I- yeah." Chaeyoung starts, a little intimidated now.

"I'm sorry, unnie. I'm sorry for kissing you. For forcing myself on you and just going completely crazy. I don't know what got into me that day. Mina and I-"

"Mina and you are taking things way too quickly. I'm not mad at you for kissing me. I'm mad because- Actually, I'm disappointed rather than mad. I'm disappointed because you didn't listen to me. I asked you to figure your feelings out before confessing to Mina. I did that because I knew she likes you and because I knew there was no chance of her turning you down. But then you seriously talked to her the same day, the same hour that you kissed _me._ And then you kiss _her._ What am I supposed to think of that, huh?"

Momo seems stressed, her whole posture tense and her gaze focused on Chaeyoung accusingly and a little hurt. The rapper takes a small step back, sinking against the wall and slowly moving down against it until she hits the floor. For about a minute, there's just silence.

"I like being close to you. Physically."

Momo is startled when Chaeyoung finally speaks up, not looking at the Japanese, instead focusing on the fabric of her grey sweatpants, her gaze completely fixed.

"It threw me off. Being...attracted to you threw me off. And I misinterpreted it. I though that thinking of you as attractive, loving being close to you and feeling safe whenever I'm with you means that I like you. I thought it means I like you more than I like the others. That I don't love you like my unnie but maybe as more. It scared me so much. And it made me make stupid decisions. Like asking who your last crush was because I wanted to hear my name. Or kissing you because it might feel right. But then I figured that I asked about your crush because I wanted to make sure it's not Mina. And when I kissed you it didn't feel right. It was okay but all I could think about in that moment was Mina and how kissing her might feel like. So in conclusion...I really like you, Momo. And I'm really sorry about everything I did wrong which is a lot. And I'm sure about Mina. I know I like her. I really do."

Momo doesn't fully understand why she's feeling hurt by Chaeyoung's words. She is happy that Mina and Chaeyoung love each other like that but it still hurts. Because apparently she's attractive and good to be around and all that but still, she isn't likeable.

"What do I have to do for someone to like me?"

Chaeyoung is more than startled by that question, watching the Japanese sink down onto the floor right in front of her with her legs crossed and her elbows propped onto her knees.

"You say you're attracted to me. And that you like me touching you-"

"-I didn't say it like that, I just meant-"

"-so why do you not like me? What am I missing for you to like me? For anyone to like me? Why did Sana never like me or why didn't Dahyun? Why did Mina have a crush on you for the longest time and not on me? Why did you have to kiss me to figure out 'ugh, no, actually not'? What am I lacking?"

Silence. Silence is the only answer Momo gets in that moment, the rapper too surprised by all the words escaping her friends mouth. Chaeyoung would have never guessed that Momo thinks about it that way. That she doubts the effect she has on people, people from all over the world, people of any gender. So she never thought of answers to all those questions, she just thought it's self explanatory.

"Momo, you're not...you don't lack _anything._ You've got it all. The looks, the personality... _You_ don't lack anything, I do. I lack feelings for you. And that's all on me and not on you. I promise."

Momo just sits there, her gaze settled on Chaeyoung, the two not once breaking eye contact. The Japanese hates this. Hates the jealousy. She always warned Sana about how jealousy can destroy everything and that she shouldn't feel that way all the time but now Momo is the one being jealous and she's not so sure of what. Her first guess is that she just wants to be loved as well, to know what it feels like having someone truly love you. There are other guesses but Momo keeps them at the back of her mind, the possibility of them being true scaring her too much.

"I hope you are a better kisser when it comes to Mina.", Momo says with a stoic expression until she can't help herself and bursts into laughter when seeing Chaeyoung frown, her mouth a little agape.

As soon as the Japanese starts to laugh, the tension between the two seems to disappear slowly but surely and Chaeyoung feels like it's easier to breathe again. So she leans forward and pushes Momo's shoulder, catching her off guard, the Japanese losing her balance and falling onto her back.

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?", Chaeyoung asks, acting offended which she actually kind of is.

Momo screams in displeasure, stretching out her arms and successfully grabbing Chaeyoung by her collar, pulling her down with her, the rapper complaining but laughing anyway.

That is until she falls on top of Momo, just in time being able to support herself by placing her hands on the ground on either side of Momo's head, their legs tangled.

Silence. Really awkward silence is surrounding the two, both out of breath and both lost in each other's eyes. Both knowing that it's not supposed to be like that.

Chaeyoung tries smiling it off after a few seconds but her gaze is still fixed on those mesmerizing dark eyes. Momo chuckles too, a short one that quickly dies out the second she notices Chaeyoung's face getting closer, her lips getting closer.

And Momo could punch herself knowing she should just turn her face or say something, anything to stop Chaeyoung from placing her plump lips on hers but the selfish side of her that rarely shows, decides that it's best to show itself and dominate all the other parts right now.

So Momo stays still and closes her eyes, waiting for it to be over but also for it to actually start which it doesn't. And she only notices when it's too late.

"Tzuyu..."

Momo can feel Chaeyoung's breath hitting her cheek and hear the fear in her voice. _Tzuyu?_ What's going on?

As soon as Momo finds out, she wishes there would have been another explanation for Chaeyoung saying that name, just anything. But there isn't.

Tzuyu is standing there, only a few steps away, looking at the other in utter shock and disbelief and Momo thinks she imagines her eyes being glassy and tears forming.

Before any of the two girls laying on the floor can even react properly, the Taiwanese turns around and walks off.

"Tzuyu, wait!", Momo yells, pushing Chaeyoung off rather harshly before sprinting over to their maknae who is already turning another corner, a determined expression on her face.

"Wait, let me explain."

"Explain what exactly? Momo, how could you do that? For how long is this going on? I know you kissed before but I thought it was before Chaeyoung got together with Mina. They are a couple and Chaeyoung is cheating with _you??"_

Momo cringes when hearing the way Tzuyu pronounced the last part, like it's not understandable that someone would like Momo enough to want to be with her. Like it could have been anybody else but it's Momo.

"You know what? I won't even bother trying to explain. _Fuck you._ "

With that, the Japanese walks off, leaving a completely startled and hurt Tzuyu behind. No one ever said that to her, Tzuyu thinks and the last person she would have expected to say something like that is Momo. The maknae takes a quick step towards the wall before leaning against it, her forehead pressed against the cold stone and her mind rushing through everything she just witnessed with such speed that it makes her dizzy.

"Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu didn't expect Chaeyoung to show up and confront her, she thought she'd just ignore her for a while and wait until the time is right but seems like she guessed wrong.

The Taiwanese slowly turns her head, her forehead still against the wall, and looks at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung who seems to be trembling, who has her hands hidden in the long sleeves of what Tzuyu knows to be Mina's sweater. Tzuyu doesn't say anything, doesn't move. She just watches the rapper fall apart in front of her. Watches the tears running down her cheeks and her shoulders shaking. It's the words that then escape Chaeyoung's mouth that make Tzuyu walk up to her with slow steps.

"I love them, Tzuyu. I think I love them both. Help me stop it."

Tzuyu doesn't want to hold her, doesn't want to be close to her after what she just witnessed. She just wants to go. Go anywhere that isn't here, anywhere where she does't have to see Momo and Chaeyoung. Together or apart.

"Please...", Chaeyoung whimpers, her hands still covering her face even though Tzuyu is holding her close to her chest now, trying to give her as much comfort as possible. Tzuyu can't help it, can't stand seeing one of her best friends like that. She knows that what Chaeyoung did was wrong, no matter the circumstances but still, she's just a girl who loves too much after all. And Tzuyu doubts that anyone should be accused for holding so much love that it's enough for two.

So they just stand there, the tall Taiwanese holding the small Korean, rocking a little from side to side. Tzuyu doesn't know what to say so she doesn't say anything. Can't find words of comfort, nor a good piece of advice. So instead, she tries to stop her heart from aching too much. Tzuyu always knew that Momo doesn't like her like that, after all. A truth she has come to terms with months ago.

"You need to talk to Mina. Or I will. She has to know. And if you have the guts to betray her like that, you have them to tell her the truth as well."

With that, Tzuyu pushes Chaeyoung off gently and turns around. In the end, she won't be able to stop the pain from hitting her anyway and she'd rather not be close to Chaeyoung when it happens.

 

 


	33. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long one in comparison to most of the others since I really didn't feel like splitting it up so...enjoy, I guess?   
> Oh and also, I know that I'm not really getting into detail when it comes to Sana's mental health in this but I just want to make sure that I won't trigger anything/anyone so that's why I'm kind of avoiding getting too in depth with it.

Yeri nearly jumps off the couch when the door opens with so much force that it hits the wall roughly and then closes right after with a loud thud.

Momo reaches the small and empty couch in no time, not making eye contact with anyone when she plops down onto it and holds her legs close to her chest, resting her chin on top of her knees and just staring at the door like she's scared of whoever is going to enter next.

"Momo? You don't look so good, are you-", Dahyun starts and flinches when Momo opens her mouth to yell at her.

"Does anybody else want to tell me how they don't like me today? Go on, I already know I'm not worth shit."

Mina doesn't waste any time in getting up and leaving the others behind, knowing that Momo was with Chaeyoung and something bad seems to have happened.

Meanwhile, Sana is torn on the inside. She pushes Dahyun off her lap carefully before getting up and slowly approaching Momo who just stares at the floor, pulling the Korean along with her.

"I know you're mad, Momo. But that doesn't make it any more okay to yell at Dahyun, you hear me?", Sana says in a warning tone, letting go of Dahyun, the couple splitting up to sit down on each side of Momo.

"I'm sorry.", Momo mumbles after a few seconds, leaning into Sana and gripping her sweater tightly, feeling the need to hold onto something. It'd be an understatement to say that Momo is freaking out on the inside.

The oldest Japanese knows that there wouldn't have been any holding back if Chaeyoung had decided to kiss her. In that moment, Momo was so full of anticipation and eagerness that she felt like a teenager again, hitting puberty and not being able to control herself. Only that she's out of puberty for many years now and she can't blame it on that. It's all on her, it's her fault and she's responsible for it. Momo knows Chaeyoung plays a big part in all of it too but even though she's so mad at the Korean, she can't push the guilt onto her. After all, Momo is one of the oldest, supposed to be one of the most responsible and rational ones.

"Momo?"

Momo hears Dahyun whisper her name but it takes a few seconds for her to look at the rapper, indicating her to go on.

"You know we all love you, right? I don't know what happened out there and I don't need to know but whatever made you think that we don't love you and that you're not worth anything...it's not true. None of it. Alright?"

The Japanese is surprised at how sincere her words sound after she just yelled at her a few minutes prior. Momo is used to running to Sana when something happens, to pouring her heart out to her best friend but lately it seems like she has found another person who seems to care just as much and who seems to be just as good at listening and offering a shoulder to cry on or at giving advice.

The three are glad that the other girls in the room caught on and are now all sat beside each other and having a rather animated talk with each other, giving them space.

"We nearly kissed again. Chaeyoung and I.", Momo whispers, closing her eyes because she doesn't want to see the couple looking at each other with those looks.

"Momo...Mina and Chae-", Dahyun starts, obviously having the talking part right now while Sana has the part of physically offering comfort, but Momo interrupts her.

"I know! I know...I didn't want to. I mean, I did but I did not at the same time. I didn't want to come between the two but I couldn't back away when she got closer and-"

" _She_ got closer? _Chaeyoung_ got closer? I'm so going to kick ther ass once she's-"

" _Dahyun!",_ Sana interrupts Dahyun's hisses quickly before she can make the situation even worse.

"She told me she likes Mina. And that she doesn't like me like that but then we were so close and I swear she was leaning in, I could feel her being _so_ close! And then Tzuyu saw...I'm kind of glad that she stopped us but I also didn't want her to get involved and- are you okay? Why are you looking like that?", Momo asks when looking up at Sana who just stares at Dahyun with her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly agape, looking like she just saw a ghost.

"Tzuyu saw?", she whispers, not averting her gaze from Dahyun and Momo just nods, completely confused, looking at the Korean who wears the same expression as Sana before raising her brows and only slightly nodding at Momo.

Focusing back on Sana, Momo watches her nod and without wasting a single second, Dahyun gets up and runs towards the door, leaving seven girls behind.

"What a mess of a night.", Seulgi chuckles nervously and Sana can't help but whisper, "You don't even know half of it," looking back down at Momo, her ridiculous best friend who seems to have a thing for drama that all of them didn't know about until now.

 

"Hey, have you seen Tzuyu?", Dahyun asks when walking past Jeongyeon and Nayeon, not caring about the way the younger one is glaring at her right now.

"No, why?", Nayeon asks, immediately worried. She might not be the leader but since she's the oldest she feels extremely protective over their maknaes.

"No specific reason...I'll just keep on looking.", Dahyun lies, cringing at herself when walking away because she knows too well that she'll get into trouble for lying to Nayeon if she ever finds out.

The Korean gets slightly stressed out when walking around and not being able to find Tzuyu, completely ignoring Chaeyoung's voice that she can clearly hear coming from inside a room she just walked by. Mina probably found her and there's no way that Dahyun will interrupt that conversation.

The only place where Tzuyu could still be is outside but she doubts the Taiwanese would just leave the building without permission and therefore security so Dahyun will have to go through the corridors and open rooms again, maybe she just didn't see her and even though she called her name over and over again, Tzuyu would probably just ignore it and stay silent.

Dahyun wonders why this is all happening now. As if all the rumors and the drama with Jeongyeon wouldn't be enough already. And Tzuyu's probably unrequited love for a certain Japanese. On top of that, they are in the US where a lot of interviewers seem to never have heard of respect and privacy or such things as inappropriate questions. Everything is just great. But at least she has Sana by her side and the two can support each other in supporting the others.

Sighing, Dahyun shakes the negative thoughts away and opens the next door, already getting closer to where she started, her worries growing with every minute she doesn't find her friend.

"Dahyun?"

The Korean jumps back a little, having just entered the room and then seeing a silhouette at the other side of the room and hearing a voice pierce through the air. At the same time, Dahyun feels extremely relieved, recognizing the voice as Tzuyu's.

"Tzuyu. I was worried.", Dahyun says, closing the door behind her and stumbling through the complete darkness, hitting some random edges here and there but the Korean suppresses any sounds of discomfort successfully.

She knows she is close to Tzuyu when she hears her chuckling and roams around for the next best thing to sit down on which she thinks is a table, she's not quite sure though.

"I heard what happened. Momo told Sana and I. And Mina and Chaeyoung are talking, I think...You wanna talk about it?", Dahyun asks carefully, knowing that Tzuyu is easily scared off sometimes.

"I knew she didn't like me. So there's really nothing to talk about.", Tzuyu answers rather coldly, tapping something wooden by the way it sounds.

"She just ran away and basically told me to fuck off after I asked her how she could do that and whether that thing with Chaeyoung and her has been going on for longer already. She said 'Fuck you', Dahyun. She never says that. And why would she be mad at me when I didn't do anything?"

"Did you in any way tell her that she's not worth being loved or anything close to that? I know that I shouldn't emphasize with her but she looked miserable when she came in. I just want to figure out what happened that made her feel like we don't love her.", Dahyun explains calmly. Tzuyu said she didn't want to talk about her feelings for Momo so the Korean will accept that for now and try to find out more about the situation itself.

"No. I don't think I did. She's so stupid. How could she possibly think that we don't love her? Chaeyoung was literally just about to kiss her and I'm here wishing she would just pay attention to me but she's so oblivious."

Dahyun nods, knowing Tzuyu can't see her but also guessing that the Taiwanese knows she's nodding. No one can deny that Momo is one of the most oblivious people out there. At least most of the time. Sometimes she's actually so quick with her senses that it scares Dahyun. Sometimes she knows what's on your mind before you do yourself but other times she seems like she just switched minds with a five year old. Momo's weird but in the end, that's one of the reasons why everyone loves her. If only she knew that.

 

_"Just sit down anywhere, I don't care. Nayeon, be quiet! I'm trying to think here. Jeongyeon would you mind getting out of the way? Thank you...And what's up with you, Mina? What happened while I was gone?"_

Sana cringes when hearing Jihyo scream even though the rather thick door to the planes bathroom is seperating the two. It's all her fault, she thinks. She let everything get out of hand and Jihyo doesn't even know anything, Sana can't even explain herself or just the overall situation without exposing them all.

_"Where is Sana? Chaeyoung, you'll be next to me then. Tzuyu, you're with Momo. What do you mean 'no'? Any extra wishes? Then you're with Mina, Momo. I swear to god, one more word and-"_

The Japanese tells herself to blend Jihyo's voice out, to just breathe. She can't be in here for too long so she'd rather not freak out now. Gripping the edge of the sink, Sana looks into the mirror and stares at her reflection. Why did Jihyo choose her in the first place? She feels like she just did that to mock her. To show everyone again that Sana isn't capable of anything. It's been two days. What could possibly happen in two days? That's what the Japanese thought before. And now she has her answer.

A knock makes Sana break the eye contact she had with her reflection, looking at the door now as if she could see through and determine who's behind it.

Most of the options make her anxious just by thinking about it. She can't face Jihyo now, can't face Tzuyu nor Mina. They all just look at her accusingly. So does Jeongyeon and so does Chaeyoung.

_"I know you're in there."_

Dahyun. Sana exhales, feeling a little relieved.

"I can't come out now.", the Japanese says, staring back at her reflection and noticing that her cheeks look a lot more puffy again.

_"I know. Let me in. Please."_

Sana considers not doing that, just staying silent and waiting for the announcement that they're going to take off soon and have to take their seats. She could then just walk out and avoid the others, hoping she'll sit next to someone who doesn't look at her like she has just chosen the wrong side. Like she betrayed them by staying with Momo and not leaving her side. But Momo is her best friend after all, what is she supposed to do?

Stretching out her arm, Sana unlocks the door quickly and hears the voices in the background getting louder when Dahyun slips into the small space. But just after a few seconds, she hears the lock clicking again and feels the Korean's body close to hers, sees her in the reflection of the mirror. She doesn't look at her through the mirror, Sana notices, she looks at her real face like she's just waiting for her to say something. Then Sana feels a hand at the small of her back and it just rests there, it doesn't move.

"Don't you think it's weird that you can never see yourself unless you look at your own reflection? I wouldn't know what I look like without this mirror right now. Your body is the one thing that you've got control over, that's fully yours and no one else's but you can never actually see yourself like others do...I think that's weird."

Sana watches Dahyun smile softly through the mirror, the Korean now looking at the two of them as well, just standing side by side. Dahyun knows it's a habit of Sana to distract herself when she's getting anxious, to channel all those emotions that dare to break through and pass it onto another topic. The rapper doubts that Sana knows she actually just puts it all into a metaphor that still perfectly depicts what she's feeling. She's just making it sound better, less intimidating.

"I never thought of that.", Dahyun says calmly and decides that the first step to making Sana feel better in this moment is to get her away from the mirror onto which she projects her feelings right now.

Carefully, Dahyun stretches out her other hand as well and with the pressure of her grip, she manages to turn Sana around so that she's now facing the rapper instead of their reflections.

"I failed, Dahyunie. Jihyo didn't mess up like that in more than three years and I manage to do it in just two days.", Sana sighs, looking at Dahyun with a playful pout to hide how much the disappointment in herself actually hurts. But of course, Dahyun sees through that.

"Nothing of what happened was your fault. Not even one thing, you didn't cause any of it. If someone had to take resposibility for what happened it's me. I kissed you when Jeongyeon walked in and I pushed Chaeyoung to talk to Momo. But nothing of that was intentional. And I couldn't have guessed the consequences of my actions. So why bother thinking about it too much? In the end, everyone is resposible for themselves. Jeongyeon for her ignorance, Chaeyoung for her...whatever _that_ was, I didn't get a chance to talk to her yet. _You_ are responsible for us being in this plane right now, Sana. And we are all here. So don't blame yourself for something you have no control over, alright?"

Sana can't help but to stare at Dahyun's lips while she's talking, feeling like she's soaking all the words up that way and won't miss a word. Because every word that leaves the Korean's mouth makes the hurting a little less, makes her feel a little better, a little more at ease. And that's something that only Dahyun can do. Momo is good at comforting, so is Jihyo, but their words never reach Sana like Dahyun's do. If Sana didn't know better, she'd say it's magic.

"You can stop nodding now.", Dahyun chuckles and snaps the Japanese out of her trance, cupping her cheeks and pouting at Sana's adorably flustered expression.

"You're so cute, you know that?", the rapper asks, her voice dripping with aegyo, making Sana swoon over her.

"I know now.", Sana whispers, trying to lean in, a smile already on her lips. But she doesn't get far, Dahyun holding her face in place and stopping her from moving closer.

"Promise me you'll be okay out there? And that you'll talk to me if not?", Dahyun asks or rather demands and Sana is quick to nod, mostly caring about getting her kiss right now.

"But only if you promise to never forget that you're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. And that you don't always have to be strong for me, alright? I want to take care of you too when you're not feeling well. Oh, and also...."

Sana tries to lean in again, forgetting that Dahyun won't let her so she groans loudly when leaning back again, closing her eyes in frustration and pinching the bridge of her nose like Dahyun does all the time.

"I was just about to tell you that you're way cuter than I am, probably the cutest being there is but I changed my mind. You're just a relentless tease.", Sana says, being the one to pout now and trying not to grow soft again when Dahyun smiles at her brightly.

"You just said it anyway, though. The cutest being there is...I'll take that."

The Korean moves her hands to the back of Sana's neck smoothly, trying to pull her closer but this time it's the Japanese who rejects her, shaking her head and closing her eyes so she won't have to look at Dahyun and the chances of her giving in aren't as big.

"Alright...but don't complain when you won't get a kiss in a while. Who knows when we're going to be alone again...could be days or weeks or-"

Dahyun had already turned around, grabbing the door's handle, ready to leave but before she can even think about actually going, Sana is already pressed against her, swiveling Dahyun around and pushing her against the wall firmly, her hands pinning the Korean's wrists to the wall.

Dahyun is more than surprised by the sudden action, having expected Sana to get a kiss before she could leave but not like this. Not like they are straight out of a movie.

"Could be days or weeks or...seconds? I guess that's what you were trying to say.", Sana whispers underneath her breath, a spark in her eyes letting Dahyun know that this is serious.

"R-..right.", Dahyun stutters, feeling like punching herself for letting herself get that affected by just a few words. But even if she truly wanted to punch herself, there was no way considering the position she's in right now.

Despite Dahyun's expectations, Sana's lips don't come crashing down on hers harshly. It's a soft kiss, an assuring kiss and once again, the Korean can't help but think that Sana really is the one. She treats her with so much respect and love all the time, wouldn't ever dare to pressure her into anything.

But speaking of pressure, Sana is definitely adding a lot more to the kiss right now which Dahyun really doesn't mind. And as soon as she feels Sana's grip on her wrists loosen, she wraps her arms around her neck, pulling her impossibly close. The Japanese' hands find their way underneath Dahyun's hoodie in just a second, pressing her cold hands flat against the bare skin of her waist, causing the Korean to shiver. For a second, Dahyun notices Sana losing focus, her kisses getting less intense and her hands only hovering over her skin, touching it just slightly.

As always, the rapper can easily guess what the issue is, mostly judging by the way that Sana uses the time inbetween two kisses to look to her right, glancing at the lock.

"It's locked.", Dahyun mumbles, confidently grabbing Sana's hand and guiding them only a little higher, pressing them against her skin.

The Korean can't help but smile at the way Sana nods over and over again, looking at her lips and licking her own ones in anticipation. But instead of diving in for another passionate kiss, capturing Dahyun's already plump lips, she leans down a little, placing kisses on Dahyun's jaw, trailing lower until she finds a spot at the side of her neck, right above the collarbone that makes her girlfriend shiver. This is completely new territory for Dahyun, of course Sana and her exchanged some pecks before that weren't necessarily on the lips but these aren't simple pecks anymore. Dahyun can feel Sana nibbling on her skin, her teeth grazing it gently and her lips and tongue sweeping over the sensitive spot.

Meanwhile, Sana's hand are roaming underneath her sweater, scratching her skin lightly, making Dahyun feel like she's on fire, every part of her feeling like it's burning from the sensation that Sana's touch causes. And after a while of just letting Sana do her thing, Dahyun can't take it anymore, can't hold back. Right when Sana kisses the irritated spot and her hands move upwards on her back, her nails scraping on her skin right underneath the clasp of her bra, Dahyun lets out a loud moan, causing both of them to freeze on the spot. Sana doesn't look up and the Korean just closes her eyes after covering her mouth with her hand, cringing at herself for letting that sound escape her mouth, feeling embarassed that she couldn't hold it back.

Sana is torn, trying to get that smirk off her face since she feels like she should apologize. Trying her hardest, she looks up, slowly retracting her hands from underneath the shirt, pulling at the hem to straighten it and hide her traces. And she really did attempt not smirking but as soon as she sees Dahyun's completely flustered expression she gives up trying.

With a mix between a chuckle and a giggle, she tucks a strand of hair behind the rapper's ear.

"Sorry.", Sana mumbles, looking down to see the spot of skin she was working on, turning a lot darker already, Dahyun's paleness not helping. Reaching for the hood of the sweater, Sana pushes it back so that the neckline hides what she did to the Korean.

"Just tell me if I'm going too far next time. Even though...I doubt you didn't enjoy it, judging by-"

"Yup! Great, alright. I just...we should probably go and...and-"

Sana stops her from rambling, capturing her lips in a gentle and soft kiss, smiling into it. Dahyun is just too adorable.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed or anything, you know that right?", Sana asks, smiling softly at the rapper whose cheeks turn darker and who nods shyly, distracting herself by playing with the strings of Sana's big black sweater.

"Besides, we all know you're really vocal so it doesn't really surprise me that-"

_"All passengers please take their seats."_

Sana laughs when Dahyun pulls her closer, nuzzling her face into the sweater and inhaling Sana's fresh scent.

"You're unbelievable, Minatozaki Sana.", Dahyun whispers before turning to unlock the door. She really needs some fresh air right now. Too bad she won't get any for the next couple of hours.

 

 


	34. Clarifications

Sana follows Dahyun outside, letting the younger one lead the way to their seats and immediately noticing that Jihyo is waving at her from the row in the back. Sighing, she gets ready to be confronted with their leader but to her surprise, Dahyun doesn't take the seat next to Momo and instead keeps on walking, aiming for Jihyo. Turning around to slip into her seat, Dahyun smiles at Sana before sinking into it, the back of the seat in front of her hiding the rapper from Sana's view.

"Excuse me? Please take your seat, Ma'am."

Sana just nods, not really understanding what the flight attendant is saying but guessing she wants her to sit down by the way she looks at the empty seat next to Momo. So Sana follows the instruction and is happy when watching the woman walk off and leaving her alone.

"You do know that the whole 'mile-high' thing doesn't count as long as we're still touching the ground, right?", Momo snickers, looking at Sana's lips that have a darker tone than usual and they both know it's not some new lipstick she's using.

"We didn't do anything.", Sana explains, shaking her head at her friend being ridiculous like always. She quickly unlocks her mobile phone when hearing a message coming in, hoping it's not Jihyo scolding her that she doesn't sit next to her, probably demanding answers as to why everything is so not under control.

 

Dahyun

_You're welcome. I'm already exhausted from trying to find answers that aren't lies but also won't expose anyone. And it's only been one question._

3:57 am

 

Sana

_You're the best! And you're also not alone. I can basically feel Momo staring at my phone, the curious ass she is;)_

 

_PS: She is actually staring at my phone. I didn't imagine that._

3:58 am

 

"Stop that!", Sana demands, turning the screen away so that Momo won't see.

"Hey, I'm not an ass! And I just wanna check that you won't send any naughty texts while I'm sitting next to you.", Momo says, smirking at the last part.

"Well, _now_ we won't.", Sana sasses back, locking her phone again and trying to get into a more comfortable position so she can catch some sleep.

"So what were you doing in there?"

The younger one groans, already annoyed at Momo for not leaving her alone and accepting that it's none of her business.

"We just kissed. That's all.", Sana says, shrugging and sinking further into her seat, watching a different flight attendant doing the typical instructions before they can take off.

"So you were making out. And chill, I know you're not _there_ yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Sana asks louder than expected, the flight attendant looking at her and smiling ironically, a smile that's supposed to tell her she should be quiet.

"Well, it's Dubu. We all know she's more on the conservative side and we all know she's a little unexperienced and probably needs to take things slow. And I hope you respect that.", Momo whispers, staring out the window and talking about Dahyun like she's just talking about the weather.

Scoffing, Sana takes the blanket off Momo's lap and puts it over her own one, the older one not complaining and instead just shrugging and pulling another small one out of her bag.

"I know her, Momo. So you don't have to tell me all of that. We talked about it and we're on the same terms.", Sana explains, a little offended that Momo seems to doubt she respects Dahyun's boundaries.

Momo just nods with a smile, getting back to staring out the window, her head leaning against the wall. And Sana can't help but feel a little insecure all of a sudden. Did she push Dahyun back then? Did she do something Dahyun didn't want and the younger one was just too afraid to tell her? Maybe she doesn't pay enough attention to the Korean and her feelings, being too focused on herself.

Quickly, she grabs her phone again, opening the chat with Dahyun.

 

Sana

_Are you okay, Dahyunie? If you weren't okay with what I did back in there, please tell me. I really don't want you to let me do things like that unless you really want it._

4:05 am

 

Dahyun

_Did Momo say anything? I'll kill her. With my own hands, they might be small but that won't stop me._

4:06 am

 

Sana flinches when seeing that Dahyun avoided her question. It really did seem like she pressured Dahyun before, why would she talk to Momo about if not?

 

Sana

_Momo didn't say anything. Dahyun?_

4:06 am

 

Sana didn't notice the plane taking off until she feels that familiar feeling in her stomach, the plane gaining speed on the airstrip and then losing contact to the ground. She wonders how Dahyun can be fine with flying when she's so not into roller coasters. The feeling is the same.

 

Dahyun

_There really isn't anything to worry about. I'll tell you if I'm not fine with something._

_I did talk to Momo about us, though. I just...felt things I'm not used to and needed someone to talk to about it._

4:08 am

 

Sana

_May I ask what you talked about? You know you can tell me anything, right?_

4:09 am

 

The Japanese gets a little anxious when watching the bubble indicating that she's writing and then disappearing, over and over again.

 

Dahyun

_It's embarrassing. I told her how I feel when I'm with you... and she kinda analyzed a few of the things I described to her and...I don't know. She told me to tell you that I want to take things slow but the point is that I don't want to. I feel like she thinks of me as this little inexperienced and innocent maknae. And then she noticed that I might not be as innocent or my thoughts might not be as innocent as she thought and she immediately assumed it's all your doing, not thinking that it might just be mine. I'm 21, not 12. And just because I'm not big on showing cleavage or anything doesn't mean that I'm a baby._

_...If Jihyo knew what I'm writing right now, she'd rip my head off._

_This is so embarrassing, really._

_Forget everything I said and just know that you're not pressuring me into anything. I'm all good._

_More than that._

4:13 am

 

A big smile spreads across Sana's face and she can't help but chuckle a little when reading the part about Jihyo. The Japanese just really hopes that Dahyun won't let her look at the screen by accident but then again it's Dahyun. She even turns the brightness of the screen down to a minimum when she doesn't want others to easily read what she's texting, leading to her squinting really hard at it and barely being able to read it herself.

 

Sana

_I don't really know what to answer. Other than I'm glad, of course._

4:14 am

 

Sana

_Glad that you're okay, I mean! Not that you're...you know, feeling the way you are. I mean, that's great too! I just mean, I wouldn't have minded taking things slower. So it's great either way._

4:15 am

 

Sana facepalms herself hard, annoyed at herself for not getting across her point and sounding like a needy pervert.

 

Sana

_What I am trying to say is that I'm happy to hear I didn't pressure you into anything. And Momo is just protective over you. I am too. You are our maknae after all. And my girlfriend, of course. We don't think you're a baby, Dahyunie but since you're younger we just feel more responsible for you. Believe me, I'm pretty aware that you're an adult._

_And Momo is messing around with a maknae herself and I doubt her thoughts are all that pure, plus Chaeyoung is taken...at least I hope she still is. So Momo isn't in the position to judge anyone._

_Anyway...try to get some sleep, alright? Tell Jihyo to leave you alone, I'll talk to her as soon as possible._

4:17 am

 

With a loud sigh, Sana leans back in her seat. It's just a three hour flight so she won't really be able to catch much sleep, mostly with all of the things on her mind.

"Momo-yah?", Sana asks, angling her head to look at her unnie who just nods but doesn't look at Sana, her mind being elsewhere as well.

"What are you going to do?"

Sana watches Momo close her eyes for a few seconds, a single tear running down her cheek and her lips quivering slightly. Without any hesitation, the younger one closes the space between them and puts an arm around Momo, letting her rest her head in the crook of Sana's neck, Momo's arms immediately finding their way around her friend's waist.

"I don't know. I messed up so bad. I'm not a good person, Sana.", Momo mutters, nuzzling the soft skin of Sana's neck, the slight scent of her perfume comforting the Japanese.

"Everyone makes mistakes, unnie. That doesn't make you a bad person. Maybe a little stupid but that's just the usual.", Sana says to lighten the mood, Momo letting go of her friend and leaning back, smacking Sana's arm and pouting.

"That's not funny. I can't even blame the whole thing on me being a little slower sometimes. I was aware of what I was doing. I mean, I didn't do anything. Both times! But I should have pushed her back like I did before. Which makes it even worse. I pushed her back when she was still single and as soon as she's taken, I suddenly can't do it anymore? Like, what does that even mean?"

Momo groans, kicking the seat in front of her in frustration, Sana taking a little peek and being glad when she sees that the seat isn't taken by anyone.

"I don't know what to tell you, to be honest.", Sana whispers, taking Momo's hand in hers and sending her an apologetic look.

"Yeah, I know. You're in your perfect little relationship with our Dahyunie, of course you don't know what to say, you can't relate. By the way, Dahyun didn't let me kiss her on the cheek last time I tried and it's your fault."

Sana chuckles at the way Momo huffs and crosses her arms in front of her chest like a child that doesn't get what it wants. And somehow, she's a little glad that she's the one being in relationship, a healthy one that is. Of course, she wants Momo to be happy too but everyone always expected Sana to be the troublemaker and Momo to be the sweet angle, maybe with a few bratty tendencies but other than that, everyone loves her for being so sweet. But look where they are now.

"Hey, it wasn't easy getting to where I am now, you know that! And our relationship isn't perfect but it doesn't have to be. Also, I didn't tell her that I don't want anyone to kiss her so don't blame it one me. Maybe she just doesn't want your kisses."

"Everyone wants my kisses. No one can resist me.", Momo says, her chin high in the air, looking as snobby as ever.

"Mina wouldn't want your kisses. Me neither. Dahyun doesn't want them as well. As well as Jeongyeon, -"

"Alright, fine! Let me live. Nayeon lets me kiss her, though. I still got her. But probably just because she doesn't know about the whole...Chaeyoung thing."

 

Chaeyoung wonders whether Sana and Momo don't know that she can hear most of their conversation or if they just don't care. Judging by the fact that it's the two Japanese girls, it's probably the first option.

That doesn't make listening any easier, though. It doesn't help that she can hear Momo's frustrated and insecure voice, it really doesn't help at all.

Nayeon who is sitting next to Chaeyoung just interacted normally with her until a few minutes ago. Judging by the sudden silence, she caught on and is putting the pieces together, understanding that Chaeyoung really messed up with Mina and Momo is involved as well.

But then she suddenly fishes her phone out of her bag with a devilish smile and Chaeyoung carefully looks at the screen, making sure Nayeon doesn't catch her spying.

The message is to Momo. It says ' _I'll let you kiss me any time;)'._

Damn it. That means-

Chaeyoung quickly averts her gaze from the row Sana and Momo are sitting in, just in time. From the corner of her eye she can see Momo blowing an air kiss towards Nayeon and the latter catching it and pressing her hand to her lips. Just for a split second Sana's eyes meet Chaeyoung's and the Japanese sends her an empathetic smile that the rapper can't help but return. She really shouldn't be mad at Sana, she didn't do anything. Momo is her best friend so she won't just abandon her and Sana really treats Dahyun right which makes Chaeyoung extremely happy.

Sana points towards the mobile phone in Chaeyoung's hand with a questioning look but the latter shakes her head, she really doesn't feel like talking. The only person she wants to talk to is Mina. And Mina won't even look at her.

 


	35. Love for two

She just wants to sleep. Wants her mind to shut up and let her relax for once. She doesn't want to listen to it, all the accusations. _You probably deserve it. If you were a better girlfriend, there wouldn't be a reason for her to cheat. Momo is the better dancer and has an amazing body after all, you might be close second but that doesn't seem to be enough. Maybe you didn't try hard enough, maybe Chaeyoung just wants more than what you have to offer._

Wincing, Mina sinks down into her seat, pulling the blanket up to her chin and ignoring Dahyun's obvious side glances who is sitting in the row next to hers. Mina chose to sit next to Jeongyeon for a reason. Jeongyeon doesn't know about it all, hence no questions.

On the inside, there is a part of Mina that's really intimidated by her friend now. But the part of Mina that's feeling betrayed and deeply hurt is bigger.

Mina has been pining for Chaeyoung for months already but felt too shy to admit it. She always told herself that Chaeyoung would never fall for her, _couldn't_ ever fall for her. So it was more than surprising when the rapper just admitted her feelings to her all of a sudden. And at that time, Mina felt like bursting into tears, feeling so happy, so _relieved_ and so confirmed of her worthiness. It wasn't impossible to fall for her, after all.

And then tonight happened.

Chaeyoung had looked so lost when telling Mina, so pained. And Mina just felt so angry. She is the one whose love doesn't get returned, not Chaeyoung. So she really didn't have the right to be in tears, to look like a puppy that just got kicked.

It only got worse when the Korean tried to explain why she did what she did.

_"Mina, I swear I didn't want it. I know that's no excuse but I wasn't in my right mind. I just...I am so confused. I lo- I care about you so much and I know, I know for sure that it's different from how I care about the others. I like you. I like you so much that it scares me. It scares me that I look for you every second you're not in my field of vision because I'm not used to not focusing on you. It sounds stupid but when you're not around I listen to old voice messages you send me. And when-"_

_"Chaeyoung, stop! Don't do this right now. That's not fair."_

_"I know. But I need you to know that I only want to be with you."_

_"You don't. Chaeyoung, you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't go around kissing other girls. You kissed her before our relationship started, fine. It hurts that you had to get rejected by Momo only to try me but fine. That's all in the past, right? Then why are you still like this? How could you do that? Why are you still lying to my face saying you want me? Only me? I know you want it. You want to want me. But that's not good enough."_

_"Mina, don't leave. Let me try to explain. Please. I need you to listen. It doesn't make sense in my head but maybe it does in yours. You've always been the most clever out of all of us."_

_..._

_"Thanks. For staying."_

_"Just talk."_

_"Mina, I- Even though I like you so much, there's a part of me that feels some kinds of feelings for Momo too. But that doesn't lessen my feelings for you. I know I want you. Every little inch of my tiny body is aware of wanting you. But then there are bits and pieces here and there that want Momo too. Not instead of you but...with you? Please don't look at me like that, I don't get it too."_

_"You don't? Cause I do."_

_"What do you mean? Please believe me when I say that I love-"_

_"Chaeyoung, don't. If you want me to stay then don't. Not now."_

_"Sorry. I'm sorry. For everything. What I did or was maybe about to do wasn't right. I know that and I don't expect you to understand. And if it were someone else who did that, I'd tell you that you're better than that and that you should stay away from them. So I can't ask you to stay with me. I won't. I just need you to know that what I did wasn't because I don't lov-...because I don't like you. I do. Very much so. I just got overwhelmed and I won't ask for you to understand."_

_"Damn it, Chaeyoung, I do. That's the issue. I do understand. No one ever said that you can't like two people at the same time. That happens. And I know that you don't have to like me less because of that. But I don't want to get it, alright? Because it hurts. It hurts either way. You didn't talk to me about it, Chaeyoung. And I get that it scared you and I'm maybe not the first person you'd go to since I'm your girlfriend. But I should have been that person. You should've told me. But you decided against it. Instead you just let it happen and tell me after it's too late. Chaeyoung, why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Please don't yell at me, Mina. The loudest is never the strongest. You told me that. I don't want to be the cause for you to break with your values."_

_"Sorry."_

_"And I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I was scared and not even aware of it myself. It only really hit me back then with Momo...and now that we're talking. But Momo doesn't matter to me like that and I won't ever let that happen again."_

_"Chaeyoung, you can't promise that! I know you want to. But feelings don't go away like that. And I won't judge you because of your feelings. But maybe we're on different terms, Chaeyoungie. And that won't change over time."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Maybe we should keep some distance. Cross that. We should keep some distance, period. You figure out your feelings, work on loving less, work on loving more, your choice. I don't judge you for who you are but for the decision you made. Conciously or not. And I need some time to think about what I want and what you want. And whether those two things fit."_

_"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry."_

_"I know."_

 

"Mina, you okay?"

Snapping out of her trance, Mina looks to her left where Jeongyeon is sitting, looking at her worriedly.  
"Yes. I'm fine.", Mina mumbles, avertig the intense gaze of her unnie and instead concentrating on a spot on the back of the seat in front of her. Usually, Jeongyeon is one of the people she talks to if she feels like getting something off her chest but that's obviously not the case anymore.

"Jeongyeon. Would you do me a favor?"

The older one looks up, nodding with a small smile and waiting for Mina to go on.

"Don't be so hard on them, alright? Please. Just try to understand."

"What are you talk-"

Mina shushes her, nodding to her right at Dahyun who seems to be dozing off.

"You know, they can't change, Jeongyeon. And I'm glad they can't. But _you can._ I'm just asking you to let them be. You'll have to deal with it anyway, no matter what you do. But they don't need to deal with their friend making them feel unloved. Would you rather have them break up and hate you and themselves? Just please, Jeongyeon, apologize to them. Mainly to Sana. There's no way you can actually not like them anymore. I know that's not you. You're not a bad person. But you really are acting like one."

The oldest out of the two doesn't react for a couple of seconds, just staring at Mina, her lips parted only a little. She looks like her brain stopped working and she's just stuck in the same position. But suddenly she jerks up, avertig her gaze and getting back to her book, acting like this conversation never actually happened.

With a purposely loud sigh, Mina looks back at Dahyun and she really seems to be asleep right now, her mouth opened a little and soft snores escaping her mouth. After checking that Jeongyeon really isn't paying any attention to her, Mina quickly snaps a picture of the sleeping maknae and sends it into the group chat.

 

Mina

**photo attached**

_she can't pride herself on not snoring anymore._

4:33 am

 

Momo

_someone's not going to be happy when they wake up_

4:34 am

 

Mina

_she won't be alone then._

4:34 am

 

Mina isn't sure what she expected when sending that picture. Heart eyes from Sana maybe? That would have been fine but of course it doesn't happen, she wouldn't dare triggering Jeongyeon as long as Jihyo doesn't know. She knew Chaeyoung won't answer and Jeongyeon too. And she really didn't want an answer now that she's thinking about it. And Momo talking about someone not being happy just made her really mad. After all, Momo is the reason that Mina isn't happy right now and the younger one couldn't stop herself from sending a snarky reply.

 

Nayeon

_such a cutie! Our little Dahyunie **hearteyes**_

4:36 am

 

Jihyo

_Guys, go to sleep! You all really seem to need it..._

4:36 am

 

Jihyo can't help but be annoyed at everyone right now. Every movement of her members, every message, every gaze that meets hers. She's been gone for two days. Not even two full days and she really trusted Sana with this. To others the Japanese might not seem like it but she's one of the most trustworthy people Jihyo knows. That what she thought at least. Now she's not so sure of that anymore. She just asked Sana for a simple favor. Two days. Not a lot on the schedule. Jihyo really didn't expect her to mess it up, she didn't think it was possible. It seemingly is, though.

So the only thing she can do now is lean back, close her eyes and only let content wash over her when remembering that she'll share a room with Sana and Nayeon at their next destination. Sana owes her answers, answers that Dahyun obviously avoided to give. And Nayeon can't keep a secret. So the two of them in a room with Jihyo...it excites the leader to say the least. She just wants answers so she knows what she has to work on trying to fix. And it won't be long until she gets them.

 

 

"Mina, Momo, Jeongyeon, you're in a room. Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Dahyun. And Nayeon and Sana, you're with me. _Don't!_ I don't wanna hear any excuses. It's my final decision, no changes will be made."

Sana sighs even though it's nothing she didn't expect. The Japanese is just glad that she's with Nayeon as well since that might lighten the mood a little.

All of them are grabbing their suitcases, following their leader through a corridor, no one saying a word. Sana casually falls behind a little, waiting for Dahyun to do the same but the Korean doesn't seem to catch on. So when noticing that the maknaes stop in front of a door and Tzuyu inserts her key card into the lack, she takes bigger steps again to catch up with her girlfriend.

With a smirk, the Japanese pats Dahyun's butt when walking by, getting the younger one's attention immediately who pushes the hand off before realising it's just Sana, causing her to sigh and shake her head.

"Just wanted to make sure that you're okay with me telling Jihyo? About us, I mean. I won't survive in there for much longer than two seconds so I guess I can't keep it a secret anymore and have to tell her without you. Unless you wanna come along?", Sana suggest with a wiggle of her eyebrows. As always, Dahyun's sees right through her, being more than aware of Sana just being really nervous. She always cared about Jihyo's opinion the most. And Jeongyeon's. Which makes everything just so much worse.

"I'll be there. Just let me talk to Chaeyoung first. Check if she wants to talk about it too."

Sana's face lights up immediately, having hoped for Dahyun to say yes.

"Sana unnie! You have the card, come on!", Jihyo yells from a distance and Sana flinches.

"Have to go.", she whispers.

"You better.", Dahyun laughs, giving her hand a squeeze before letting go of it and watching Sana run off.

 

"I don't want to fucking talk about it!"

"Hey, language!", Dahyun warns her friend, holding up her hand as a sign to stop and glaring at the smallest who seems to hold much more anger than Tzuyu's tall body ever could.

"Just leave me alone, alright?", Chaeyoung hisses, throwing her pyjamas onto her bed and avoiding Dahyun's gaze just as much as Tzuyu's.

"No. It's not alright. _You're_ not alright. So calm down and talk to us. We've got time. We're only heading out in five hours and I don't feel like sleeping right now. Let me just text Sana and tell her that she has to talk to Jihyo alone and-"

"Of course, Sana again! Sana here and Sana there. Just go and jump right back into her arms! I'm just _so_ happy for you guys!", Chaeyoung spits out and Tzuyu can't help but think about how much she hates all of this. Dahyun being extremely stubborn and Chaeyoung acting like a total child.

"' _You have to do it alone, sorry. Chaeyoung's being an ignorant ass so I have to take care of that first.'_ ", Dahyun says out loud while tiping away, only angering the other rapper more. She doesn't need to know that Dahyun is actually texting ' _Sorry but I can't right now. You'll do great! Jihyo adores you even if she might not show it right now. See you later, kisses;)'_

"Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, help me.", Dahyun demands rather than asks, standing in between the two beds and looking around for good material while putting her phone away, ignoring the light buzz.

" _What?_ ", Chaeyoung asks, completely confused and still boiling.

" _With_ what?"

Tzuyu is just as confused until she sees Dahyun's mischievous look.

"We're building a fort. Like in the good old days."

 

 


	36. You don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer one because I'm really excited about Stray Kids' comeback and just felt like uploading. Any Stay here reading this story?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think :)

"Sana, could you just sit down, please? You've been running up and down for minutes now and I really don't feel like waiting any longer for you to get a message from whoever you're texting."

Sana is stressed to say the least. And it doesn't help that Nayeon went out to check on Mina, Momo and Jeongyeon. The Japanese isn't sure what's worse, having to talk to Jihyo or stepping into that room.

But she really doesn't have much time to think about it. Jihyo grabs her wrist, stopping her from walking by again and pulls her down next to the leader, the latter enveloping Sana's hand with both of her own.

"Talk to me. We'll fix it, okay? Whatever happened, we'll get through it together.", Jihyo says, emphasizing every single word.

Sana isn't sure where to start. She feels like this is so much different. Momo, Nayeon, Chaeyoung, Mina and Jeongyeon. They all found out by accident, more or less. And Tzuyu? Dahyun did the talking there and Tzuyu already had her suspiciouns. This is the first time that Sana is alone and she suddenly feels like she forgot all the Korean she speaks again. She feels like only Japanese would escape her mouth as soon as she opens it, knowing Jihyo wouldn't understand most parts of it. And right now, Sana is super aware of how bad she is with words. She always admired Dahyun for her way with words. She always says the right things at the right moment, says exactly what Sana needs to hear in those moments.

"It all started back in Australia, at the very beginning pretty much. For me, it started way earlier but for her it only started then.", Sana begins, knowing the best way to say what you need to say is through a story. The pattern of how a simple book gets written knows everyone by heart. And even though Sana only reads her books in Japanese, she's talking fluent Korean right now.

"I said something to someone that-"

"Sana, names! Be specific.", Jihyo demands with a kindness in her voice that Sana had missed.

"I really like her. More than I should. That's what I thought back then. Right now it's more like 'she really likes me, more than _she_ should'. She told me to give her some time to figure things out and she did. Rather quickly even though it felt like an eternity to me...Anyway, we are in a... _relationship_ now. Since being in Australia... _Dahyun_ and I. Like, an actual relationship. As in-"

" _I know_ what a relationship is, Sana. No need to explain.", Jihyo says, interrupting the Japanese who doesn't dare to look up and into Jihyo's eyes. She's too scared to see disappointment or even anger. The way Jeongyeon looked at her is burned into her mind and she doesn't want Jihyo to look at her like that too. Sana's sure she wouldn't be able to handle that.

"How did Jeongyeon handle it? I guess I'm the last one to find out considering the mood everyone is in.", Jihyo says, her voice sounding the way it does when she someone did something bad by accident and she knows scolding isn't the way to go.

"Jihyo, it's so much more than that. Jeongyeon is the only one being the way she is because of Dahyun and me. The others are all fine with it, they've got their own issues. But that's not on me to tell you so please don't ask me to do so because I can't and I won't."

Sana is proud of herself for sounding so determined even though she feels like bursting on the inside.

"Tell me about it. About Jeongyeon. What did she say?", Jihyo asks, squeezing Sana's hand.

"I don't want to repeat all of that. She caught us kissing and thought I'm forcing myself on Dahyun, that I'm...I don't know...assaulting her?", Sana stumbles.

"But you weren't, right? Dahyun wanted you to kiss her and-"

" _Excuse me?_ "

Sana can't believe what she's hearing right now. Did Jihyo just ask her whether she's sure she didn't force herself on Dahyun?

"What I meant to say is-"

"No! You said what you said! Dahyun isn't a fucking baby, alright? And I'm not-...how could you even think that I'd do that? That I'd ever push anyone to do something they're not comfortable with?"

"Sana, please-"

"No! Don't you dare talk to me anymore. I'm serious. Good luck trying to mend the others but stay away from me and Dahyun!", Sana yells, grabbing her sweater and the key cards from her bed and storming out the room, throwing the door shut behind her.

 

Loud banging against their door startles the three girls who try their best not to look each other into the eyes, not to cross paths or even touch the same things like they've got the pest and they fear getting contaminated.

Without a word, Jeongyeon walks up to the door. She only decides opening it when hearing sniffles from outside. A stalker or murderer probably wouldn't stand in front of their door and cry, right? So they should be safe. That's what Jeongyeon figures when pressing down the handle. Not a murderer and not a stalker. But definitely somebody out to hurt her.

With a quick step, Sana is all up in Jeongyeon's face, pushing her against the wall and closing the door with a kick of her foot.

"I _hate_ you, you know that?", Sana spits out, her hands balled to fists by her sides. Right now, she lives for the fear in Jeongyeon's eyes because finally the vocalist seems to understand what it's like to feel scared of their own friend.

"You don't.", Jeongyeon weakly lets out, her voice sounding so shaky that one could doubt she is a lead singer.

"Hey, hey, hey!", Momo screams loudly when noticing Sana's hand getting flat and when watching the Japanese lift it. Quickly, she storms forward trapping Sana in her arms and dragging her back until Momo's back hits the other side of the small hallway.

Sana lets out a loud and painful cry and if Momo didn't know better, she'd think she's hurting her friend but she knows she's not. Sana is hurting herself, from the inside out. She always is.

Mina walks up to the door, opening it and ushering Jeongyeon out who doesn't hesitate and quickly walks off. As soon as the door is closed again, Mina moves to stand in front of Sana. Tears are running down her cheeks that she can't wipe away since her arms are trapped underneath Momo's. Sana lets her body go limp, sinking down in Momo's arms and the two slowly making their way down, the oldest making sure she's holding Sana close until they hit the floor.

"What happened?", Mina asks, kneeling down in front of them and cupping Sana's cheeks, wiping away the tears that won't stop running down her cheeks.

Sana just shakes her head, her lips quivering visibly, the Japanese obviously trying not to let out any sounds, thinking it would make her look even weaker.

"Should we call Dahyun?", Momo whispers carefully, looking at Mina for the first time since _that_ whole thing happened. And for now, Mina tells herself that this isn't the right time to let something get between them. They have to help their friend first.

"No.", Mina whispers, sitting down in front of Sana properly and letting her cry it out. She has her legs tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, a position they found Sana in too many times before. Others often need space when feeling this way but Sana always needed everything and everyone close. She would never admit that and often tried pushing them away but they never let her go. And they still won't.

"I'm fine.", Sana whimpers, using the sleeves of her sweater to dry her cheeks and neck even though new tears immediately work against it.

"You're not, Sana. And you haven't been fine in a while, have you?"

It has always been this way. Mina doing the talking and Momo doing the holding.

Sana knows they're right. She knows that these overwhelming feelings still come crushing down on her unwantedly, they always linger underneath the surface, they've always been there. There's times when she doesn't even notice they are there and then there's times like these. Times when the smallest of things trigger an immense wave of emotions that don't belong together but somehow still work against her in unity. _Twice's sunshine_. But people don't realise that if the sun shines, it's only because rain and dark clouds get surpressed. And all of that within one person.

"What happened? You talked to Jihyo, right?", Mina asks, slowly approaching the topic with the question of 'what exactly triggered this outbreak' in the back of her mind.

"Yes."

Mina forgot how hard it is to work with Sana in moments like this. She forgot because these last times Dahyun was there. Dahyun held her and Dahyun kissed her until she felt better. But still, Mina really doesn't think that calling for the Korean is the right thing to do.

"Alright. Did you tell her about Dahyun?"

Sana just nods, making Mina sigh.

"Full sentences, Sana. You know this."

As soon as she says this, Mina thinks that Sana might actually not know it, she might not remember it. It's been months since they last found themselves in a situation like this.

"I told her about Dahyun. And Jeongyeon, what she said, what she assumed when catching us."

"Okay. And what did she say?"

Momo looks at Mina with a questioning look. _Is this really necessary? Isn't this enough for now? She's miserable._ Mina knows that's what Momo is thinking right now. She always looked at Mina like that when this happened. But Mina never stops until she gets to the bottom of it. And this isn't an exception.

"She asked me whether I'm sure I didn't...I didn't force myself on her. On Dahyun."

Momo winces on the inside when hearing that. The one thing Sana worries about the most. Dahyun. The oldest presses a long kiss against the back of Sana's head, tightening her grip around her friend's waist.

"You know that's not true, Sana. I don't know why Jihyo would say that but it shouldn't be such a setback. _You_ know it's not true, _we_ know it's not true and most importantly, Dahyun knows it.", Mina explains, drying Sana's cheeks again since she stopped crying.

"But what makes them assume that I'd do that? There has to be a reason for them to think that. It isn't something you just say like that.", Sana argues, leaning her head back a little and letting it rest against the side of Momo's face.

"I don't know. You might have to ask _them_. But not now! We're having a concert later and you should really rest. We all should.", Mina reasons and gets up after brushing over Sana's cheek with her thumb one last time.

As soon as Mina's out of their field of vision, Momo speaks up.

"You wanna sleep here? Mina and Jeongyeon share the double. You don't have to go back there for now.", Momo whispers.

"No. It's fine. I'm sleeping with Nayeon and I'll just ignore Jihyo for now. Where is Nayeon anyway? I thought she's here?", Sana asks, scooting forward a little to give Momo some space.

"She left before you came. Probably just got lost."

"That sounds like something _you'd_ do.", Sana chuckles and Momo can't help but let out a little laugh as well. She's just happy Sana is feeling a little better for now. And there's one thing, one person, that would make her feel even better.

"Wanna check up on Dahyun before going to sleep?", Momo asks, the name of Sana's girlfriend immediately sparking her interest and getting her full attention.

"Sure. She didn't text me back in a while so I should probably check up on them."

"Yeah, just to check up on them, make sure they're alright, right? No other reasons.", Momo mocks the younger one, pushing her with her leg so she'd get up and help their main dancer up.

"You're not coming with?", Sana asks when opening the door and seeing that Momo doesn't follow her.

"Just text me if you need help getting them under control.", Momo chuckles, trying to hide that she's feeling uncomfortable just thinking about seeing Chaeyoung again.

Sana just nods and closes the door behind her.

 

Sana didn't expect _that._ She's not sure what exactly she expected but not the chaos in front of her. The space between the two beds is covered underneath a blanket, pillows holding it in place. Only a pair of feet is to be seen and Sana can only guess they are Tzuyu's due to her height but also because the Taiwanese is the only one out of the nine who'd wear fluffy Yoda socks.

 

Sana

_I need help. Door is open. Just push._

7:39 am

 

With a smile, Sana sends the message to Momo and walks towards where she suspects the three maknaes sleeping. And of course, she was right. With Tzuyu on her left and Chaeyoung on her right side from where Sana was standing, the oldest out of the three has her eyes closed tightly and her mouth standing a little open. Tzuyu's mobile phone is on flashlight mode and laying above their heads, shining light onto the blanket ceiling. Next to it is a mix of different candy, from Korea and America. The three are laying on top of the other two blankets and the rest of the pillows are sprawled across the whole space.

Sana smiles at the way Dahyun is just laying on her back, hugging the big hotel pillow close to her chest. Tzuyu is on her side, facing away from the two and Sana is glad that there's no open space between the floor and the bed, the thought of spiders and bugs living there being enough to send shivers down her spine. Chaeyoung is on her front, also facing away from Dahyun and Sana lets out a small giggle when seeing that she's still holding candy in her hand which probably just didn't make it to her mouth in time.

"Sana? Are you-"

"What happen-"

Sana shrieks back when hearing Momo and Mina burst into the room, falling onto her back from where she was crouching before and starting to giggle at how funny that must have looked. As soon as she regains her composure, she hushes her friends and waves them over, pointing at their members.

For a few seconds it's quiet until Mina speaks up and asks why the hell Sana would send a message like that when everything's clearly fine.

"I need your help getting them to bed! They can't sleep like that, their backs and necks will hurt like crazy.", Sana explains in a whisper.

"Just wake them up then. I was _scared_ , Sana.", Momo hisses, a little annoyed at the situation.

"Sorry...but look at how peaceful they look. I can't wake them! I take mine, you take yours and Momo you take Tzuyu!"

Sana only notices what she just said once it's too late already.

"Chaeyoung isn't _mine_ anymore. You do it Momo, you know how to pick her up, don't you?"

Momo flinches at Mina's tone and her glare, the younger one turning from worried to angry quicker than anyone would have expected.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to say, let's just-"

"I'm out of here.", Mina says, interrupting Sana and bumping into Momo's shoulder when passing her. They all know that wasn't an accident.

"Mina, wait!", Momo yells, turning around and running after her with quick steps, throwing the door shut behind her. Sana sighs, feeling a little relieved when seeing that the maknaes don't even move and all of them are still sleeping tightly.

But she can't help but worry about her friends. She hates seeing them like this. Both hurt and both too stubborn to let the other one explain. She knows that's what will happen between the two now. They will yell for a little, won't agree on anything and let it sit between them for days, both not being happy with the situation but both not changing anything about it. That's how it always goes. Five minutes of an actual verbal arguement followed by days of silence.

Sana shakes her head, telling herself to focus on the task at hand. She's not sure how to actually get to one of them without stepping onto another. Maybe Momo was right and she actually does have to wake them up. It would be the easiest way and also the most reasonable. The Japanese tells herself that she'll think about it after cuddling with her girlfriend for a little. Just a little. Five minutes max. She just looks so peaceful and adorable right now.

Crouching down again, Sana thinks about the best way to do this without waking her up. There is more space to Dahyun's right, Chaeyoung being closer to the bed than to the Korean.

Careful not to step onto someone's leg, Sana crawls closer to the rappers, lying down in the space between the two. With a quick glance she makes sure that no one has heard her and everyone's still asleep. Sana gently drapes her arm over Dahyun's middle and therefore the pillow she's holding, using her other arm as a pillow replacement, placing it underneath her own head.

The Japanese is tired, very much so but her thoughts won't let her sleep which she's glad about since this is only supposed to last for a couple of minutes. A couple of minutes of looking at Dahyun's profile and wondering how in the world she deserves an angel like her. How she got so lucky and can call her her girlfriend. Which she mostly just does in her mind or in front of Dahyun but still, it excites her every time. A low hum escapes Dahyun's mouth when the Japanese lets her thumb move up and down the rapper's wrist, making Sana smile. But that smile disappears the moment she notices that Dahyun's eyes are opening. The Japanese stops moving, hoping her girlfriend will just fall asleep again and not notice her being a creep and watching her in her sleep.

"Sana?"

Well, that didn't work out. Dahyun's eyes are staring right into Sana's, the younger one looking confused and as if she doesn't know where she is right now, looking at the blanket ceiling now.

"I assume you built this, can't tell you more, I just got here.", Sana giggles, hoping the goosebumps that Dahyun's raspy voice caused, will disappear soon.

The rapper just nods slowly, squinting and letting Sana take the pillow out of her arms, placing it underneath their heads instead.

Rolling onto her side, Dahyun cuddles into Sana's chest and inhales deeply.

"How did it go with Jihyo?"

Right, that did happen, Sana thinks. She totally forgot about all that for a moment.

"Not good. She indirectly assumed the same things Jeongyeon did. I ran away and nearly punched Jeongyeon but Momo held me back and then I sort of had a little break down but Mina and Momo were there. And then my stupid ass made the two of them fight by accident."

Dahyun's eyes are wide open now, scooting back a little to be able to look into Sana's eyes. The Japanese wears a small smile, an ironic one and Dahyun wonders how she could have missed so much in such a short amount of time. So much that it's not easy to comprehend all at once and that she's at a loss for words.

So she slowly reaches for Sana's face and lets her hand rest on her cheek, caressing it with her thumb and then nudging her nose with it afterwards, making the older one giggle.

"You're not stupid, Sana. Someone calls you things you're obviously not and you are the stupid one? _They_ are. I'm so sorry for what happened with Jihyo. I should have been there...but you're safe here, alright? Right here and right now you don't have to listen to the things they're saying. And you won't ever have to listen to their false accusations again. I'll talk to them, I promise. Don't beat yourself up because of something that's not true.", Dahyun whispers, not caring too much about her friends. They can listen if they want, after all they'd agree.

"How can you be so much stronger and smarter than me? I'm sorry for always being like this, Dahyunie. This isn't what your first relationship should be like. You shouldn't be looking out for me all the time like I'm making you. I wish I could be more of a carefree and easy person for you."

Dahyun shakes her head all throughout Sana's speech, frowning. She couldn't agree less with everything Sana is saying. And she wishes she could tell her just how much she cares and how much she feels for the Japanese but she doesn't want to scare her away, doesn't think she's in the best condition right now to hear those three words. She'd just search for the lie in her words, the lie that doesn't exist.

"Sana, please don't do this. This is _exactly_ what my first relationship is supposed to be like. Because this is it. I wouldn't want it any other way, with anyone that isn't you. And I wouldn't want it with a Sana that isn't like the Sana right in front of me. I love that you're not carefree, you wouldn't be you if you didn't care. And I'm not smarter or stronger. I just have _you_. And I know you and I need you and all that gives me strength and all that makes me say things that may seem smart to you but to me it's just the obvious truth because I see you in a way that I hope you'd see yourself...and you're not just making me sound smart but cheesy too. Minatozaki Sana, what are you doing to me?"

Dahyun giggles when watching Sana's eyes getting teary, nudging her nose again, first with her thumb and then with her own one, staying like that with their noses touching and their eyes closed.

And Sana is sure she wouldn't mind staying like this forever. Feeling safe and feeling loved. But then again, Dahyun's lips are so close. So close that the Japanese thinks about how they feel against her own, how they taste and how they move.

With minimal effort due to their proximity, Sana closes the gap between them, placing her lips on Dahyun's and getting reminded of how they feel and how they taste. Getting reminded that she never really forgot, it's always at the back of her mind, close to other things hidden there. Just that Dahyun is the sweetest of triggers and the wave of emotion that hits her when being with the Korean can't compare to the one she experienced earlier in any kind of way.

Sana always knew that there are two parts to her memory and emotions. One in the front and one in the back of her mind. And only now she notices that it's actually four. It's divided into a right and left side as well. Everything she experiences with Dahyun definitely being right. No doubt about it.

"Mhhm, orange.", Sana hums against Dahyun's lips causing the two to break apart, Dahyun looking confused and Sana wearing a content smile.

"You taste like orange. I guess you didn't fall asleep halfway through getting candy into your mouth like Chaeyoung did.", Sana giggles, pressing further into the pillow to make it easier for Dahyun to take a look at their friend. The Japanese can see the exact moment in Dahyun's eyes when seeing Chaeyoung.

"What an idiot.", Dahyun whispers, reaching out and taking the candy out of Chaeyoung's hand, guiding it to Sana's mouth instead who happily takes it inbetween her lips, trying not to cringe at the sour taste which soon turns into a sweeter one after just a second. Definitely lemon.

And Sana can't help but do her thing. The thing she always does when getting candy inbetween her teeth and being close to Dahyun. Puckering her lips, she offers it to Dahyun, wanting her to bite off half of it. And like always the Korean grins, shaking her head in attempt of acting like she's so done with Sana's playfulness. Which she obviously isn't. After waiting for Sana to accept the rejection which she doesn't do, Dahyun gives in, leaning down and biting a piece off, their lips brushing against each other in the process. Sana can't help but let out a small giggle when watching Dahyun shake her head because of the sour taste. But soon she catches herself and looks down at the brunette again, an annoyed expression on her face that soon turns into a embarrassed one again when seeing a tiny bit of candy still sticking out from inbetween Sana's lips.

"You didn't get all of it, Dahyunie."; Sana sings quietly, trying her hardest not to lose the tiny rest stuck between her lips. Her voice is basically dripping with aegyo and Dahyun could never resist that, now not being an exception. So after shaking her head one more time, she dives back in, grazing Sana's lips with her teeth when trying to get the last piece of it. And of course, Sana wouldn't be Sana if she didn't quickly swallow the rest down, making Dahyun search for something quite eagerly that isn't even there anymore.

It takes a few seconds of accidentally biting Sana's lips before Dahyun realizes that the Japanese must be playing with her. So just to check and make sure she's right but also to mess with the older one a little, she properly kisses Sana until she's giving in and separates her lips, Dahyun being quick to slip her tongue in, now being completely convinced that what she was searching for in the first place isn't there anymore.

"You sneaky little...", Dahyun whispers when pulling away, watching Sana's expression turn from a pout into a smirk.

"What? I'm sure you got what you wanted, right?", Sana asks with a sweet giggle, pulling Dahyun down and hiding her face in the crook of her neck, the tickling sensation of the candy still lingering on her lips and tongue. Sana thinks to herself that just maybe something else could be the reason for that, _someone_ else. So she fights the urge to touch her lips or place a chaste kiss on Dahyun's hickey and settles for just being in each other's arms instead. After all, they aren't alone right now.

 


	37. Right here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on there will be more about Mina, Momo, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and just everything involving their relationships with each other or rather feelings for each other! Of course, I will still focus on Sana and Dahyun a lot too so no worries!   
> Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter and let me know what you think :)

"Mina, please! I didn't want it to happen! I pushed her off when she kissed me for the first time, I swear. And yesterday...I don't even know if she wanted to kiss me, she just-"

"She did, Momo. She did want to kiss you. And don't tell me that you didn't want it as well. It doesn't matter that you pushed her off before. What matters is that you didn't do it this time. And that Chaeyoung obviously likes you.", Mina says, the anger in her voice exremetely prominent.

Momo sighs, sitting on her bed and looking down at her hands that are placed in her lap, noticing that she's been scratching the back of her right hand, the skin turning red already. A habit of hers when feeling stressed and nervous.

"I can't even be mad at you for liking her, you know? I get it. I know what it's like but it hurts to know that you didn't do anything, Momo. That you were okay with the thought of kissing my girlfriend, of doing that to _me_!"

Mina yells through her tears, making her friend flinch from the sudden change in volume. None of them will ever get used to Mina's voice being so loud, the occasion that happens being too rare.

"I wasn't okay with that, Mina. I didn't want to hurt you, I still don't.", Momo mumbles but Mina interrupts her.

"But you _did,_ Momo. You did. If you didn't want it then tell me why you would have let her kiss you. Tell me!"

Momo tried. She really tried holding back the tears. She succeeded when holding Sana and seeing her in pain and she really wanted to succeed right now too. But she can't hold it back anymore. Pressing her lips together and letting her head sink forward so her hair would cover her face from Mina's eyes, the Japanese lets the tears run down her cheeks, watching them stain her sweatpants.

Her shoulders start to tremble and she can feel Mina's eyes on her, can feel the silence weighing on the two of them.

"Momo, don't. Don't do that now.", Mina says, her voice so much softer than before, making it sound like she's begging Momo not to cry instead of demanding it. Momo can hear in her voice that she's still crying, can hear Mina sniffle.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.", is all that Momo can get out, her body shaking more with every word that's leaving her mouth. And she knows it's not enough, it won't satisfy Mina because why would it? How could she possibly believe her after everything that happened?

But then, all of a sudden and without any warning, arms wrap around her body and she feels herself being pulled close to someone, her cheeks pressed against someone's chest and a hand running over her dark hair over and over again.

"I'm so sorry.", Momo keeps on mumbling, not caring that she's staining someone else's shirt right now, only wrapping her arms around her torso and pulling Mina impossibly close, giving this hug all that she got.

"I know.", Mina simply answers, running her other hand up and down her back, her voice trembling just as much as Momo's. And even though she wants to hate this girl in her arms, wants to push her away and never see her again, she can't bring herself to do any of those things. Because she knows Momo would never hurt her on purpose, she knows she's suffering just as much.

 

 

"What the-", Chaeyoung starts when hearing loud buzzes and an obnoxiuos ring tone buzzing through the silence, her eyes opening and herself being surprised when noticing that it's dark around her. She can't remember closing the curtains.

_"Sana!"_

Sana? Chaeyoung turns around, noticing the blanket ceiling and- right, they built a fort and talked last night. But why is Dahyun calling for Sana and why does she sound so whiny? Oh no, Chaeyoung thinks. Please don't let her dream about-

"Ouch!", Chaeyoung lets out when feeling someone elbow her side, adjusting to the darkness and seeing Sana. When did Sana get here?

"Sorry.", the Japanese giggles, roaming around until she finds her mobile phone, picking it up and letting Dahyun press the speaker button.

" _What the hell, why is Tzuyu not answering her phone eith- oh, Sana? You there?"_

"Seems like it. What's up?", Sana can't help but giggle at Nayeon's stressed voice.

_"What's up?? Where the hell are you? I thought you were at Momo's but I'm in her room right now and she's just cuddled up with Mina so what the hell? Are you with the maknaes?"_

Chaeyoung's eyes grow wide at the mention of Momo and Mina cuddling. What is happening right now? This must be a dream, right?

"Yes, she is.", Dahyun chuckles, watching the phone like she can see Nayeon through it.

"And I guess Tzuyu's phone is dead so-"

_"So you forgot to set an alarm as well? Are you kidding me? Our manager is in the lobby and waiting. You got five minutes and we can't be late, I'm serious! If I won't see you in front of your room, we'll leave without you! I'm on my way."_

And without another word, Nayeon ends the call. But there really wasn't another word needed anyway. Hectically, all the girls get up, forgetting they are in a fort and groaning when everything collapses on top of them, quickly finding their way out.

Sana is the first one to rush into the bathroom, sighing in relief when seeing that there are guest toothbrushes, grabbing one and putting toothpaste onto it, not sure who it actually belongs to.

Dahyun settles for running a brush through her hair first, using her other hand to roam through her clothes and find something appropriate to wear since their manager had decided to film a quick epsiode in one of the nearby parks before heading to the concert venue where they'll have an interview beforehand, the Korean really hoping that no one will make them speak english again.

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung got dressed already, running into the bathroom and ushering Sana out who is trying to multitask, brushing her teeth and hair at the same time.

"Go! I need to pee!", Chaeyoung groans, pushing her unnie out of the room and locking the door behind her.

Sana just accepts defeat and tries her hardest not to spill toothpaste on her shirt. But of course, she fails and an annoyed moan escapes her mouth, making Dahyun look up.

"Let me help you.", Dahyun chuckles while shaking her head, grabbing the brush she identifies as Tzuyu's out of Sana's hand and brushing through her dark hair so the Japanese can focus on her teeth instead.

No one knows how she does it but they are already used to Tzuyu getting dressed and being ready in a heartbeat, the Taiwanese just sitting on the edge of her bed that is already made, waiting for Chaeyoung to let her into the bathroom. Tzuyu is already dressed, wearing decent but pretty makeup and having a bag by her side, munching on a banana she got from god knows where.

As soon as the door to the bathroom opens, Chaeyoung steps out with her toothbrush in her mouth, letting Sana run past her to spit out the remains of her toothpaste, Dahyun and Tzuyu following to brush their teeth now.

After putting on just some simple makeup, Sana stops in her tracks, looking down at her sweatpants and wrinkly sweater.

"Umm, could someone borrow me some clothes?", Sana asks, looking at Dahyun with puppy eyes who just shrugs and tells her she'll look for a top but she doubts that her jeans will fit her properly.

So Sana clings onto Tzuyu next, the brunette is ready to go after all so she got time to look through her clothes.

 

"Seven minutes instead of five, you're lucky I'm feeling generous today!", Nayeon says, grabbing Tzuyu by her wrist and dragging her along, the other three girls following.

"Actually, there's no need for luck. You're not our leader after all so scold us as much as you want.", Sana sasses with a smile, swinging hers and Dahyun's hand that she's holding inbetween their bodies like this wasn't all just extremely stressful.

"You wanna say that again, huh?", Nayeon asks, playfully hitting Sana just as they reach the lobby, their manager looking more than annoyed but gladly, she just tells them to get into the second van, explaining that the rest will be waiting in the park.

"Sana, I know what happened with Jihyo.You should really talk to her.", Nayeon says as soon as they all take their seats, the two oldest in the back and the three maknaes in the other row.

Sana just stays quiet, concentrating on not spilling any of the food that their manager got them on her or rather Dahyun's shirt. The Japanese is sure that Dahyun knows about this shirt being one of her favourites on Dahyun. And it smells so good, every feeling of comfort captured in this scent.

"She's really sorry and she said that she didn't mean it like that and wants to explain since you didn't let her talk. Sana, please. She's really sorry. Give her a chance. That's something that can easily be fixed.", Nayeon pleads, clinging onto Sana's arm and looking at her with puppy eyes after her being serious obviously failed.

"You said you found Mina and Momo cuddling this morning?", Sana asks, ignoring the topic from before and being glad when Nayeon doesn't pick it up again, instead answering her question.

"Yeah, they looked all messed up to be honest. Eyes puffy and still wearing their clothes from before. I don't know what happened but there's definitely something weird going on."

Nayeon sighs, not being aware of the whole situation since she talked to Jeongyeon for most of the time last night. Sana would love to know what they were talking about for so long but doesn't dare asking.

"You do know that Once will probably notice you're wearing Dahyun's shirt, right? That shirt is so not you.", Nayeon says nonchalantly, taking the rest of Sana's food and guiding the fork to her mouth. The day is all messed up timewise but Nayeon loves the outcome of it being that they can have food you usually eat for dinner as their 'breakfast'.

"I love this shirt.", Sana argues, looking down at it and noticing a little stain at the far bottom of it, being quick to wipe the remains of the sauce away and smile when it's not visible anymore.

"I know. But that's not what I said. It just screams _Kim Dahyun,_ you know?"

"And I don't?", Sana is quick to reply, a smirk replacing her innocent smile from before, followed by a giggle.

"Oh my god...", Nayeon mutters, shaking her head and giving Dahyun a small thumbs up who turns around to slap Sana's thigh, obviously having heard what they were saying.

"In all seriousness, did you-", Nayeon whispers, leaning closer to Sana as soon as Dahyun turns away again but someone interrupts her before she can continue.

" _No!_ Nayeon, no! And that's none of your business!", Dahyun yells, making Nayeon conclude that the rapper has amazing hearing. The rapper who is quick to turn back around, seemingly because of annoyance and proving a point when in fact, she's just trying to hide her blush and the small smile that creeps onto her face the second she's staring out the window again. Dahyun knows that she should really get herself under control and that she shouldn't let her mind wander places it isn't supposed to be but she's not sure how. She's with Minatozaki Sana after all. The girl that thousands and millions of people swoon over, the girl with a lot of aegyo and sass. And the girl with a tendency towards jealousy that she has under control just as much as Dahyun has her innocence under control. Not too much.

 

"Who speaks the best English?"

There they are, the nine of them sitting in a half circle on their blankets, the sun shining and making the grass surrounding them look even more vibrant. After roaming around the park for a little, they found out that a little game was planned with the girls picking a member each that they think fits the question the most. The questions are fan questions that they got asked on their instagram a lot, their team having picked them out to make sure that no scandalous questions would be asked.

Holding up a sign with Mina's face on it, Tzuyu leans forward to see that all the others did the same, poor Mina hiding her gummy smile behind her hand and shaking her head in embarrassment. Tzuyu knows that Mina is really insecure about her English, mostly because so many people expect her to be better than she actually is, most groups having representatives that can at least speak English well enough to communicate comfortably which isn't the case with Mina.

"Say something!", Sana and Nayeon holler, laughing at Mina's flustered expression.

"Next question!", Tzuyu says, addressing their manager who's with them and reading the questions out loud.

"Who is your personal visual of the group?"

All of a sudden everyone is quiet. They all ponder about the question, thinking about whether they'll be too obvious when picking their significant other or crush.

Tzuyu starts to panic as soon as their manager unnie counts down from five, searching for the plate with the face on it of the only person that comes to her mind.

"Yah!", Momo screeches, showing Tzuyu her sign that has the maknae's face on it and throwing an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

To cover up any traces of casualty, Sana acts surprised when seeing her face on Dahyun's plate, pointing at her own one and faking that she didn't expect that, Dahyun playing along and laughing at the 'coincidence'.

Jihyo chose Mina, Jeongyeon chose Chaeyoung and Nayeon chose Jihyo. It doesn't come as a surprise for Mina that Chaeyoung chose her and it doesn't surprise the rapper that Mina didn't.

Mina's plate has Sana on it, the older one celebrating that she got chosen twice and Nayeon whining that no one chose her, clinging onto Jeongyeon's arm and accusing her of being a fake friend.

After answering a few more questions, the girls decide it's time to stop, the video footage being a mess already anyway.

"Tzuyu-ah! Wait up."

The Taiwanese stops in her tracks, letting Dahyun and Nayeon keep on walking without her and watching Momo approach with a...shy smile?

"Are you blushing, unnie? What's going on?", Tzuyu chuckles, the two of them walking next to each other with a matching pace, the older one kicking little rocks from time to time, not looking up for a while.

"It sounds stupid but I wanted to thank you for picking me back then. You know, the question about who you think is the visual...I rarely get picked for those questions and I guess it just made me really happy that you did.", Momo admits sheepishly, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"How does that surprise you? I literally told you that I'd pick you as the visual only a few weeks ago.", Tzuyu says with a smile, kind of liking that it's the other way around this time and Momo is the one being all shy and cute.

"Still....", Momo mumbles, linking her arm with Tzuyu's and looking off into the distance. Do her eyes deceive her or is Chaeyoung really talking to Mina right now?

 

"Chaeyoung, what are you doing? I asked for some space.", Mina mutters under her breath when Chaeyoung pulls her to the side, their arms linked now. Mina hates that something as simple as this is already giving her goosebumps. That after only half a day she already misses the rapper like crazy.

"I know, I'm sorry. But there are some things we need to talk about first.", Chaeyoung says, looking around, acting like she's not about to start a serious conversation.

"Now? I don't think right now is the time.", Mina argues but Chaeyoung shushes her, making the older one look at her with her eyes wide open.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be disrespectful.", Chaeyoung mumbles watching Mina turn away again and her gaze dropping to the path in front of them. After a few seconds Mina tells her to go on.

"What are we going to do about Jeongyeon and Jihyo? They don't know about anything and I can basically feel Jihyo breathing down my neck already, just waiting for the right time to pounce on me and not let me go until I tell her everything."

Mina can't stop a laugh from escaping her mouth, quickly regaining her composure and saying that that's a bit farfetched.

"But you know how she can be, she won't give in. And Nayeon is also eyeing us suspiciously all the time. What are we going to say if they ask us what happened?"

Daring to catch a glimpse at Chaeyoung, Mina notices that she's already looking at her, _still_ looking at her.

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to lie to them, Chaeyoung. Maybe I'd tell them to talk to you instead of me because it's not on me to tell that story. And what you tell them...? I don't really care. Say what you want to say."

Focusing on the girls in front of them again, Mina thinks about whether she's doing the right thing here. Letting Chaeyoung's words get so close to her again, letting thoughts flood her mind that shouldn't exist to begin with.

"I'm glad you're not taking it out on Momo. None of it is her fault."

When seeing Mina's confused expression, Chaeyoung continues.

"Nayeon said she found the two of you cuddling this morning. So thank you for not blaming it on her."

" _Thank you_? She cried and you know how much I can't stand seeing her cry, seeing anyone cry. It might not be her fault entirely but she's definitely not innocent either. But I can't lose the both of you.", Mina's voice gets more quiet with every word, secretly hoping that last bit doesn't reach the rappers ears. She was wrong.

"So you chose her? To stay with? What does that mean, Mina? You didn't _lose_ me. I'm right here. And I won't go anywhere. I am the one losing both of you. And I know it's my fault but I am here if you need me. Take as long as you need, I will still be here."

Mina can't bring herself to keep looking into Chaeyoung's eyes. She just told her she can't see her members cry and now Chaeyoung's eyes look all glassy and Mina feels her own ones burning too.

"For now, I can only choose one. Sana, Momo and I...I doubt there's anything that could ever tear us apart, Chaeyoung. And I can't stay away from both you and Momo. Because you're two of the people that mean the most to me and distancing myself from one of you hurts terribly, I can't deal with losing both of you. So yes, _for now_ I am choosing Momo. Only until I'm fine with not having to choose and keeping you both close again. But I can't tell you when that'll be."

Chaeyoung nods, quickly letting go of Mina and wiping away a tear that crept its way down her cheeks.

"Sorry.", is all she can get out, quickly catching up to her friends and leaving Mina behind. Chaeyoung can't imagine what it's like to be in Mina's position, can't fully comprehend how it must feel to have someone you care about so deeply fall for someone else at the same time. Maybe she'll find out someday.

 


	38. Chaengie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's another one and it pretty much only focuses on Chaeyoung and Mina and Momo so there you go if that's what you've been waiting for ;)  
> Also, I'm totally not ready for Twice's comeback! I'm extremely excited for it and can't wait but I'm also not really at all! Like, what even is this month? (+ last month)  
> Everglow, Stray Kids, Blackpink and soon BTS and Twice? Too much talent.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to know what groups you're all into and who your biases are! :)

The concert's been a success and Chaeyoung can't help but notice that her friend Rosé seems extremely happy performing in front of a mostly American crowd, her English making everyone swoon.

Catching up with her when leaving the stage together, Chaeyoung finds herself throwing an arm around Rosé's shoulder, startling the older one a little before she realizes it's just her friend.

"You shouldn't be this close, Chaeng, I'm really sweaty.", Rosé says with a chuckle, pushing Chaeyoung's arm off gently.

Chaeyoung likes Rosé a lot, the two have been getting closer these past few weeks, texting a lot or facetiming from time to time, finding a good person to talk to in each other.

The rapper somehow think it's selfish of her, wanting to tell Rosé about everything that's been happening. The singer seems so happy at the moment, enjoying every bit of their tour and Chaeyoung doesn't want to ruin it by burdening her with all the information about her messy and confusing love life.

But Chaeyoung also doesn't want to discuss anything related to Mina or Momo with her group members, last 'night' having been enough with Dahyun trying to get something out of her.

So theoretically talking to Rosé seems like the right thing to do to get her mind off of things and maybe some good advice which the older one is usually pretty good at giving.

"Can we talk? Like, right now? There's something I need help with and I don't want to talk about it with my members, mostly because it actually involves two of them... And I don't think I can say it over phone."

Rosé stops in her tracks, waiting for the girls in front of them to distance themselves more. Looking down at Chaeyoung with a small frown, she nods and then smiles when seeing Chaeyoung's obvious discomfort, wanting to calm her down a little and to let her know that whatever it is, it's okay.

"Sure. Let me freshen up first and then we can talk, alright? We're leaving a little bit later today so we can drop you off at your hotel if you want?"

 

So here she is, waiting for the girl she shares the same name with, trying not to get too nervous. The rest of the members already left, leaving their youngest rapper behind, knowing she's in good hands with the Blackpink girls.

It wondered Dahyun a little that Chaeyoung wants to stay longer but she didn't ask why, wanting to avoid another argument with her best friend.

"Hey.", Rosé says when entering the room, walking up to Chaeyoung and hugging her like they didn't just see each other twenty minutes ago. The two sit down on the rather uncomfortable couch, turning to face each other and the older one waiting for the rapper to talk.

"Alright, so...I mean you know about my crush on Mina, right?", Chaeyoung says, starting off slowly.

"Right.", Rosé chuckles, nodding to let the younger one know to keep going. There's no way of forgetting Chaeyoung's crush on Mina, all they ever talked about when facetiming was her which Chaeyoung feels kind of guilty about now.

"This is kind of a long story. It all started when..."

 

"Wooow...okay. That's-...a lot has happened."

Chaeyoung stares at the older one in shock. Is she laughing?

"Don't laugh! This is serious.", Chaeyoung says, slapping Rosé's arm playfully and trying to swallow down a chuckle. This isn't what she expected. The rapper really didn't think that this is the reaction she's going to get, Rosé covering her mouth and her eyes glassy from laughing so hard.

Chaeyoung can't help it, can't help but laugh as well, it did sound super ridiculous after all. She's sure she deserves this, getting laughed at. It's also a fresh change to the reactions she got from her members. Maybe laughing it off isn't so bad after all, maybe she needed this.

The only thing Chaeyoung's certain of is that it was definitely the right decision to tell Rosé, the rapper already feeling a lot better and lighter.

"My stomach hurts. Stop laughing, Chaeyoung!", Rosé now begs, falling back onto the couch, her mobile phone dropping to the floor which the singer doesn't seem to care about.

"I'm trying.", Chaeyoung says, pressing her hand to her mouth to prevent any sounds leaving it and causing her opposite to keep laughing as well. And it works. After a minute at least.

"So...what's the issue now exactly?", Rosé asks, having herself under control again, sitting back up and trying to act all serious even though a smile creeps onto her face anyway.

"What the issue is? Everything! Mina hating me because I would have cheated on her, me giving Momo the wrong idea and feeling feelings for her that I'm not supposed to feel,...truly everything!"

Nodding, Rosé picks up her mobile phone, glad to see that the screen didn't splinter.

"Let's take a selfie."

Chaeyoung's sure she got that wrong.

"What?"

"I said let's take a selfie."

Rosé smiles as if it's the obvious choice to take a picture in the middle of a crisis. Shaking her head at Rosé's ridiculousness, Chaeyoung scoots closer, draping her arm around Rosé's neck again and changing her expression with every picture Rosé's taking. Pout, smile, kiss, she's got it all.

_"Spending some quality time with my Chaengie! **Heart** ", _ Rosé reads out loud when captioning the pictures and posting them on Blackpink's instagram account, linking Twice's account and sending Chaeyoung the pictures afterwards.

"What was that for?", Chaeyoung asks a litte uncertain, grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to her chest.

"Not everything needs to have a certain purpose, Chaeng.", Rosé chuckles, putting her mobile phone away again. Chaeyoung notices that Rosé is the only one you casually calls her like that,  _Chaeng._ And she doesn't mind it. There's no mockery behind it and it just feels right. 

"You're working yourself up over this whole thing but how does that help? You obviously like Mina and you obviously like Momo too. You like them both and you wouldn't mind calling both of them your girlfriends. We got that far. Now...Mina says she needs time so you'll give her time. You really have to respect that even when it hurts. And you didn't talk to Momo since then so the obvious choice is to do just that. Talk to her, explain how you feel. Mina already knows all about it but Momo doesn't. So talk to her. And if you're stuck again after doing that, you know you can always text and call me, right?"

Chaeyoung stares at Rosé. She makes it all sound so easy, so obvious, like it's nothing to brood over for hours but something to figure out in a second. And Chaeyoung wonders whether the singer is right to believe that a simple conversation could already help her out in this situation. But in the end there's no way of finding it out other than trying. So that's exactly what she does.

 

"Jeongyeon, can you get the door?", Momo yells from inside of the bathroom, still standing under the shower since her two roommates for the moment were hogging it before.

The three aren't exactly on speaking terms other than the usual conversation about who gets to shower first or who left the ice cream outside of the mini fridge while they were gone which obviously was Momo.

Grabbing her towel, Momo dries herself and hears mumbling outside of the door.

"It's Chaeyoung. She wants to talk to you.", Jeongyeon says loud enough for Momo to understand, the latter freezing immediately. Chaeyoung? What could she possibly want from her?

Chaeyoung isn't so sure of that herself when stepping further into the room and watching Jeongyeon sink down onto the single bed, Mina being curled up on the other one. So they do sleep in one bed, Chaeyoung thinks, slowly getting closer to the double and sitting down on it, smiling at Mina awkwardly.

"Don't worry. I want to talk to Momo.", Chaeyoung chuckles and only then notices how stupid that sounds.

"That doesn't make me worry any less, _Chaengie._ ", Mina says, not looking up from her mobile phone for a little. Chaeyoung frowns, not being able to fully comprehend why Mina said it that way. Jealousy, mockery, anger? The younger one is even more confused when Mina looks up and their gazes meet, the latter suddenly smiling and laughing slightly.

"Nice pictures, the one with Rosé. So you'll talk to Momo, huh? Her idea or yours?"

Chaeyoung can't help but chuckle at that. Mina was always quite good at reading her. She's not sure why she thought that changed.

"Hers. She basically told me to stop whining now that I think about it...said that I have to do something about the situation, try to fix things. Or rather accustom to it. And maybe she's right.", Chaeyoung admits, looking down at her fingers that are fiddling with each other.

"I guess she is. What are you going to tell her? Momo, I mean.", Mina asks, sitting up straight and leaning against the headboard, making it look like this will be a longer conversation. But didn't she just remind Chaeyoung that she needed space and time a few hours ago? The rapper is confused but would never complain about this. Remembering that they are not alone, she quickly looks to her right and sighs when seeing that Jeongyeon's ears are covered by headphones, the singer bopping her head to the music.

"I don't really know. I guess I'll tell her that I like her too. That I like both of you. And that I handled the situation the wrong way and didn't want to hurt her. Actually, I'll probably just say that I'm sorry. Yeah...that's it."

"Chaeyoung, listen-", Mina starts, straightening her back and focusing on the rapper who looks a little startled but pays all her attention to Mina as well.

"You should tell her that you like her. Really. She needs to know that it wasn't just a slip up. That is was something you actually wanted. And then just wait for her answer. You tend to talk yourself into misery so just wait this time. Wait for what she has to say. And then do whatever feels right."

This conversation isn't going where Chaeyoung thought it would. Not that she expected to have a conversation with her in the first place. The rapper knows that Mina says things like that to help her but it really doesn't. It just makes the younger one more aware of how pure and amazing Mina is, herself being the complete opposite.

"I can't do that. Do whatever feels right, I mean. It makes sense to others but I feel like when it comes to me, doing what's right and doing what _feels_ right isn't nearly the same thing. What is right, feels wrong and what's wrong, feels right.", Chaeyoung complains, shaking the thought away that this is the last person she should complain to.

The rapper isn't sure whether to feel relieved or even more stressed when she hears a door open and Momo walks into the room, clad in only her sweatpants and a bra.

"Oh, right. Sorry.", Momo mumbles when noticing Chaeyoung being there too, having thought that she waited outside or left already. Quickly, she rushes to her side of the bed, going through her clothes and putting on the next best thing she finds, covering her upper body.

"What was that?", Chaeyoung asks accusingly as soon as the Japanese stands up straight again.

"What was what?", Momo whispers, sounding exhausted somehow.

"You know I've seen you wearing a lot less than that before, right? Do I make you uncomfortable now?"

Momo is more than taken aback at that question, not being so sure herself why she followed the urge to quickly cover her body or why she even felt that urge.

"No. No, of course not. I just-"

"-didn't want to look like you're showing off? To lure her in?"

Mina's voice sounds like she's accusing her fellow Japanese but her smile looks like a genuine and even empathetic one. Neither Chaeyoung or Momo are so sure of what's going on right now and how to handle this situation.

"What? I- I just-", Momo rambles, stopping all of a sudden and looking to the ground, the other two waiting for her to form a coherent sentence.

"This situation is just super awkward, alright? There's no specific reason that I quickly put on a shirt, why does it even matter? Chaeyoung, you're not making me uncomfortable and Mina, I didn't want to show anything off but thanks for saying I've got something to show off, I guess..."

"You're welcome.", Mina answers with a smile, the other two being completely confused again. Chaeyoung is sure that this is the weirdest conversation she's ever had. And then Jeongyeon gets up from her bed, saying that she'll be at Nayeon's for a while and Chaeyoung would love to follow her or beg her to stay and not leave her alone here. All this fear of the brunette just vanished right at that moment. But before she can even think off actually stopping her, she's already out the room, leaving three broken hearted girls behind. Or two, they aren't so sure themselves.

"Tell her, Chaeyoung.", Mina says, her voice just above a whisper, causing goosebumps on the Korean's skin. What is she supposed to say now? Why is everything getting out of control now?

"I talked to Rosé and-"

"Yeah, I saw the pictures, they are pretty.", Momo interrupts her with a smile, sitting down onto the bed now too but still keeping her distance to Mina and Chaeyoung. The latter is sure that the distance between all of them equals one another.

"Thank you...Anyway, she's the reason I wanted to talk to you, she talked some sense into me, I guess. I have some explaining to do after what I did. Or was about to do."

Chaeyoung can't help but steal glances at Mina, not liking that she has to listen to all of this over again.

"I like you, Momo.", she just blurts out and shakes her head at the, how Nayeon phrases it, 'word vomit' that's oh so typical for Chaeyoung. Momo doesn't waste a second, immediately looking at Mina, scared of her reaction. She doesn't fully comprehend why Chaeyoung would admit that in front of Mina.

"Chaeyoung, I-"

"-but I also like Mina. A lot. I like you both. And I like you both romantically, not just as friends."

Chaeyoung doesn't know where to look after confessing to Momo, staring down at her lap to avoid any eye contact with her friends. Friends. It somehow feels extremely right but also extremely wrong to call them that. Chaeyoung really feels like she doesn't know where up and down is anymore, left or right. It's all just so confusing. And scary, really scary.

"Oh.", Momo lets out, also not sure where to look, not sure she's understanding what the rapper just said.

"You don't happen to like each other too, right? Would make things so much easier if I wasn't the only weirdo here.", Chaeyoung laughs, an ironic laugh filled with what sounds like self hatred. And Mina can't help but worry about how much this might actually be putting Chaeyoung down.

"Don't say that, you're not weird.", Momo says, a bit of anger prominent in her voice. The instinct of holding Chaeyoung, making sure she's fine is overpowering the fear of hurting Mina. Because she knows that Mina feels the same right now.

Crawling over to Chaeyoung, Momo opens her arms and wraps them around the rappers tiny body, enveloping her in a tight hug, Momo's chin resting on top of her friends head.

"But don't you dare cry. Both of you.", Mina hisses, followed by a chuckle when scooting closer to the two girls and throwing one arm around Momo and one around Chaeyoung, burying her head in the crook of Momo's neck, close to the rapper.

The rapper who can't help but think about those selfies with Rosé. The selfies that maybe _did_ serve a purpose after all.

 


	39. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was my reaction to the choreography teaser exaggerated? Probably. Do I pretty much only stare at Sana every time I watch it?...Probably. Do I feel like betraying my bias Dahyun? Nope, I'm pretty sure that no one could ever wreck her in any way. Soo...next time I'll update the mv is already going to be out and I can't wait, I haven't felt that excited in a while. I also preordered Version B of the album and then a day later they drop pictures of the covers, really? Anyway, love everything about this era already, the girls won't disappoint! I love the pictures that have this kind of homey vibe going on with the more casual outfits, they all look absolutely stunning…  
> Sorry for rambling, I hope you enjoy this chapter^^ let me know what you think :) doesn't even need to be story related, Twice related is enough;)

"Sana unnie. Sana unnie. Sana unnie-"

" _What?",_ Sana hisses, finally looking up at their leader who sat down in front of Sana a while ago, bugging her and ignoring her death glares, doing anything to get her attention.

"Well, now you know what I feel like all the time, just that there's eight of you...Anyway, I need to talk to you. Please, Sana.", Jihyo begs, concentrating on the task at hand. She's been trying to get Sana to listen to her for the whole day but so far no luck. Jihyo's pretty sure that the Japanese will just brush her off again and she's not sure what she would do if that was to happen.

But somehow, Sana just looks back down at her book, giving their leader a chance to speak.

"I don't think that you would pressure Dahyun into doing anything she doesn't want to do. I swear. In contrary, I bet you are an amazing girlfriend and I know you really care for her, I know that you would never hurt her. What I said back then came out wrong, really. And I'm sorry for it. But please believe me when I say that I'm really happy for you, for both of you. And I'm not mad at you for everything being a little messy right now. I'll also talk to Jeongyeon soon about her ridiculous accusations! You know,... scold her a little.", Jihyo says, ending her little speech with a wink. A wink that goes unnoticed since Sana still doesn't look up.

"I nearly hit her. I was so mad after we talked that I wanted to let it all out and hit her."

Jihyo is more than taken aback at that confession, frowning at the lack of emotions prominent in Sana's voice. It's like she's just telling her about something happening in her book, her voice monotone and low in comparison to what it usually sounds like.

"Okay...that's...not good and not how you should handle your anger, Sana. I know you care about her a lot and it must hurt to hear those things she said but you shouldn't let that get to you as much as it does. You shouldn't let the anger control you and you shouldn't let it act out without your permission. Did you talk to someone about it? At least Mina or just any of us?", Jihyo asks, carefully but also urgently.

"I did. I'm better now. Do you promise that you don't mind me being with Dahyun? I can't handle any lies and I don't think I could handle not having your blessing.", Sana confesses, finally closing her book and putting it aside, sitting with her legs crossed and looking at Jihyo seriously.

"I do mind you being with Dahyun, though. But in a good way, in an 'I care'-way. I promise that I'll support the two of you, no matter what.", Jihyo says, placing her hand on Sana's knee and letting her thumb move over the exposed skin slowly.

Looking into her friend's eyes, Jihyo knows that Sana is about to give in. She can basically see the fight she's having with herself on the inside but in the end, Sana could never stay mad at Jihyo for too long. The leader just has this way of making the people around her feel loved. So it doesn't surprise her when Sana suddenly leaps forward and wraps her arms around Jihyo's neck, pulling her into a tight hug. Finally, the Korean relaxes a little. One problem out of the way, another one up to solve.

 

"Ugh, I hate having to pack every day.", Dahyun groans, turning the music up a little louder and throwing clothes into her suitcase carelessly.

"You know, you could just not unpack everything the second we get somewhere. And you maybe want to fold your clothes.", Tzuyu reasons, already being finished since she just had to pack her toiletries and pyjamas, not minding living out of her suitcase in contrary to her friend. With her closed suitcase at the end of her bed and her bag right next to her, the Taiwanese is sitting against the headboard, scrolling through some photos she took with Chaeyoung in the park they filmed in, thinking about posting some. While Tzuyu is all ready to go, Dahyun still struggles to find space for all her stuff, feeling like it's getting more everytime she packs even though it's the exact same. Well, minus that shirt Sana is still wearing since she put it on again right after the concert when getting back to the hotel. Dahyun has a feeling she won't get that sweater back any time soon.

"Why do our flights always have to be in the middle of the night? My sleeping schedule is totally messed up.", Dahyun keeps on complaining, sitting on her suitcase and bouncing up and down, hoping it'll help closing it.

"We've got tomorrow off so we'll get some good sleep tomorrow night.", Tzuyu replies, getting distracted from browsing through social meda when she notices pictures of them from today.

_Omg Sana is wearing Dahyun's clothes! Once, it's happening!,_ Tzuyu reads, looking at the pictures showing Dahyun in the shirt Sana was wearing today. Their fans really do catch on quickly when it comes to noticing such things, making Tzuyu happy that the jeans she lent Sana aren't special enough to be recognized as hers. The jeans that are already packed since the Japanese gave them back to Tzuyu as soon as possible. Of course, the Taiwanese had noticed Sana handing her just the pants and not Dahyun's sweater when Tzuyu came over to her unnies' room to grab the clothes. 

"Well, we got a lot to film tomorrow, though. I'm so glad that they don't place cameras in our rooms here and we don't have to sleep in those uncomfortable buses anymore. It was a good start to our show but getting supervised all the time is really tiring and-"

"You're rambling. What is it?", Tzuyu asks, immediately having noticed Dahyun's weird behaviour.

As if the Korean just waited for Tzuyu to ask her that, she stops what she's doing right at that moment, crawling onto the bed next to her.

"I saw Chaeyoung walking into the direction of Momo's and Mina's room. And she still isn't back, I'm a little worried.", Dahyun explains, fumbling around with the sheets.

"Why? They are probably just talking and everything is fine. Chaeyoung wouldn't be in there for so long if they were fighting.", Tzuyu says, locking her mobile phone and putting it to the side.

"I guess but...maybe I should just check? Just to make sure they are all fine?", Dahyun asks, looking up at the Taiwanese with puppy eyes.

"I don't think you should. Maybe they're having an orgy?!", Tzuyu jokes, getting elbowed by her small friend. Getting elbowed feels way better than thinking about the somewhat possible truth behind her joke anyway.

"Don't say that! And would it even be considered one when it's just the three of them?"

"Ugh, I don't want to think about that. You're disgusting, Dahyun.", Tzuyu says, knowing that it will anger Dahyun a little.

"What? I didn't come up with that! You did! Stop laughing!", Dahyun says, whining and hitting Tzuyu repeatedly who won't stop laughing at her friends reaction. Laughing is better than thinking about Momo. Everything is better than thinking about Momo.

 

"Unnie, you look like you're going to pass out anytime.", Dahyun says, looking at a very passive looking Momo who is nibbling on some candy bar.

The flight has been alright but all the girls are pretty exhausted and knowing that they'll again only get a few hours at the hotel before having two interviews to attend definitely doesn't help at all. All they want is just a good sleep that lasts longer than three hours.

Momo just nods, still staring out the window in the back of the van, hoping they'll be there soon.

"We've got rooms of two and one for three, you can pick who you're going to be with. I'll get the keys at the reception as soon as we're there and I want you to stay close, alright? I just got informed that fans are already crowding the area, security is trying to keep them out of the hotel.", their manager says, rubbing her temples and looking really stressed already. In the end, it's not only the nine girls that suffer under a tight schedule, it's their team too.

Usually, the members would all start talking at this information, trying to find a roommate but this time everyone stays quiet, being too exhausted to even open their mouths.

 

"Get some sleep, I'll meet you here in five hours."

The girls nod at their manager's announcement, Jihyo grabbing the keys and the girls following her down the hallway.

"I really couldn't care less who I'm with. I just want some sleep so anyone who plans on doing something different won't be with me.", the leader says, stopping in her tracks, Momo nearly running into her from noticing too late.

"Then I'm with you. Sleep is all I want."

Sana feels a little better just at the information of not having to share a room with Jeongyeon, holding onto Momo's elbow to help her keep on standing steadily. To the surprise of most of them, Chaeyoung raises her hand as well, joining the other two and deciding that they'll take the room for three. The rapper just wanted to make sure that she doesn't have to share a room with either Momo or Mina.

Exhausted from a lack of sleep and not drinking anything in a while, Momo nearly drops to the ground, Sana grabbing her arms just in time and Tzuyu quickly holding onto her waist, the older one letting her head drop onto the maknae's shoulder.

"Tzuyu, you take her?", Nayeon asks, pointing to a room right next to them and handing the key to Tzuyu without waiting for an answer. The youngest reaches out for it, making sure not to lose balance from the extra weight that Momo's putting onto her.

It's not a nice sight to see Momo like this but also not a rare one. The Japanese tends to overwork herself or get dehydrated easily, sleep not coming easy to her quite often as well.

"Well, that leaves me with Mina. Catch!", Nayeon concludes, throwing a key that Sana is supposed to catch which she obviously doesn't, picking it up from the floor.

The couple doesn't even try to argue with Nayeon's logic that the only pairing left is Mina and her and Dahyun and Sana because they both know that Nayeon just wants them to have some time on their own. Which they won't complain about.

"Can we take the room next to Momo's? I will check up on her later.", Sana asks, Nayeon just nodding and exchanging keys with the Japanese before walking off with Mina. Sana hates this. She hates that Momo tends to not take good enough care of herself, most of the time simply forgetting to do so. Chaeyoung always forces her to drink some water when the Japanese visibly gets dizzy, leading to dehydration. It's a good thing that Tzuyu seems to be one of the most active ones as of now, Sana thinks, hoping that'll make it easier for the maknae to look after Momo.

The only thing Sana is really worried about is Tzuyu losing energy because of that, knowing that the youngest can be extremely selfless when it comes to taking care of her members. And the Japanese is also a little worried about their maknae having it more difficult to deal with her feelings for Momo. Sana promises herself to look into that afterwards, as well. After all, she knows how it feels like to be so close to someone that's so far away from pursuing.

"Sana? Come on. I really just want to sleep right now.", Dahyun says, shaking Sana out of her thoughts who is still standing in the middle of the hallway, now looking at her girlfriend who is already inside of their room, holding the door for Sana and gesturing her to come in as well.

With a nod, the Japanese grabs her suitcase and enters the surprisingly spacious room, immediately noticing two twin beds. She's pretty sure that they both know they'll only need one of them.

"You take the one by the window, I assume? I'll just get ready in the bathroom first.", the Korean explains before closing the door of the bathroom behind her, not waiting for an answer.

Or it might just be me thinking we'll only need one, Sana thinks, shrugging and opening her suitcase, putting on some pyjamas and grabbing her small pillow and charger, placing them on her bed and nightstand. After removing her makeup with some wipes, the Japanese immediately feels a lot better and more fresh.

When hearing the door to the bathroom open again, Sana gets up to get ready now, brushing hands with Dahyun on the way, less accidental than the Korean probably thinks.

The Japanese loves this rather domestic feeling of seeing Dahyun's stuff cluttering the bathroom already, shaking her head at the rapper who always spreads her stuff everywhere like she's at home. Sana is jealous to say the least, envying Dahyun for feeling pretty much at home anywhere. The Korean always says that it's people that define a home and Sana agrees to some degree but still, she could never consider any place that isn't her house in Japan or their dorm in Korea her home.

After finally washing her face completely and brushing her teeth, Sana calls it a day, agreeing with herself that this is enough of skin care for now and reminding herself of setting the timer. If she's lucky and falls asleep soon enough, she might be getting four full hours of sleep. The thought of that really shouldn't excite her that much.

Sana walks out of the bathroom, switching the light off behind her, she notices that the room is only dimly lit now and her eyes take some time adjusting to that. After standing still for a few seconds to let them do exactly that, the Japanese starts moving, the light on her nightstand being the only light source immediately catching her attention. So she wasn't the only one thinking they'll share a bed. With a content smile, Sana approaches Dahyun who is already snuggled into her blanket, her head resting on Sana's pillow that she takes with her everywhere. Deciding that there are really no words needed, the Japanese sets her alarm before plugging in her mobile phone and setting it aside, looking at Dahyun's in blankets covered back that's facing her and smiling at the scene, already knowing that she'll fall asleep more quickly with the Korean in her arms.

Lifting the blanket, Sana carefully climbs into the bed and underneath the sheets, the warmth of Dahyun's body instantly warming her up a little. After reaching to switch off the last light, Sana settles back into bed, snaking her arm around Dahyun's waist and scooting closer until they are all snuggled up and there's no place left between their bodies. The Japanese knows that Dahyun tends to be cold at night so she isn't surprised at the Korean wearing long pyjamas to bed while Sana herself wears shorts and a loose t-shirt.

Pressing a soft kiss to Dahyun's shoulder, the Japanese closes her eyes, feeling sleep wash over her without hesitation. But before she can allow herself to get dragged into a deep sleep, Sana feels the rapper turning a little and opens her eyes, barely making anything out in the darkness that's enveloping them. Fortunately, she doesn't need to see anything, the feeling of Dahyun's lips against her own being enough for now. It's just a peck and Dahyun turns around right after, moving back until her back is pressed against Sana's front again. The Japanese is sure that a quick peck like that shouldn't make her feel all giddy and light headed but it does. And so she drifts off to sleep, the tingling feeling on her lips still following her into her dreams.

 

"Unnie? Momo unnie, wake up.", Tzuyu whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind their main dancers ear. She knows that whispering kind of defeats the purpose of getting someone to wake up but she can't bring herself to shake her awake or start yelling like Nayeon or Jeongyeon usually do.

With a sigh, the Taiwanese decides to get ready first and then try waking her unnie up again. So she washes her face and brushes her teeth, already looking forward to a hot shower this evening. After putting on some light makeup, not bothering to put effort into it since they'll take it off anyway before their interview to put new one on, Tzuyu gets dressed and decides to pour Momo a glass of water, making sure it's not too cold. The Taiwanese slowly walks up to her friend again, putting the glass down on the nightstand and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Momo unnie. Unnie! Wake up, you've got half an hour before we have to leave.", Tzuyu says louder this time and dares to grab the sheets and peel them away from Momo's body. Groaning, Momo tries to reach for it and Tzuyu can't help but chuckle at the unsuccessful try.

"Come on now.", the Taiwanese mumbles and nods when Momo finally decides to sit up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. The Japanese leans back against the headboard, rolling her eyes when seeing Tzuyu offering her a glass of water but taking it anyway and sipping on it slowly like it's boiling hot water instead of room temperature one. Momo never enjoyed drinking water, she just feels like it's to plain and boring so she doesn't bother with it, usually going for sweeter drinks.

"How are you feeling?", Tzuyu asks, the bags under Momo's eyes being more visible than usual and the Taiwanese really hoping that their make up unnies can fix that a little so that their fans won't have to worry too much.

"Tired. Just really tired.", Momo replies in a hushed voice, setting the glass aside that's nearly emptied now, making Tzuyu feel better immediately.

The Japanese has to admit that she slept well at least. Momo likes cuddling with someone to help her fall asleep but since she went to bed earlier and Tzuyu wouldn't get into Momo's bed just like that, she had to deal with being alone and it was actually quite fine, her stuffed Boo doll keeping her company.

"Sana already texted and asked whether you're alright. Jihyo too. We're all a little worried about you, unnie.", Tzuyu admits, looking down at Momo's hand that's grabbing hers, just holding it.

"You know I can't sleep well on planes and I really just forgot to eat and drink so it all kind of added up. But I'm better now. Still hungry, though."

Momo pouts at the end, rubbing her stomach and making the girl next to her chuckle.

"We'll get something when we're there. They know you, they'll probably have a meal prepared."

Tzuyu laughs at Momo already flashing her hearteyes at that information. They should all grab some food as soon as they arrive before Momo can eat it all on her own. Yes, that has happened before.

For a few seconds the girls just sit in silence, the Japanese just not wanting to get up and Tzuyu not being sure whether it's a clever idea to say what she feels like saying. The Taiwanese has to admit that she has been kind of glad when Chaeyoung refused to talk about Momo and Mina yesterday, the idea of having to listen to the rapper complaining about two people liking her and her liking two people not really appealing to Tzuyu at all.

"Unnie, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?", Tzuyu asks before she can stop herself, knowing that this is what a good friend is supposed to do. After all, she's just a good friend so she wants to be the best good friend she can be to Momo.

"Of course, why?", Momo chuckles, crossing her legs and leaning forward a little, paying Tzuyu her full attention.

"I figured you might want to talk about Chaeyoung and that you probably don't feel too comfortable talking to Mina about it. Or Sana for that matter since you're all basically one. So, you know...I'm here if you ever want to talk.", Tzuyu says, stumbling over some words. It's always been that way in situations where she's nervous. She usually never really struggles with Korean anymore unless she's not feeling too good.

A part of Tzuyu wants Momo to say that she doesn't want to talk, another wants her to talk about it so she can be there for her and listen. The biggest part of her wants Momo to say that there's nothing to talk about since she doesn't like Chaeyoung like that. A girl can dream.

 


	40. Cozy up

"To be honest with you, I would just take Chaeyoung and call it a day. I love Momo with all my heart but I wouldn't let her destroy your relationship."

Mina shuts her eyes tightly, regretting the decision of telling Nayeon about everything. Chaeyoung said that it would be okay if she told somebody but the Japanese is just now noticing that it might not be okay for herself. Too late.

"I can't do that, unnie. This isn't easy for her.", Mina argues, looking at the clock. They got up way too early and now they've got twenty more minutes to spare before they'll meet outside. Twenty more minutes of listening to Nayeon's ranting.

"I know and I get that. I'm just saying that I definitely couldn't share her.", Nayeon says, shrugging and folding her hands in her lap, mirroring Mina's position who sits on the other bed, leaning against the wooden headboard.

"I'm not. Sharing her, I mean.", Mina replies, avoiding eye contact even though she can feel her unnie's intense stare on her.

"Then why does it sound like you seriously consider doing so?", the Korean sasses, checking the time again. Eighteen more minutes to get more out of Mina.

"I don't. I just want her to be happy, you know? And me telling her to decide would just make things worse."

"So what? You're giving up? Do you really think that you not wanting to be with Chaeyoung anymore will help? She wants both of you and I know she'd settle for just you if you just asked her. And I know that she would never try anything with Momo in case you'd reject her."

"Good that you're so sure of that, I didn't know you were an expert on my relationship."

"I'm not and I'm not saying that I am. But so aren't you and Chaeyoung. Nobody is an expert on your relationship because you all don't know what kind of relationship that even is."

Mina has to tell herself to focus on breathing evenly instead of snapping at Nayeon. She knows the oldest, Nayeon does things like this all the time. She tends to provoke the members until they break and let everything out. The Korean doesn't even mind if others throw insults at her or just simply tell her to stop, Nayeon never takes 'no' for an answer.

"So you're telling me to force Chaeyoung to decide and choose me? And then what? Her feelings for Momo won't just vanish like that, unnie!? This isn't easy for me either.", Mina reasons, trying not to lose her composure, telling herself she's better than that.

"I know, I know. I just want you to be happy. Mina-yah! You liked her for so long already. You deserve her and she deserves you-"

"And Momo doesn't? Momo doesn't deserve her? This is ridiculous. Sorry, unnie, I know you just want the best for me but we're not getting anywhere here. I'll check up on Tzuyu and Momo, see you outside, alright?", Mina says, rushing the words out and getting up, grabbing her bag and suitcase.

"Are you mad at me?", Nayeon yells, watching the Japanese walk away. The Korean knows that she tends to cross lines so that question follows pretty much every argument she has with her members.

Mina just shakes her head before walking out the door. She really isn't mad. She's just confused.

 

"Come on you two lovebirds!", Jihyo yells when entering Sana and Dahyun's room, seeing the two all cuddled up in the bed close to the window.

"What the- Jihyo? I set an alarm!", Sana groans, hating the fact that the leader always has the keys and therefore access to all of the members rooms. It is quite handy sometimes but in moments like this, Sana curses that rule.

Sana shuffles further under the blanket, hiding her face underneath it and against Dahyun's stomach who still seems to sleep, facing away from the window and towards Sana. With the darkness around the Japanese, she quickly finds herself drifting off to sleep again.

That is until-

"There you got it! Time to get up.", Jihyo says, turning off the annoying sound of Sana's alarm.

"Five more minutes.", Dahyun mumbles, her eyes still being closed.

But the leader doesn't plan on giving them even five more seconds, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off in one swift motion, throwing it on the floor at the end of the bed.

Loud groans escape the two of them, both searching for warmth now.

"Get your head away from there, unnie.", Jihyo warns, pulling Sana away from Dahyun by the waist, causing the Japanese to fall off the bed with a loud thud.

"Oh...sorry.", Jihyo mumbles, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Unnie!", Dahyun screeches, her voice still raspy and low, leaning over the edge of the bed and stretching her arm out to tuck Sana's hair behind her ear that is sprawled across her face.

"Are you okay?", the youngest asks worriedly when noticing the Japanese being quiet and not laughing like she would usually do in a situation like this.

"I don't know. My back hurts...and my butt! Kiss it better?"

"Yeah, right... She's fine. You can go, Jihyo. We'll get ready.", Dahyun says, sighing at her girlfriend's flirting and stretching before getting up and walking towards the bathroom, Jihyo close behind her.

"Dahyun, promise the two of you don't rush into anything? Look, I know I'm not much older but your first ti-", Jihyo starts but Dahyun quickly covers her ears and shakes her head, interrupting their leader.

"I don't wanna hear it, unnie. Sorry but I'll do whatever I want whenever I want and you can all stay out of it, okay? Well, except for Sana of course but you and the other members. So please, just let me get ready in peace now, alright? We'll meet you outside."

Jihyo is more than taken aback at Dahyun's words. The leader knows that she's right, she knows that Dahyun can do whatever she wants but still. A part of Jihyo will forever see the maknaes as their little sisters and watching them growing up once was weird enough. This is a totally different way of watching them grow up.

Looking back at Sana once more, Jihyo sees her standing next to the bed, her cheeks a dark red.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it. Sorry for being so noisy. See you outside.", Jihyo mumbles with a genuine smile, leaving the couple to themselves.

As soon as the door closes behind Jihyo, Dahyun lets out a loud sigh, starting to brush her teeth like all of that didn't even happen. Sana wonders when they changed roles and Dahyun became the confident one and Sana the blushing mess.

Snapping herself out of the trance of going through Dahyun's words again, Sana looks around and thinks about what she'll wear. It's just for the way into the van and from the van into the building, really. So the Japanese thinks whether she can risk wearing some of Dahyun's clothes again. Last time, Once caught on really quickly. They seem to know every piece of clothing that Dahyun owns.

In the end, Sana decides against it and is satisfied enough with still having Dahyun's sweater from yesterday. Instead the Japanese settles for a distressed jeans skirt and a simple white tshirt tucked into it. After putting on some light makeup and opening the curtains completely, she notices what a beautiful view they actually got. Across from them is another tall building and Sana sees movement behind a few of the windows, making her wonder about those people's stories.

"You can get into the bathroom, I'm ready.", Dahyun says, crouching down in front of her suitcase, also on the look out for something casual but not too casual to wear.

Nodding, Sana gets ready inside of the bathroom, surprisingly only taking little over five minutes which means they still got ten more minutes to spare. Perfect time management, Sana compliments herself before winking at her reflection in the mirror and cringing right after, telling herself to never do that again.

"We still got ten minutes."

That's how Dahyun greets Sana as soon as the older one steps out of the bathroom. Dahyun is already leaning against the wall opposite of the door that Sana is just walking through, smirking at the Japanese seeming a little shocked.

"Right. There's a lot we can do in ten minutes.", Sana says, quickly regaining her composure and settling for a counter attack. That was way too easy, the Japanese thinks when seeing Dahyun's cheeks turn a darker shade.

"Wh-what?", the Korean asks, only relaxing when Sana takes the last step and pulls her into her arms, hugging her close and chuckling right next to her ear, swaying their bodies from side to side.

"A looot of cuddling.", Sana sings into her ear cutely, resting her chin on top of Dahyun's head who just hums happily.

"I'm worried for Tzuyu.", Dahyun mumbles after a while of just standing like that, leaning back against the wall and holding Sana at arm length.

"I know you are. But she never got her hopes up with Momo in the first place. That's good. Makes it a little better and maybe easier for her.", Sana replies, taking Dahyun's hands into her own and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

" _You_ didn't get your hopes up when it came to me back then and you can't tell me you weren't hurting.", Dahyun argues with a pout.

"Well...but I got you, didn't I?", Sana answers with a smirk, leaning in but getting rejected by Dahyun pulling away and walking towards their bed, the Japanese quickly lifting her hands to push herself off the wall and not fall into it face first.

"But Tzuyu didn't get Momo. That's the thing.", Dahyun keeps on ranting, falling back onto the bed and propping herself up on her hands, her eyes glued to Sana again who is approaching her slowly.

"I know. But you worrying doesn't help in any way."

Sitting down next to her at the end of the bed, Sana mirrors Dahyun's position, nudging her girlfriend with her shoulder.

"Look who's talking.", Dahyun mocks the Japanese, nudging her back.

"Hey! You're not making it easy for me here.", Sana complains, shuffling a little closer and resting her cheek on Dahyun's pale shoulder.

"Easy is boring anyway.", the Korean hums before letting herself fall backwards, causing Sana to fall down next to her onto the mattress. The Japanese is quick to move her body so she's facing Dahyun, laying on her side and hovering slightly over the Korean, looking down at her with admiration.

"What?", Dahyun chuckles, feeling a little vulnerable when being observed so closely.

"You look really pretty right now.", Sana mumbles, feeling hypotized by the rapper's dark eyes. People don't talk about brown eyes enough. It's always blue and green and grey but never brown. And still, here she is, thinking that she could just stare into them forever. No water and no air needed, just the comfort and beauty within Dahyun's eyes.

"You're making me blush, Sana. Stop.", the Korean complains, whining and using her hands to cover her face from Sana's intense stare.

Giggling, the Japanese uses her hand that isn't currently combing through the dyed hair that's spread across the sheets, to grab Dahyun's hands and pull them away from her face.

"When do I _not_ make you blush?", Sana teases, letting her gaze wander to Dahyun's cute little nose. The Japanese always loved her nose, it's no secret. She loved touching it or simply admiring it from afar even back at sixteen and she still does to this day.

"You don't make me blush when I make _you_ blush.", Dahyun answers, the pout still prominent on her face. Just the slightest amount of Dahyun's aegyo can make Sana's head spin the way it is right now. Her aegyo combined with those pinchable and slightly rosy cheeks were always her weakness, her pout and adorable nose just adding up to it.

"But you barely make me blush.", the Japanese says, not giving up. For a few seconds her eyes travel to Dahyun's hairline where the roots turn from the washed out purpely blonde to her natural dark hair. Even though Sana loves her with every hair color, she whishes that they allow Dahyun to go dark again soon. Her hair is very strong but it can still only take so much.

"It's easy though, making you blush. I just have to imply something slightly dirty and you're cheeks get darker than mine ever will.", Dahyun responds with a knowing smirk, soon giggling when seeing Sana bite her lower lip in order not to break out into a big smile.

"You know, we should talk about something.", Sana says, trying to get the attention off of her, her expression turning into a serious one.

"Hm?", Dahyun asks with a frown, her brows drawn closer together and her eyes filling with worry.

"It's nothing bad, no need to be scared.", Sana giggles, reaching out to let her thumb brush over Dahyun's soft cheek with her free hand.

"In future interviews we have to be more careful. Even though everything I wanna do is choose you when they ask questions like 'who'd you wanna be with', 'who is the prettiest' and so on, I feel like we should stop doing that.", Sana explains, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on Dahyun's forehead who chuckles at Sana's little speech.

"That's not so bad, I was worrying there for a bit. You looked so serious. But I agree, I do.", the Korean says, smiling up at her counterpart.

"I just want you to know that I'd usually pick you, alright? So when I pick someone else, it doesn't mean anything. I'll just choose a random member.", the Japanese replies, slightly starting to ramble.

Dahyun can't help but laugh at her girlfriend seeming a little stressed.

"Sana, it's okay. Really. You can pick Tzuyu when they ask about the prettiest, Momo when they ask about the best body, Chaeyoung when it's about the best rapper, I don't care. Don't stress about it.", Dahyun chuckles and now raises her hands to cup Sana's face, pulling her a little closer until the Japanese has to retract her hand from Dahyun's face to prop herself up on it and make sure she won't fall onto the Korean.

"Alright. Just know that for me, it's all you. The prettiest, best body, best rapper. Only you.", Sana whispers seductively and with a little smirk before letting Dahyun pull her so close that their foreheads touch and their eyes close in anticipation. And for a second they just breathe, enjoy the intimicacy of the moment, enjoy each other's presence and the silence. They know that a look at the clock would probably tell them that they should get going but for now they keep on just being. Being with each other, being happy.

"You make me feel wanted in a way that I never thought is possible.", Dahyun suddenly whispers, breaking the silence and a small piece of Sana's heart.

The Japanese knows that Dahyun has always been a little insecure about some things but she never expected that someone as admired as Dahyun, worldwide, would feel that way. Sana felt like that before and she still does sometimes but then she just reminds herself of the eight girls surrounding her and feeding her love every single day. It's how she gets through everything. She knows what it's like to doubt yourself and Sana hates that Dahyun feels like that too.

But then there's another part of the Japanese that is proud of herself for making the rapper feel wanted. Everything she has got, she would give to Dahyun and now she feels like it might actually be enough for the first time.

Instead of coming up with a good answer right now, Sana angles her head and closes the distance, kissing the Korean softly but without a lack of passion. That's probably a good enough answer for now since there's not much time to come up with something else, considering the obnoxious pounding on their door.

_"I swear to god if you're doing what I think you're doing, you better stop right now or I'll steal Jihyo's key card and make it really uncomfortable for you two."_

Groaning loudly, Sana pushes herself up and makes her way towards the door, swinging it open. The Japanese is sure that she must be cursed since she never gets to spend some time alone with her girlfriend without getting interrupted. To no one's surprise, it's Nayeon behind the door yet again.

"You really think we'd be that quiet? You know our vocal abilities, Nayeon, I'm disappointed.", Sana jokes, watching Nayeon fake throw up.

"Let's go.", Dahyun says from behind Sana, soon appearing next to the Japanese and shoving her bag into her arms, shaking her head at Sana's reply to Nayeon with a little smile.

"You were ruining a beautiful moment, unnie. I hope you're happy.", Sana says jokingly, taking her bag and quickly grabbing the keycard before closing the room's door behind her and following Dahyun and Nayeon down the hallway.

The Japanese catches up the two and cheekily slides her hand into the backpocket of Dahyun's shorts, causing the rapper to squirm in shock. Laughing, Sana takes her hand out again and settles for her girlfriend's waist instead, watching Dahyun's hand go to her own butt and realize that Sana actually just put their keycard into it.

"What did you think I was doing, hm Dahyunie?", Sana whispers, her voice dripping with aegyo. Dahyun just shoves the Japanese' hand away and tries to stop a smile from spreading on her lips. This girl is going to be the death of her, Dahyun is sure of that.

 

 

_Is that a hickey? Does Dahyun really have a hickey? Omg, who is the lucky guy? I'm jealous. It's probably Momo, haha. No, it's Sana! Look how close they were lately and sharing clothes?! Also, have you seen the last episode?Whipped!!_

"Why are you showing me all these? You even took screenshots, get a life.", Dahyun chuckles, giving Chaeyoung back her phone and focusing on her reflexion in the mirror again, watching more and more make-up appearing on her face.

"Well, I don't need that kiss on the cheek anymore, you already got the attention off of me.", Chaeyoung grins, turning her head a little to make applying the eye shadow more easy.

"Or you just got the attention off yourself by breaking up.", Dahyun says nonchalantly, hearing the rapper next to her huff loudly.

"Unnie! Shut up!", Chaeyoung hisses, looking at their make-up unnies and exhaling slowly when noticing that they are probably too focussed on making them look presentable instead of eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What? Is that not what happened? And chill, it's not like we're dropping names or anything.", Dahyun keeps on mocking, checking her messages and replying to some of her family members.

"You're so annoying, unnie. And wipe that smug smile off your face along with that hickey.", Chaeyoung counterattacks, crossing her arms in front of her chest and lifting her chin up before getting scolded for moving so much.

"You can't wipe a hickey off but how would you know that, right?"

Gasping, Chaeyoung tries to stay still really hard.

"I _did_ know that! I meant it figuratively...or something like that...ugh, you know what? Just get that smile off and leave me alone, I can't deal with you right now.", the younger one says, sighing when her make-up is done and she can finally flee the scene.

"It's permanent! I couldn't get it off even if I tried.", Dahyun calls after her with a grin. She's getting closer to making Chaeyoung's walls collapse with every hour passing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I'm late and I'm sorry for that. So let's talk Twice's comeback! I absolutely love every single part about it, from the song itself to the mv, their visuals, the dance, it's all just perfect! And the album? Hands down, one of my favourite albums of theirs if not even my absolute favourite now! I'm pretty sure that Chaeyoung is bias wrecking all of us this comeback and I'm kind of glad that Dahyun is my bias and Sana and Momo are my second biases already or else they'd bias wreck me as well.   
> This whole era is just a dream come true, probably not even only for us but for the girls too.   
> But yeah, let me know what you think :) I hope you have great day/night!


	41. Slip up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackpink are going to be in my country soon and I'm seriously considering buying tickets for the concert off of eBay to be able to attend. I just really want to see them or any Kpop group that I like to be honest and I just missed Stray Kids and Twice won't be here any time soon and I just really love Blackpink. I'll have to skip two days of university though and text my tutor to ask for extra exercises because we're supposed to be working on our portfolio those days and I would miss the six hour group work for it...I also wouldn't know anyone at the concert there but hey, we're all blinks so I guess you can't feel too uncomfortable being surrounded by people that share the same love for a certain group that you do as well.  
> Anyway, sorry for rambling! I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think:)  
> Have a nice day!

It's always rather difficult to blend out the audience's whistles and hollering when you have to concentrate on the translations coming out of your earpiece.

Trying to focus on the words that are getting played right into her ear in Korean, Sana doesn't immediately notice a picture popping up on the big screen next to them. She only notices that something is off when it's getting extremely loud all of a sudden and all the noises die down only a few seconds later.

"We got sent this picture right before you came in here and it's all over the internet now. Can you explain to me what exactly we are seeing there?", the interviewer asks with hungry eyes that absolutely disgust the girls. They all turn their heads at the same time to see what he's referring to and-

_No. This can't be happening_ , Sana thinks. Silence is enveloping them, no one makes a single sound.

_That's not what it looks like._

"That's really not what it looks like." _Giggle!,_ Sana giggles.

_What should I say? It is what it looks like...Sana, think._

"But that is you? Am I correct? Look, I'm just asking because that's what everyone wants me to do, your fans especially.", the interviewer says, faking a sympathetic smile and adding a chuckle.

"Because according to this picture that someone took a few minutes earlier than the other one, it is you."

_You're a disgusting human being, I really hope my manager will cause a scene and you will get fired for doing this._

"That is me, yes. That's not what I was trying to say.", Sana says with a polite smile, glancing at her members.

_Say something, damn it! Help me out here! Dahyun? Nayeon? Don't just sit there._

"And am I right to believe that the girl underneath you is Dahyun?"

_She's sitting right in front of you, don't act like she isn't here. Dahyun! Don't act like you're not here._

"That is true. We were just joking around."

"Do you always joke around by kissing your friends?"

_You absolute prick, I'll get you fired for sure. One way or another._

"We weren't kissing. Not really, anyway. I just kissed her on the cheek because she hates it. I like teasing her that way.", Sana says, the polite smile never leaving her face.

_Why did I open the curtains that wide? Why did we have to sit on the bed close to the window? Why didn't I think this through, why do I never think anything through? It's my fault._

"Alright. You convinced me but the rest of the world...we'll see. You got lucky your hair was in the way.", the interviewer laughs, going through his cards to announce the next topic they'll be talking about.

_The rest of the world. What about the rest of the world? What about their manager, their authorities? What if there's a video? It's my fault. Again._

"Sana."

_I don't even need to be a leader to screw everything up. I just breathe and everything goes wrong. All the time. Why do I have to do this all the time?_

"Sana!"

Soft fingers force themselves between Sana's cold ones.

_It's all over the internet. Everyone is seeing this. They won't ever let it go. They will observe every move we make._

"Thank you for joining me today, I hope we will meet again soon!"

"Sana! Come on, let's go."

"What?", Sana asks, startled by all the noises crushing down on her. It's like unmuting a television and the volume being on the highest setting. Looking around, the Japanese notices her members getting up, bowing and waving before walking off stage. Momo. It's Momo holding her hand pushing her side a little, signaling her to follow the others. Stumbling, that's exactly what Sana does. She never lets go of Momo's hand, not even when they reach their dressing room backstage. Not even when all the noises die out again and a heavy silence is weighing down on the Japanese. Not even when Momo pulls her to a couch in the corner of the room and makes her sit inbetween her and Nayeon.

"Sana, it's okay. You did great out there."

It's Jihyo, crouching down in front of Sana and placing her hands on the Japanese' knees.

"And why didn't _you_? Why didn't _any_ of you? You all just sat there and did nothing.", Sana asks accusingly, letting her gaze wander to catch everyone's eyes, stopping at Dahyun's.

The Japanese doesn't pay attention to Jihyo asking their team to leave the room, her eyes never leaving the rapper's.

"Why didn't you say anything? As far as I remember I wasn't the only one in the picture, was I?", the Japanese keeps on going, raising her voice but still not letting go of Momo's hand that she's gripping tightly in her lap. And she's still not looking away from Dahyun, sees her gulping, opening her mouth and closing it again without any sound coming out of it.

"You were always the talking part in our relationship, you always have something to say and now that this happens you just stay silent? You have nothing to say anymore?"

"Sana.", Momo hisses, trying to get her attention but it doesn't work. And suddenly Dahyun has something to say.

"Maybe I just wished you were talking a little more. Maybe I don't want us to be separated into the brain and the body part!? Did you ever think about that? It's not my responsibility to make everything right all the time, okay?"

"Dahyun.", Chaeyoung mumbles, trying to approach her friend and grab her wrist but the older one just pulls away.

"So that's what I am to you? I'm just the body? You are the brain and I am the _body?_ Do you even know how insulting that is?", Sana yells, tears forming in her eyes.

"That's not what I meant-"

"-Oh, I get what you meant. I get it. Next time cling on to someone else if a body is all you care about."

"So you can always use the wrong words and I'll accept it but as soon as I phrase something wrongly, you won't even let me explain?"

"Well, what do you expect? I'm just the body after all. But you? You are the brain and-"

"-Fucking shut up already! Maybe you should just stop for a second and listen to yourselves instead of each other?! None of you seems to have a brain right now, they way you're talking. Sort it out yourselves and leave us out of it!", Jeongyeon suddenly intervenes, shocking everyone to say the least. She is probably the last person anyone expected to voice concern right now. Theoretically, it's annoyance but if you look into it, it's concern, right? If she wanted the couple to fight, she'd just let them and hope for a break-up. But she didn't.

"I hate to agree but she's kind of right. You're both not making much sense right now. And if you kept fighting right now, it wouldn't get you anywhere. Let's all calm down a little and talk later, okay? We need to be rested for the other interview soon.", Jihyo says, letting her thumbs brush over the skin of Sana's knees once more before sighing and getting up.

"You share a room after all so you will have enough time to sort everything out later. Just close the curtains next time, alright?"

Of course Chaeyoung is the one to rub salt into the wound, not being able to hold herself back on that one. With a nod of defeat, Sana sinks back into the couch, not sparing Dahyun the shortest of glances.

"Are you alright for now?", Momo whispers, watching everyone get back to their own stuff and their staff walking in again, looking visibly uncomfortable.

"Give me a minute.", Sana mutters through gritted teeth, crossing her arms in front her chest like a child that doesn't get any candy.

So Momo waits. A minute turns into two and two minutes turn into ten until Sana finally seems to relax, getting up without any warning and changing back into her clothes from earlier before grabbing her bag and leaving the room. Momo gets it. Momo is the body of the _group_ after all. Jihyo is the amazing singer, Tzuyu the visual goddess, Chaeyoung the artsy kid and Momo? Momo has a good body. That's what she hears too often. People compliment her on her body and how fit she is all the time. And people laugh about her being dense all the time. She just hopes that someday people will see the emotions behind her movements rather than the body behind them. Dancing is a form of art after all. Maybe that's why she feels so drawn to Mina. She always did. Mina gets her. Mina gets what it's like to lose yourself in the music, to just follow your instincts and move your body without even noticing you do.

Dancing is a form of art. Maybe that's why she likes Chaeyoung the way she does. Because Chaeyoung knows what art is. Chaeyoung gets her. Chaeyoung knows what it's like to lose yourself in a moment, to continue what you're doing, to not think until you're finished.

So maybe it's art. Maybe it's art that lead her to Chaeyoung. Maybe it's art that told her to continue, that wouldn't let her push away. Momo is a sucker for art. Of any kind. But mostly for the one that has two legs and is approaching her right now.

"Why do our best friends have to love each other? And why do they have to be such idiots?", Chaeyoung sighs, dropping down next to Momo and Nayeon, taking Sana's spot. Not like she's coming back any time soon. She's probably waiting in their van, they only have ten more minutes after all before driving off again.

"I don't know. Maybe they ask each other the same thing.", Momo mumbles, cursing herself for talking before thinking it through properly.

"Why they love each other or why their best friends love each other?", Chaeyoung asks timidly, holding her breath while her gaze is fixed on Momo's eyes that won't look back at her.

"I don't know."

That's all Chaeyoung gets before Momo stands up and walks off as well, leaving a confused and frustrated rapper behind.

"You're weird, you know that?", Nayeon asks, breaking the silence that was just starting to fully envelop the two. Nodding in agreement, the younger one moves closer to her unnie, resting her head on Nayeon's shoulder comfortably.

"I'm pretty sure I figured it out, Chaeyoungie. What are you going to do now?"

That's the issue. Chaeyoung doesn't have an answer to that question. It's all she ever thinks about but it really doesn't get her anywhere.

"Apologize until she considers taking me back? I don't know. I just don't want to lose her. I _can't_ lose her. We just started.", Chaeyoung whispers, watching Mina talk to Jeongyeon in a hushed voice.

"Is that what you want? For her to take you back? I mean...is that really everything? I just want you to know what you want before you get it. To know the consequences, restrictions-"

"-unnie, I'm sorry but you're not helping. You can't tell me something I don't already know.", Chaeyoung says, interrupting the oldest who just nods before sighing and leaning her head against Chaeyoung's.

"You think they are going to be fine? Sana and Dahyun?", the rapper asks after a while of just looking around and staring at nothing in particular.

"I do. They just need to talk. To be honest, I'm pretty sure they'll end up all over each other tonight. Make up s-"

"-that's enough! Really, I don't want to hear more.", Chaeyoung interrupts again, cringing hard at Nayeon's words and scrunching her nose in disgust. That's really not an image she wants in her head.

"Ohhh, our litte baby Chaeng.", Nayeon coos in a baby voice, patting the back of the rapper's head until their manager tells them it's time to go. Chaeyoung is sure she never got up that quickly in her life.

 

 

"What if they will talk about the picture as well? What if there's a video? What if-"

"-Sana, calm down. It'll be okay. We're here with you.", Momo says, grabbing Sana's wrist and pulling her into a tight hug, Mina right by her side and running her hand up and down Sana's back in a comforting manner.

"Do you think Dahyun and I are broken up already? Was that it?", the Japanese asks quietly, not breaking the hug, just angling her head so she can look at Mina.

"Of course not, unnie. It was just a fight, right? Just a misunderstanding. It'll be fine.", Mina says, moving her hand to run through Sana's hair instead, her other one now resting on Momo's back.

"Good. I don't think I could let her go like that. We just started. There's so much more to come. I just got her, I can't lose her like that.", Sana mumbles, trying to surpress the tears and succeeding for the first time in a long time. Looking over Mina's shoulder while enjoying the feeling of the youngest Japanese going through her hair, Sana sees Jeongyeon already looking at her from afar. Surprisingly, she doesn't break eye contact but instead nods at the Japanese with a small and sympathetic smile. That's weird.

"Would I annoy you a lot if I asked about Chaeyoung right now?", Sana asks, feeling Momo slowly pull away and watching her look at Mina. Mina who then looks at the ground and drops her hands to hang by her side with nothing to do.

"What do you wanna know?", Mina mumbles before looking back up at Momo and the two finally locking eyes, making the situation less awkward.

Sana smiles softly before reaching out and grabbing Mina's left hand and Momo's right one, squeezing them both.

"I just thought...I mean, you both like her, right? You both like Chaeyoung?", Sana asks carefully, intentionally locking eyes with Momo when saying that. She already knows Mina's answer but she doesn't know for sure what Momo will say. The oldest out of the three never really talked about anyone specific that she might like. There was that small crush on Nayeon a while ago, Sana knows that, but other than that...no one comes to Sana's mind. And Momo is also really discreet about stuff like that so there isn't really any guessing.

"I don't know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know?", Mina lets out unexpectedly loud, looking at Momo with a frown.

"Why do you look mad? Shouldn't you be happy?", Momo asks, being confused at Mina's outburst.

"I asked you a question!", Mina only answers, not breaking their eye contact.

"I just- I don't know, okay? I kinda had a crush on someone before this all happened and it's just really confusing. I like Chaeyoung. I really do. And I'm not sure about that crush anymore but this is all happening too quickly, right? I can't just unlike someone like that, can I? Not that I mind it, she didn't like me anyway and Chaeyoung apparently does but Chaeyoung belongs to you, Minari. You belong together and I'm just out here destroying what you had because I can't freaking control myself and I- I'm sorry. We shouldn't do this now. We have to go out there in a few minutes."

With a sigh, the oldest shakes her head and looks at the ground without any emotions showing on her face. To everyone's surprise, Mina grabs Momo's free hand, intertwining their fingers and letting her thumb brush over Momo's soothingly.

"I don't own her, you know? She doesn't belong to anyone but herself. She has to make her own decision first and then we can think about what's to come.", Mina whispers before squeezing Momo's hand and making her look up at her, their main dancer nodding slowly.

"I was thinking.", Sana suddenly mumbles and of course Momo can't hold back.

"Shocker.", she says with a chuckle, regretting it when Sana frees her hand from her grip and slaps Momo's shoulder jokingly.

"Anyway. What I was trying to say...I just thought that, you know...you both like her apparently and she obviously likes both of you so what if...if you all kind of try being together, I guess? Did you ever consider being in a relationship with not just Chaeyoung but...each other as well?"

As expected, silence is the answer to Sana's question, maybe even suggestion. She just couldn't hold back, thinking how miserable the two must be feeling, waiting to get picked or rejected. That's not how love should be. Love shouldn't be one or the other. Love is about fulfillment, isn't it?

"That's...that's not how it works, Sana.", Mina says, a slight and uncomfortable chuckle escaping her mouth. But Sana is not about to give up that soon. She expected an answer like that.

"Why not?", Sana asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest as to prove a point.

"Because this is about Chaeyoung and-"

"Stop it. Mina, this isn't just about Chaeyoung. That's the thing, it's about the two of you just as much as it is about Chaeyoung. So what's in the way? What's in the way of just trying?"

Sana knows she sounds desperate but that's exactly what she is after all. She's desperate to get the best for both of her friends. Or rather all three of them.

"In the way of 'just trying'," Mina starts in a mocking tone," is the lack of feelings for Momo. To _me_ this is about Chaeyoung, unnie. Momo? Could you please say something as well?!"

Sana knows the look in Momo's eyes. She's pondering.

"Maybe Momo doesn't say anything for a reason. Maybe she agrees with me. What would you say if she did agree with me?", Sana keeps on pushing, seeing Mina's tough mask slip for a second before putting it back on.

"I don't know. But we don't have the time right now.", Mina says, not letting any kind of emotion show before turning on her heels and following the rest of the members who leave their dressing room and walk off into the distance.

"Come on now. We'll talk later.", Sana whispers and grabs Momo's hand again, dragging her along. Here's to hoping that their interviewer isn't a young and pretty inappropriate man.

 

 


	42. Small steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might get a tiny bit heated, let's say passionate? I bet some of you have been waiting for this, you might get answers to your questions after all.  
> Also, I'm going to Blackpink's concert next week so here's to hoping I'll survive and won't drop dead the second I see them live, wish me luck^^   
> So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think (or feel?) in the comments, I'd really appreciate it :)

It was a woman. A very nice middle aged woman who kept her questions really professional. And there was no time to talk with Momo considering that Sana is currently sitting inside of her shared room with Dahyun, the curtains closed and the only light source being the lamp on the Korean's bedside table.

"Do you even know how mad I am at you right now?", Dahyun suddenly spits out, the two girls sitting on their respective beds, facing each other with frowns on their faces. Sana is more than taken aback at that question. She doesn't see why Dahyun would be mad at her.

"This is the first time in forever that I'm actually convinced that _you_ made a mistake and you tell me that you're mad at _me?_ I'm the one who has every right to be mad at you.", the Japanese answers while trying to keep her cool and not letting her hotheaded side show too much. It's not like Dahyun doesn't know that side really well already but still, Sana would rather not lose her self control right now.

"So asking you to listen to me is too much already? I am mad because you wouldn't let me explain. What I said about the body and the brain wasn't about our relationship in general. You're obviously not just some body to me. So would you maybe just let me talk right now and explain myself? I'd really appreciate it.", Dahyun lets out with a frown, the frustration in her voice more than prominent.

Sana can't help but avoid Dahyun's eyes, she really can't deal with that look on the Korean's face. Sana knows that the longer she looks at Dahyun and the anger and disappointment written on her face, the more she will blame herself for what happened. And she really doesn't want to do that. She just wants to stay strong this time.

"Go on then. I'll listen.", Sana says with a stoic expression, knowing she's letting her cold and resentful side out but thinking that she's got every right to do so.

"I was mad when you said that I am the one to talk in our relationship. You made it sound like I talk too much while I actually think that you talk too little. The body and brain thing was about affection and how we show it. I tend to talk about my feelings and say things as they are and you rather show them through touches, cuddling and kissing. But I don't want us to be this _or_ that, I want us to be this _and_ that, you know? I just wish you would talk to me more, you would approach me first when something's not right or tell me when something _is_ right. Anything. But you always run to Momo and Mina first and I get it. They are your best friends but I don't want to get to know about a panic attack or a break down through them, okay? Those are things you need to tell me about. You have to let me be there for you, Sana."

It's hard to stay mad at someone when all you wanna do is jump that person and hug them without ever letting go, just whispering sweet nothings into their ear, maybe even sweet somethings.

Sana hates that Dahyun redeems herself by pointing out her mistakes, by making her feel bad and disappointed in herself. But the Japanese knows that Dahyun is right anyway. She always is. Sana might not be the body but Dahyun is definitely the brain.

"Why didn't you say anything? In that interview. You could have been there for me in that exact moment. Was that some sort of revenge for me not being what you want me to be?", Sana asks, not giving in that easily.

"The only thing I want you to be is my girlfriend. I don't really know why I didn't say anything. I guess I was too scared to speak up, to mess it all up. I couldn't stop thinking about what my family would say if they found out, mostly if they find out through an interview on television. And honestly, I'm glad I didn't say anything. I know that I would have messed it up, I would have exposed us on accident or started rambling. And you did great. You seemed confident in your explanation and didn't let that man put you down. Even _I_ believed what you were saying and I was right there with you when that picture got taken. Please believe me when I say that I didn't stay silent on purpose.", Dahyun begs, surprising the Japanese a little who is taken aback at the sudden heartfelt revelation. She barely experienced Dahyun being at a loss for words, talking and lifting the mood just comes naturally to the Korean, she always does it so effortlessly. Sana envys her for it, she always did. While Sana tends to overthink, Dahyun just skips the thinking part and still, everything always comes out right.

"So what now?", is all Sana gets out, her voice a little raspy from trying to keep in those sobs and trying to hold back those tears. She succeeded though and that's all that matters. Small steps.

When Dahyun doesn't answer and just waits, Sana speaks up again.

"So you want me to talk more? Tell you how much you mean to me?"

"Sana, you don't ha-", Dahyun starts, getting up from her bed but stopping when Sana stretches out her arm, signaling her to stop and interrupts her.

"No! Stay there. Please. I want to do this. I want to do it properly and I can't do that if you're too close to me right now."

With a timid nod, Dahyun sits back down, feeling a little awkward to just sit and wait for a confession of her girlfriend.

"You know, it really hurt when you said that I'm the body part in the relationship. I know now what you meant but I didn't then and I'm sure that's one of the most hurtful things I've ever heard in my entire life. And coming out of the mouth of the one person I love most," Sana ignores Dahyun's eyes going big and the tear running down her pale cheek," it hurt. I felt so useless and stupid for thinking I could be more than just a girl with a pretty face. And I felt stupid for being mad at you for not saying anything when I'm the whole reason we even were in that situation. I opened the curtains further, I kissed you. It was my fault. And then I felt stupid for always feeling stupid and that's where the spiral downwards begins. I don't know. I'm a mess and you need to know that. But for the longest time I didn't want you to know. I wanted you to keep seeing me as the always happy and bubbly Sana that everyone is used to. I am still that person but I'm also the person who cries over nothing, who worries if someone just looks at her the wrong way, who is really bad at holding back her emotions and who is madly in love with a girl who she thinks is way too good for her and deserves so much better."

"Sana...", Dahyun whispers with tears in her eyes and her body aching to just hold the Japanese. Dahyun barely cries. She cries in public more than she does in private.

"I'm not finished yet. You wanted me to talk so I am. One thing I pride myself with is not doing anything halfheartedly," taking a deep breath, Sana continues," I am madly in love with a girl who I think is too good to be with someone like me. But I'm working on it. I promise I'm working on seeing things the way you do. Because you see beauty in everything and lately I found myself doing the exact opposite. But I'm getting better. You inspire me to be better. To be better to myself, to _feel_ better about myself. So yeah, I am madly in love with a girl who brings out the best in me and makes me say really cheesy things like this because I really care about her and really, really love her with everything that I got. Which is more and more everyday."

Dahyun is full on sobbing now, her face red from trying to hold back but not being able to. Her hands shaking from not holding Sana's.

"I don't know if you're aware but that girl I am talking about is you.", Sana says, can't help but smile when saying that.

"Shut up, you dork.", Dahyun cries, laughing at her girlfriend while trying to stop the tears from running down her face.

"Oh now you want me to shut up again? What about-"

Sana doesn't get any further when Dahyun suddenly tackles her and the two fall back onto the bed, bodies pressed against each other and legs entangled. Attacking the giggling girl underneath her with kisses all over her face and neck, Dahyun can't help but think that showing a little more affection through cuddles and touches is something she can definitely get used to. Sana is a beautiful girl with a beautiful mind after all.

"I love you, Sana.", Dahyun whispers when she stops for a second, making sure she swallows Sana's response, kissing her deeply and just in time. She has heard it enough for now. She just wants to feel it.

 

"Nayeon unnie? Unnie?", Chaeyoung asks loudly, knocking against the door of Nayeon and Mina's room repeatedly. The Japanese just showed up in her shared room with Jeongyeon and Jihyo and the rapper thought that this is exactly what she needs right now. A change. A change and Nayeon by herself helping her with that change. So Chaeyoung took the opportunity of Mina not being with the oldest and grabbed a few things, hiding them behind her back and running out of the room exclaiming that she's planning a surprise. It will definitely be a surprise, she's not sure whether it's of the good kind though.

Now Chaeyoung finds herself standing in front of the door, knocking for what feels like the hundredth time when it finally opens and reveals an annoyed looking Nayeon with a towel wrapped around her body and one around her hair.

"What do you want?", Nayeon asks, shaking her head at Chaeyoung just letting herself in like that.

"You're having a shower? That's perfect actually.", the maknae smiles, dumping the stuff she brought with her on the closest bed.

"Well, I _was_ having a shower. And why is that perfect, you already got two girls so I don't think you need a third one.", Nayeon says, following the rapper into the room and looking at the mess she made on her bed.

"Wait, you know?", Chaeyoung asks, feeling surprised even though it doesn't really wonder her.

"Of course, I know everything. Except what you're planning to do here...hair dye? Bleach and hair dye, Chaeyoung? What is this?", Nayeon asks with confusion showing on her face.

"I'm going blonde. And short. I need a change so get dressed and help your favourite maknae out.", Chaeyoung says with a selfassured smile, pushing Nayeon by the shoulder slightly, just to get her into motion instead of staring down at the product in her hand.

"First of all, don't test your limits and not true! I think it's Tzuyu now. And second of all, _Ouch!_ Don't hit me or you'll lose any chance of ever being first again. So...second of all, are you insane? You know that we're not allowed to do this on our own, right? I understand you need a change but how about a new set of earrings instead?"

Chaeyoung can't help but laugh at the oldest, walking up to her suitcase and throwing her pyjama onto the bed, pointing at it and telling Nayeon to get dressed so they can start.

"...I'm just getting dressed because I want to and not because you want me to, alright!? And that doesn't mean that I'll help you. I swear to god, I just want my precious baby Tzuyu right now. She wouldn't get me into trouble!", Nayeon whines dramatically, letting her towel drop to the floor and putting on her clothes after Chaeyoung closed the curtains.

"You _are_ Tzuyu's trouble, that's why you she can't get you into any. She doesn't love you the way I do, unnie so just admit I'm your favourite. Dahyun gets enough love already so don't even dare saying she's your fave.", Chaeyoung says while reading through the instructions. Both of the girls know that Nayeon doesn't actually pick favourites, none of them do but it's still something they find themselves arguing about a lot. Jokingly, of course.

"Oh and you don't? You've got two older girls wanting to be with you so I might just pick Dahyun. She has to keep up with Sana after all, it's just fair I choose her.", Nayeon jokes, grabbing the box from Chaeyoung's hands.

"Now get into the bathroom or I'll change my mind about helping you."

Nayeon points to the bathroom door but soon her arm is trapped by her side.

"Really? I love you, unnie. You're the best.", Chaeyoung smiles, hugging Nayeon tightly and kissing her cheek before grabbing all the stuff they need and walking into the bathroom.

"Is that how you got Mina and Momo to like you? If yes, it doesn't work with me.", Nayeon keeps on teasing, trying to hide that she's feeling a little flustered at Chaeyoung's sudden attack.

"Shut it, Im. And here, I want shoulder length. Don't mess it up."

Nayeon looks down at the scissors in her hands and gulps. They both know that they'll get into huge trouble and that she'll probably get her hair professionally done tomorrow while having to listen to her hair dresser scolding her.

"I wasn't involved in this. Just in case someone asks, I don't know anything. Son Chaeyoung? Never heard of her.", Nayeon mumbles, grabbing some of the rapper's relatively long hair strands. Here goes nothing.

 

_"Shit."_

_"What? What does it look like? Did you mess up? Unnie, let me see."_

_"You might be my favourite now. Oh my god."_

_"Nayeon unnie! Let me go, I want to turn around and see."_

_"You look older."_

_"Is that a good thing?"_

_"Well, now you look the same age that your lovers do so you tell me."_

_"Stop saying stuff like that and-.....woah."_

_"Right? Now you look like the artsy player that you are. Let me just grab my mobile phone, we need to take pictures!"_

Shit.

"Mina?"

She tried. Mina tried stepping back and acting casual but it didn't work out in time so now Nayeon is staring at her, looking surprised. And then smug.

"Were you eavesdropping on us? You could have just let yourself in, it's your bathroom too after all. Actually, I was just about to leave anyway so-"

"What? You weren't! Unnie!?"

Mina steps back when Nayeon quickly rushes past her and towards the door, closing her eyes for a second. When she opens them, she can't help but stare at the girl in front of her blatantly. She's beautiful. That's the first thing that comes to her mind when she watches the young one grab onto Nayeon's waist to try and pull her back, the oldest already grabbing the handle and opening the door to reveal a confused Momo with her hand formed to a fist to knock on the door.

"Perfect! I have to go. Momo, make yourself at home. I won't be back for a while.", Nayeon says, breathing heavily already and soon succeeding in wiggling out of Chaeyoung's grip, walking out the door, pushing Momo into the room who stumbles forward clumsily and quickly closing the door behind her to leave the three behind on their own.

What the hell just happened? Mina shakes her head in an attempt to clear her mind but the second she looks back at Chaeyoung, it just completely shuts down. She dyed her hair blonde. A really light blonde. And it's short again.

"Oh my god..."

Mina quickly averts her gaze to see Momo staring at the maknae the same way she did herself.

"You look good.", Mina quickly says, cringing at herself when her voice cracks in the middle of the sentence, clearing her throat. Way to break the awkward silence.

"Thank you.", Chaeyoung whispers shyly, feeling exposed when the two girls won't stop looking at her. Breaking the eye contact she's currently holding with Momo, the rapper looks to her right to see the bathroom still being a mess and decides that she'll just let Nayeon clean it. Revenge for the situation she just got the youngest into. So she closes the door and decides that it's probably time for someone to just make the first move and well...move. To her surprise, Momo and Mina don't sit down on the latter's bed but follow Chaeyoung to Nayeon's and sit down slowly as if their weight could break it.

"So...you dyed your hair.", Momo mumbles, making the others chuckle at Momo's obvious statement.

"Just needed a change. Why are you here?", Chaeyoung asks, grabbing Nayeon's pillow and hugging it close to her chest.

"I wanted to see Nayeon, actually. But she apparently doesn't want to see me.", Momo chuckles, reaching out to grab the pillow from Chaeyoung's arms. Chaeyoung lets her.

"Sana actually said something today that made me think.", Mina says, deciding that it doesn't make any sense to just sit there and have awkward small talk. She just wants to get to the point.

"Yeah?", Momo asks loudly, looking at Mina with big eyes that seem to hold some kind of expectation. Mina wonders whether there's something that Momo wants to hear.

"Yeah. We're obviously not getting anywhere with.... _this_ so I figured....why not start with slow steps?", Mina says, looking at Chaeyoung first which she immediately regrets because she's just so incredibly beautiful that her head starts to spin. So instead she looks at Momo. Beautiful as well but in a way that she's used to.

"Eh?", Momo lets out in her typical manner, making Mina smile widely.

"Let's just try taking things slow but...further. You know, talking about what we want when we want it and talking about whether that's fine with...all of us."

Mina can't even believe she's actually saying this. But Sana really made her think. And maybe it's worth a try. A slow and careful try. No breaking hearts, that's her number one rule.

"Alright, let's just...let's just try. Chaeyoung?", Mina starts again, looking at the youngest out of the three, her expression immediately softening.

"What do you want? Right now, in this exact moment?", she asks slowly as to make sure that the two girls understand what she's saying. Mina can see the indecisiveness in Chaeyoung's eyes as they flicker to Momo and then back to Mina.

"I don't...I can't tell you.", the youngest sighs, deciding it's best to just avoid anyone's gaze and look down at her lap instead. That is until Mina reaches forward and takes Chaeyoung's hand in hers.

"You can. I asked you to, I want to know. So tell us and we'll see what we can do about it, okay?"

Chaeyoung can't help but look at Mina's soft lips. She knows they are soft and she just wants to feel them against her own, something she didn't do in what feels like ages.

"I want to kiss you....both of you.", the rapper whispers, feeling ashamed of that confession the second it leaves her mouth. She's scared to come off as greedy, as a player. But somehow, the two Japanese girls don't seem to think the same, judging by the way they look at Chaeyoung.

"I think we can arrange that."

It would be an understatement to say that Momo and Chaeyoung are surprised at Mina's response.

"We can?", Momo asks with her mouth wide open, looking at Mina with her eyebrows raised. All she wants is to keep the peace and Momo's scared she'll mess it up if they really do this.

"Only if we all agree, of course.", Mina answers, smiling at Momo nodding her head and Chaeyoung doing the same. She can only imagine how eager Momo must be to finally be able to kiss Chaeyoung comfortably, knowing she's not getting in the way of her friends' relationship.

"Okay.", Mina giggles, feeling the nerves kicking in now too. This is weird, consent or not. Still, the youngest Japanese shuffles closer to Chaeyoung while trying to hide the fact that she's feeling extremely nervous all of a sudden. Mina doesn't really understand why, it's not their first kiss after all and also not their second or third. She knows how to do this and she knows how to do this with Chaeyoung so why does this feel so different from the other times? It might be the fact that Momo is watching or she knows that her unnie will be next. It feels like a line-up and Mina doesn't enjoy it at all. But here's to trying and doing your best.

Mina only notices that her lips are already on Chaeyoung's when the younger one giggles against them.

"You didn't forget how to do this, right?", the rapper whispers teasingly when pulling away only the slightest bit, having noticed that Mina doesn't move at all and just seems stiff. But that's about to change because Mina is always up for proving someone wrong.

Grabbing the back of Chaeyoung's head, she pulls her closer again until their lips meet for the second time that night. This time, Mina doesn't hesitate to show the youngest what she got. Moving her lips against Chaeyoung's in a painfully slow but intimate way, Mina gets her opposite to quietly moan into her mouth as soon as she opens it just the slightest, allowing Chaeyoung to decide their pace and do whatever she feels comfortable with. Mina guesses it's a good sign that the blonde doesn't waste any time in slipping her tongue in and exploring her mouth like it's completely new territory. That is until-

"Um, I'll just go and leave you guys to it..."

Breaking apart, Chaeyoung immediately reaches out to grab Momo's wrist and pull her back onto the bed, forcing her to sit really close to them.

"Sorry, I...got carried away. But I still wanna do this. If _you_ do, I mean...", Chaeyoung says in a rushed manner, wanting to make sure the oldest won't get the wrong idea. Mina doesn't mind that the rapper's attention is on Momo now since her hand is still on her thigh and massaging it absentmindedly, a habit of hers that the Japanese has missed.

"I do but...are you sure that you're fine with this, Mina? I can-"

"Go on.", Mina says, moving her hand to rest on Momo's back while drawing slow circles with her thumb. Mina nearly laughed when watching Momo taking it very literal and directly going in for the kiss without any kind of hesitation or uncertainty left.

The younger Japanese isn't so sure of what do now, can't help but watch them kiss. The second Momo's lips come crushing down on Chaeyoung's, the oldest seems to relax a little, visibly letting go of a breath she's been holding in, against the rapper's lips. When she leans back in, there's no way of describing the kiss as anything but tender and soft. The complete opposite of the kiss that Mina shared with the blonde just seconds ago. And Mina feels good, feels better about this. She sees the way Momo cares about Chaeyoung, judging by her small hands getting tangled in the rapper's soft and short hair and the corner's of her mouth turning up into a shy smile while kissing her. Mina doesn't feel jealous, she feels happy that two of her best friends found something in each other that they were obviously searching for. Maybe Sana's idea wasn't so crazy after all.

As soon as Momo and Chaeyoung break apart, Mina can't stop staring at the dancer's plump and slightly swollen lips. She's not sure how to feel about this because this definitely isn't what she imagined this would turn into. Mostly not when the two catch her staring and Chaeyoung carefully squeezes her thigh, getting Mina out of her trance.

"May I?"

Mina is more than surprised when she feels those two words slip out of her own mouth, not knowing where they came from but not really minding it when she hears Momo giggle and watches her nod, waiting for the younger one out of the two to make the first move.

Mina isn't exactly sure what it is but this definitely feels a lot different than what Momo's kiss with Chaeyoung looked like. The sense of tenderness that she expected isn't there for sure. The kiss is much more urgent and messy. What started slow, turns into an intense kiss in the split of a second and Mina finds her hands going different directions. One holds on to Chaeyoung's which is still on her thigh and the other one goes back to its previous spot on Momo's back, pulling her closer.

With Momo's hands behind her neck, Mina can't help but think how ironic it is. None of them probably expected the kiss between the two Japanese to be the most heated and passionate but maybe this is what it's supposed to be like. Maybe this is an affirmation. Maybe this is a promise. And maybe it's just their hormones going crazy after years of keeping quiet.

Mina is the one who pulls away, deciding that this won't be considered taking small steps anymore if they keep on going.

With their foreheads against each other, Momo and Mina catch their breaths for a second before both of them break out into laughter, causing Chaeyoung to chime in as well.

This isn't how Mina expected this evening to go, it's so much better. Not like she'll ever admit that to Sana though.

 


	43. Pillowtalk

"Dahyunie!", Sana cries out before she can stop herself. But what is she supposed to do when Dahyun's knee suddenly moves up between her legs while the rapper is kissing down her neck with her hands wandering all kinds of ungodly places. It's all just a little uncalled for, Sana concludes. That's all.

Of course, the moan didn't go unnoticed and Dahyun is quick to stop her trail of kisses and look into Sana's eyes with a mischievous glint in her own ones.

"Yes?", the younger one teases and Sana curses herself for ever thinking that Dahyun is all innocent and unexperienced. When Dahyun's knee slowly moves away again, Sana is sure that the Korean knew exactly what she was doing. Damn it, so much about switching roles that evening.

"Maybe...let's just cuddle for now, okay?", Sana whispers in a low voice, biting her lip. She can't help but feel extremely exposed and ashamed of herself for having sounded so desperate and whiny.

"Okay.", Dahyun agrees, looking a little surprised and taken aback.

"Sure.", she mumbles before letting herself fall onto her side, shuffling further up the bed until her head is comfortably rested on the pillow. Dahyun can't help but feel a little nervous, thinking that maybe she did something wrong or just went too far.

Following Dahyun's example, Sana crawls closer to her girlfriend who has her arm already stretched out. The Japanese moves to cuddle into Dahyun's side, resting her cheek on her chest and waiting for the Korean's arm to snake its way around her waist.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to actually do this and not stop because one of us is feeling embarrassed for enjoying it?", Dahyun whispers teasingly, making the older one groan and call her an idiot.

"Are you saying that's what you wanted? On the plane? You were the one who got flustered there so give me a break. You used your pass and I just used mine, now we're even.", Sana mumbles against her skin.

"Does that mean we're all out of passes now?", Dahyun asks with a giggle, playing with Sana's dark hair.

"We'll never be out of passes. You can pass as much as you want.", Sana explains, hoping the still growing heat inside of her will soon start cooling off.

"I don't think I want to. Don't look at me like that!", Dahyun laughs when seeing Sana look at her all smug, making her flustered.

Sana is glad that Dahyun didn't ask about why she wanted to stop because well, Sana was kind of worrying again. Worrying that Dahyun was only doing what she was doing to show that she can be physical like that too. That she can initiate that way of physical contact. Sana just wanted to make sure that the rapper doesn't feel like having to proof herself, she will never have to do that when being with Sana.

"What you said before we started whatever that just was...it really touched me, you know? I never knew I could have such an impact on someone the way I apparently have on you. Remember when I said that you make me feel wanted?", Dahyun asks, drawing random patterns onto Sana's arm that is lazily placed over her stomach.

"Yes, because you said it right this morning.", Sana chuckles, doing the same thing with her finger and drawing little hearts onto the exposed skin of Dahyun's waist.

"I did? It feels like ages ago. Anyway...what you told me just then, it brought the 'feeling wanted' thing onto a whole nother level. It's not just feeling wanted anymore, but feeling needed. And maybe that's supposed to scare me away but it doesn't at all. I'm glad that I can be there for you and I hope you'll let me do that more in the future. And I'm really happy to hear that you're working on feeling better about yourself, I'll help you with it as much as I can. You truly deserve the world."

"You're not going to cry again, are you?", Sana teases, regretting it immediately when Dahyun pinches her arm. Before any of the two can keep bickering though, they halt when hearing a noise coming from outside the room. Sana props herself up on her elbow, hovering slightly over Dahyun, her instinct to protect the young one in case something happens kicking in hard.

When they hear the door open, the Japanese gets ready to jump up and go look who the intruder is when suddenly-

"Hiii..."

\- a very flustered looking Momo waddles into the room, waving at the two awkwardly.

"Eh?", Sana lets out, letting herself get pulled down and back into Dahyun's arms who kisses her cheek with a smile, knowing that Sana was just about to fight someone for her.

"What's up with you? And why do you have a key to our room?", Dahyun asks with a chuckle when Momo sits down on her other side, her legs crossed, looking down at the two younger ones.

"Got it from Jihyo.", Momo explains nonchalantly.

"Knocking is a thing, you know?", Sana mocks the oldest, pulling a grimace.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that you could have been doing god knows what but then I was already in your room and it smelled fine so I guess I got lucky.", Momo says, still seeming a little off.

"It smelled fine? What do you mean it-", Dahyun starts but Sana interrupts her quickly.

"Next time just knock, okay? That would be great. And why are you even here? It's getting late, aren't you tired?", Sana asks, her second leader instincts kicking back in. She missed them.

"I was. I'm not anymore. I kinda feel like I'm dreaming though. The craziest thing just happened and I'm still not sure I didn't imagine it.", Momo admits, scratching the back of her head pensively.

"Sooo...are you going to tell us ooooor....", Dahyun asks, running her free hand up and down Momo's thigh.

"Oh, right.", Momo says, coughing as if she's about to hold a big speech in front of thousands of people. The second Momo thinks about it again, her cheeks turn red and she can't stop a smile from spreading on her face, feeling all giddy. The couple shrieks back when the dancer lets out a squeal before hiding her face behind her hands and shaking her head repeatedly.

"Oh my god. What's wrong with you?", Sana asks, feeling Dahyun's heartbeat quicken under her cheek.

"Hey! I listened to you rambling about Dahyun and making weird noises when doing so for months so leave me be when I'm a little excited!", Momo argues, poking Sana's cheek with her index finger.

"A little?"

"Months?"

\- Sana and Dahyun ask at the same time. The rapper looks at Sana with her mouth wide open and her eyes big as if to ask her whether what Momo just said is true.

"Does that make me look like a creep?", Sana asks timidly, ready to back away a little when Dahyun giggles and squeezes Sana's side.

"It makes you look like an even bigger cutie. And a dork.", Dahyun answers, forgetting that Momo is there and right next to them. That is until-

"I kissed Chaeyoung. And Mina. But I think it was more of a making out with Mina, actually. You see, what do you call it when-"

" _What???_ ", the couple lets out in unison, completely startled by Momo's sudden confession. That's usually a Chaeyoung thing to do but seems like she's already rubbing off on the Japanese.

"Wait, wait, wait. You kissed both of them?", Sana asks still in shock, her hand on Dahyun's chest now and her other next to Dahyun's head, propping herself up on it to be able to directly look into Momo's eyes.

"Yeah," Momo giggles," Chaeyoung is also blonde now and her hair is short again. She looks absolutely amazing!"

"Sorry, Momo but I couldn't care less about Chaeyoung's hair right now so-", Sana starts but Dahyun interrupts her.

"I do! She's going to get into so much trouble tomorrow. Do the others know? Wait- who helped her? She would never do that on her own!?"

"Oh my god, that's so not important right now! Momo, I need to know everything! From how you got there to how you ended up here!", Sana urges her.

So Momo talks. Starting with just wanting to see Nayeon because Tzuyu was facetiming her family and Momo didn't want to interrupt, then seeing Chaeyoung and feeling like she couldn't breathe anymore, moving on to Mina suggesting they take things slow and communicate about what they want and ending with the three laughing their asses off after they all kissed each other.

"Wait...that's it? You didn't talk about it? You just followed Chaeyoung to her room to ask for the keycard and that's it? No talking about what that makes you or what you're going to do now?", Sana asks, feeling confused about the whole situation.

"Oh...no, I guess not. Hm, we must have forgotten.", Momo mumbles and scratches the back of her head again.

"So tell us more about the kisses. Who is a better kisser?", Sana goes on, winking at her best friend and ignoring her girlfriend who is just shaking her head.

"Hey, I never asked you about details about your kisses with Dahyun! What makes you think I would tell you?", Momo pouts, crossing her arm in front of her chest like a little kid.

"Well, it's not my problem you never asked! I would tell you if you did but kissing two girls is so much more exciting than one anyway, so spill!"

" _Excuse me!?_ ", Dahyun lets out in a high pitched voice, shoving Sana's side so that the Japanese falls onto her back.

"I can't believe you just said that...", the rapper continues, staring at Sana with her mouth agape.

"I didn't mean it like _that!_ Come on. _Jagiya!_ ", Sana coos, shuffling closer to Dahyun again and throwing her arm around her waist and her leg over Dahyun's, kissing the side of her neck repeatedly and ignoring her girlfriend's antics. Soon, Dahyun finds herself giving in and just lets her body relax, focusing on Momo again.

"So? You heard what my ex-girlfriend said, spill."

"You can't just ex-girlfriend me like that! Stop it!", Sana laughs against Dahyun's skin before pouting and deciding that she should probably stop with playing around and concentrate on Momo instead.

"None of them is a better kisser than the other. They were so different. Chaeyoung's was really sweet and gentle and Mina's...wasn't.", Momo whispers, feeling herself blush again when thinking about her kiss with Mina.

"Glad to hear that your kiss with Chaeyoung was gentle because otherwise I would have beaten you up.", Dahyun jokes, pinching the side of Momo's thigh who cringes at it and pushes the rapper's hand off.

"And I'm still considering beating you up. Mina is like my little sister so I dare you to be anything but careful with her!", Sana chimes in, glaring at the oldest playfully.

"Yah! Mina's not even a year younger! And you saw Dahyunie as your little sister too and now you're dating her so who are you to tell me to be careful?", Momo argues back, feeling bullied by the two girls seemingly plotting against her.

"....Anyway, tell me more about that kiss with Mina then. You seem like you enjoyed it sooo...does that mean there could possibly be feelings involved?", Sana says, moving on from the previous topic because she doesn't like Momo making her look like a pervert at all.

"Well...she actually asked to kiss me right after I kissed Chaeyoung. She said 'May I', that's so Mina", Momo giggles, tilting her head like a puppy when thinking back to it.

Sana and Dahyun just chuckle, the latter trying not to get distracted by Sana playing with the waistband of her pants.

"I just nodded and waited for her to make the first move to make sure she really wants to kiss me and well, then she kissed me and it was...addictive? I don't know, I didn't kiss anyone in so long and it was just...a lot. A lot of everything. Like, she was so eager!? I worried for a second that she was just pushing so hard to convince herself she likes it but she seemed kind of relieved afterwards. Not in a 'I'm glad it's over' kind of way but in a 'I'm glad I liked it' kind of way. Arghh, I don't know, I'm still convinced I'm dreaming.", Momo says, finishing her description with a screech before letting herself fall to the side and mirroring Sana's position, occupying Dahyun's right side.

"I'm not sure I like Mina like that. I only started considering it today. I guess I'm not opposed to trying. Like, at all. And that says something, right? I mean, I obviously love her, she's one of my best friends like both of you as well.", Momo rambles on, staring off into space.

"But you don't want to kiss us. And you like kissing her.", Dahyun concludes, starting to play with Momo's hair as well.

"I don't?", Momo teases, fake giggling into Dahyun's neck and letting her finger tips brush along the other side of it slowly.

"Yah! Keep your hands off my girlfriend! And your face!", Sana screeches, shoving Momo's shoulder while laughing at the older one.

"I thought we share everything with each other?", Momo keeps on teasing, enjoying the way her best friend loses her composure.

"One more word and I'll chase you out of here!", the younger Japanese dares, making her hand to a fist and nudging Momo's nose with it.

"Yeah, sure. You'd trip over your own feet trying."

Momo only notices Sana's being serious when the latter rolls out of bed rather ungracefully and jogs up to her side, yanking her arm and pulling her out of bed and away from Dahyun.

"Now move your cute little butt out of our room or I'll call Jihyo and tell her to pick you up.", Sana says, acting all grumpily.

"Cute butt? I'll take that.", Momo responds, fanning herself jokingly.

"I said cute _little_ butt so don't flatter yourself too much.", Sana tries teasing back but fails since they all know that there isn't much truth to her words.

"Come on now, I definitely have the best butt out of all members. Tzuyu's is kinda cute too.", Momo sasses with Sana still holding onto her arm.

"I beg to differ.", Sana huffs, shaking her head at Momo being so relentless.

"Hm, I'll go now. Oh, I also just noticed that you two apparently made up! Good for you. Anyway, good night!", Momo suddenly rushes. Sana only wonders why for a split second until Momo leans down and places a wet kiss on Dahyun's cheek before giggling and wiggling herself out of Sana's grip who let herself get distracted.

"You little...! Momo-yah!", Sana screams, running after the oldest but accepting defeat when Momo is already out the door, only leaving behind a faint sound of giggles that quickly dies down.

"She's such a brat. I don't get how Chaeyoung can like her.", Sana hisses, deciding that it's already late enough and she should probably get dressed.

"But then again, Chaeyoung likes you too so I guess she has a type.", the Japanese continues, teasing the younger one who didn't say something in a while.

"Excuse me? I'm _not_ a brat!", Dahyun shrieks, getting up with a groan when noticing Sana going through her clothes, about to change into sleepwear.

Sana just giggles at Dahyun's response, deciding on one of her large oversized shirts she usually wears to sleep instead of an actual set of pyjamas which Dahyun mostly goes for.

Dahyun can't help herself but take glances at Sana's fit body from time to time, watching her undress painfully slow. The rapper is sure that Sana is putting on a show so she doesn't bother worrying about coming off as a creep, this is clearly what Sana wanted. That makes her think back to the moment they shared before Momo decided to join, the younger one making Sana moan out her name in a way that she obviously never did before.

When Sana's hands go to her back and she unclasps her bra, Dahyun decides that this has been enough staring for now, settling on finding her pyjama instead which the rapper can't find anywhere. She did put it back into her suitcase this morning, didn't she?

"Looking for this?"

Looking up, Dahyun sees Sana holding her pyjama with a smile. Alright, so she didn't put it back into her suitcase.

"Yes, thanks.", the rapper mumbles when getting up and reaching out for the clothes, groaning in annoyance when Sana stretches her arm out over their heads and tells Dahyun to get it.

"Why do you always do that? I know I'm small, it doesn't seem to bother you.", Dahyun complains when dropping to her heels again instead of trying to get her clothes by standing on the tip of her toes. It's no use when Sana is doing the same.

"Because you look cute when you're pouting like that.", Sana answers truthfully, watching Dahyun try one more time. The rapper stretches, trying to be quick before Sana can stand on the tip of her toes again. The Japanese beats her to it, smiling triumphantly at Dahyun's poor tries who groans again, placing her hand on Sana's shoulder and leaning against her to try and push herself up and Sana down. She stays unsuccessful.

"You're annoying.", Dahyun says, sounding out of breath while she's still fishing around in the air, trying her best.

"And you're really cute and really close and I'm loving every second of this.", Sana says, letting the words just fly out like that, them being an actual representation of what she's thinking.

With a smirk, Sana lets herself drop back onto her heels and quickly takes her arm down with her, hiding it and the clothes behind her back. Dahyun smiles, throwing her arms around Sana's waist and then hearing her clothes drop to the ground, looking at the set of pyjamas just laying there through the gap between Sana's bare legs.

Sana considers this a success, draping her own arms around Dahyun's neck now and stepping closer to the rapper until they are front to front.

"Kim Dahyun, would you be so kind as to let me help you undress?", Sana mumbles with a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind Dahyun's ear.

"What?", the Korean chuckles nervously, holding Sana by her waist now and looking into her eyes curiously.

"I want to undress you even though we won't sleep with each other tonight. And I don't see why one thing should only come with the other. Platonically undressing each other should totally be a thing.", Sana says with a smile on her face like she just invented a cure that could save thousands of lifes.

"Because... because you usually undress someone for a reason. I don't know.", Dahyun mumbles, taken aback at Sana's request.

"So you'll let me?", Sana asks innocently, batting her lashes at the younger one.

"You're already doing it anyway.", Dahyun chuckles, looking down at Sana's hands already struggling to open the second button of her shirt.

"Oops, I guess so.", Sana mumbles before biting her lower lip, not to be sexy but because she's concentrating hard on getting that button open.

"We should probably do this more often.", Dahyun giggles, getting a questioning hum from Sana in response.

"What do you mean?", the older one asks, smiling when she finally succeeds and moving on to the next one.

"So you can practice for when it actually happens and don't struggle like you do now.", Dahyun teases, pinching Sana's cheeks which the Japanese is puffing.

"It's just because of this shirt, Dahyunie. Otherwise your top would be off in no time, I swear.", Sana whines, giving up and gesturing her girlfriend to stretch out her arms over her head so she can take it off that way. Slapping Sana's hands away, Dahyun unbuttons the last few buttons herself with a chuckle.

"You're showing off.", Sana keeps on whining, letting herself fall backwards and onto the bed, sitting on the edge of it, propped up on her hands behind her back.

"With a skill that pretty much every other human being has that's not you? Unlikely.", Dahyun says, knowing that she's being a little extreme with her mocking but also knowing that she can't help herself when being around a pouty Sana.

"Yah! Stop being so mean to me.", the Japanese chuckles, stretching out her arms and pulling Dahyun onto her lap once she's close enough.

"Do you think we'll get into trouble? Because of the picture? I didn't check any social media since then because I was scared that there would be more pictures or even a video. I'm sorry for opening the curtain that far, that was really stupid of me.", Sana says, holding Dahyun tight with her arms around the rapper's waist. Playing with the hair at the nape of Sana's neck, Dahyun just hums in agreement before speaking up.

"It was kinda stupid but there's no need to apologize. I was there too, I didn't notice the curtain and I didn't stop you so it's really not your fault. I hope that photo is everything there is but we'll see. I doubt that we'll get into any trouble with our agency since there's really no proof that we've actually been kissing.", Dahyun explains, hoping to help some of Sana's worries to pass and free her mind a little. The rapper feels Sana staring at her intensely and looks down at the smiling brunette with a smirk.

"What?", Dahyun chuckles, feeling a little exposed when being stared at so closely.

"Nothing. Just admiring how beautiful you are.", Sana coos and Dahyun can't help but call her cheesy and laugh at the Japanese.

"Now, let me get off so I can change and we can finally catch some sleep.", Dahyun says, nuzzling Sana's nose with her own before getting off her lap and picking up her pyjamas from the floor, handing them to the Japanese.

"I trust you to just hold them so don't mess this up.", the rapper chuckles, taking off her already unbottened shirt and reaching behind her back when-  
"Dahyunie! Oh my god!", Sana exclaims, throwing herself to the side before hiding her face in the sheets.

"You can't just do that! But I swear I didn't see anything.", Sana keeps on going, her voice shaking a little and her cheeks heating up in no time.

"Sana?! We've been running around the dorm pretty much naked so there's really nothing you didn't see already. Also, don't tell me you weren't putting on a little show when you got dressed!", Dahyun answers with a chuckle, loving flustered Sana.

"Maybe...but the emphasize is on 'little' and what you did isn't so little.", Sana says, her voice muffled by the blanket she's covering her face with.

"So...do you want to give me my shirt then or do I have to get it myself?"

Sana's eyes grow wide at hearing that and the Japanese quickly sits up again and stretches out her arm with the pyjama top in her hand. The Japanese' eyes are solely focused on Dahyun's, giving her everything to not let her gaze wander anywhere else.

Dahyun decides it's enough teasing for now and puts her shirt and pants on quickly before grabbing Sana's hand and pulling her along so they can brush their teeth and take their make up off.

After doing that, the younger one takes Sana's hand again and drags her to bed, waiting for the Japanese to lie down comfortably before cuddling into her side and sneaking her hand underneath Sana's shirt, drawing small circles onto the skin of her waist.

"Good night, Sana-chan.", Dahyun sighs, giggling to herself afterwards.

"Good night, you dork.", Sana simply replies, kissing the top of Dahyun's head and pulling the blanket tighter around them. What a day, Sana thinks. After today, she's sure that Dahyun and her will get through everything together. But only the future can tell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I successfully mislead you with this chapter's title;)   
> A lot of Saida again, it is the main ship after all and I just love them together.   
> I hope you have a great day!


	44. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Blackpink last week and it was truly amazing. Next week, I'll go and see Sunmi. What is even going on right now??  
> Anyway, here's a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think as always:) I really appreciate you taking your time to leave me a comment! Have a great day/night!

"Tzuyu-ah. It's going to be okay, alright?", Nayeon whispers, holding the maknae close and letting her hands run through dark and long hair.

When Momo suddenly appeared in front of Nayeon's door, the oldest decided that it's probably time for the three to talk and if she has to force them into a room for them to do so then so be it. She regretted it pretty quickly when she hung out with Tzuyu for a while, the two watching random shows that were on the TV lazily, and told the maknae that she pushed the three to work things out. That's when she suddenly found Tzuyu crying silently and asked her what's wrong. Apparently, Momo is a much wanted girl.

"I know it hurts, baby. Do you want me to switch rooms with Momo?"

Nayeon grimaces when noticing Tzuyu starting to shake even more at the mention of that name.

"Don't baby me.", Tzuyu growls inbetween little hiccups but cuddles even more into Nayeon's chest anyway, gripping onto the oldest' sweater, her hands balled to fists.

With the tall maknae pretty much in her lap, Nayeon has no chance of grabbing her phone from the nightstand to ask Momo to stay away for a little more. She can only hope that she won't barge in any second and demand an answer as to why Tzuyu's drowning the two girls in tears.

Nayeon has never found herself in a situation like this before, at least not with Tzuyu. Ironically, she only did with Momo so she's used to comforting the Japanese. This right here is completely new territory though.

So Nayeon settles for just running her hand through the Taiwanese' hair and the other over her back, waiting for her to calm down.

Nayeon must admit that Tzuyu's sudden confession about liking Momo surprised her in every way. Tzuyu liking her unnie Momo? More or less innocent Tzuyu falling for pabo Momo? And Momo being involved with two other members, what are the odds!? A third of the group is somehow involved with each other in whatever way that is so what are the chances that Tzuyu doesn't belong to that third? They aren't that low and still Tzuyu manages to find herself all alone with a heart aching for their main dancer.

"I'm sorry, Tzuyu.", Nayeon whispers, gently kissing the maknae's temple and hoping she doesn't overstep a line. They all know that there are moments where any kind of skinship makes Tzuyu want to kill them. Not actually kill them but it's all within her gaze in those moments.

"It's not your fault.", Tzuyu replies, apparently not being opposed to Nayeon's affection at the moment which makes the older one relax a little more. She isn't actually scared of their maknae, she's more so scared of hurting her or making her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for crying on you and being such a baby.", Tzuyu sniffs, seeming a lot calmer already.

"It's okay. I'm glad you told me. And you just admitted you're a baby so...", Nayeon says, dragging the last word and making the Taiwanese chuckle a little before she climbs off her unnie's lap and grabs a tissue, cleaning herself up a little.

"That doesn't give you the right to call me baby, though.", Tzuyu answers, pushing Nayeon's shoulder when she insists that it does vehemently.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Tzuyu speaks up again after coughing because of her throat feeling a little sore from crying.

"Would you...would you really not mind switching rooms for tonight? I don't think I can look at Momo right now, knowing she did god knows what with Mina and Chaeyoung."

Nayeon nods without hesitation, reaching for her mobile phone and typing a message when they suddenly hear the door open and Momo walks in. Speaking of the devil. The devil who is smiling from ear to ear. Nayeon hates herself for not taking any liking in Momo's smile and wanting it to vanish. She doesn't like that there are two sides to the story now and she somehow found herself picking Tzuyu's.

"Momo-yah!," Nayeon starts before the Japanese can," can we switch rooms for tonight? I wanna spend some time with Tzuyu since we didn't really get to it the past few days. Would that be okay with you?"

Momo looks startled for a second but agrees nonetheless. When she finished stuffing everything into her suitcase, she follows Nayeon outside who goes to grab her belongings from her room with Mina.

As soon as the two step inside, Mina jumps up from her bed and runs to hug Nayeon before she realizes that Momo is also there and stops in her track, smiling at the ground sheepishly instead.

"Okay...", Nayeon mumbles in confusion before grabbing her things while explaining that she's switching rooms with Momo.

"Nayeon?", Momo calls after the oldest before she can close the door behind her. Nayeon signals her to go on by smiling and raising her brows.

"Is Tzuyu okay? She didn't say anything and didn't even look at me. She is worrying me a little these past days.", Momo says with such genuine worry and interest in her voice that it hurts Nayeon.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her.", is the only thing Nayeon says before leaving. It's a promise.

 

Sana wakes up to her arm tingling like crazy. With one eye opened, she notices Dahyun using her arm as a pillow which explains why her arm feels like that, it fell asleep.

Groaning, Sana tries to wiggle it free from underneath Dahyun's head and succeeds after a while, the Korean's head dropping onto the actual pillow. Humming, Dahyun turns away from Sana and cuddles even more into the blanket, leaving Sana some space to move.

The Japanese decides she should probably take a shower and get ready for the day, having a little head start won't hurt after all. It's also already half past nine so she really had a good night's sleep and Sana can actually feel the enegery radiating from her the moment she gets up and her legs feel like moving.

Getting out of the bathroom after having showered, brushing her teeth and putting on some light makeup, Sana grabs some simple shorts and a fitting shirt and puts them on, eyeing herself in the mirror and smiling at what she sees. No puffy cheeks and no hint of tiredness. She feels great for once.

Soon, the Japanese finds herself back on the bed, her back against the headboard, browsing through their instagram.

_I'm sure they're dating, no doubt about it._

_Leave them alone and give them some privacy, dating or not, it's none of your business._

_It's actually disgusting that someone took those pictures, watching them through their window, what the hell is wrong with those people?_

_Guys, they are not dating! Sana said it's a kiss on the cheek so let's believe her and respect that._

_You shippers are all so delusional. They are friends, that's all. Grow up._

Sana quickly closes the app with a sigh, getting startled when her phone suddenly vibrates.

 

Jeongyeon

_I see you're up already. Can I talk to you?_

9:09 am

 

Jeongyeon

_Both of you_

9:09 am

 

For a few seconds, Sana can't avert her gaze from the screen, only when she feels an arm wrap around her hip she looks down at the pouting Dahyun, her face against Sana's side.

"Morning.", Sana giggles, forgetting the text immediately.

"Good morning.", Dahyun answers, her voice really raspy but still full of aegyo.

"Did you sleep well?", Sana asks, putting her phone to the side and running her hand through Dahyun's hair carefully, the younger one humming at the feeling.

"Very well. You? Since when are you up?"

"Only forty minutes or something. I had a quick shower, I'm ready to start the day.", Sana answers enthusiastically and with a giggle.

"Yeah, I can see that. You smell really good.", Dahyun says, inhaling deeply and kissing the little bit of skin that's exposed due to Sana's shirt being cropped.

"Thanks. I left the heating on in the bathroom so if you wanna take a shower too, I recommend doing it now.", Sana explains, smiling down at the Korean who nods lazily and sits up, stretching exaggeratedly.

"Also...Jeongyeon just texted me. Asked whether she can talk to us."

Dahyun frowns at that. Not because of Jeongyeon's message but because of Sana's expression.

"That's good, right? Do you not wanna do it? Otherwise, I'll just have a shower and get ready and she can come over after? I won't take too long."

Sana doesn't immediately answer, just stares down at her hands instead and reminds herself to take deep breaths when feeling stress approaching. She's not alone, she's with Dahyun, she tells herself. There's no need to panic about such a little thing as talking to a friend. Even if the friend seems like despising you. She asked to talk, Jeongyeon wouldn't do that to keep attacking her. Right?

"Can I have your phone? I'll text her, okay? She asked to talk, that's a step in the right direction and we can't keep distancing ourselves from one another. And you won't be alone, Sana.", Dahyun says, squeezing Sana's thigh reassuringly before reaching out for her mobile phone which the Japanese hands her with a small nod.

 

Sana

_Dahyun here. Good morning. I'll just have a shower and get ready. Is in thirty minutes okay? Also, if you're going to try anything, I might have to rip your head off. See you? :)_

9:16 am

 

"I'll be quick.", Dahyun whispers before grabbing some clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. Sana sighs when she hears a message coming in. It's Jeongyeon again.

 

Jeongyeon

_You couldn't even if you wanted with your small hands and body. But don't worry, I won't. I wanna try making things right. If you let me. I'll be there in thirty then. See you._

9:17 am

 

 

"Mina-yah!", Momo screams, dropping her clothes to the ground that she was just about to put on.

With her towel still wrapped around her tightly, the oldest Japanese looks at the youngest in shock who just appeared in the bathroom, acting as casual as ever.

"What?", Mina chuckles, obviously searching for something by the way she eyes her surroundings closely.

"You were taking ages and I know what you look like underneath that towel anyway."

Momo's jaw drops at that comment as she keeps on staring at the younger one. After a few seconds of standing still like a statue, Momo decides that waiting for Mina to find whatever she wants will take too long and picks up her clothes again while dropping her towel to the floor. Mina was right after all, there's nothing she didn't see before and she also doesn't seem to mind.

Their main dancer starts relaxing again as soon as she put her underwear and sweatpants on, a look she often wears around their dorm as well, not bothering enough to put on a shirt. Jihyo and Jeongyeon always laughed at her excuse that she has to do less laundry this way while Sana called her a genius and copied her idea from time to time.

"What are you looking for?", Momo asks, focusing on Mina again.

"My hair tie. You know, the pink one?"

"Your hair tie? And that was so important to come barging in here like your life depends on it?", Momo scoffs but helps her search anyway. She didn't even know Mina owns a pink hair tie. But maybe that's just her being oblivious to most things.

After a couple of seconds, Momo already gives up, sitting down on the counter next to the sink.

"There's no way it's here, Minari. We would see it, don't you think?", Momo asks, leaning back against the mirrored wall with a sigh.

"It would have complemented my outfit though.", Mina pouts but shrugs shortly after, turning around to look at Momo who is already staring right back at her.

"What?", Mina asks, feeling a little aggravated that she can't find her hair tie. Jihyo actually gifted it to her a year back.

"Nothing. Your outfit just looks good without it. And it's not like it really matters, we're just getting inside the bus and driving to the venue anyway.", Momo explains.

"Yeah but I got asked to do a vlive before and they are also filming for Twice TV all the time. But it's not the end of the world, you're right.", Mina says, finally giving in and stepping a little closer to her unnie.

"Don't you want to put a shirt on? Just an idea.", Mina chuckles, thinking it's funny that she's searching for a hair tie to complete her outfit while Momo isn't even wearing anything you could call an outfit.

"Why? Does it bother you?", Momo asks with a smirk that soon turns into a shy smile with her cheeks turning a light red. She's not sure why she said that, it just came out like that.

"Not really.", Mina giggles, taking one last step forward before stopping when she finds herself standing inbetween Momo's legs already.

"About the kiss...", Mina starts, quickly looking down at Momo's thighs and her fingers playing with a little string coming out of her sweatpants. Momo just hums, letting her know to keep going.

"Did you mind it? Was it okay?"

Momo can't help but laugh at that, throwing her head back and hitting it against the mirror. With a wince, she holds the back of her head and tells Mina she's fine who just shakes her head at the older one.

"I didn't mind the kiss at all to be honest. I...I actually wouldn't mind doing that again. Sometime. If you also want to.", Momo stutters, feeling like throwing her head back to make it collide with the mirror again just to punish herself a little for saying something that stupid. Or rather for how she delivered what she just said.

"Cool. Me neither- minding it, I mean! I didn't mind kissing you. And I would also like to do that again sometime. Maybe not such a needy kiss though...", Mina says, grinning at Momo smiling sheepishly and nodding.

"Right. Definitely not that needy.", Momo agrees, her mind telling her otherwise. With her hands placed firmly on Momo's thighs and her body already leaning closer, Mina mumbles, "Totally," not averting her gaze from Momo's lips once.

"Yeah.", Momo whispers, her hands moving by themselves to intertwine behind Mina's neck.

_Oh shit,_ Momo thinks, cursing herself immediately for not backing away. If Dahyun had the ability to read minds, she'd curse Momo instead for using profanity as she calls it. Actually, she'd curse Momo for everything that's on her mind right now, Dahyun would probably call it inapproriate and disgusting. But Momo can't help herself anyway. 

The sudden shift in mood should probably catch Mina off-guard but she feels more than prepared for this. Feels the urge to just close the distance and mark Momo-  _No! What the hell?,_ Mina thinks, shaking her head in an attempt to get those dirty thoughts out of her mind. 

"We shouldn't do this.", Mina finds herself whispering, her fingers already hooked in the waistband of Momo's pants before her hands wander up her abs and she lets them rest on Momo's waist.

"I agree.", Momo hums with a little smirk, gulping nervously when Mina's hands come in contact with her bare skin, feeling icy cold against it.

Mina can't help but think about the kiss Chaeyoung had shared with Momo right before confessing her feelings, can't help but think that the rapper initiating a kiss between herself and Momo twice, allows her to do this once. It's not revenge, it's just what Mina deserves. It's her right, right?

Before Mina can think about it any further though, Momo's lips come crushing down on hers and she can feel Momo's legs pressing against her sides. The younger one decides that she won't waste any time with pondering, moving her lips against Momo's eagerly and lightly grazing her nails against the dancer's skin.

Momo can feel the intensity behind their kiss and wonders whether it's because they've been single for so long or because they just really want this with one another. The Japanese wonders about Chaeyoung's and Mina's relationship, were their kisses this intense? Did Mina bite down on Chaeyoung's lower lip too to until she parted her lips, allowing Mina's tongue to enter? And did Chaeyoung feel her hands roaming her upper body like that as well?

Meanwhile, Mina keeps thinking back to her watching Momo and Chaeyoung kiss. They looked so soft with one another, so innocent. Is this all her own doing? Is Mina the reason for this heated make out? Shaking the thought away, Mina thinks that Chaeyoung would probably be proud of her, right? She'd be happy to see that Momo and her are trying, that they work on wanting each other in a way that it's enough for Chaeyoung. But no matter how hard she tries, to Mina this still feels like cheating, it still feels inappropriate. Did Chaeyoung feel that way with Momo too?

Momo notices Mina's grip on her waist losen and her lips' pressure weakening. Does she not like it, does she regret this already? Maybe I'm not good enough of a kisser, Momo thinks, feeling insecure. Maybe Mina wants more?

Without any hesitation, Momo moves her hands away from Mina's neck, placing them on her back instead, pulling her even closer and leaning forward to capture Mina's lips in another kiss. This time, it's Momo who deepens the kiss, nibbling on Mina's lower lip hungrily with her hands moving lower, reaching the small of Mina's back. And they are not stopping there.

Mina can't help but moan into Momo's mouth at the sudden touch and Momo's forcefullness, pushing the older one back again until she's leaning against the mirror, their lips not leaving each other's once. They only do when Mina pulls away, trailing kisses down Momo's neck while catching glimpses at her mostly exposed upper body.

She tried slowing down the kiss but Momo is obviously not having it. Does she do this because of her or because of me?, Mina asks herself. She never wanted me in the first place, she just wants Chaeyoung. Is this only lust or are there actually some kinds of feelings involved?

Both of them don't know and both of them don't care enough to find out the answer right now.

 


	45. Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think and have a great day! :)

 "It'll be fine, Sana. It's just Jeongyeon.", Dahyun says while combing through her hair, having noticed Sana being very quiet just sitting on their bed and watching the younger one do her thing.

"Yeah, it's just Jeongyeon who assumes I would assault you. That makes it better.", Sana mutters, looking down at her fingers playing with her rings.

"I get that you're mad. But this really looks like she's going to apologize and we should let her."

Putting the comb away, Dahyun walks up to Sana until she stands in front of her, the Japanese immediately wrapping her arms around Dahyun's thighs and resting her head against the rapper's middle.

"Why are you not mad? She insulted your girlfriend.", Sana argues, looking up at the younger one with a heartbreaking pout.

"I'm not mad because she is proving her ignorance with those accusations and not the truth which is that you could never even think of doing anything to me or anyone else."

"Oh, I could think of something to do to you," Sana teases before adding, "with consent, of course."

Shaking her head, the rapper pushes Sana off, right when a knock on the door can be heard, making the Japanese stiffen immediately.

"It'll be fine. I'm here.", Dahyun whispers, leaning down for a quick peck before getting the door and revealing a nervous looking Jeongyeon.

"Hey.", the vocalist says, following Dahyun into the room and stopping for a second when seeing Sana glare at her. Guilt immediately hits Jeongyeon again and she really just wants to run away now but she can't. She promised herself to do this, to do it properly. So she sits down on the empty and obviously not used bed, facing Sana and Dahyun who sits down close to the Japanese with her arm around Sana's waist.

Jeongyeon hates this. She has never been good at apologies or emotional stuff in general, she always felt too proud. But now she knows that she has no choice but to make things right.

"I'm sorry, Sana. For saying the things I said and doing the things I did.", Jeongyeon says, exhaling when she finally got it out. But Sana isn't having it.

"That's it? You were convinced that I was assaulting Dahyun, that I was forcing myself on her and you think saying you're sorry is enough? It's not. And if that's all you came to say then you can leave now. I wanna say 'Nice try' but it really wasn't."

"Sana...", Dahyun whispers, trying to get the Japanese to look at her but it's no use. Sana is too loaded with anger to focus on anything else but Jeongyeon.

"I'm really sorry. I just...I don't know why I thought that. It just couldn't comprehend that Dahyun would do anything like that. I thought she wouldn't. And that thought was so deeply anchored in my mind that I was just shocked and lashed out at you. Dahyun is a maknae, I just wanted to protect her and make sure she's fine-", Jeongyeon starts to be soon interrupted by Sana.

"And I wouldn't? When did I ever give you the feeling that I don't care? That I put my well-being over someone else's, over the maknae's? What led you to the conclusion that I would hurt Dahyun purposely?"

Dahyun flinches at the pain in Sana's voice, she just wants to put an end to this or intervene but she knows she can't. Not as long as Jeongyeon still has something to say and is still trying.

"Nothing. You were always just really touchy with everyone and sometimes they didn't seem to enjoy it but you kept going. I thought maybe that was one of those moments and you didn't realize that Dahyun didn't want it or she didn't know how to stop you and just let you do your thing."

"Leave."

"Sana, please. I'm so sorry. I was being stupid and in shock but I know better now. I see the way you're looking at her and mostly the way she's looking at you. I didn't like the idea of you being together in the beginning. I thought it would destroy our group but then I noticed that it was me doing that. You've got my blessing even though you don't need it or want it but you got it. Please."

Sana is full on crying now, Jeongyeon looking at her with tears in her eyes and her lips quivering visibly.

"Sana.", Dahyun whispers, pulling the Japanese a little closer and resting her hand against Sana's cheek so she's looking at the Korean instead of her lap.

"I'm here, alright? I'll always be here. No matter what you choose to do.", Dahyun continues, tucking a strand of hair behind Sana's ear while holding her gaze fixed on Sana's eyes.

Sana just nods, drying her cheeks with her sleeve, not looking away once.

"Okay?"

Sana nods again, sniffling loudly and shaking her head in embarrassment. Dahyun just chuckles before deciding that they won't hold back any longer in front of Jeongyeon. It's time for Jeongyeon to see that Dahyun wants Sana as much as the other way around.

So the Korean leans in, capturing Sana's lips with her own and holding the back of her head to keep her close. The Japanese tries pulling away for just a split second before relaxing and giving in to the feeling of comfort and security, moving her lips against Dahyun's. After a couple of seconds, the two pull away, resting their foreheads against each other. The rapper concentrates on Sana's breathing and notices that it got steadier and calmer, making her smile.

Caressing the soft skin of Sana's cheek once more, Dahyun moves away a little after placing a quick peck on Sana's lips, focusing back on Jeongyeon and the task at hand.

"Alright. Let me break this down. Jeongyeon, you're sorry for what you did and understand that everything about it was completely not okay and pretty disgusting behaviour? And you support Sana and I from now on, in everything that we do?", Dahyun asks, staring Jeongyeon up and down whose cheeks are still slightly darker than usual, probably from witnessing two of her best friends kissing in front of her.

"I do. I really do. I'm so sorry.", Jeongyeon whispers, looking at Sana instead of Dahyun who asked the questions.

"Good. Sana?"

"Hm?", Sana asks, making Dahyun chuckle at her obliviousness.

"What about you? Do you not wanna say anything? If not, that's fine."

Jeongyeon feels worse about herself with every little interaction between the two girls, the way they talk or look at each other with so much love being something she only sees in the dramas she watches with Jihyo. How could she have ever doubted the Japanese and her intentions?

"What you accused me of really hurt, Jeongyeon. Like, I could actually feel it damaging me and therefore damaging Dahyun and I's relationship. I worried a lot even before you knew about us but the second you said those things I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was scared that maybe there's some truth to it and Dahyun didn't actually want it or she's mistaking her feelings and will regret all of it in the end. I was blaming myself for the lies you told, for the false accusations. And I always looked up to you before, Jeongyeon. I know that I don't do that anymore. And that I won't be able to forgive you that soon. I'm glad you apologized but it's not an apology I can accept yet.", Sana says, feeling good about her confident presentation.

Even though Jeongyeon didn't expect Sana to just let her in like that again, it still hurts to know that she hurt the Japanese so much that this will take some time for her. She really messed up. Messed up Sana too.

"Okay. I get that. I'll leave you guys to it then. If you ever wanna talk or anything...I promise I'll be here from now on. No matter what happens.", Jeongyeon whispers, getting up quickly afterwards, she can't look at Sana and the hurt in her eyes anymore. Meanwhile, Sana can't stop herself from feeling a little guilty. She is the cause of Jeongyeon feeling so down at the moment.

Following the vocalist and leaving Dahyun behind on their bed, Sana stops Jeongyeon right before she can open the door.   
"I'm sorry. For wanting to hit you. I don't know what got into me.", Sana says in a rushed voice, dropping her hand that was holding on to Jeongyeon's wrist.

"It's okay. I know how that feels, I don't know what got into me either.", Jeongyeon mutters under her breath, putting on an empathetic smile and opening the door to reveal a man that works for their team.

"Oh, perfect," the man speaks up, "is Dahyun there? A few of you got requested to be at the concert venue quite a bit earlier to get your hair done, dyed actually. Two of them being you, Sana, and Dahyun. The rest already got informed. Can you make it to the van in ten? It's a rather spontaneous decicison."

Sana nods despite frowning, watching their team member walk off without another word.

"See you later, I guess.", Jeongyeon says with a short laugh, closing the door behind her.

Sighing, the Japanese turns around to grab her things, wondering what colour they're going to try next. She'll scold Chaeyoung for it being her fault later, she promises herself that.

 

"Chaeyoung-ah!", Sana yells, tackling the younger one before they can even get into the van, paparazzi surrounding them taking picture after picture of the interaction.

Chuckling, Chaeyoung pushes Sana off, looking at her with a confused smile.

"What's up with you?", the younger rapper asks, taking the Japanese' hand and guiding her to the door of their vehicle, making sure Sana won't fall over her own two feet since Dahyun is still inside of the hotel, waiting for the rest to come.

"What's up with _you,_ Chaeyoung-ssi? I know what's underneath that hoodie. Don't look like that! I mean your hair!", Sana laughs, sitting down in the backrow next to Chaeyoung, the glasses of the van tinted so that the Japanese can finally have a look at Chaeyoung's hair and nobody will see.

"Oh my god! You look...hot!?", Sana gasps, getting startled by a voice cutting through the air.

"Who is hot? If it's anybody but me, we'll have a talk later.", Dahyun chimes in, glaring at Sana playfully before taking her seat and remaining turned around to now gasp at Chaeyoung's change in hair color and style as well.

"That's...bold?"

"Hey! Momo, Mina and Nayeon's reaction were better, I'm disappointed.", Chaeyoung pouts, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Of course, Mina and Momo's reactions were better. They have the hots for you so they better react accordingly.", Tzuyu says, taking her seat next to Dahyun and closing the door behind her, the four of them being the only ones to get their hair changed.

"True. And Nayeon is just being Nayeon. She'd love anything you do.", Sana adds, leaning back in her seat and sighing, going through possible hair colors and styles. Maybe she'll go blonde again? Or will she get bangs?

"Well, I have to agree on that one. I'm her favourite maknae after all."

Dahyun just laughs at Chaeyoung's comment, shaking her head and turning back around to look out the window. What could they possibly be doing with her hair now? A big part of Dahyun hopes she can go back to her natural hair color for a while but somehow she doubts that's going to happen anytime soon.

"Yeah, right. We all know that I'm her favourite maknae.", Tzuyu sasses back, looking at the smallest dismissively who crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Maybe you were. But Nayeon told me that I'm her favourite just yesterday.", Chaeyoung keeps on going, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"You already got Mina and Momo unnie lusting after you, have mercy on me and let me have Nayeon unnie. I'm desperate, I know. Deal with it."

"Hey! Watch your mouth, Tzuyu. No one's lusting after anyone and that's no way to talk about your seniors.", Sana scolds, looking more serious than usual which still doesn't stop the two youngest from bursting out into laughter.

"You're not in the right spot to teach us on that.", Chaeyoung laughs.

"Agreed. You got Dahyun lusting after you, unnie and you want her just as much so cut the act. We know what happpens behind closed doors.", Tzuyu chuckles, dodging Sana's attempted slap.

"Ewww.", Chaeyoung screams at Tzuyu's comment, hiding her face behind her hands. They can be glad that they've got a van with the front being closed off.

"She's right. At least we don't have the hots for someone younger.", Chaeyoung adds, watching Sana's expression turn to a rather mad and annoyed one.

"Oh my god, it's not even two years separating us! Give us a break.", Dahyun chimes in, deciding that she can't take their snarky remarks anymore.

"Tzuyu, maybe you should rather worry about why you want Nayeon to favour you so much with fours years separating the two of you...and Chaeyoung, seriously 'eww'? Don't waste your time with thinking about how I am or am not pleasing Sana and rather use it to think about how you're going to please your two girls, at once perhaps?"

None of them can believe the things that just came out of Dahyun's mouth. Tzuyu looks at the older rapper with a frown, if looks could kill...

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung can't help but panic a little at what Dahyun just said, sinking down further in her seat and pretty much disappearing in her hoodie.

And Sana? Sana isn't so sure whether she should feel intimidated and sorry, mainly for Chaeyoung who looks like she just wants to evaporate into thin air, or feel kinda turned on and into bossy and dominant Dahyun. She decides she can do all at once.

After a few minutes of silence and Dahyun and Tzuyu having put in their earbuds to flee the scene and listen to some music, Sana turns a little in her seat, looking down at the rapper who looks even smaller than usual.

"You know there's nothing to worry about, right?", Sana starts, being as serious as possible so that Chaeyoung won't think she's mocking her.

The rapper doesn't answer so after a few seconds, Sana keeps going.

"If things ever get that far, you'll know what to do and they would never push you into doing anything you're not comfortable with."

For a second, Sana thinks she overstepped a line when Chaeyoung suddenly lifts her head and glares at the older one. But only for a second because then the Korean nods slowly, a look of insecurity turning into an ashamed one.

"Were you scared the first time? I never thought about that before Dahyun said it. I never even slept with one person and the thought is already freaking me out, how would I survive two?", Chaeyoung whines, blushing a little.

"You'll manage, I promise. After all, we're talking about Mina and Momo here. There's nothing to fear.", Sana says, trying to relax the younger one, grabbing her hand and gently massaging it.

"Are you saying that because you genuinely believe it or because you don't want me to stress about it even though you probably did yourself when it was your first time?", Chaeyoung asks with a chuckle. The rapper watches Sana sigh and let out a short laugh.

"We never talked about that before. Why does everyone assume I already had my first time when in fact, I didn't?"

Chaeyoung can't help but stare at Sana after hearing that, her mouth just slightly agape. Sana is right, Chaeyoung notices. The Japanese had never said she slept with anyone before. They always just assumed by the way she confidently deals with topics like that, not once doubting that Sana might not be as experienced as she comes off to be. For some reason Chaeyoung feels bad for assuming. For never actually asking or listening closely enough.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you did because you never avoided topics like that and always seemed really comfortable talking about those things.", Chaeyoung stutters, stumbling over her words and feeling confused by the innocence in Sana's gaze that she has never really seen before. Not that she noticed anyway. Right now the Japanese looks a little defenseless for the first time.

"Why not be comfortable? It's a natural thing to do. I don't know, I guess I just never saw the need in keeping quiet about it.", Sana chuckles, tilting her head a little.

"Dahyun?", Chaeyoung lets out, just the name, nothing more.

"What about her?", Sana asks with a giggle, looking at the rapper in front of Chaeyoung for a split second.

"You didn't sleep with her.", Chaeyoung states, not sure why that comes as a surprise when she talked about that with Dahyun before and the Korean told her they weren't there yet.

"I know. That's what I said.", Sana chuckles, shoving Chaeyoung's shoulder jokingly.

"But...you want to?"

Sana is a little surprised at that question. Actually, she's surprised at the whole conversation they are still having since Chaeyoung usually blocks off topics like that.   
"I...yeah. I guess I do. But there's no rush.", Sana answers truthfully, giggling when watching the rapper flinch for a second before regaining her composure and nodding slowly.

"Is that okay?", the Japanese questions and although she knows that the other members don't and shouldn't have a part in their relationship and decide on what they can and can't do, a part of Sana wants or rather needs to know that she has Chaeyoung's blessing. That Chaeyoung supports them and trusts Sana with Dahyun.

"You can do whatever you want, it's not my relationship. And even though the thought of Dahyun and you....you know, doing things....makes me cringe, I know that if it happens, it happens because you both want it. I guess that's all I care about. That you're both okay. I trust you, unnie. And Dahyun? She knows what she wants. You don't need to worry about her so much."

Sana is a little taken aback at that, she never talked to Chaeyoung about her worries but she seems to be aware of them anyway.

"Am I that obvious? I'm just scared I'll make her uncomfortable and won't notice it.", Sana groans, checking once more whether Dahyun is still listening to music. Judging by the way she's bopping her head, it's a clear yes.

"I'm scared too. I cheated on Mina and I don't think I can ever forgive myself for it. Thinking that she might have forgiven me makes me feel even worse.", Chaeyoung says, the conversation going into a different direction now.

"Chaeyoung...Mina is smart. If she forgives you, it's for a reason. And if she can forgive you, you can do it too. Maybe right now is the time to actually tell you that Momo told us about the kiss- kisses. Dahyun and I know.", Sana admits with the hope that Chaeyoung won't get mad at Momo for telling them. The rapper just shrugs before nodding and looking down at her hand enveloped in Sana's.

"She was really excited," Sana giggles," She came in blushing but with that huge grin on her face. And when she told us what happened, she squealed. Like, actually squealed! She's such a dork. Oh, but don't tell her I said anything!"

Chaeyoung can't stop herself from smiling when hearing how Momo behaved after they shared that kiss. It makes her proud that she or rather Mina and her can provoke a reaction like that.

"Do you think it's possible, unnie? The three of us?", Chaeyoung mumbles, leaning her head against the backrest and looking at the Japanese expectendly.

"Honestly? I think it is. It might need some time but none of you actually seem too opposed to that idea. So yeah, I think it might work out in the end.", Sana assures the younger one, hoping she won't get her hopes up too much in case things might not turn out the way they want to. Still, Chaeyoung deserves the Japanese' honesty and Sana really thinks that there is a chance it will all work out in the end.

"And the...you know, _thing_ we talked about before...what if I disappoint them? What if they'll think I'm really bad? Unnie, they're both so much older and more experienced and-", Chaeyoung starts but Sana interrupts her rambling, chuckling.

"Chaeyoungie! Stop worrying. And I know them, they aren't that much more experienced...quite a bit but not by too much. Anyway, why worry now? You're not there yet, are you?"

Sana thinks it's adorable how flustered Chaeyoung is getting again, avoiding Sana's eyes and visibly thinking very hard about what to say next.

"I'm not. Are you? And Dahyun?"

The Japanese would be lying if she said that Chaeyoung's questions didn't startle her. And she doesn't feel like lying.

"To be honest...I think so, yes. I'm pretty sure that the moment you find yourself rather intimate with a person and the thought of going further doesn't worry you anymore, it's a sign that you're ready. And I had that with Dahyun a couple of times.", Sana admits, feeling herself blush a little despite feeling comfortable talking about this with Chaeyoung.

"Why did you stop? Why did you stop when you didn't worry anymore and you felt that you're ready?"

Problem is, Sana can't answer that question herself.

"I don't really know. I...last time, I...I found myself quite embarrassed, I guess. My reaction to something she did startled me and maybe in that moment I started worrying again. I might not be as good at letting go as I thought I am."

Silence. For a couple of seconds, there's just silence because Chaeyoung is searching for the right words to say. The right words to say without any actual experience. She wants to say something which makes sense anyway.

"Stop it."

"Eh?"

Chaeyoung giggles at Sana's confused response.

"Next time, stop worrying. The second you notice yourself worrying, stop doing _that_ and rather-"

"-Do Dahyunie?"

Chaeyoung's face right now is priceless, Sana wishes she had her phone ready in her hand to snap a picture and frame it. After a couple of seconds of just laughing at Chaeyoung's reaction, the Japanese gets what she deserves when the rapper slaps her arm hard, making Sana flinch and curse under her breath.

"I wanted to say that you should rather keep doing what you were doing instead of worrying about it. Dahyun would tell you to stop if she wanted you to.", Chaeyoung huffs, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"That's exactly the same thing that I just said!? Just phrased differently! You're telling me to sleep with Dahyun. Unbelievable, Chaeyoungie."

"Whatever.", Chaeyoung huffs, shaking her head and pushing Sana's hand away in annoyance. Sana, on the other hand, can't stop smiling, the thought of Chaeyoung supporting her relationship with Dahyun this much bringing her joy and confidence. Maybe it's the last bit of confidence she needed.

 


	46. Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like updating so here you go:)   
> Also, listen to Somi's solo debut song 'Birthday' if you haven't already, it's such a bop! I love how Blackpink and Twice are openly supporting her, they are all such Queens!

"Someone's getting laid tonight!", Chaeyoung laughs once the team left their room and Dahyun finds herself alone with Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, the two just having entered and seeing her hair for the first time.

"Oh my god, shut up!", Dahyun yells back, feeling herself blush and hiding behind her newly colored hair. She knows that Chaeyoung is at least right in the sense of that Sana will love that hair on her. Looking into the mirror, Dahyun checks herself out once more, turning and twisting to see the back as well. She's blonde. Yet again. Generally, she doesn't mind going blonde but she's been blonde half a year ago as well and Dahyun feels like she can see the progress of her hair getting more and more damaged.

"They said that it'll stay like this until the next comeback and I'll have a few lighter colors then. After that, I might get back my natural hair color for a while. I can't wait.", Dahyun says, ending with a long sigh.

"I'm not saying Sana doesn't love you with your dark hair but she's a sucker for you being a blonde.", Tzuyu smirks, walking up the older one and standing next to her to look into the mirror as well.

"Tzuyu-yah! Oh my god, you look really good.", Dahyun screams, making Tzuyu cover her ears for a second before smiling and running her hand through her hair.

"Such a throwback to our debut when you had lighter hair as well. Just that your face matured a lot.", Chaeyoung teases, standing next to Tzuyu before whining when seeing their height difference looking really extreme. After a few seconds, she moves to Dahyun's right instead, shaking her hair and pulling weird faces in the mirror.

"What are you doing?", Dahyun laughs, pushing the rapper a little and making fun of her weird behaviour.

"Enjoying my new hair since no one commented on it.", Chaeyoung pouts, sending both girls a glare who just laugh at her yet again.

"Not much has changed since we last saw you. I hate to admit it but Nayeon did a good job. I still can't believe she did that...", Dahyun whispers, looking at Chaeyoung in awe. The blonde hair really suits the younger one and it being short was always a great look on her. It's just an aesthetically pleasing look. It really suits Chaeyoung.

"Selfie?", Chaeyoung asks with a small smile, her phone already in hand and held upwards.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sana unnie?", Tzuyu asks, looking at the door like the Japanese will appear any second.

"Come on, a maknae line selfie!? She posted one with Momo last week and did you see anyone complain?", Chaeyoung asks, having opened the camera already and angling the phone in a way that they all appear on screen and the light makes their skin glow.

After pulling a few cute faces and smiles, Chaeyoung lowers her phone, immediately going through the pictures and deciding that she should probably send one to the group chat to show the others their new looks. The rapper promises herself to post a few of the pictures right after the concert.

 

Chaeyoung

**photo attached (4)**

_Aren't we pretty?_

3:12 pm

 

Nayeon

_I did such a great job, you can't even tell they changed anything! **inlove**_

3:12 pm

 

Tzuyu

_Yeah, you did a great job in doing her hair so that we had to get our hair done too..._

3:13 pm

 

Nayeon

_Oh come on, you look amazing! You should thank me_

3:13 pm

 

Jihyo

_Sana should thank you too..._

3:13 pm

 

Momo

_Oh my...you look great_

3:14 pm

 

Momo

_All of you!!_

3:14 pm

 

Jeongyeon

_Wow, Nayeon wasn't joking. She did a good job for once. This is so new....should we celebrate? Or congratulate her?...I'm overwhelmed_

3:16 pm

 

Nayeon

_Exucse you!?!?! I'm good at everything!_

3:16 pm

 

Jeongyeon

_Yeah, except for self-perception...._

3:16 pm

 

Nayeon

_Come again? Ever heard of respecting your elders?_

3:16 pm

 

Mina

_You look really good, girls...in the picture you sent....which this is supposed to be about..._

3:17 pm

 

Jihyo

_I taught you passive agressiveness well, Mina! So proud_

3:20 pm

 

Dahyun

_Thanks, Mina! And Momo...and Jihyo, I guess?_

3:21 pm

 

Nayeon

_Alright, let's bet! I say Sana isn't answering because she's still in shock after seeing those pictures and realizing her Dahyunie is blonde again!_

3:22 pm

 

Jeongyeon

_I say she's getting her hair done and can't reach her phone. You know...like the average human being would assume..._

3:22 pm

 

Nayeon

_Well, I'm not average so thank you! Xx_

3:23 pm

 

Sana

_I heard my name? Where are you **@Dahyunie** and the rest?_

3:23 pm

 

Jeongyeon

_the rest..._

3:24 pm

 

Nayeon

_The Rest..._

3:24 pm

 

Tzuyu

_THE REST_

3:24 pm

 

Chaeyoung

_**ThE ReST** _

3:25 pm

 

Dahyun

_Deal with it **@therest** and also: down the hallway and the last door on the left side_

3:25 pm

 

Sana

_Thanks babe xx_

3:26 pm

 

Jeongyeon

_babe..._

3:26 pm

 

Nayeon

_Babe..._

3:26 pm

 

Tzuyu

_BABE_

3:26 pm

 

Jihyo

_GUYS! Could you stop?!_

3:26 pm

 

Tzuyu

_Nayeon unnie started it!_

3:27 pm

 

Chaeyoung

_Agreed! Peer pressure, we're innocent!_

3:27 pm

 

Nayeon

_What!?!? I didn't start anything, it was Jeongyeon!_

3:27 pm

 

Sana

_I just-_

3:27 pm

 

Jihyo

_Nayeon! Just stop it._

3:28 pm

 

Sana

_Oh my..._

3:28 pm

 

Nayeon

_What? How is that fair? Jeongyeon, why are you being quiet now!? It's your fault!_

3:28 pm

 

Sana

_How? Why? I'm speechless..._

3:29 pm

 

Nayeon

_Uhm...that's a little dramatic but okay..._

3:30 pm

 

Jeongyeon

_Shut it, Im! Sana is talking about the pictures_

3:30 pm

 

Nayeon

_....still dramatic though...!?_

3:30 pm

 

The three girls all look up from their mobile phones in surprise when the door suddenly swings open with so much force that it hits the wall and swings back, only to be stopped by Sana's forehead. How does she even do things like that?

"Unnie!", Chaeyoung calls out in shock, staying seated anyway in contrast to Dahyun. Dahyun quickly gets up and runs up to the Japanese, pulling her inside and kicking the door shut behind her, immediately examining Sana's forehead which looks fine.

"Are you okay? That looked painful.", Dahyun chuckles, her worry dying down when not even seeing the smallest scratch.

"No...", Sana pouts, rubbing her forehead and looking up to meet Dahyun's eyes before leaning back and scanning Dahyun's whole face, mostly her hair.

"You look beautiful.", Sana whispers in awe, running her hands through the freshly dyed hair with her mouth hanging a little open.

"Wow, so it really is my hair that makes me beautiful and not...I don't know, my charming smile or-", Dahyun starts but Sana interrupts her, giggling before leaning in, trying to peck Dahyun's lips. But the Korean is not having it, moving back just in time.

"Sana! Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are here.", Dahyun chuckles, clearly feeling a little embarrassed.

Grabbing her hand, Dahyun drags Sana with her towards the seating area, the two squishing together on an armchair.

"Seriously? I can't kiss you in front of them? Chaeyoung literally made out with two girls within a few minutes and I can't even kiss my girlfriend? How is that fair? They aren't innocent.", Sana complains, crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting while glaring at the other rapper who sticks her tongue out at her.

"Guys! Right now is not the time to talk about that...", Dahyun warns, nodding into Tzuyu's direction who is wearing her headphones and seemingly didn't hear what Sana just said about Chaeyoung kissing Momo and Mina.

"Oh, right...when are you going to tell her?", Sana asks, being a little mad at herself for forgetting Tzuyu's feelings for a certain Japanese.

"I don't know. Why? It's not a big deal and I'm still single anyway so where's the rush?", Chaeyoung chuckles, concentrating back on the screen of her mobile phone.

Looking at Dahyun, Sana can see the worry written in her eyes. As long as Chaeyoung and Momo are still oblivious toTzuyu's feelings for the latter, there's nothing the couple can do about it. It's not their right to tell Tzuyu about the development in Chaeyoung and Momo's relationship which doesn't make it easier thinking about how Tzuyu must feel once she finds out about it and won't get eased into it but just completely surprised with the new knowledge.

Stroking Dahyun's cheek softly, Sana leans forward to rest her forehead against the rapper's, inhaling deeply with the scent of Dahyun's shampoo flooding her mind and making her forget for a second.

"So, you like my new hair?", Dahyun asks, a teasing undertone in her voice. Sana just giggles, feeling a little embarrassed now. She knows she never hid her love for blonde Dahyun but the fact that all her members know about it and will tease her with it for however long Dahyun will have this hair color is kind of embarrassing, Sana thinks.

"You know that I don't prefer you with a specific hair color, right? I like you no matter what color your hair is.", Sana mumbles, wanting to get this straight.

"Oh, so you only _like_ me now? What color do I have to dye my hair so you'll _love_ me again?", Dahyun keeps on teasing, pinching Sana's side. The Japanese frowns at the younger one in response.

"Since when are you so cocky? What about my sweet and innocent girlfriend? My girlfriend that I _love_ by the way!", Sana adds, sneakily stealing a quick peck before Dahyun can push her away again.

"Sweet and innocent? We both know only one of the two is true.", Dahyun sasses with a smug expression, wiggling her eyebrows.

Meanwhile, Sana is just sitting there and staring at the Korean with her mouth opened a little. She didn't prepare for sassy and smug Dahyun. She never does but she might have to start from now on.

"Jihyo unnie just texted and said they'll be here in about 20 minutes. Also, I'm right here, you know? I can see and hear you.", Chaeyoung says, sighing when seeing Sana's smitten expression.

The younger rapper really wants to hate Sana's display of affection and love for Dahyun but she can't. She adores the Japanese for giving Dahyun all that she has, all that the Korean wants. Chaeyoung hopes that maybe someday she can do the same and give her all to two certain Japanese girls as well.

 

"Unnie! Let me go! Why did you drag me here?", Dahyun yells, feeling herself getting pushed into an empty room with the door closing behind her.

"Dahyunie, I did something really stupid, I think. Like, _really_ stupid!", Momo whines, leaning back against the door with a deep sigh.

"Okay...why did you come to me with this and not Sana? I mean, I'm not complaining but you would usually go for her instead of me. Wait, does it have something to do with her? Cause if it does, I'm not sure I'm the one to help you he-"

"No! It's not about Sana. It's about Mina.", Momo quickly explains, only seeing Dahyun's silhouette in the darkness of the room.

"What about her? Did you fight?", Dahyun asks worriedly.

Momo isn't so sure how to say this. Maybe she shouldn't talk about this with Dahyun. But most of her other members don't really know what's going on. Mostly Jihyo and Jeongyeon. They still don't have a clue about anything, they don't even know about Mina and Chaeyoung's relationship. This is all such a mess, Momo thinks to herself.

"Not really. Actually, quite the opposite. Depending on how you define the opposite of fighting.", Momo says, her eyes adjusting to the darkness so that she can see Dahyun's pondering expression.

"The opposite of fighting is...not fighting!? I don't know, did you talk about Chaeyoung? And since when did this become a guessing game, my god, just tell me!", Dahyun lets out, giving up with a sigh.

"Okay...I, Mina and I-"

"Did you have sex??", Dahyun lets out in shock, covering her mouth with her hands when interrupting Momo.

"No! I thought you wanted to stop guessing!? Then just let me tell you."

Apologizing, the Korean takes her hands back down, intertwining them behind her back and nodding to let Momo know to continue.

"I didn't sleep with her but...we were kinda close to it? No, that sounds way too intense, we actually just made out. In little clothing. Actually, not that little, we were both still wearing underwear and pants. Yeah, it's not that bad now that I think about it. Mhm...nevermind, I think I just exaggerated but thanks for listening.", Momo rushes, grabbing the handle to escape this awkward situation but of course, Dahyun won't let her and jumps forward, taking Momo's hand in her own.

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easily! We need to talk about that, unnie."

Momo knows she's right. This isn't nothing and she needs to figure out what it makes her. A cheater, a liar? Or maybe just a confused girl who can't even handle falling in love with one person, how the hell is she supposed to do it twice?

"Don't look like that, Momo unnie. You never defined your relationship, did you? Even if you did, something between the three of you comes with something between you and Mina as well. You didn't do anything wrong.", Dahyun says reassuringly, holding both of Momo's hands in her own.

"Do you think that's what Chaeyung would think as well? If we told her?"

The Japanese doesn't really want to know the answer, not coming out of Dahyun's mouth. Momo knows Chaeyoung wouldn't like it if they told her, it is a little messed up after all.

"Actually, don't answer that. Just...should we tell her? Like, should we tell her now or wait to see how things develop in the near future and tell her depending on what'll happen? Dahyun, I'm lost, help me. And don't tell me to talk to Sana, I can see it in your eyes. She wouldn't want to know that I made out with Mina quite intensely.", Momo mumbles, her voice getting lower with every word.

"I didn't need to know that it was...intense. And yes, I was thinking about Sana but not because I want you to tell her, just because...why not think about her!? _Stop fake gagging!_ You're just jealous!", Dahyun yells, letting go of Momo's hands and hitting her arm a few times before Momo stops laughing at the upset Korean.

"Jealous of you because you're with Sana? You know I love her but in now way would I ever want anything from her. That thought alone is making we wanna gag again. Ugh, I wouldn't want her kisses.", Momo says, staring off into the distance as if she's having war flashbacks, acting all dramatic.

"Well, you're not getting them so...", Dahyun answers, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you...are you moping? Because I said I wouldn't want to kiss Sana?", Momo asks, laughing loudly again in her usual manner.

"It was kind of insulting, though.", Dahyun pouts, feeling the urge to defend her girlfriend.

"Sana is very kissable and I'm afraid to say that you're missing out."

Momo snorts with laughter, clutching her stomach and pointing at Dahyun as if she isn't the only person in the room she could be laughing at. The Korean just feels mocked and treated unfairly, turning her back towards Momo and walking further into the room to distance herself from the teasing Japanese.

"Dahyunie...I'm...I'm sorry. I don't...don't doubt Sana's excellence in being a good girlfriend.", Momo says inbetween fits of laughter, walking up to the moping blonde.

"I wanna make it up to you. Should I say that I would love to kiss Sana, would that make you feel better?"

Dahyun whines loudly, brushing Momo's arms off that the older one placed around her neck.

"No! You can't kiss her!"

"You're acting like you went straight back to puberty," Momo laughs," or....you just can't control your hormones and they're going crazy. Please tell me that's because of Sana and not me."

Dahyun decides she's done with Momo for now. She can't take more mockery and she's not even sure why the hell she's acting so strange herself. Momo wasn't even really insulting Sana, nor did she mean that she wants to kiss her. What's going on?

"I'm leaving.", Dahyun sighs, trying to walk around Momo but the older one just blocks her way and stretches out her arms, holding Dahyun in place by her shoulders.

"No, you're not. I didn't forget the talk we had a couple of days ago about how you feel about Sana and that you might want to take things to the next level, Dahyunie.", Momo says, this time being really serious.

"You didn't have to summarize that. Also, I'd rather have you forget it. So forget it!", Dahyun demands in a monotone voice, the two girls staring into each other's eyes like they are battling for dominance in this conversation. Problem being that they both aren't that dominant which leads to both of them sighing in defeat and looking away after a couple of seconds.

"You know, I feel like ever since I became a trainee and met the other girls, I've always felt closest to Sana. Probably the same way you feel about Chaeyoung. And it's weird that...if you really take the next step, you'll know her better than I do. I phrased that badly, let me try again. It's just...I mean you already know her extremely well, the same way I do or the others do. But I probably share more experiences with her, went through more things with her. But there's still ways in which I don't know her well and, of course, I don't want to know her in those ways since, again, I don't have any interest in her apart from a friendly one. But, you know, giving yourself to her in that way and her doing the same with you...that's crazy. That's something I won't ever do with her and a situation I won't ever experience her in. It's just an intimacy that we won't ever experience together and the thought is weird that you'll know something about her that I don't. That you share something that I won't share with her. I don't know, I sound crazy.", Momo says, ending her speech with an uncomfortable chuckle and dropping her gaze to the floor. This sounded better in her head, it made more sense in her head. _This_ is a reason for Dahyun to freak out, Momo thinks to herself.

"I actually kind of get it.", Dahyun whispers with a small smile, Momo's gaze shooting up immediately.

"You do?", the older one asks with surprise, mimicking Dahyun's smile until-

"Yeah, you just want me to give you all the details afterwards so you can indirectly share that experience with her too but just to be clear, I won't film anyth-"

"Yah! I hate you", Momo screams, interrupting her and pushing the rapper away a little, making her laugh even harder. The tables have definitely turned and now it's Dahyun's time to mock the older one, getting her revenge.

"You couldn't hate me even if you wanted to," Dahyun laughs,"I also get what you were trying to say there, really. Now that I think about it, I guess I feel the same way about Chaeyoung. And to be completely honest right now, I'm worried about Sana. Because if Sana feels the same way and we both know she does, it won't be easy for her if Mina and you ever really got together in any kind of way. Then both of her best friends will share something together and I can only imagine how excluded she would feel. So please, if the three of you work out in the end make sure that you won't leave Sana out of anything and be all coupley when it's the three of you. And I know, that's a lot coming from me who probably acts like that whenever Sana is around but still. She needs the two of you and she needs the continuity of your friendship."

Momo hates to admit that until now she didn't even spare Sana a thought when it comes to her confusing love life. And she hates to admit that Dahyun is right in what she's saying. Sana is caught inbetween her two best friends, both probably always telling her their side of the story, a burden that Momo doesn't want to imagine.

"You're right. I'll make sure things won't change between us.", the Japanese whispers, nodding repeatedly. Time to lighten the mood again.

"I already saw Sana's new hair color by the way. Make sure you won't drool, something about it makes her look really sexy.", Momo jokes, watching Dahyun's mouth open in surprise.

"Wait! When did you see her? She left to get her hair dyed before you came."

"We walked by a room when I dragged you here and I saw her in there staring at herself in the mirror. Thank god you didn't see her or else we wouldn't have this conversation right now.", Momo informs the younger one who glares at the Japanese.

Dahyun is curious to say the least, Sana did tell her that they're planning a color on her that she never had before, the Japanese didn't specify exactly which color it's going to be though. Staring back into Momo's eyes for a couple of seconds now already, the Korean secretly hopes that her opposite will declare the conversation as ended any time soon.

"Hm...alright, go and see you girlfriend, you horny teenager!", Momo says with a smug expression, shoving the smaller one by the shoulder and nodding into the direction of the door. The Japanese isn't so bad at reading her members after all.

"I'm not horny and not a teenager! I'm just-", Dahyun starts but gets interrupted.

"-whipped! If there was ever the possibility of me developing any feelings for Sana, it'd definitely be with her having this hair color. So I get that you're whipped I guess and you didn't even see her yet."

Letting out a cry of annoyance, Dahyun rushes past Momo and opens the door, stopping right before she disappears from the Japanese' view.

"You know, you're whipped too. So do something about it.", the Korean lets out just loud enough for Momo to hear, her voice lacking mockery to Momo's surprise.

 


	47. Private Pictures

 "What are you doing wandering around all alone?"

Dahyun jumps for a second when strong arms wrap around her middle, trapping her arms by her side so she can't move anymore. That is until she hears that voice and recognizes it as Sana's. Sana who quickly kisses the side of Dahyun's neck before humming a melody that the Korean never heard before.

"Well, I _was_ searching for my girlfriend but I guess she found me first.", Dahyun chuckles, wanting to turn around when Sana losens her grip, only to soon have the Japanese' hands covering her eyes.

"Nope, this is a surprise. I'll guide you.", Sana explains sternly, turning them around and pushing the rapper forward a little to let her know she can move.

"Sana, come on," Dahyun whines, "this isn't necessary. You're being extra."

"You say that now but you'll thank me later.", Sana giggles, again humming an unknown melody which makes Dahyun think about their next comeback. After this tour they'll get a few weeks off, probably visiting their families and friends. Then it's going to be time to get ready for whatever JYP has planned for them again. The Korean has been working on a song for a long time now but she still hasn't finished the lyrics yet.

"Alright, I'll go close the door now, don't peek!", the Japanese demands and Dahyun feels Sana's hands leaving her face. After a couple of seconds filled with complete silence, Dahyun begins to worry. Is this a prank? Did Sana leave and they are filming her or something?

"Sana? If you don't say anything now, I'll open my eyes and-"

Dahyun's voice gets muffled by Sana's soft lips on top of hers, a low hum escaping Dahyun's mouth in return. Sana is so good at this, Dahyun thinks, she always gets to her. Which makes her think-

"Am I a good kisser?", the Korean asks as soon as Sana pulls away, the sound of Sana's laughter immediately filling her ears. It takes a couple of seconds until it dies down again, making Dahyun a little nervous all of a sudden.

"You are.", is the only answer Dahyun gets but paired with the kiss that follows said answer, the Korean couldn't be more satisfied.

"Okay, then enough of this and let me see. Can I finally open my eyes?", Dahyun asks, growing impatient.

"You could have opened them a minute ago," Sana chuckles, "but go on."

Slowly but surely, Dahyun opens her eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the lights and of Sana's beaming smile and...her hair!?

"Oh my god...", Dahyun whispers, reaching out to run her hands through the Japanese' hair.

"I can't really tell if that's a good reaction or not since you're just...staring. Do you like it? I know, it's very different, like what even is this color?! Probably an orangey blonde or really fair brown or something honey-like...not sure but-"

"You're rambling, Sana. By the way, I didn't forget you calling me Babe over text. _Anyway..._ you look absolutely beautiful. I'm not kidding, you look amazing with that hair. I get what Momo said about it making you look really sexy. And I get that you were checking yourself out in the mirror.", Dahyun says, ending with a teasing smirk.

"What!? I didn't check myself out, what the hell? When did Momo even see me? Ugh, this girl!", Sana lets out in an annoyed tone, throwing her hands into the air.

"So...you totally missed the part about me pretty much saying that you're sexy?", Dahyun asks with a shrug, acting like it's not a big deal just to get a reaction out of Sana.

"No, of course not. Thank you, _babe._ ", the Japanese teases back, winking at the smaller one and pulling her along to stand in front of the mirror, making Dahyun look at herself in the mirror before stepping behind her and wrapping her arms around the rapper's tiny waist.

"You are so pretty, Dahyunie.", Sana whispers, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Dahyun's neck while keeping eye contact through the mirror. With a chuckle, the Korean lets her head drop down so her hair covers the very prominent blush. The blush that gets even more intense when she feels Sana patting her butt or rather the left side of it before moving on to the right side to find Dahyun's mobile phone there.

"Sorry.", Sana giggles, wrapping her arm back around Dahyun's waist and turning on the screen, looking at it over Dahyun's shoulder.

"Do you wanna know my password? It's-", Dahyun starts, only to get interrupted by Sana.

"No, it's fine."

With that, Sana drags the camera image and hands Dahyun the phone, pointing at the floor length mirrors in front of them. The Korean shakes her head but takes the device anyway, immediately going through the filters until Sana stops her.

"We don't need that. The pictures are just for the two of us.", the Japanese whispers, guiding Dahyun's hand upwards until they can see each other on the screen completely. Sana giggles at the contrast between their new and freshly styled hair and their really casual clothes.

"Alright, one, two,-", Dahyun starts to count but Sana intervenes quickly.

"Just take a few pictures like that, no need to count. Dahyun, did you forget how to be casual? Fame really changed you.", the Japanese teases, making the rapper groan in annoyance.

"Shut up.", Dahyun whines before lifting up the mobile phone again to take some photos.

_Snap._ Sana backhugging Dahyun and both looking at the screen smiling. 

_Snap._ Dahyun leaning back against Sana with her head thrown back and Sana laughing because she nearly lost her balance. 

_Snap._ Sana sneaking her hands underneath Dahyun's sweater and Dahyun gasping and staring at a smug looking Sana who smiles at her like nothing has happened while accidentally taking a picture.

_Snap._ Sana kissing the side of Dahyun's neck with her hands still hidden and Dahyun finally understanding what Sana meant when saying that the pictures are just for the two of them. 

_Snap._ Dahyun giving in and angling her head to have access to Sana's lips, the two sharing a deep kiss with the camera not missing any second of it due to Dahyun pressing that button multiple times. If she can't have Sana with her all the time, mostly when parting to meet their families, she'll at least have those pictures to remind her how sneaky and loving her girlfriend is. 

Shoving her phone back into her backpocket without interrupting the kiss, the Korean decides it's time to turn around and face the Japanese properly, only to regret it the second Sana's pushes her back against the mirror, deepening the kiss even further.

"Definitely a good kisser. Really good.", Sana whispers when breaking apart for a second.

"It's also time you thank me for guiding you into an empty room without cameras."

"You sound like a serial killer saying that.", Dahyun giggles, pulling Sana closer by the neck.

"Hm...a sexy serial killer?", Sana asks with a smirk, looking into Dahyun's deep brown eyes.

"Sexy for sure.", the Korean answers, going in for another kiss but having Sana stop her.

"I'm sorry but we should stop. We have to get ready in fifteen minutes and if we don't stop now...anyway, let's continue this some other time.", Sana explains, sounding really out of breath and her voice being really...shakey?

"Okay? I mean, okay. Yeah, you're right. We should go.", Dahyun agrees, watching her opposite nod repeatedly.

"Do you maybe, you know...wanna remove your hands from underneath my shirt then?", the Korean teases, knowing that this little make out session left the Japanese pretty hot and heavy. Sana just nods with an uncomfortable chuckle before taking her hands away and checking herself in the mirror, rubbing at the smugded lipstick.

"Remind me, why is this so awkward right now?", Dahyun asks with a chuckle, looking at Sana next to her who quickly regains her signature smirk.

"I don't know but send me those pictures?", the Japanese asks, pinching Dahyun's cheek before turning around and walking towards the door. Just before she can leave the room, Sana turns around one last time, holding eye contact with Dahyun for a couple of seconds before speaking up again.

"I lied. I do know. It's because you're way too good at what you're doing."

Exactly that sentence won't leave Dahyun's head for the whole time it takes her to find the room her members are in. Minatozaki Sana is one of a kind, Dahyun is sure of that.

 

Three days later the girls find themselves stumbling into their rooms and falling onto their beds, exhaustion taking over every part of their bodies. They just got back from performing their last concert in the US. Three concerts in a row combined with interviews and filming for their show can really mess you up.

These past days nothing too exciting has happened. Momo, Mina and Chaeyoung have never shared a room together in any kind of constellation, the topic of the kiss the Japanese' had shared therefore didn't come up yet. The three girls just acted casual with one another like nothing ever happened.

Jeongyeon tried getting closer to Sana again, having Nayeon's full support in trying to mend the things she messed up a while ago. Sana let her. She lets Jeongyeon sit close to her, she lets her talk and text her and she even allowed the second oldest to hug her on stage and kiss her cheek. The Japanese isn't blind to Jeongyeon trying her hardest so she'll just wait and see how things are working out over time.

Right now, Dahyun finds herself waking up from a good sleep, a look at the clock telling her she slept eight hours. One more hour until they have to meet up outside to drive to the airport and take their next flight. Stretching with a loud groan, Dahyun looks to her left to find Mina's bed empty. She's probably in Jihyo and Sana's room again, the Korean concludes, getting up and checking herself in the mirror only to see her messy reflection staring right back at her. She totally forgot to take off her make up and change into her pyjamas last night. While cleaning herself and the room up, Dahyun notices her mobile phone buzzing non-stop. Who would be texting her right now? The Korean figures it's probably just Tzuyu and Chaeyoung again, asking her to come over to their room so she ignores her phone until she finally finished packing her bag and making herself look decent.

With a sigh, Dahyun flops down onto her bed again, unlocking her phone and noticing that the groupchat is overflowing with new messages. The second Dahyun opens the chat, her eyes are glued to the screen. What on earth???

 

Sana

**photo attached (8)**

7:02 am

 

Mina

_Sana, what the hell? Why would you send those??_

7:03 am

 

Sana

_Don't we look good together? Look at my bAbE and I making out expertly! Ugh, we're such a beautiful young couple_

7:03 am

 

Mina

. _..I'm coming over right now. Dahyun's still sleeping by the way, she won't be happy when she sees this._

7:03 am

 

Momo

_Nayeon, open the fucking door or you'll get into real trouble! Delete those pictures from the chat right now!_

7:04 am

 

Sana

_Oops, I got caught. Sorry, Sana but I really can't open the door right now. I can't risk my beautiful face getting injured ^^_

7:05 am

 

Jeongyeon

_I should have known that Nayeon sent those pictures from the moment on she said 'such a beautiful **young** couple'...she could never_

7:06 am

 

Nayeon

_Yoo Jeongyeon, I will kick your ass!_

7:06 am

 

Jeongyeon

_Then open the door. It's Momo and my room as well. I'm surprised you got us all tricked into leaving the room without our keycards._

7:07 am

 

Momo

_Nayeon, I swear to god! You can't imagine how mad I am at you right now. Open the fucking door and give me back my phone! Those pictures are private._

7:09 am

 

Jihyo

_Sana, calm down. And Nayeon please delete those pictures before the maknae's see. Also no ass kicking! I won't ask why Sana has pictures like that and whether there are more but it's really inappropriate to send them anyway, unnie._

7:09 am

 

Sana

_Hmmm, no there don't seem to be more._

7:10 am

 

Dahyun

_Are you being serious right now, Nayeon unnie? Sana, why the hell would you give her your phone?_

7:10 am

 

Momo

_Oh it's my fucking fault now? Of course!_

7:11 am

 

Dahyun

_Sana_

7:11 am

 

Momo

_I'm sorry._

7:12 am

 

Chaeyoung

_Whipped haha! What are we talking about anyway?_

7:12 am

 

Chaeyoung

_What in the world is that? I know you're not just cuddling behind closed doors but damn, that looks intense...Dahyun, is that your tongue? Eww, I don't even wanna know. Also **@Nayeon**.....that's a little messed up._

7:13 am

 

Tzuyu

_Oh my god. Dahyun, can I get some of your holy wat-...nevermind, I forgot who I was talking to._

7:13

 

Momo

_You're dead, Im!_

7:14

 

Dahyun

_Sana, calm down please. I'm on my way. And Nayeon, you better open the door._

7:15

 

Sana

_Calm down? How? No one was supposed to see those pictures_

7:15 am

 

Dahyun

_I know, that's what you told me when taking them_

7:15 am

 

Jihyo

_Im Nayeon, I swear to god! You better open that door the second I'm standing in front of it or else. I know you have my key to your room, how did you even get it?_

7:16 am

 

Not being able to take this any longer, Dahyun gets up, grabs their key card and strorms out of the room into the direction of where she knows Nayeon's room is. Surprisingly, she's the last one to join the party.

"There she is.", Chaeyoung laughs, patting Dahyun's shoulder like she just won a gold metal.

"I'm sorry. I promised the pictures are just for the two of us and I broke that promise. She said her phone was dead and asked to use mine, I should have known that she was lying.", Sana whines, rushing to Dahyun's side and looking at her pleadingly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Sana. And maybe we're all exaggerating here, the pictures aren't that bad", Dahyun starts, turning to look at the rest of members while grabbing Sana's trembling hand and squeezing it.

"Please stop making a big fuss about this. So what if Sana and I took photos of us like that? It shouldn't be a surprise to you that we're kissing, she's my girlfriend after all.", the Korean says, looking each of her members into the eyes.

"It wasn't just a quick peck on the lips though. You were full on making out.", Chaeyoung mutters under her breath, getting elbowed by Mina who is standing next to her.

"Ouch, what was that for? It's the truth.", Chaeyoung complains, rubbing the aching spot on her arm.

"The truth is that it is none of your business. Let them take pictures all they want, I get it.", Mina explains nonchalantly, smiling at Sana who raises an eyebrow at her.

"You do?", Chaeyoung and Momo ask at the same time, both sounding quite shocked by that statement. Meanwhile, Mina just shrugs, walking up to the door and knocking repeatedly.

"Nayeon, the show is over. Open the door now, please. I'll try to hold Sana back from killing you."

Footsteps can be heard from the other side of the door.

"Why is she always stomping her feet like that?", Jeongyeon asks, sounding annoyed already.

_"I honor your effort but you wouldn't be able to hold her back, Mina.",_ Nayeon's voice sounds through the wooden door. 

"I'll help her.", Momo says, stepping closer to Mina now and smiling at her for a second before facing the door again and knocking softly.

"Unnie, please open up."

The second Tzuyu speaks up, the girls hear the lock click and watch the door getting opened in a swift motion, revealing a stressed looking Nayeon who quickly reaches out and grabs Tzuyu's hand, pulling her into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Sana. I really am, please don't hurt me.", Nayeon yells over Tzuyu's shoulder before hiding her face in the crook of her neck and stumbling backwards with the taller one still in her arms. 

"Hey, don't use Tzuyu as a human shield! And give me back my phone.", Sana yells, entering the room with Momo actually staying by her side, just to make sure. Sometimes, Sana can be quite unpredictable.

"And give me back my key.", Jihyo also demands, watching Nayeon point to the bed, the mobile phone and key placed on it.

Sana is fuming to say the least, grabbing her phone and opening their chat. The Japanese quickly deletes the pictures from it and demands the others to delete them off their mobile phones as well.

"Wait...did you-? I can't fucking believe you right now!", Sana suddenly yells, looking at the oldest in disbelief and walking up to her dangerously slow.

"It's such a cute picture and I'm sorry, alright? It's not that bad though, come on.", Nayeon pleads, pulling Tzuyu closer who tried getting out of her grip.

"Let her go.", Momo chuckles, reaching out to free their maknae only to be stopped by Nayeon pushing her hand away.

" _Don't touch her._ ", Nayeon hisses, getting everyone's attention once again.

"Yah! What's your problem, unnie?", Sana asks, calling the oldest out and handing Dahyun her mobile phone to let her see what the Japanese is so angry about. Oh. Nayeon posted the first picture they took, the one where they just smile at the camera with Sana's arms around Dahyun's middle. It really is a cute picture, Dahyun has to admit. She wouldn't have set it as her background if it wasn't.

"Wait, how did you even find out that Sana has those pictures on her phone?", Dahyun asks, stepping inbetween Momo and Nayeon who just kept on glaring at each other.

"I saw her browsing through them before the concert. Way to be discreet.", Nayeon teases, finally letting go of Tzuyu who stays by Nayeon's side to everyone's surprise.

"Aright, let's grab our stuff and head out, girls. Nayeon, you apologize and Sana, stop swearing so much and start being more discreet about whatever it is you're doing with Dahyun. Also, no violence. It hurts that I actually have to say this...", Jihyo says, Nayeon following her instruction by apologizing to Sana and Momo, and Sana just nodding reluctantly. What a messy start to a sunny day. And this is only half of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think :)


	48. Up in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chungha's Album? Absolutely amazing! Her look? Stunning! She's such a Queen!  
> That's all. Have a good day:)

"Stop brooding.", Tzuyu chuckles, elbowing Sana carefully to get her attention.

"I'm still so mad at her. Do you see her laughing? She's having a great time...good for her.", Sana responds, sinking down further in her seat with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

The girls started their flight twenty minutes ago and while Jihyo and Jeongyeon are already fast asleep next to each other, the others are still very much awake.

"Come on, let her live. I kind of get that you're mad but she was just joking and didn't know you'd react like that. Why are you so over the top moping anyway? No one reacted badly to those pictures."

Sana looks to her left and up at Tzuyu who is sitting by the window. This time they're flying in a private jet and the Japanese chose the seat next to Tzuyu on purpose. She did see Dahyun smiling at her from the front but something wouldn't let her sit down next to her.

"I'm mad because they were private. Private means that no one is supposed to see them except for the two of us.", Sana explains, looking back down at her lap and avoiding eye contact with Dahyun.

"You're embarrassed.", Tzuyu states with a shrug, not looking at Sana who is now watching her with her mouth slightly agape.

"I'm _not_ embarrassed! There is nothing to be embarrassed about!", Sana argues, ignoring Momo calling her name and instead focusing on the Taiwanese next to her.

"True but why are you embarrassed then? Don't say you're not, unnie. I might not be Mina or Dahyun but right now I can see right through you anyway."

It doesn't go unnoticed by Sana that Tzuyu didn't also mention Momo who is definitely supposed to be on that list of being-perfect-at-reading-Sana as well.

"Ugh. It's just-...I don't know. Is it so unreasonable to feel humiliated at the thought of all of you having seen Dahyun and me like that? It isn't, right?", Sana asks, finally giving in and slightly pouting at the younger one.

"I'd feel like that too, I guess. But for someone on the outside like me, it's not that bad. We were all just joking. I get that those were rather intimate moments you shared and Nayeon shouldn't have gone that far but it's not as bad as you think.", Tzuyu says, patting Sana's arm for a few seconds before withdrawing her hand again.

"So why don't you tell me why you're not sitting next to Dahyun? The seat beside hers is still free but instead of taking it, you were so eager to get this one. And don't tell me you didn't see Dahyun or you just took a random seat because you pushed Mina away like your life depends on it. So what's going on?"

Sana never took Tzuyu for one of the observant members. That's usually Jihyo and Nayeon while Tzuyu is more like Momo and living in her own little world. Then again, Sana might just be extremely obvious.

"She's not even sitting with Nayeon but with Chaeyoung and Momo.", Tzuyu keeps on pushing and making Sana feel even worse for not choosing to sit with Dahyun.

"Just because we're in a relationship doesn't mean that we have to do everything together, Tzuyu.", Sana says with a smile, being proud of her mature answer.

"You're Dahyun and Sana. You did everything together even before you were a couple.", the Taiwanese chuckles, not letting Sana off the hook that easily.

"Sometimes I think I'm too much. I'm too clingy, too affectionate, too demanding. I totally embarrassed myself in front of her for getting so mad at Nayeon. I'm supposed to be the more mature and calm one, I'm your unnie. It was me who made her take those pictures as well. I'm just too much.", Sana says hurriedly, seeing Tzuyu shake her head from the corner of her eyes.

"You're not, unnie. Even if you were, Dahyun wouldn't mind, she's all over you. Seriously, she can't get enough of you as cheesy as it sounds. And she wouldn't have taken those photos if she didn't want to do so. She was clearly enjoying it...Also, you're not supposed to be anything but yourself, unnie. So if I asked you to leave me alone and sit with Dahyun, would you do so? Because she's been literally eyeing you non-stop since we took our seats."

Sana can't help but smile and feel a slight blush making its way on her face at Tzuyu's words. Looking up, Sana immediately catches Dahyun's eyes and watches the younger one looking away quickly, obviously feeling caught staring. The Japanese chuckles as she gets up and looks down at Tzuyu who soon gets up too, wanting to sit with Nayeon and Mina.

"Thanky you, Tzuyu. And if you need somebody to talk to, I'm right here. I will always be.", Sana whispers loud enough for Tzuyu to hear, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"For now, I don't want you to be right here but right there with Dahyun. But thanks.", Tzuyu smiles, letting go of Sana's hand.

Nodding, the Japanese turns around to claim her seat next to her girlfriend who is sitting opposite Momo and Chaeyoung, the three of them talking animatedly.

"Hey.", Sana giggles, joining the three girls and sinking down in the seat next to Dahyun, immediately folding back the armrest between their seats to scoot closer to the rapper. To her surprise, Momo and Chaeyoung did the same, the two girls sitting hip to hip. Sana can't help but spare Mina a glance to check whether she can see this from where she's sitting. She probably can, Sana figures. That's unexpected.

"There are cameras here so control yourself.", Momo chuckles upon seeing Sana looking at Dahyun quite closely.

"Same goes for you.", Sana sasses back naturally, watching Chaeyoung and Momo look at her in shock, both trying to come up with something but closing their mouths after a few seconds, giving up and looking into different directions in embarrassment. The Japanese uses the opportunity to talk to Dahyun.

"I'm sorry for how I acted back then.", Sana whispers, stretching and putting her arm around Dahyun's shoulder like in every bad teenie movie just that this is a genre for itself and Dahyun thinks it's really adorable, leaning into the Japanese' touch without hesitation.

"It's okay. Nayeon is obviously not too phased by it and me neither. But I get that you're mad.", Dahyun assures Sana, looking up at her and into light brown eyes.

"Don't say it's okay, I know you hate it when I curse that much. And when I get so mad and don't control myself more.", Sana whispers, knowing Dahyun well.

"We'll work on it. And I rather have you being mad and showing it instead of being mad and hiding it away. So we're good."

Dahyun smiles at the older one, fighting the urge to kiss her when she remembers something.

"We are good...right?", the Korean asks carefully, remembering Sana avoiding eye contact and just any contact in general since they left the hotel.

"Cause if you didn't want to sit with me, that'd be okay. We don't need to be together 24/7, you can sit with the others too if you want, I don't mind. You didn't change seats because of me, right?"

Sana can't help but chuckle at Dahyun sounding so worried over nothing. She doesn't know how the Korean does it being so serious all the times Sana worries for no specific reason.

"I did, actually. I wanted to sit with you, that's why I'm here. And because Tzuyu kicked my ass but mainly because I wanted to sit with you.", Sana giggles, nuzzling Dahyun's cheek and smiling at her lovingly afterwards.

"Good. I might just thank Tzuyu then because I actually don't mind spending every single minute of the day with you.", Dahyun says, cringing at herself for sounding so cheesy. For Sana, it didn't sound cheesy at all. It was exactly what she needed to hear in that moment to assure her that she's not too much for Dahyun to handle.

"We didn't really get to talk too much these past few days but I didn't forget what you told me after taking those pictures and you know, you stopping me or...us. Did I-", Dahyun starts, trying to ease into the topic but still being too quick and too public for Sana's liking.

"Dahyun, that's...that's probably nothing we should talk about right here and now.", Sana says, adding a chuckle and fake smile to hide her shock in Dahyun bringing up a topic like that all of a sudden. Dahyun just nods and agrees quietly, proposing to try and catch some sleep.

"Hey, I'm sorry for interrupting you," Sana moves her backrest to lay nearly flat like Dahyun's before continuing, "I just think we should talk about that in private. Maybe we can try to get a room together in London?"

Dahyun nods at the suggestion, cuddling into Sana's side and closing her eyes right after. This is going to be a very long flight so better be comfortable, the Korean tells herself before pulling the blanket over their heads and giving Sana a quick peck on the lips before lowering the sheets again and throwing it over the Japanese' body to cover her up as well. Sana just hums happily, pulling Dahyun closer and ignoring the feeling of getting watched by their friends.

 

Momo gasps as the plane moves abruptly again, making her feel like she's on a rollercoaster. How the hell can her members sleep through this, she asks herself while looking around and scanning their faces. Chaeyoung next to her is sprawled out across her seat, barely touching the Japanese anymore and Dahyun and Sana look like they are having the best night of their lives with those smiles on their faces and their eyes closed.

Momo tells herself to not choose the seat next to the window from now on, hating the way lighting is illuminating her face and thunder sounding like it's right next to her ear. They've been in a storm like this before and survived obviously. But it's scary nonetheless. It just started two minutes ago and Momo can already see lighter clouts in the distance but still, she just feels like crying and calling for her mom. A part of her is really glad that Sana is sleeping through this because otherwise she'd be a crying and whimpering mess, probably having a panic attack by now.

"Are you okay?"

The voice startles her even more than the sound of thunder coming from outside. Momo looks to her right, Chaeyoung's sleepy gaze already on her.

"Yeah.", Momo mumbles, cuddling more into her blanket while trying to blend out the stormy weather outside.

"Do you wanna...do you wanna cuddle?", Chaeyoung asks timidly, sitting up straighter just in case Momo agrees. Which she does.

Momo thinks it's way too cute how insecure Chaeyoung looked when asking that question, unsure of what Momo's answer is going to be. As if it wasn't obvious what the Japanese would say.

So Momo chuckles quietly when sinking down further in her seat and getting her backrest on the same level as Chaeyoung's.

"Did you not sleep at all yet?", Chaeyoung asks, following Momo's every move with her eyes to find out how they're going to do this.

"Not really. Had a lot on my mind.", Momo mumbles, looking at the younger one with big eyes. For some reason this is super weird since they both don't know who is going to make the first move and initiate the actual cuddling. Both of the girls like having the upper hand when it comes to cuddling but right now they act like the total opposite.

That is until Momo stretches out her arms and grabs Chaeyoung by her shoulders, turning her away from her to face into the other direction before pulling her closer and making her sit between her legs. They are using the two seats as a couch more than anything else but who cares. With Chaeyoung hugged close to her chest, Momo feels a lot lighter immediately. But also a lot more guilty.

"Do you think Mina unnie will be mad if she sees this?", Chaeyoung asks carefully, leaning more into Momo's touch despite her obvious worries.

"We're not doing anything forbidden, are we? Also, she's in no position to judge us for doing as little as cuddling.", Momo chuckles, moving in her seat until they are a little more comfortable.

"What do you mean?"

Oh. Momo forgot that Chaeyoung doesn't know about her make out with Mina. Maybe right now is the right time to tell her? Would Mina be mad? In the end, she's the one who told them to do whatever feels right if every 'participant' is okay with it. And Mina would probably not mind Momo spilling their little secret, after all it's out then and Mina wouldn't have to tell Chaeyoung.

"Chaeyoung, something happened a few days ago. I would get if you were mad at us for not telling you or just...doing what we did.", Momo starts, waiting for a reaction but just getting silence instead. That's enough of answer, Momo thinks and so she continues.

"Mina and I kissed. And It wasn't just a peck."

Silence. Again. This time though, there isn't much to add to what Momo just said, the Japanese deciding to wait even if the silence will swallow her whole.

"I don't know what to say.", Chaeyoung mumbles after what feels like hours, turning her head a little so that she can have a look at Momo behind her.

"Why did you do it? Did you _want_ to do it or did you want to make me happy and try?", the rapper questions, her gaze switching from Momo's eyes to her lips.

"I don't know. Maybe a little of both? It just happened, we didn't plan on it. It was rather out of the blue, we just felt like it. Are you mad?"

Momo feels really insecure right now with Chaeyoung observing her so closely. That is until a small smile makes its way onto the younger one's face.

"I'm not mad. Just a little disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier. I worried the past few days because you were acting really strange, both of you. Now I know why...What did you feel when kissing her?"

"I felt like...like a kiss, I don't know," Momo whines, "It felt like a good kiss, I guess. A little...thrilling? It was just such a new experience and even though we were kind of scared that you might not like hearing about it, we couldn't really stop, we didn't want to at least."

Chaeyoung grins at that. She must admit that she felt a little jealous in the beginning for being left out but now she can't hide the fact that it excites her to hear Momo talk about the kiss like that. It left an impression. That's good.

"Why are you smiling like that?", Momo asks the rapper and watches her turn a little more to be facing the Japanese better.

"I just remembered that you called me a bad kisser before. And for a second I got scared that I really suck and Mina's as good as she obviously is. But you won't leave me for her kisses, right?"

While Chaeyoung chuckles at her own answer, Momo feels her cheek burning and a blush tinting her cheeks. Usually, it would be the easiest thing to do, talking about things like that with Chaeyoung, but since she's now part of that whole thing, it's weird and making her feel a little insecure as well.

"You're not a bad kisser, Chaeyoungie. I meant that as a joke, we hadn't even shared a real kiss back then. You're actually quite good at what you're doing, judging on that one kiss that we shared yet.", Momo admits, realization hitting her all of a sudden.

"Wait, we really did only kiss once. But you kissed Mina twice already."

So apparently, Chaeyoung had noticed the exact same thing.

"But you kissed Mina like what? Fifty times before? I don't think we should be counting.", Momo chuckles, just now noticing that the storm had stopped and feeling the warmth of the sun on her back. Weather up here is weird, Momo concludes.

"We probably shouldn't...but...if I wanted to equal out the amount of kisses you shared with Mina and you shared with me...like right now...would you mind?", Chaeyoung asks timidly, avoiding eye contact and looking at Mina who is still sleeping tightly a few metres away.

"I wouldn't. But don't you think Mina would?", Momo questions, feeling giddy at Chaeyoung's shy suggestion. The Japanese has been wanting to kiss Chaeyoung again since the last kiss they shared, the only one Momo wants to count.

"Wasn't she the one who said we should go for what we want whenever we want?", the rapper asks, still feeling too shy to look up at Momo again.

"If the three of us all agree on it. I'm pretty sure that's what she said.", Momo corrects the Korean, not really wanting to since it might stand in the way of getting her kiss but also not wanting to destroy any possible development that they might have made the last week.

"So where was my agreement when you were making out with her?", Chaeyoung sasses, finally meeting Momo's eyes again, watching the older one squint at her.

"You really want that kiss, huh?", Momo teases and sees Chaeyoung going red again despite nodding. Confidence starts making its way to the surface within the Japanese, daring to break out any second.

"Then come here."

Chaeyoung looks at the older one with her eyes wide opened, Momo's tone being seductive and low.

With a slight smirk, Momo places her hands on Chaeyoung's hip, signaling her to turn around so she faces the Japaese. The rapper gulps nervously. Turning around would mean pretty much straddling Momo and she's not sure she's ready for that. Mostly because-

"The cameras!", Chaeyoung screeches, her gaze moving upwards to see two little red lights blinking on either side of the room. She doesn't want to imagine what could have happened if she hadn't remembered them on time.

"No one's going to look at the recordings unless someone's going to get murdered on this flight.", Momo says, her voice dripping with confidence.

"I'm sorry, unnie.", Chaeyoung weakly lets out, feeling embarrassed about the way she just stood Momo up, quickly removing her body from inbetween Momo's legs and scooting back over to her original seating spot after Momo pulled her legs up to her chest to give Chaeyoung room to sit.

Looking up at the cameras, Momo curses herself for scaring Chaeyoung away. For not being able to control her wants. But she mostly curses the people installing those damn cameras. She had her. And now she's gone all over again. Maybe they are destined to never work out.

 


	49. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you kept asking for it so here you got it...
> 
> Or not?
> 
> :)

"Mina unnie?"

Momo looks down at her shoes, nodding to herself. Jihyo just told them they'll be getting three rooms for two and one for three. The oldest Japanese sends Mina a small smile when watching her walk up to Chaeyoung who called for her to share a room. The latter is standing right next to Momo and the Japanese feels herself flinching when feeling the rapper's fingers gliding through her own. Before Momo can pull her hand back, Chaeyoung intertwines their fingers and holds Momo's hand tightly, speaking up again.

"Can we get the room for three?"

Momo feels like her eyes are going to fall out of their sockets any second, her eyes being opened widely in shock.

Jihyo just nods, concentrating on the others again and talking to their manager who is going to get them their keys.

"Unless you don't want to?", Chaeyoung whispers, squeezing Momo's hand and looking up at the older one with worry written across her face. Momo tells her it's okay even though she isn't so sure of that. She knows she shouldn't think about yesterday's rejection too much but she can't help it. Momo knows that Chaeyoung didn't want to kiss her because of the cameras and not her opposite being Momo but still, if she really wanted to kiss her, why would she be thinking about their surroundings that much? The Japanese knows that the only thing she was thinking about in that moment were Chaeyoung's really soft and inviting looking lips. They always look like that, right now being no exception.

"There you go, make sure to get some proper sleep. Your schedule in London is completely filled, no slip ups.", their manager says when handing them their keys, looking at Sana when saying the last part, probably thinking about that interview that sparked a lot of controversy. The vast majority of the people having seen the picture of Dahyun and Sana on the bed is convinced that they weren't just exchanging little cheek kisses.

Nodding, Mina takes the key and looks at the two girls next to her who smile and grab their luggage, following the youngest Japanese silently.

 

"So who's sharing the double bed?", Sana asks the second she enters Mina's, Momo's and Chaeyoung's room for their two day stay in London, Dahyun trailing behind her, not bothering to take her headphones off and instead just plopping down onto the single bed she made out to be Momo's and minding her own business taking place on her mobile phone screen.

"Mina and I.", Chaeyoung states matter of factly, acting like it's no big deal and just the thought of them having to talk about the sleeping situation didn't cause her to feel like burying herself instead.

"Wouldn't it be more fair if you all slept in one? Then no one would be left out.", Sana says with a wink, being in the mood to tease her friends rather than letting them be all moody about it.

"There's nothing to be left out of, we're not going to make out or anything.", Mina responds, glaring at the second oldest Japanese.

"We're not?", Chaeyoung dares to ask, giving in to Sana's teasing and accepting the highfive that Sana offers with a huge smile.

"That was a joke.", the youngest mumbles at Mina's glare, wondering why she's acting to stoic and bothered.

"Was it though?", Sana laughs, trying to get another highfive from Chaeyoung but nearly slapping the back of her head when realizing the rapper isn't responding to her action. Following the Korean's gaze, Sana watches an oblivious Momo being clad in little clothing coming out of the bathroom and going through her suitcase to find a set of pyjamas. Little clothing means underwear, underwear that could probably fall under the category of lingerie.

Sana shrieks when feeling something hitting the back of her head.

"What do you think you're looking at, huh?", Dahyun yells, calling her girlfriend out for staring.

Sana feels herself blushing at being caught staring so blatantly and picks up the pillow Dahyun threw at her, moving over to where she sits and stares at her with her eyebrows close together and her lips being in a straight line. Someone's mad, Sana thinks.

"I'm sorry.", the Japanese pouts, laying down inbetween Dahyun's legs and wrapping her arms around the rapper's middle, resting her chin on Dahyun's stomach and craning her neck to look up at her girlfriend who looks like fume is about to come out of her nostrils.

"Momo unnie, put some clothes on or we'll be drowning in a pool of drool any second.", Dahyun yells, getting the oldest one's attention who looks around and starts blushing immensely when seeing Mina covering Chaeyoung's eyes or at least attempting it since she has been too focused concentrating on Momo's barely covered body. The physical attraction is definitely there, Mina thinks to herself.

Meanwhile Chaeyoung has no trouble looking at Momo's body since Mina's hand is more so covering her forehead than her eyes. Good thing she's short. The second Chaeyoung notices Momo seeing her stare, the rapper averts her gaze and stares at the floor instead, feeling like she just did something forbidden.

"Sorry.", Chaeyoung mutters under her breath, falling onto her bed face first and covering her face with her pillow. She feels like screaming but decides against it for obvious reasons.

Dahyun now watches Momo throwing on her clothes and disappearing into the bathroom again. And there's still that whiny person nuzzling her stomach to get her attention. Dahyun hates to admit that, yes, she's feeling extremely jealous and mad. Sana didn't even try hiding her staring, she just stood there with her mouth agape and her eyes undressing Momo. Undressing her even more, not like she was nearly naked anyway.

"What do you want?", Dahyun growls, not being in the mood to deal with a pouty Sana. Not anymore. Instead, Dahyun looks back down at her mobile phone to keep texting her brother. He's being weird but Dahyun doesn't give it too much thought. Her mind is too focused on other things. Things like the way Sana stared at Momo and questions like _will Sana ever stare at me like that?_

Dahyun is pretty sure the answer is no. Sana might like her, even love her but loving someone doesn't necessarily mean loving everything about them but accepting everything because well, you love them. While her mind sometimes tends to be occupied with thinking about what Sana and hers first time might be like, it's now occupied with banning every single one of those thoughts and replacing them with Sana's face of attraction when looking at Momo. With Sana's face of disgust when looking at Dahyun.

Before the rapper lets Sana answer her question from before, she carefully shoves Sana away, not wanting her to touch her body right now.

"Dahyun, please. I'm sorry.", Sana begs, trying to get back into her previous spot but not being able to since Dahyun's keeps her legs closed and scoots away even further. So far that she might just fall off the bed anytime now.

Thinking this is just Dahyun being stubborn and needing a few minutes to regain her composure, Sana looks at the rapper again, pleadingly.

"Can I get a kiss?", Sana asks, scooting a little closer but keeping her hands to herself.

Dahyun just sighs which Sana takes as a yes, closing the distance between them and kissing the angry rapper. To Sana's surpise, Dahyun doesn't give in to the kiss, doesn't even look at her or rather closes her eyes and keeps her eyes glued to her phone instead.

Dahyun feels relieved when Sana finally pulls away. She can't help but feel embarrassed when thinking back to the time she undressed in front of Sana. She really thought she would please Sana with that, giving her a little show. And she totally misunderstood Sana's disgust and repulsiveness as shyness. She didn't even look at her, Dahyun should have understood right then. Even earlier actually. The rapper tells herself she should have noticed it when Sana stopped her for the first time after confessing her love. She didn't even get to taking of her shirt then. For a reason. And then in the plane? Sana didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about the time she stopped Dahyun again. Momo was right there in front of them in the plane after all. Sana probably couldn't talk about it when having that comparison and Momo's flawless body right in front of her.

That's how Dahyun finds herself in her bed an hour later, keeping a good distance to Sana who didn't even complain when Dahyun moved away before Sana could throw her arm around her. And why would she complain? She's probably celebrating in her dreams right now.

So that's how Dahyun finds herself drifting off to sleep, a sleeping Sana on the other side of the bed and a message by her brother on read.

 

Myungsoo

_Are the rumors true? Do you love Sana?_

1:21 am

 

Meanwhile Tzuyu finds herself turning from side to side in the double bed she's sharing with Nayeon. The maknae can't sleep. Even after weeks of knowing that Momo could never like her like that, Tzuyu can't help but think about the Japanese. She heard her talking with Chaeyoung on the plane. She saw the two cozying up. It all happened in her presence.

The Taiwanese knows she has to forget about her crush on Momo as soon as possible before it literally crushes her, having to keep it a secret from Chaeyoung is one of the hardest things she has ever done. Tzuyu feels more than inappropriate thinking about Momo the way she does. Her thoughts are all pure and innocent but she feels bad for just thinking about Momo at all, knowing it's the girl one of her best friends took a liking in. A big one.

"Tzuyu? I can't sleep when you move around like that.", Nayeon mutters, startling Tzuyu who thought the oldest is asleep.

"Sorry, unnie.", Tzuyu whispers, scooting away a little in hope that Nayeon will notice her tossing and turning less. The Taiwanese wasn't surprised anymore when Nayeon yelled she wanted to share the room with her, the oldest tends to care too much sometimes.

That thought gets comfirmed when Tzuyu suddenly feels an arm snaking around her middle and the mattress dipping right behind her. It's Nayeon trying to cuddle.

"Is this okay?", the oldest asks and Tzuyu can't help but notice an insecure tone in her voice. Is Nayeon feeling shy?

A chuckle escapes Tzuyu's lips. Nayeon is being too cute right now and the Taiwanese hates it. She hates that she loves it but of course, she has to keep up her act. Pretending she isn't too bothered by the situation but also not too impressed, the maknae lets out a little grumble and shrugs.

Nayeon takes it as rejection though, starting to move away again and apologizing quietly when Tzuyu suddenly moves as well.

"No!", the youngest nearly screams, scooting back until she's up against Nayeon's front again and holding her arm that's draped around her middle in place to prevent the oldest from moving away.

Tzuyu cringes when hearing Nayeon giggle close to her ear, the Korean will probably never let that go and forever remind her of the time Tzuyu was needy enough to cuddle with the oldest.

"Should I pretend I'm Momo? I know a little Japanese.", Nayeon chuckles mockingly until she feels Tzuyu getting tense underneath the blanket.

"Sorry.", Nayeon whispers and nuzzles Tzuyu's neck, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. The maknae was never really one for skinship, making Nayeon feel more than honored to be in this situation right now.

"Do you wanna talk? I'm not that tired.", the oldest asks caringly, letting her thumb brush over the back of Tzuyu's hands slowly and carefully as to not scare the younger one away. Nayeon knows she can be a little too much sometimes and even if she's usually all for it, the Korean knows that right now is not the time.

"You're not that tired? Then why did you keep on complaining that you're going to pass out from exhaustion any second?", the Taiwanese chuckles, calling Nayeon out for her lies. She was just trying to help though and Tzuyu didn't miss that.

"Let's just get some sleep, alright? Thanks, though."

Tzuyu feels Nayeon sighing and smiles. The oldest is probably pretty relieved that she will get her much needed sleep. Being in Nayeon's arms, the maknae feels sleep overcoming her quickly and her mind drifting off, from Momo to other places, better places. As annoying as Nayeon can be, she can also be a lifesaver.

 

For a second, Dahyun forgot the events of the day before. The realizations she came across. That's how she found herself pinned to the wall by Sana who didn't waste any time in approaching her girlfriend as soon as she came out of the bathroom in the morning.

"You didn't give me my good morning kiss yet.", Sana smiles mischieviously, leaning in and capturing the younger girl's lips between her own, not waiting for a response. And Dahyun can't help but smile into the kiss. Sana's hands wander to Dahyun's hips and pull them closer until their bodies are flushed against each other. With Sana's bottom lip between her own ones, Dahyun feels Sana humming into the kiss and squeezing her sides, making the younger flinch a little, memories from her last day's revelation coming back to her mind. Sana doesn't seem to notice Dahyun's mind drifting off to other places, slipping in her tongue and understanding Dahyun's groan as a good sign.

Meanwhile Dahyun can't help but think about Momo's body and the way Sana stared at it, the way her eyes went up and down from her face to her feet, up and down Momo's perfectly proportioned curves.

"Sana.", Dahyun groans when the Japanese lets her hands slip underneath Dahyun's hoodie, carefully dragging her nails along her sides. Sana just hums, again taking the rapper's noises as noises of pleasure, while kissing down Dahyun's neck and gripping on to her sides stronger.

"Sana, stop!", Dahyun yells, pushing the older one away with so much force that Sana finds herself stumbling back and hitting the wall behind her.

Sana is more than confused, not understanding what she did wrong. Did she go too far? Was it too much? The second the Japanese sees the tears in Dahyun's eyes though, Sana stops and stares, not really grasping the situation.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Dahyun.", Sana mumbles, stepping towards the younger one but Dahyun just shakes her head, looking at the floor with more and more tears running down her face and pulling the hem of her hoodie back down, covering herself up again.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Sana starts in a soft voice," Did I hurt you? Dahyunie?"

Dahyun just keeps on shaking her head, thinking that she would rather have Sana's lips on hers instead of the salty tears. But she can't.

"Dahyun, please. Can I hug you?", Sana asks in a pleading voice, trying to approach the younger one again who seems to flinch at the outstretched hand coming closer. The Korean pushes herself off the wall in a quick motion, walking past Sana and to their bed to get some tissues. Dahyun doesn't know what to say, the silence weighing down on the two heavily. The air in the room being thick, making it difficult for the both of them to breathe.

"Dahyun, I-", Sana starts but stops when seeing the younger one turn around again and getting up. A glimpse of hope makes Sana reach out again, thinking Dahyun might be heading into her direction and therefore her arms but that doesn't happen.

"I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, unnie. I just can't, okay? I need some space.", Dahyun declares, trying an sympathetic smile before walking past Sana and heading out the door.

The door falls shut with a little click and Sana feels the tightness in her chest growing.

" _Unnie_...?", she whispers and looks back at the door like Dahyun is going to come back any minute and tell her it's just a prank. The door stays shut. And so does Sana's mind.

 

"Alright, I can't do this any longer."

With those few words, Chaeyoung gets the attention from Mina and Momo immediately, the two girls looking at her from their respective beds.

"Momo, here!", Chaeyoung demands, pointing to the double bed she's sharing with Mina for their stay and currently standing in front of.

Momo's eyes go big but the Japanese does what Chaeyoung asked for anyway, getting up from her own bed, putting her phone aside and sinking down on the big one next to Mina. The two share a quick questioning glance before looking back at the small rapper.

"Whatever this is we're doing, I hate it. And I'm sorry that I'm making this about me again because I really don't want to. So I'll just tell you what I think and I want you to answer to it, truthfully, okay?"

Mina and Momo nod hesistantly, their eyes still glued to the dark eyes of the blonde Korean who seems nervous all of a sudden. After exhaling deeply though, Chaeyoung seems to regain her confidence, speaking up again.

"Staying away from you both is so unbelievably difficult. And I don't know for how much longer this is going to go on if I don't speak up now. Mina, you said we should just go for what we want as long as we are all okay with it. And then you made out with Momo and didn't even tell me."

Mina gasps at that, looking at Momo who avoids her eyes and feels herself blushing.

"And apparently you didn't plan on doing so...Anyway. This is me telling you two to kiss whenever you want. To do whatever you want, whenever you want and without needing to tell me first. I don't ask any of you to tell me the same, I guess the situation is different with me. I just need to know what to do. What you want me to do now, what you want _us_ to do. Should I wait for something? Should I give you space? I'd do anything, you just need to tell me or I'm going insane from being left in the dark."

Chaeyoung finishes off her speech with a loud and deep sigh, letting her arms drop to her side after having gestured with them a lot. Momo stays silent because she doesn't know what to say, feels like it's not her place to answer. And Mina is trying to find the right words while keeping her eyes glued to Chaeyoung's.

"I'd honestly rather have you answer first, Momo.", Mina whispers, breaking eye contact to look into Momo's eyes while talking. _Shit,_ Momo thinks to herself, not having expected Mina to let her say something first.

"Um...I like you, Chaeyoung but I guess you already know that. And Mina, I like kissing you and I feel comfortable doing so even though we've always been best friends. I feel good when I'm with you but I don't know what that means, not yet. So that's something I'd like to figure out. And Chaeyoung? I would like you to not hold back anymore too. If you want to kiss Mina or just do anything with her, it's okay. I don't mind it. And you know...about what Sana said, Mina...are you really that opposed to the idea of the three of us...I don't know, being together? Because I think I'm not..."

Momo's words hit Mina hard, the latter feeling overwhelmed by a sudden wave of emotion hitting her, the aftertaste being...relieve?

"Are you saying-", Chaeyoung starts but Momo interrupts her, feels like the rapper wouldn't get the words out anway.

"-that I'm willing to try this? Yes. I'd like to think that the three of us can figure this out, together that is. We can always stop and talk about it if something doesn't feel right but where we're at right now, it doesn't get us anywhere, does it? So no asking anymore, no worrying, okay? Just doing whatever feels right. But we can only do that if you agree Mina. Actually agree. Because you want this too and not because you feel pressured to want it."

Mina's answer to that couldn't have surprised the two more. It even surprised the youngest Japanese herself as well. The way she pushed forward and right into Momo's personal space, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss, their lips crashing together with so much force that Chaeyoung is scared she might see blood soon.

Momo immediately responds to the kiss, in a softer manner though. The oldest places her hand against Mina's jaw and pulls back just slightly, taking away the pressure of the kiss. Their lips keep on moving against each other, slowly and carefully, until Momo pulls away and Mina remembers that they are probably still waiting for an actual answer.

"Okay. I'm in. Let's try this. That was supposed to be a yes.", Mina chuckles and feels herself blushing when looking back at Chaeyoung who smiles at her softly.

"So what does that make us?", the youngest asks, finally sitting down as well after crawling up the bed and closer to the two Japanese dancers.

"I guess...girlfriends?", Momo chuckles nervously, looking back at Mina who gives a small nod and tight lipped smile.

More than happy with the answer, Chaeyoung smiles and squeezes herself inbetween Momo and Mina, laying down and stretching out her arms for the two girls to settle in. Momo gets ready to voice out a mocky remark about Chaeyoung being the smallest and their roles being supposed to be reversed but decides against it when she sees Mina making herself comfortable with her head resting on Chaeyoung's chest and her hand on the rapper's stomach.

With a loud sigh Momo mimicks the other dancer's action, copying her position and therefore occupying Chaeyoung's left side, her hand trying to settle on the rapper's stomach coming in contact with Mina's.

None of the three says something for a minute, all of them enjoying the silence and the warmth their bodies give each other.

"I missed this.", Mina whispers after a while, breaking the silence with her soft voice and pressing a quick peck to Chaeyoung's neck.

Momo can't help but feel guilty after that statement when she was the one who made the two lovers separate in the first place. This is all so surreal.

"I'm sorry.", the oldest lets out before she can stop herself, feeling like she's invading all of a sudden. Mina takes a little bit away from that guilt by pressing a lingering kiss to Momo's lips.

"You don't need to be sorry. I forgave you, both of you. Lets leave that behind us, alright?"

Momo feels Chaeyoung nod and decides that it's best to do the same. She'll try to forget how much she hurt Mina, she'll try to make this work.

"Chaeyoung, I know you want it. Just do it."

Momo is sure she must have spaced out for a while, why else would she totally not understand what Mina is referring to? Do what exactly? The main dancer is quick to find out the second she props herself up on her elbow and Chaeyoung's lips meet hers in a sweet and tender kiss. Oh.

Moving her hand to the back of Chaeyoung's head, Momo notices how stiff the younger is due to her position. Pressing her lips against Chaeyoung's even more, she gets the rapper to move down again until she's flat against the mattress with her head resting on top of the pillow. Momo smiles at the little moan escaping Chaeyoung's mouth when she fully presses her down and nibbles on the artist's lower lip, her hand behind Chaeyoung's ear. Admittedly, that moan was also sparked by Mina's actions who didn't plan on just watching. The two had their moment but now it's getting time to step in as well. Momo is still clueless about that though, her eyes closed while she allows Chaeyoung to slip in her tongue, the kiss getting more intense with every second passing.

The rapper feels like exploding. Mina's hand roaming around her torso underneath her shirt, getting a little too close to certain areas and Momo's lips moving perfectly against hers, it's all getting a little too much.

_If things ever get that far, you'll know what to do and they would never push you into doing anything you're not comfortable with._

Not comfortable with? Is she comfortable with this? The feeling deep down in her stomach makes her think yes but the thoughts rushing through her mind are telling her the exact opposite. Chaeyoung didn't think she'd find herself in a situation like this that soon but here they are, Momo trailing kisses down the rapper's neck and Mina's hands wandering all kinds of places, not only on her body but Momo's as well who seems to enjoy it judging by the low hum she lets out against Chaeyoung's wet skin on her neck.

"I'm sorry.", Chaeyoung whispers, closing her eyes like she's in pain while covering her face with her arm, trying not to cry. She can feel Momo stiffen, waiting for more to come, her kisses having stopped and Mina's hand being still against her thigh.

"I'm sorry, I can't. This is...I can't do this.", the rapper sobs, sitting up and rolling off the bed, feeling like she can't look at the two girls now. They enjoyed it. They had fun, why did she have to destroy that?

"Keep going, I don't mind. I...I'm over at Dahyun's.", Chaeyoung whimpers, realization hitting her that neither of the girls tries stopping her, they are just there, watching her and not doing anything. They aren't even calling after her when the youngest leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to ask whether you're happy now but I guess the answer is stil no…:D  
> So yeah, a rather long update even though I just uploaded like two days ago or something. I just don't know when I'll update next.   
> I always think about including other artists that I love as well but then I'm just like...Blackpink. Where did they go? I don't know, I just didn't know how to include them regularly anymore :D  
> So yeah, maybe a few other artists will have cameos in the future, we'll see.   
> Anyway, thanks for always leaving such nice and entertaining comments, for kudos and just for reading this story in general. It means a lot and all your kind comments always make me smile a lot so please keep going ;)  
> I hope you're having a great weekend and if you've got exams ahead of you, good luck! :)


	50. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50th chapter it's the longest yet, you're welcome! ;)  
> Maybe I'm actually giving them some happiness ( and good times…) this time...you'll have to see for yourself!  
> Hope you enjoy this one, it really changes things…

"Ouch! I'm sorry, are you- Chaeyoung?"

Dahyun rubs her shoulder that she bumped into Chaeyoung, looking at the younger one in shock.

"Dahyun!? Are you crying? What happened?", Chaeyoung asks, reaching out to wipe away the wet path of Dahyun's tears but stopping when her opposite moves away a little.

"I could ask you the same thing! What are you doing here running around crying?", Dahyun asks, both their expression sharing the same amount of worry.

"I was on my way to you. Can I stay at yours for a little?", Chaeyoung sniffles, feeling better already from just being in her best friend's presence.

"I just fled from there so lets maybe go somewhere else, alright? Nayeon's?", Dahyun suggests, wiping away the remaining tears with the sleeve of her sweater and reaching out to grab Chaeyoung's hand when the younger one nods in agreement.

Fortunately, Dahyun knows that Tzuyu is at Jihyo and Jeongyeon's at the moment so she won't have to listen to whatever is going on between Chaeyoung and Momo.

 

"Wait, wait, wait. Can we go back to when you said they are your girlfriends now? Girlfriends as in plural!?", Nayeon screeches out after Chaeyoung opened up about everything and explained the situation she's currently finding herself in.

"Well, there is no singular 'girlfriends' so yeah, plural!?", Chaeyoung states, rolling her eyes at Nayeon's comment.

"So you're just not ready to sleep with them yet? Is that all? And are you even sure they wanted that and not just make out a little?", Dahyun asks, doubting that the two Japanese would declare the three of them being a couple and the next second try something like that.

"I don't know. Is Sana's hand usually in your pants when you 'just make out'? Because that's where Mina's was."

"In Dahyun's pants?"

Chaeyoung glares at her unnie, correcting her statement nevertheless.

"No. In Momo's."

Dahyun can't help but chuckle at her friends' antics at they keep on bickering. For a second she forgets all of her own drama. That is until her phone suddenly starts vibrating like crazy. Myungsoo.

"Dahyun? Won't you answer?"

Dahyun only now notices that she has been staring at the phone for a while now. Shaking her head to get back to reality, the older rapper nods and excuses herself, answering the phone and locking herself in the bathroom.

_"Dahyun! Finally! I called you multiple times now and you won't answer my texts, what's wrong?"_

Dahyun smiles at her brother obviously being worried. While some of her members' siblings had issues with their sisters being gone and busy all the time, her brother has been nothing but supportive every single step of the way.

"I'm sorry. The schedule kept us really busy. Please tell Mom and Dad that I miss them and didn't ignore their texts purposely.", Dahyun begs with a little aegyo, hearing her brother chuckle on the other end of the line.

_"Will do. I missed you, little sister. I hope you're resting well and your members too."_

"I missed you too. I still miss you. And we're resting well enough, I guess. Just a little more and we're back home."

_"Can I come visit you then? I know you'll be home only a couple days after being back to Korea but I'd like to visit you anyway. Maybe you could reintroduce me to Sana-"_

"-Myungsoo-"

_"No, Dahyun. Don't try telling me it's not true, okay? I know your schedule keeps you busy but you always answered me, no matter what. And you didn't answer anymore the second I asked about her. I always knew you really appreciated her, did you never notice that you keep talking about her when you're home? I trust you to trust me. So if you tell me that it's not true right now, I'll believe you. But please don't lie to me."_

Dayhun knows that the silence between the two doesn't make anything less obvious. Her not saying anything, not saying no isn't making it less obvious. But she can't say no. It would be a lie. And she can't say yes because she can't bring herself to admit it.

_"Hey. You do know that I love you, right? No matter what. I'm sorry that I'm pushing you to say something, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. Just know that you can always talk about it with me, okay? Whenever you want."_

The rapper gave up on trying to control her sobs the second Myungsoo started talking again. Her brother deserves the truth. He already knows it but he deserves to hear it out loud, to know that Dahyun trusts him enough to confess her feelings. He has to know that they still share a close bond and that means telling him about another person she loves so dearly.

"Don't be sorry. And I love you too.", Dahyun croaks out, turning around and sinking to the floor so that she doesn't have to see her broken reflection. The Korean can hear the voices outside of the room dying down. Maybe they're listening. She doesn't care.

_"Dahyun, are you okay? Please don't cry. Everything's fine.",_ Myungsoo tries reassuring her but it only makes the tears roll down her cheeks faster. 

"Myungsoo...", Dahyun cries out inbetween sobs, pulling her knees up to her chest and thinking about all the times her brother has been there for her. It's always been that way.

Her brother stays quiet on the other line, waiting and giving his sister time.

"I love her."

When she finally confesses, a deep sigh can be heard from Myungsoo, followed by a chuckle.

_"I know you do. I just wanted to hear it from you."_

"Mom and Dad...", Dahyun starts but a knock on the door makes her look up to see Nayeon peeking in with a worried look.

"Dahyun? Are you okay? Should I get Sana?", Nayeon asks carefully, her gaze switching from Dahyun to the phone in her hands. The question only makes the Korean cry even more, her voice interrupted by hiccups when she tells her brother she's going to call back.

Before Dahyun can even start to explain that Sana is the last person she wants to see right now, she can already hear her sweet voice reaching her ears and suddenly she's not so sure of that anymore.

"Dahyunie?", Sana asks, sounding more than worried but still keeping her distance, standing in the doorframe with Nayeon right next to her.

"Sana...", Dahyun sobs, reaching out like a baby that wants to get picked up, deciding that she must have made a mistake. Sana is the only person she wants to see right now.

Without thinking about it twice, the Japanese starts walking up to Dahyun, crouching down and embracing the younger one in a tight and heartfelt embrace.

"I'm so sorry.", Sana whispers into Dahyun's ear, moving her hand up and down the Korean's back.

"I love you."

The Japanese didn't expect that response to say the least, leaning back and out of their embrace to study Dahyun's face. Tears are trickling down her cheeks and her lips are formed into a tight frown, quivering.

"I love you so much, Dahyun.", Sana whispers, tucking the blonde hair behind Dahyun's ears and cleaning up her stained cheeks with the sleeves of her sweater.

"I talked to Myungsoo. He knows.", Dahyun says, not breaking eye contact for even a split second. Sana just nods with a small smile. She knows that Dahyun's brother would never not support the two of them, he's a good person just like his sister.

"Okay."

With that, Sana leans closer and pecks Dahyun's lips softly, careful as not to break her.

"Should we get back to our room? I think we should talk."

Dahyun nods, asking for one more kiss with a pout, tears still making their way down her cheeks from time to time. With a chuckle, Sana kisses her once more, the salty taste invading her mouth which she doesn't mind at all. It tastes like Dahyun's worries and fears which she's about to try and get rid of for now.

 

"Why were they here?", Tzuyu asks while throwing herself onto their bed and next to Nayeon, surprising the older one when she rests her head in Nayeon's lap, turning to lay on her back and look up at the Korean.

"Tzuyu, you know that Momo likes Chaeyoung, right? And it's the other way around as well?", Nayeon asks timidly, running her hand through Tzuyu's currently light brown hair. The youngest just nods, avoiding eye contact now and wondering why Nayeon would tell her that, would rub it into her face like that. Tzuyu knows. She's more than aware of her current situation, her current lack of a love life. Not that it has ever been different.

"Okay. Can I tell you something?"

Tzuyu is surprised at the shyness in Nayeon's voice, something she rarely experiences. Nodding again, Tzuyu looks back at the oldest, letting her know that she can keep talking. Tzuyu is there to listen.

"I just thought...I know something about you that only few people know and maybe you'd like to know something like that about me too."

That makes Tzuyu curious to say the least, sitting up and turning so she can properly face Nayeon, the maknae reaches out to grab her unnie's hand, surprising even herself with that unconscious action.

"I really liked Momo too for a while. Probably during our TT promotions, I think that's when it started. The only person knowing besides you is actually Momo. And she said that she felt the same at the time. It's weird to think that we could have been a couple had we only admitted our feelings to each other and mostly ourselves."

Shit, Nayeon thinks. That was probably a bad idea considering Tzuyu's hand is slowly slipping out of hers and the youngest looks anywhere but at Nayeon.

"So...you thought telling me Momo probably having liked each and every member of our group but not me would cheer me up?", Tzuyu chuckles coldly, not believing her ears. Is Nayeon trying to rub it into her face now?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.", the oldest whispers, looking down at her lap, feeling bashful and just straight up horrible for making the maknae feel bad all over again. She really didn't mean to, she just wanted to share a secret in hopes of Tzuyu not feeling alone then, knowing Nayeon trusts her too.

"Actually...., I'm sorry, unnie. Thank you for telling me. I know this isn't just about Momo but about you as a person so thanks. I overreacted.", Tzuyu suddenly says, the youngest understanding that she can't let her feelings for Momo take over. She can't blame anyone but herself for not receiving the love she'd like to.

"I should have phrased it differently, though. I get that you're a little upset with me, it's okay. I just...I'm scared I won't ever like someone enough to want to be with them, you know? At some point, there's always something that makes me not want to be with them anymore. Sometimes it's just the smallest of things and that person is already not an option anymore. Little things like what kinds of shoes they pair with what kind of pants. I put too much thought into those things. What if Jeongyeon is right whenever she jokes that no one is good enough for me? Not because I think I'm better but because no one lives up to my ridiculous standards?"

Tzuyu can't deny that she's surprised at that sudden outburst of emotion. Jeongyeon makes fun of her for it sometimes so Tzuyu knows that she's usually Nayeon's go to in these situations. But maybe something changed along the way. Cross that. A lot has changed and Tzuyu only starts feeling it now. And maybe that leads her to asking a question she should have never asked, should have never even thought about asking.

"What about me?"

It's completely silent for a while. Nayeon trying to figure out what Tzuyu could possibly mean by that and the maknae pretty much doing the same because she doesn't know either. What is even going on?

"I mean...what bugs you about me? You said there's always something pushing you away so what is it with me?", Tzuyu dares to explain her question, thinking about ways she can turn this comical and not as serious as it now seems. She can't think of any.

"Tzuyu, I don't know what you're-...I don't know. I can't think of anything right now. Why are you asking me that?", Nayeon stutters, her mouth a little agape, showing her bunny teeth.

Tzuyu tells herself to just go for it, she can always brush it off as a joke. As the joke it is, she doesn't mean any of this. The maknae is convinced of that. She's convincing herself of that.

"So I'd be good enough for you, right? When there's nothing to criticize, would I be an option?"

Nayeon internally facepalms herself for the turn the events have taken. She can't possibly tell Tzuyu that she's not good enough even though everything about her is perfect. The maknae feels unloved enough already.

"Tzuyu, listen. You're beautiful and charismatic and everything I wanted to be for a long time-"

"Would you kiss me if I asked?"

"-and when-.....wh-what? Tzuyu, what has gotten into you all of a sudden?!", Nayeon exclaims when realizing what the maknae had asked for. Did she seriously ask to kiss her or for her to kiss Tzuyu? That's so not...Tzuyu!?

"Theoretically. If I asked you to kiss me, would you do it?", Tzuyu repeats, scared of the answer. Scared of another person showing her she isn't good enough.

"Alright," Nayeon starts, shuffling closer to the maknae and taking her hand into her own, "Tzuyu, why are you asking this? Why now? I'm being serious. It's because of Momo, isn't it?"

Tzuyu doesn't know what to say, she doesn't know the answer herself after all. But she doesn't need to come up with one when Nayeon speaks up again.

"I would kiss you, Tzuyu. If you asked, I would. But a kiss is not something you can take back. I wouldn't want you to regret anything."

"You would...", Tzuyu whispers, trying to fully grasp what Nayeon just agreed on. And why she did it. The oldest nods, slowly reaching out to tuck some lose hair behind Tzuyu's ear and letting her hand rest there, ready to wipe away the tears that she expects to come running down her cheeks any second. Except that they never come.

"Kiss me."

Nayeon is convinced that she shouldn't be the one crying but she really feels like it right now. Tzuyu's voice barely coming out as a whisper and her pleading eyes looking right at her, it feels like it's all too much. This shouldn't be happening. But it's Tzuyu and for Tzuyu, Nayeon would risk it all. She just wants the younger one to feel better, she wants to give her everything she wants.

So Nayeon guides Tzuyu's hand that she's still holding to her own waist, the maknae holding on to her side immediately, squeezing it for just a second.

"Are you sure?", Nayeon asks in a hush, already inching closer. She can't help but feel like an intruder. She knows this is Tzuyu's first kiss and Nayeon feels bad for taking it away from her, something she should share with her first love. But Tzuyu asked for it and who is Nayeon to deny her request?

Tzuyu nods, insecurity showing in her eyes which are flickering back and forth between Nayeon's. Nayeon who is being as gentle as ever, coming closer so slowly that Tzuyu has all the time to back away. If she wanted. Which she doesn't.

Tzuyu feels a tingling sensation on her neck from Nayeon's hand moving to the back of it and brushing away her long hair. The oldest's other hand reaches out for Tzuyu's, just holding it carefully in her lap.

Tzuyu watches Nayeon run her tongue over her lips, the maknae following her example, feeling them being a little sticky still from eating Jihyo's candy. Is that bad? Tzuyu starts worrying but decides it's too late anyway when Nayeon's lips are hovering over hers, one wrong move and they'd touch.

Her lips taste like cherry. It doesn't surprise Nayeon. She likes it. So she pulls away only a little to place another soft kiss on Tzuyu's lips, just lightly sucking on her bottom lip, enjoying the taste of her, the feeling of her reciprocating, of Tzuyu opening her lips just the slightest to nip on Nayeon's upper one.

Nayeon feels Tzuyu squeezing her hand and gripping onto her side even stronger, pulling her body in a little more. The oldest is impressed. It's Tzuyu's first kiss but she sure is taking Nayeon's breath away. That is until the maknae slowly pulls away. Not rushed, just careful. Looking into Nayeon's eyes for a couple of seconds, the oldest sees gratitude that Tzuyu expresses shortly after, whispering an airy "Thank you".

"Tzuyu...", Nayeon mutters under her breath, ready to apologize that she went through with it, feeling like she took Tzuyu's innocence and threw it out the window.

"It's okay, unnie. I wanted this. I asked for it.", Tzuyu reassures her before taking both her hands and leaning back on them, still looking at the oldest with her dreamy eyes.

"Still. This isn't a way of getting rid of your feelings for Momo. I'm just worried about you.", Nayeon admits, mirroring Tzuyu's position and exhaling once there's more space separating the two of them. The younger one is really getting to her.

"Not everything is about Momo, unnie. Maybe I just wanted to kiss someone, I'm twenty soon. Kissing is something that most twenty years olds do daily.", Tzuyu jokes, trying to get rid of the tension but Nayeon keeps frowning anway.

"That's not true. There's absolutely no shame in not having kissed anyone before. Also, I'm turning twenty-four soon and I don't kiss on a daily. Not even monthly."

"You're welcome then.", Tzuyu smirks, not knowing where the sudden confidence comes from. It's like they switched roles considering the way Nayeon is acting right now, all serious.

"And maybe I just wanted to know what it feels like, you know? I was just curious.", Tzuyu explains, smiling softly as to not keep worrying her unnie.

"But a kiss feels differently depending on who you're with. Kissing me won't give you the satisfaction that kissing Momo would."

"God, Nayeon!", Tzuyu lets out in an annoyed tone.

"I'll respond to that if you'd like. But don't tell Jihyo or she'll get mad at me for stealing her title.", Nayeon suddenly smirks, watching Tzuyu's confused expression turn into an annoyed one again. They are back and being their usual selves.

"You're so annoying, unnie.", Tzuyu sighs, shaking her head at the older one's antics who is trying to act seductively. Tzuyu ignores the part of her that silently responds to that.

 

"Better?"

Dahyun looks up to meet Sana's eyes who is looking down at her lovingly, holding out a tissue. With a nod, the younger one grabs the tissue and carefully dabs her already swollen face from rubbing over it with the sleeves of her sweater repeatedly to get rid of the tears that didn't stop running down her cheeks until a minute ago.

"I filled the bathtub, thought it might calm you down to take a hot bath.", Sana says, sitting down in front of Dahyun who has her knees up against her chest again. The Japanese smiles when Dahyun just nods again, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You must think my face is really pretty if it makes up for my body, hm?", Dahyun chuckles, watching Sana furrow her brows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?", Sana asks carefully, not being sure whether she's supposed to understand what Dahyun is saying.

"I'm sorry that I don't have a body like Momo unnie. I promise I'll work out more when we're back home, I'll go with Nayeon unnie and Jihyo unnie everyday, really. I mean...that won't grow me bigger-"

"-Stop, stop, stop! What are you saying, Dahyun? Are you not happy with your body?", Sana questions, the confusion growing even bigger.Where do the sudden doubts come from?

"I was. But then I saw you looking at Momo all mesmerized and...and then I finally understood."

"What exactly did you understand, Dahyunie?"

"That you're not rushing to sleep with me because you don't like my body that much. You always stop when we're making out or you look away when I undress. Don't shake your head, it's okay. I'll work on it.", Dahyun promises, seeing Sana's eyes getting all glassy and teary.

"No. No, Dahyunie! That's not it. I love you, everything about you. From your hair, no matter the color, to your perfect little nose, your pretty dark eyes and pale skin, your cute lips, all of it. And I love everything about your body too. Your small hands and beautiful collarbones to your perfect stomach with just the right amount of abs and your pretty legs that are always so smooth and soft, just everything. I'm so sorry for ever making you doubt how perfect you are.", Sana explains while keeping her tears at bay.

"Why did you do it then? Why did you always stop and look away? In the dressing room, in our hotel room twice...why?"

Sana can't help but chuckle at that. At Dahyun being oblivious of her actions or rather lack thereof.

"Alright. In the dressing room when I said we should stop I did it because I was getting kind of turned on and it really wasn't the time and place. In our room when you were all over me after I confessed...I was just overwhelmed by everything you made me feel. And in general, I just didn't want to rush into anything so I always tried stopping before I could let it- let _you_ affect me even more. So in short, I totally have the hots for you and sometimes can barely contain myself from touching you. I am whipped as Momo would say. I'm completely whipped for you, Kim Dahyun.", Sana says, finishing off her speech with an embarrassed smile before cringing. She can't believe she actually said that. Momo and Chaeyoung would be proud of her but that's not something you'd want to achieve.

"So please don't go to the gym as much as the others, I'd rather have you at our dorm with me to cuddle. Or we'll go together, anything as long as we're together and you're happy."

Dahyun chuckles at her girlfriend's cheesiness, shaking her head and exhaling when grabbing Sana's hand that's resting on her knee.

"I think I'll accept the bathing offer.", she whispers, her voice still being a little raspy from crying so much.

"Okay. I'll just go and let a bit of hot water in, alright? Might have gotten a little cold now.", Sana smiles softly, squeezing Dahyun's hand before letting it go and getting up.

In the bathroom, Sana grabs one of her still clean and white towels, putting it closer to the bathtub before checking the water's temperature and noticing that it's actually just right, not cold and not too hot. Deciding to go for a calming rose and vanilla scented soap, Sana squeezes quite a lot of it out of the bottle and into the water, watching it get all bubbly until it covers the entire surface. The Japanese body is aching to just get into it herself but she reminds herself that she's doing this for her girlfriend who really needs it. Not because she's smelly but because she needs a stress reliever and taking a warm bath usually does the job quite well.

After a few seconds of thinking about maybe lighting the few candles in the bathroom, Sana decides against it, not wanting to give off the wrong impression. The Japanese finally moves the little mat from in front of the shower to the bathtub when the door opens and Dahyun comes in, still completely dressed, closing the door behind her.

"It smells good.", Dahyun says with a smile, a smile that still looks way too empty in Sana's eyes. If only she could get rid of Dahyun's pain by taking it upon herself. Sadly, the world doesn't work like that.

Sana gets up, placing a hand at the back of Dahyun's head before pulling her in to kiss her forehead again, hugging her tightly afterwards.

"I love you, Dahyun. Never forget that.", the Japanese whispers, feeling Dahyun nod against her chest. With a smile, Sana pulls away and gets ready to leave. Just when she's about to grab the handle though, Dahyun grabs on to her wrist, holding her in place and making the Japanese turn to look at her again.

"Could you stay? Please? I don't want to be alone right now.", Dahyun whispers, making Sana's heart ache to just hold her and never let her go. Which is why she nods immediately. And stands still, not knowing what to do when Dahyun slowly gets out of her sweater, letting it drop to the floor before placing her fingers on the buttons of her pants. That's when Sana starts blushing, looking away and keeping her lips in a tight and straight line to keep herself from smiling.

"Sana? Please look. I need you to look."

Dahyun's voice sounds almost whiny, sad and mostly insecure. Sana waits for a couple more seconds, can tell that the Korean is already out of her pants from the corner of her eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.", Sana worries and decides to look when she hears Dahyun humming in agreement.

" _Beautiful_...", Sana whispers the second she lays eyes on Dahyun's body only left in underwear, throwing her hands up and quickly covering her mouth with her eyes growing big when she realizes she said that out loud.

"I'm sorry. I sound like a pervert, I'm really not, I swear.", Sana rushes to get out but stops talking when Dahyun reaches behind her back again, unclasping her bra which immediately drops to the floor when Dahyun lets go of it. Sana's eyes grow even bigger and she can't help but gulp at the sight in front of her.

"Could you...turn around for a second? I just don't think I-"

"Of course. You don't to explain yourself, Dahyunie.", Sana chuckles, doing as she's told and hearing the quiet noise of Dahyun's underwear hitting the ground. Wondering when it'll be okay to look again, Sana feels two hands at the small of her back, tugging at her shirt, the sign for her to turn around again.

"Dahyun, are you really sure?", Sana asks again even though she's already in the process of turning around.

"I trust you."

Sana smiles at that, looking into Dahyun's eyes and wondering where she should place her hands now. It's a little awkward for her to say the least. And Dahyun trusting her to do the right things isn't taking any pressure away. In contrary. Finally, Sana decides to just softly hold on to Dahyun's waist, the touch causing her to shake for a second which the younger one immediately notices, looking insecure all over again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Dahyunie...I just...I forgot you were naked for a second.", Sana mumbles, sheepishly looking down when she realizes she's just looking down at Dahyun's exposed body. That really isn't helping her situation right now. The Japanese starts blushing like crazy, trying to control her grin but failing miserably.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry.", Sana keeps apologizing, looking up again and over Dahyun's shoulder, feeling like she's doing everything wrong right now. Dahyun pulls Sana closer by the neck, lightly chuckling against her chest.

Sana takes the tight hug as an invitation to slowly start functioning again, moving her right hand up and down Dahyun's back softly and placing a kiss on her hair.

"Let's get you into the tub before the water gets cold, okay?", Sana whispers and watches Dahyun nod as she pulls away and takes a step back. Sana focuses on the task at hand, grabbing Dahyun's hand and guiding her towards the tub, looking at the water when the Korean carefully steps in and sinks down into the warmth.

Sana crouches down next to the tub, sitting on her knees and watching Dahyun close her eyes when she finally relaxes and stretches as much as possible in the rather small tub.

"How does it feel?", Sana asks with a light giggle escaping her lips.

"Good. Really good.", Dahyun breathes out, trying to get her head in a comfortable position but failing.

"Here, let me help you.", Sana quickly offers, stripping out of her long sleeved shirt with Dahyun watching and wondering what she's about to do. Once out of the sweater, Sana moves around the tub to sit at the head of it, stretching her arms out and placing them around Dahyun's neck so that she's having her hands rest on the Korean's chest. Dahyun sinks back again, her head leaning against the side of Sana's left arm, causing her to hum at the satisfaction of being able to fully relax.

Sana giggles at that, kissing the top of Dahyun's head again and slowly letting her thumb move up and down the wet skin of Dahyun's chest, right below her collarbones.

"You're perfect, Dahyun. You know I wouldn't lie to you. And after what I just saw, you truly are beautiful, every single inch of your body is.", Sana whispers, scared she might overstep a line with that comment but Dahyun just turns her head a little and places a kiss on Sana's arm to which the Japanese responds with a chuckle.

"Is it okay if I help you wash?", Sana asks, getting an immediate answer when Dahyun stretches out her arm to grab the bottle of Sana's shower gel.

"But yours smells so much better, Dahyunie. Can I use yours?", Sana whines, pouting when the Korean looks up at her with a smile.

"Okay...it's not like I sometimes use yours in secret anyway.", Dahyun says when changing the bottles and handing Sana her own one to which the Japanese replies with a bright smile.

Opening the bottle and squeezing out a little bit of the content, Sana massages it inbetween her hands until it gets all foamy. After that, the Japanese motions Dahyun to sit up a little so she can get to her shoulders properly that aren't covered by the water.

Sana carefully lets her hands wander up and down Dahyun's shoulders and upper back before getting back to her neck and massaging it slowly, making the younger one hum in approvement. After a couple of minutes of just doing that and not caring that there's no shower gel left on her hands, Sana takes the shampoo bottle and squeezes a little into her hands before gently massaging it into Dahyun's hair and untangling it in the process. A good minute later, Sana takes the shower head and quickly rinses the shampoo out until Dahyun's hair feels all clean and washed out, the blonde wet hair sticking to her shoulders.

"Finished.", Sana says, moving around the tub again so that she's sitting by its side and can look into Dahyun's eyes.

"Would it be too much if I asked you to join me in here?"

That question startles Sana to say the least, making the Japanese gasp a little and then look down to hide her reddening cheeks only to see that the foam on top of the water is getting less and less and Sana can make out quite a bit through the soon to be clear surface.

"That's...rather intimate.", Sana says and immediately feels like punching herself for saying something that stupid. But it's making Dahyun laugh so how stupid could it be.

"Right. I would have never thought of that, Miss Minatozaki. Thanks for the clarification.", Dahyun mocks her, sitting up with her knees up to her chest to be closer to Sana.

"Funny. I just want to make sure you'd be comfortable with that. We'd be naked you know and- ah, forget it, I know that was stupid again. Don't even say anything.", Sana sighs, only looking up and into Dahyun's eyes when the younger one lifts her chin up and smiles at her warmly.

"It's okay. We really don't have to. I just thought it'd be nice to...ease into things like that. _Intimate_ things!"

"You're still mocking me, stop it!", Sana whines loudly but decides to go with Dahyun's request nevertheless. Dahyun's not wrong and maybe it'll give the Korean more comfort for her to open up about why the Japanese had to find her in Nayeon's bathroom like that.

"Can I add a little more foam?", Sana asks, gesturing towards the water before noticing that she's shaking a little and quickly hiding her hands again to make sure Dahyun doesn't notice.

"Why? Getting shy now?", Dahyun asks with a bright smile but follows Sana's request anyway.

While Dahyun keeps herself occupied with moving her arms and legs through the water to make it all bubbly again, Sana takes the time to undress. She really didn't think she'd be so nervous doing this but something about knowing that this isn't an act out of pure desire and sex won't follow up makes it so much more intimate and scary. Sana just now understands how brave Dahyun is for doing this first, her insecurities adding up to it and she still went through with it. The Japanese envies her for her ability to kick her demons in the ass. Such a small person with so much strength that she can even still give some of it to Sana. The older one promises herself to never doubt Dahyun again.

Sana can feel Dahyun's eyes on her. She can feel the Korean watching her take of her bra, can feel eyes wandering up and down her back. And they don't leave. Not until Sana takes the waistband of her underwear inbetween her fingers and pulls down. That's when she feels unwatched for a second. But only for a second. Soon enough, she can feel Dahyun's gaze on her again. Sana can practically hear her gulp and that's when she decides that it's time to join the younger one and enjoy the warmth of the water. Turning around, Sana sees Dahyun still watching her, her eyes fixed on her own ones like everything below her chin is forbidden territory. That's until her eyes flicker down for a second, chest level, and the Korean lets out an incoherent curse, shaking her head at herself and apologizing to Sana.

"What are you aplogizing for? Looking at my body that I exposed for you to look at? Shame on you.", Sana jokes, using the moment of Dahyun looking away to step into the bathtub. Dahyun doesn't need to see _everything_ right now after all. The younger one already seemed overwhelmed by her upper body alone. The second Sana is fully emerged into the water, the Korean looks back up again and smiles at her widely.

"Come here, Dahyunie.", Sana smiles, gesturing for the younger one to sit down inbetween her legs to which Dahyun responds with a nod and a shy chuckle. Turning around in such a small and slippery bathtub is way harder than you'd think. Dahyun struggles to sit up enough to turn around with her feet slipping off the ground everytime and her therefore losing her balance repeatedly.

"Careful!", Sana exclaims loudly when Dahyun finally manages to turn around but nearly falls forward with her wet hands not finding a grip to keep her steady. Sana quickly reaches out and holds the Korean by her waist strongly until she finally stands or rather sits still again.

"The tub is definitely too small for the both of us.", Dahyun chuckles, slowly sinking back until she sits properly and doesn't have to fear falling over again. The water is so close to the edge that it dares to flood the bathroom any second. A lot of it already covers the bathroom floor anyway.

"The smaller the better.", Sana jokes and hums in delight when Dahyun finally fully settles in front of her. The younger one hesitates with leaning back against Sana's front until the latter wraps her arms around Dahyun's middle and pulls her closer, making sure her hands rest on Dahyun's stomach and won't go lower on accident.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Dahyun immediately knows that Sana is referring to the talk she's had with her brother. With her bare back against Sana's bare front it's really hard to think and get her thoughts straight though so she settles for shaking her head.

"Okay. Just let me know if you do.", Sana whispers again, nuzzling the side of Dahyun's neck and placing a longing kiss to it afterwards.

"I love you, Sana.", Dahyun mumbles, leaning back her head to rest on Sana's shoulder, giving her better access to her neck and cheek.

"And I love you, Dahyun.", Sana responds warmly, using the opportunity to kiss Dahyun's cheek and down her jaw and neck. They are just small little pecks but Dahyun would be lying if she said they didn't affect her in not so innocent ways.

Tilting her head, the Korean presses a kiss to Sana's jaw and whines to get Sana's attention off her neck and on her face.

"Hm?", Sana asks when looking up but gets stopped from asking what's wrong when Dahyun captures her lips in a passionate kiss, causing her to smile into it. With their lips moving on top of each other and Dahyun biting down on Sana's lower lip, the two feel like the water's temperature just went up by quite a bit, feeling hot and all bubbly.

Dahyun can't surpress the low moan that escapes her lips when Sana uses one hand to cup her jaw and the other one to run up and down her thigh, moving up dangerously high.

The Korean shakes her head when Sana pulls aways, not wanting this to end already.

"Please.", Dahyun begs, looking desperate and needy, a look Sana doesn't get to see on her too often but enjoys anyway.

"Turn around. I don't want you to hurt your beautiful neck.", Sana says in a deeper voice than usual, watching the younger one nod and sit back up on her feet, Sana's hands immediately going up to her waist to hold her steady.

"Move your legs apart."

Dahyun gulps at that when she turns around to face Sana, feeling overwhelmed by such a demand.

"I just want you to sit on my lap, Dahyunie.", Sana chuckles and the two move so that Dahyun is straddling her. The Korean is scared to sit down on her lap completely due to the obvious lack of clothing but Sana is still holding on to her waist and slowly pulls her down to settle on her lap.

"Are you cold?", Sana asks, now moving her hands up and down Dahyun's back, referring to her chest and upper back not being covered by the water anymore. Shaking her head, Dahyun lets Sana know that she's fine and the Korean can't help but smile when she catches Sana's eyes leaving her face from time to time to check out other parts of her exposed upper body.

"I want you to kiss me.", Dahyun whispers, cupping Sana's cheeks and feeling a sudden rush of confidence within her.

"That's what you said to me the first time we kissed.", Sana smiles, deciding that right now is not the time to dwell on that when Dahyun is sitting on her lap, very much naked, and asking for Sana to do something.

The kiss starts off slow but turns into a heated make out within just a couple of seconds. Dahyun feels like she's on fire with Sana's tongue meeting hers and Sana's hands running up and down her thighs again, her fingers all spread out to reach as much of her skin as possible.

And that's when it happens. Dahyun softly moans into Sana's mouth when her body suddenly moves on its own and grinds against Sana's middle. That seems to have sparked something within the Japanese since she deepens the kiss even more before pulling away and leaving open mouthed kisses all over Dahyun's neck, sucking and biting and not giving a damn about all the hickeys she's going to leave behind. Simultaneously, Sana lifts her right leg a little and grabs Dahyun's sides again, pushing her down on to it while pressing her leg further up. The airy sound that escapes Dahyun's lips sounds like the most beautiful thing Sana has ever heard in her life, repeating the action again Dahyun understands and starts moving on her own, not needing the guidance anymore. Sana dares to look up and gulps when seeing Dahyun's clouded expression, her eyes being closed and her lips apart to let out breathy moans every now and then. The Japanese is glad to see that she's seemingly doing something right. Not being able to fight back the urge, Sana presses her thigh higher even more, giving Dahyun a better angle before crossing her legs and having Dahyun sit on it properly, allowing her to grind down on it as hard as she wants without her leg giving in.

Dahyun rocks her hips back and forth in a steady rhythm and lets her head drop down onto Sana's shoulder, biting into it to muffle her moans.

Judging by the wetness and heat that radiates from Dahyun's center and surely doesn't come from the water, the Korean is getting closer and Sana feels proud of making Dahyun feel this good.

After giving Dahyun's butt a good squeeze and earning a cute little squeal from that, Sana moves her hands up her back again and to the sides, slowly starting to explore the feeling of Dahyun's chest underneath her fingertips while giving back and biting down on the Korean's neck harder than usual.

The Japanese feels a sudden urge to say something, anything to help Dahyun get what she wants the most right now. Her mind is going crazy with all sorts of ideas, one dirtier than the other.

"Sana! Please...please."

Only at the sudden whimpers escaping Dahyun's mouth, Sana notices that she's holding on to Dahyun's waist again and holding her in place, preventing her from moving. With a smirk, Sana looks up at Dahyun and goes in for a kiss, not wasting any time in slipping in her tongue right from the start.

"What do you want, baby?", Sana asks as soon as she pulls away, scared she might scare Dahyun off with such a suggestive question but something in Dahyun's eyes sparks and the Korean speaks up again.

"I want to move. I want to move against you, I was so close. Please.", Dahyun begs again, lowering her hips and realizing that Sana's hands aren't holding her back but pushing her down instead, guiding her to a faster pace than before.

The moan that makes its way out of Dahyun's mouth is the loudest yet and Sana can't help but groan at the sound and the feeling of the Korean up against her like that.

"Sana...", Dahyun breathes right next to the Japanese' ear, causing a shiver to run down the latter's back. Sana never thought that there'd be something sexier than Dahyun's cover of Move but she was wrong. The way Dahyun moves against her thigh, her hips rolling and her body being so perfectly exposed for Sana to look at, it's all too much and Sana feels the heat between her own legs growing with every single second. But it's not the time to be selfish, Sana tells herself. Not with Dahyun on her lap, riding her thigh so beautifully.

"You're so beautiful. The feeling of you against my skin...I know you're close. You can let go, baby. I'm here.", Sana whispers against Dahyun's neck and that seems to push the Korean over the edge. With a loud cry, Dahyun comes undone, breathing heavily against Sana's shoulder when her body falls forward and collapses on top of Sana's like she's just been running a marathon. Still shaking a little from the aftermaths, Dahyun kisses the Japanese' neck and jaw until she meets her lips, sharing a tender kiss with her girlfriend.

"Thank you.", the Korean whispers with a shy smile, looking into Sana's light brown eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, you pretty much did that all by yourself anway.", Sana jokes with a sly smile, laughing when Dahyun whines at that from embarrassment and hides her face in the crook of Sana's neck.

"But seriously, thank _you_ for trusting me. I hope I did good enough.", Sana chuckles, scooting down a little more in the tub and bringing Dahyun down with her so that the water covers her more now.

"You did just fine.", Dahyun says with a smile, knowing that she probably came quite quickly and easily being embarrassing to her.

"I swear I usually last longer."

Sana coughs at that, choking on her own spit after that sudden confession. Dahyun sits up on her lap again, her hands flat against Sana's stomach as she furrows her brows and looks down at Sana like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry, that just surprised me. You saying that, I mean.", the Japanese quickly explains herself when Dahyun starts to pout.

"You're making fun of me.", Dahyun concludes while watching Sana shake her head repeatedly.

"No, no! I'm really not. You were perfect, baby.", Sana says, taking a liking in the pet name all of a sudden. Throwing her arms around Dahyun's middle, the Japanese pulls her closer until they are front to front and the Korean lets out a small whimper, causing Sana to look at her in confusion.

"I'm still sensitive.", Dahyun explains sheepishly and hears Sana giggle. Looking down, the younger one notices that Sana is at eye level with her breasts rather than her eyes and blushes.

"What?", Sana asks when noticing that, kissing the middle of Dahyun's chest with a warm smile.

"Why are you embarrassed?", Sana chuckles when understanding how Dahyun feels without her having to say it first. The Korean just shakes her head while snaking her arms around Sana's neck.

"I don't know. Isn't it normal to be embarrassed after your first time and not lasting too long?"

"What are you even saying? I wouldn't have lasted as long as you did with you looking all sexy like that.", Sana admits, hoping that will ease Dahyun's mind which it actually does until-

"Wait! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't let you-", Dahyun starts but Sana kisses her to stop her from talking.

"It's fine, Dahyunie.", Sana says and nods for emphasis even though the still very much prominent heat inbetween her legs is telling her otherwise.

_"Sana! Dahyun! You're late!"_

"Shit!", Sana curses and Dahyun's eyes grow big as well at Jihyo's voice outside of the bathroom.

_"I don't think they're here. Are you sure they aren't downstairs?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure."_

The two consider yelling and telling them that they'll be out in a second but they are taking too long for that. The second the door opens, Dahyun has her hands placed on the bathroom's edge on either side of Sana's head is just about to get up when-

"Oh my god, I'm sor- wait, Sana?", Momo shrieks when finally noticing Sana lying underneath Dahyun with her eyes closed like that'll make her invisible.

"Jihyo! They are doing it, what do I do?", Momo yells when stretching her head out of the frame to call for their leader. Sana takes that opportunity to pull Dahyun down again and not have her exposed like that anymore.

"What do you mean, what are they do- Momo!", Jihyo yells, pushing Momo which just resolves in the dancer stumbling further into the bathroom.

"What did I do wrong?", the Japanese questions, rubbing her back and pointing at the two girls in the tub accusingly.

"You could have told me they were naked and...busy. I can't unsee that, you know!?", Jihyo sasses, pointing at the two as well.

"And I can? This isn't even the position I found them in! Dahyun was-"

"Yah! It's enough. Can't you see she's uncomfortable?", Sana interrupts, sounding mad and sending both of her members glares while running her hand through Dahyun's hair. For a few seconds it's just quiet and Dahyun keeps her nose nuzzled into Sana's neck, too scared to look up and meet her unnie's gazes.

"You better get ready right now! Ten minutes. A second later and I'm telling our manager why you're late.", Jihyo scolds, grabbing Momo's hand and pulling her outside before closing the door with a loud bang.

"Dahyunie?", Sana immediately asks, checking up on her girlfriend who whimpers and sniffles slightly. When the Korean lifts her head, Sana can see Dahyun's eyes being teary despite the smile the younger one is wearing.

"I hit my knee against the tub really badly.", Dahyun chuckles, quick to explain the situation. Sana exhales loudly while shoving the Korean's shoulder and speaking up afterwards with a warm smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, yes, no mimochaeng in this one but they'll be in the next chapter, promise!   
> But please let me know what you think about Natzu and Saida in this one! Looking forward to read your comments:)


	51. Lies

"There you are! You'll have to split, one in the right van and one in the left. Hurry!", their manager says, getting into one of them herself while Sana and Dahyun exchange worried glances. Jihyo didn't actually tell them, right?

After giving each other's hands one last squeeze, the two girls split and get into one van each.

While Sana gets a pretty neutral welcome, Dahyun doesn't exactly.

"I can't ever look at you again the same way, Dahyunie.", Momo screeches the second Dahyun gets in and settles in the last free seat, the one in the back wedged between Momo and Nayeon. Great.

Chaeyoung is sitting in the right seat the row in front of them and Tzuyu in the left. Dahyun quickly checks to see that the front is closed off and they can talk freely. Not like she wants to.

"It looked worse than it was.", Dahyun sighs, taking the blanket Nayeon offers and sharing it with the oldest.

"Don't get handsy underneath here.", Nayeon winks causing Dahyun to groan loudly.

" _It looked worse than it was?_ That's not a good thing to say after your first time, is it?", Momo keeps on asking, nudging Dahyun's side.

"That's not what I meant, unnie! I was talking about when you came in, I was about to get out and wasn't...you know...", Dahyun starts, trailing off in the end much to Momo's advantage.

"Riding her? Cause that's what it looked like. Good thing there were bubbles everywhere covering you.", Momo keeps on mocking and causing Dahyun's cheeks to turn red.

"I wasn't riding her in that moment! I was trying to get out!", Dahyun whines, throwing her head back in defeat and groaning again. This is a nightmare.

"Not in that moment? That's means you did it before, dirty little dubu.", Nayeon concludes and waits for Dahyun to protest which she doesn't. Only now it dawns on all of them that she's correct, four pairs of eyes growing big.

"Oh my god.", Chaeyoung and Tzuyu whisper at the same time, looking at each other with their mouths open.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Dahyunie. Thigh riding? So hot.", Nayeon says in an attempt to lift the mood and congratulate the younger one which obviously fails.

"Alright, it's time to stop now, unnie.", Momo scolds her and the two older ones start to bicker for a while, giving Dahyun some time to look up and meet her best friends' eyes. The two can sense Dahyun's uneasiness and smile at her supportingly. They don't want to imagine what it's like getting called out by their unnies like that, mostly after such an experience that the rapper had just shared with her girlfriend.

"Then that's settled. She's mine for the drive and you'll stop teasing her!", Dahyun hears Momo say when she stops blending out her unnies' arguement. Without a chance to stop the Japanese, Dahyun finds herself wrapped up by Momo's arms, the older one pulling her closer and into her embrace. For a while, that's it. No talking, no joking, nothing. That's until the other girls put on their headphones and Momo pushes Dahyun off just a little to be able to look into her eyes.

"Are you okay?", the Japanese questions and watches Dahyun let out a weak smile.

"Don't lie to me. I'm sorry for calling you out and telling the others, Dahyunie. They actually guessed it when I got in here looking like I just saw a ghost so really, it's not my fault.", Momo rambles, quick to defend herself.

"You don't regret it, right? It was good? Did she take care of you?", Momo keeps on asking and smiles when she watches the younger one nod, supposedly at the last two questions and not the first judging by her tight lipped smile and the way she quickly hides her face in the crook of Momo's neck again.

"Good.", Momo chuckles, kissing the top of Dahyun's head and inhaling her sweet scent.

"You know I love you, right?", Momo asks and the two of them know that this is a different love they're talking about. Love between two friends that deeply care about each other. Momo feels Dahyun nod and smile against her chest until she whispers a quiet 'I love you too' back.

"Do you want to talk about it? I promise I won't tease you!", Momo says, quickly adding the last part and waiting for a response which doesn't come. Dahyun has her eyes closed but the Japanese knows that she doesn't fall asleep that easily ever. Reaching up, she takes two of her fingers and covers Dahyun's nose with them, preventing her from breathing through it.

"Unnie!", Dahyun screeches, slapping Momo's hand away and glaring at the older one playfully.

"What? You weren't answering me!?"

Dahyun shakes her in annoyance and rests against Momo again, throwing her arm around the dancer's middle and covering herself up with Momo's blanket since Nayeon doesn't let her have too much of hers anymore.

"I just don't think there's too much to talk about. I mean, what do you wanna know?", Dahyun asks with an uncomfortable chuckle, hearing Momo hum as she thinks about what she might ask. That's not what Dahyun meant when asking but of course, the Japanese takes it seriously. She won't get an invitation like that everyday after all.

"Momo unnie? Is it bad if I didn't make her-....if I didn't take care of her? She said it's fine but I feel kind of bad for not making her feel good too.", Dahyun suddenly lets out, startling the dancer who quickly regains her composure and kisses the top of Dahyun's head just to give herself some time to come up with a good answer.

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing to worry about, Dahyun. It's good that your first time wasn't that constructed, you know? You do this and now I owe you? That's not how it works. And I'm also pretty sure you made Sana feel good anyway...She likes taking care of you and probably feels super proud of herself right now. You know how she is..."

"She was amazing. I really didn't think our first time would be like that but it was perfect. I think. To me it was at least, does that even count as her first time when she didn't....?"

Momo smiles at the way Dahyun avoids certain words and just trails off instead of defining what she means. The Japanese understands though. But there's something she think she got wrong.

"What do you mean, her first time?", Momo chuckles, looking at Dahyun again and quickly averting her gaze from the few hickeys covering her neck. When Dahyun doesn't answer but keeps on staring at the dancer in confusion, Momo speaks up again to clarify.

"That wasn't her first time so don't worry. She had that boyfriend before Sixteen started, remember?", Momo asks nonchalantly, not knowing that she's bursting Dahyun's perfect little bubble. Sana lied to her.

 

Chaeyoung knows she needs to talk to Mina and Momo. She can't flee any longer and Jeongyeon is close to kicking her out since it's getting late and they'll have to get up early the next day to catch their flight.

"Jihyo unnie, can I stay the night? Jeongyeon unnie?", the rapper pouts but both shake their head. Jeongyeon sternly and Jihyo with a sad mile.

"Whatever kind of arguement you have with the two, it won't solve itself just like that, Chaeyoungie. You should try and fix it."

And just like that, Chaeyoung is standing in front of her own room, knocking since she didn't take the key with her the last time she left it. Mina opens the door and startles the younger one when she pulls her inside and wraps her up in a tight and warm hug.

"What is this for?", Chaeyoung asks with a chuckle, hugging the older one back nevertheless and looking over her shoulder to see Momo approaching.

"I don't know, depends on why you ran away earlier.", Momo states, throwing her arms around their necks and joining the hug while kissing Chaeyoung's cheek. The youngest squeals and wipes her cheek which causes Momo to gasp and plant a few more kisses all over her face, everywhere but on her lips.

"Alright, come on. We should talk.", Mina says, pushing Momo off to give the rapper more space. Soon, the three are sitting on the bigger bed and all look at each other expectandly.

Chaeyoung sighs loudly, feeling nervous at the approaching confession. But there's nothing to be afraid off, she tells herself. It's fine and she doesn't need to come up with excuses, she can just say how it is. They'll understand. Right?

"I'm not ready. Yet. It's a little too early for me to sleep with you, I mean we just kis-"

"Wait, wait, wait!", Mina calls out, grabbing Chaeyoung's hand that she used to widely gesture around in true Son Chaeyoung fashion.

"We weren't planning on having sex, what made you think we did?", Mina laughs, scooting closer and cupping Chaeyoung's cheek before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Chaeyoung's very kissable lips. It feels so natural to be doing this, Mina thinks and pulls away again.

"You...you're hands, they- you had your hand in Momo's pants and...I don't know. Do you usually do that when just kissing?", Chaeyoung stutters, looking into Mina's dark eyes that are fixed on hers. Mina chuckles again and hears Momo giggle in the background, soon feeling the bed dip again and Momo's thigh press up against hers.

"She wasn't doing anything, Chaeyoungie. Her hand was just on my hip, that's it. Sorry for scaring you away, I think I went a little too far as well.", Momo apologizes, grabbing the back of Chaeyoung's head and pulling her in to softly peck her forehead.

"It's okay. Thanks for the clarification...I really don't want to hold you two back with anything..." Momo pouts at Chaeyoung's sad expression and speaks up again.

"You're not holding us back at all. We can kiss, right? That's all I need.", Momo smiles and looks to her right to meet Mina's questioning gaze.

"I'm not saying forever. But for now it's enough.", the older Japanese corrects herself and Mina nods before looking back at Chaeyoung who does the same while staring at her crossed legs.

"So you won't have sex without me? I understand if you want to, I just...don't really like the idea of you doing it without me if that makes sense. Does that make me a bad person?"

The two older ones are quick to shake their heads.

"Not at all. We won't do anything like that without you, promise!", Mina says and feels Momo lean her head on her shoulder, causing her to kiss the top of it.

"So is Sana the only one who hasn't had her first time yet out of the three of you?", Chaeyoung asks timidly while fiddling with the hem of her shirt, feeling embarrassed that she's asking that question.

"Why do people keep saying that? Sana already had her first time a few years ago!? I thought she'd tell Dahyun about that but it seems like she didn't.", Momo ponders, shrieking when Chaeyoung pushes her shoulder.

"Are you serious? Because Sana told Dahyun that she'd be her first. Please say you were joking and Sana didn't lie to her about something so important for Dahyun.", Chaeyoung says, rushing out the words and getting her answer when the two Japanese share a worried look. Shit.

 

"Crazy, huh? In the bathtub?", Nayeon asks, still not over the newest news of the day, standing in front of their own tub as if that would explain to her why they chose the bathtub out of all places.

Tzuyu walks in with her toothbrush in her mouth and rinses it out before turning around and leaning back against the counter.

"You have to imagine it filled with water. They must have flooded the bathroom with all those motions.", Tzuyu adds but quickly shakes her head when imaging what she just said. Just that she didn't imagine Sana and Dahyun but herself and someone who's standing way too close for her to think something like that without a bad consciousness.

"You're right.", Nayeon says, looking mesmerized at that thought before shaking her head as well and deciding that it's time to clean her face. Tzuyu doesn't leave her side while doing so, just staying in the same spot and looking at the tub like she has been hypnotized by it.

Suddenly, Nayeon shrieks loudly, moving away from Tzuyu's sudden touch and holding her chest to control her breathing again.

"Tzuyu-ah! You can't do something like that. You've been touching me the entire day, what's wrong?", Nayeon nearly yells, her free hand going to the spot where Tzuyu's hand had slipped underneath her shirt. Tzuyu just stares back at her, emotionless at first until her lips start to quiver and her eyes get all teary.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry.", Nayeon quickly whispers, reaching out to pull the maknae closer and into her embrace where she slightly rocks her from side to side.

"I don't know anymore.", Tzuyu sniffles and even though Nayeon doesn't understand what she means, she nods and tells her it's going to be fine. After a few minutes of the younger one just crying in Nayeon's arms, the sniffles and hiccups die down and Tzuyu frees herself from the heartfelt embrace.

Tzuyu knows that something is wrong with her the second her eyes dart down to Nayeon's lips, her plump and heart shaped lips that she got a taste of just this morning. What is happening? Before she can think about it any further though, Tzuyu dashes forward and captures the lips she can't stop staring at between her own. It's the only solution, right? To her surprise, Nayeon doesn't budge. She just stays in place and wraps her arms around Tzuyu's middle pulling her closer.

"I'm just doing this to help you, okay?", Nayeon breathes against Tzuyu's lips before reconnecting them with her own again and holding back a moan when Tzuyu's hand gets tangled in her hair, pulling her face closer by the back of her head to prevent her from breaking the kiss again.

Moving backwards, Nayeon groans when her back hits the doorframe by accident, Tzuyu's left hand immediately going to the spot underneath her shirt and soothing the light pain with her cold palm. Finally getting out of the bathroom, the two just move a few steps backwards until Nayeon's thighs hit the bed and she falls with Tzuyu on top of her.

"Tzuyu-ah!", Nayeon yells, pushing the younger off just a little to have her look into her eyes.

"We can't do this, this is wrong.", Nayeon says, clearly out of breath.

"Why?", Tzuyu questions with a confused expression, making Nayeon curse underneath her breath before she pulls Tzuyu back in. She doesn't have an answer to Tzuyu's question and Nayeon knows that the maknae wouldn't give up until she comes up with a good reason to stop whatever this is. And that good reason doesn't really exist.

The oldest is more than scared to hurt Tzuyu the entire time they keep on making out, hands wandering up and down each other's bodies and mouths not only latching onto each other's lips. The second Tzuyu's hands start working on the buttons of Nayeon's jeans though, something clicks inside of the Korean's head and she grabs Tzuyu's wrist, stopping her from going any further.

"Tzuyu, really. This isn't right at all."

"Why?" Of course. Of course, Tzuyu asks that question again, Nayeon thinks and crawls up further on the bed to not be laying underneath the maknae anymore. Maknae. Heck, I'm making out with our maknae who is four years younger, not even an adult in every country, Nayeon thinks.

"Why? Because I don't want to, that's why. We can't keep doing this.", Nayeon lashes out at Tzuyu who looks at her with those big brown puppy eyes. Damn it.

"Can we maybe just...cuddle instead?", Nayeon suggests, slipping underneath the covers and patting the spot next to hers. Tzuyu lets her head fall forward for a second before looking up again, this time wearing a smile and nodding. Tzuyu is desperate to say the least. She'll take anything she can get at this moment and Nayeon seems to be the one to happily give it to her.

 

"Dahyun? Aren't you coming to bed? We have to wake up early tomorrow!", Sana calls for the younger one who is taking her time in the bathroom. The Japanese is sitting on their bed, leaning against the headboard with her glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose and a few fan letters in her lap. After a couple more minutes, Dahyun comes walking into the room in her pyjamas which is weird for the younger one since she never gets dressed in the bathroom.

"I'll sleep at Chaeyoung's.", Dahyun whispers when she walks up to the bed to grab her mobile phone and charger. Sana is quick to grab her wrist though, stopping her.

"What, why? If it's about this morning, we have to talk about it, Dahyunie.", Sana says in a soothing voice, running her thumb over Dahyun's soft skin before the rapper suddenly pulls away.

"It actually is about this morning, are you sure you want to talk about it though?", Dahyun asks with a deep frown and her voice holding a lot of anger. Sana looks at her in confusion, nodding despite her worries. She pats the spot next to her but Dahyun doesn't even react to it.

"You know, I trusted you, Sana. In that moment, I trusted you with _everything._ I felt so special and then I had to find out you were lying to me _all this time_!? Why? To get me into bed more quickly? _Why_ , Sana? It would have been so fine if you had told me before, I wouldn't have minded. But you decided to lie to me and now I had my first time with someone who lied to me and who is obviously not worthy of my trust. It may sound stupid to you but I care about that stuff, okay? I don't just give myself away like that. Did it even mean anything to you? Was you telling me that you love me a lie too? I prepared for you to be just as new to being intimate with someone as I am and I feel so stupid. I feel so _incredibly_ stupid for wasting my first time with a liar."

Dahyun lets out a loud sigh when she finishes, wiping away the tears that come running down her cheeks for the second time that day. To think that this day would end with the two in each other's arms...

"I don't...I really don't know what you're talking about.", Sana rambles, putting the letters away and sitting up with her legs crossed, staring up at the Korean whose lips are quivering like crazy.

"I love you, why would you lie to me like that?", Dahyun cries and Sana can't help but get up and throw her arms around Dahyun's neck despite all these ridicolous accusations. The Japanese is aware of how much her first time means to Dahyun and for her to say things like that...whatever it is that made her think those things, she will have a good enough reason to lash out like that. Dahyun wouldn't do that just for the fun of it.

So Sana hugs her tighter even though Dahyun tries wiggling out of her embrace and presses kisses to her hair despite Dahyun sobbing even more when she does so.

"I didn't lie to you, I promise. It meant a lot to me too, Dahyun, you have to believe me. _You_ mean the world to me. I wouldn't play with your heart like that and you know that. So please say that you didn't mean it when you said you wasted your first time on me, please Dahyunie. I don't think I could handle that.", Sana whispers close to her ear, a single tear running down her face as well.

"I remember your boyfriend. Before sixteen started.", Dahyun whimpers quietly.

"It's okay if you don't like that I've been with someone before, with a _guy,_ but I can't change that now, Dahyunie. And I never hid that from you, did I? I swear I'd turn back time to stop myself from being with him if it led to you not crying right now.", Sana admits and while saying notices that she actually means it. She'd do so much just to see Dahyun happy that others might think it's unhealthy.

"It would be enough if you turned back time to the moment you told me that I'd be your first.", Dahyun whispers, thinking that Sana doesn't hear it but she does. She understands every single word and slowly pulls herself away from the Korean's body to look into her eyes.

"What do you mean? You _are_ my first. What makes you doubt that?", Sana asks hesistantly.

Dahyun laughs through her sniffles and feels her cheeks dry again. She still feels like crying but maybe there are no tears left.

"Momo told me so quit the act. It was so embarrassing. To find out that you've already had sex while I was worrying about whether you actually enjoyed your first time. To have her laugh at me and ask me what I was talking about, that I'm definitely not your first."

Sana's eyes grow big at that. Now she remembers. She never opened up to Momo about her lie and now it's coming back around. Lies _do_ have short legs.

"No, no, no! Wait. I didn't lie to you, I promise. I lied to Momo which might not make it that much better but in this situation I think it does. I never slept with him. I never did! Momo just kept teasing me because he was a flirt and never kept his hands off me and-"

Dahyun visibly cringes at that, pulling her hands out of Sana's grip.

"-Sorry! At some point I just told Momo we did it so that she'd stop teasing me about him being so suggestive and me not reacting to it. She really did stop because she didn't want to hear my made up stories about my non-existent sex life back then. And I guess I never told her that it was a lie."

Dahyun crosses her arms in front of her chest, taking another step back before letting the silence settle between them and taking two steps forward.

"He sounds disgusting.", Dahyun mutters, looking at the ground with a frown. The Korean isn't sure how to feel now or how to act. Can she just go back to trusting Sana? Just like that? She was so convinced that the Japanese lied to her and maybe that's where she went wrong.

"Do you promise me you're not lying to me?", Dahyun asks hesistantly, stretching out her arms and placing her hands on Sana's hips.

"I promise, Dahyun. You're my first and I wouldn't want it to be anyone else. And please stop worrying about me not having enjoyed it. Cause if you keep doubting it I might just have to give you a detailed description of how much I enjoyed it and what exactly I enjoyed so much.", Sana smirks when saying the last part, grabbing Dahyun's hands and guiding them around her neck instead. The Japanese puckers her lips when looking at the rapper who chuckles at the older one.

"Are you not mad? That I accused you of lying to me without even hearing you out first?", Dahyun keeps on questioning and watches Sana's expression change from a cheeky one to a soft one.

"No. From what you just said, I hear that you've learned your lesson. And you wouldn't have lashed out at me like that if it didn't mean something to you. You thought you had every reason to do so. I get it. Just next time, ask me first. I promise to never lie to you. And I'll talk to Momo first thing in the morning to clarify everything.", Sana carefully explains, kissing the tip of Dahyun's nose who scrunches it in return.

"You don't want my kisses, huh? Also, do you not have somewhere to be?", Sana sasses, pointing at the door to make it clear that she means Chaeyoung's room. Dahyun shakes her head while closing her eyes and smiling mischieviously. With one swift motion, she makes her way around Sana and plops down onto the bed, face first.

"This isn't Chaeyoung's bed, you're mistaken. I'll help you.", Sana teases, circling her arms around Dahyun's waist and trying to pull her up but Dahyun stretches her arms out and holds on to the sides of the mattress, laughing into the pillow.

"No!", Dahyun screams, burying her face deeper into the pillow to muffle her loud laughter.

"Arghh, stop! You're tickling me, I can't breathe.", Dahyun keeps on yelling and feels Sana's body crash on top of hers when she tries pulling her up again and loses balance.

"Ow...", Sana whines, rolling off of Dahyun's body and holding her chin that she bumped against Dahyun's elbow. The Korean shakes her head at that, finally being able to catch her breath again after laughing so hard. Turning around, Dahyun scoots closer to Sana and throws her leg over hers and her arm over Sana's middle.

"Sorry.", the younger one chuckles, placing a chaste kiss on Sana's chin and declaring that she just kissed it better and the Japanese won't feel the pain anymore in a couple of seconds. With a pout, Sana looks down at Dahyun who is having her hand placed on her chest and her chin on top of that, looking up at the Japanese with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry, Sana. I was disgusting to you just then. I just never thought you'd lie to Momo unnie.", Dahyun whispers with guilt in her voice, pushing Sana's glasses back up with her finger.

"Well, I usually don't. But I'd never lie to _you_ , baby.", Sana answers, giggling when Dahyun smiles bashfully at that pet name.

"You like that, don't you?", Sana teases, nudging the Korean's nose with her finger who acts like biting into it just that Sana pulls away in time.

"I don't mind it.", Dahyun answers, acting cool and relaxed while shrugging like it's no big deal and she doesn't feel a couple degrees hotter everytime Sana calls her baby.

"Why are you getting all blushy then?", Sana keeps on teasing, poking Dahyun's cheeks with her index finger and smiling at her adorable pout.

Whining, Dahyun complains that she hates herself for always blushing and that it stops her from having a normal life.

"Alright, you're totally exaggerating! And say you hate yourself once more and I'll get really mad at you. I wasn't too mad earlier but now you're really testing the waters, Kim Dahyun.", Sana scolds while pulling the blanket from the other side of the bed over their entangled bodies, getting ready for the night. Teasingly, Sana pulls them up to her own nose, covering Dahyun's complete body and head.

"Hey- HEY! Kim Sana!", Dahyun complains loudly with little giggles escaping her mouth even though she's trying to act aggravated.

"Kim Sana, huh?", Sana asks, pulling the blanket down a little again to expose Dahyun's face with her hair being a complete mess now and the younger one blowing a strand out of her face.

"Your name is too long for yelling so I thought I'd shorten it.", Dahyun smirks, grabbing Sana's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Ah, I didn't know that Kim is the shortened version of Minatozaki, good to know.", Sana chuckles, holding on to Dahyun's hand that's holding hers to bring it to her own lips and mimick Dahyun's action, pressing a soft kiss to the back of the Korean's hand as well.

"So should I introduce myself to your brother as Kim Sana next time then?"

Dahyun blushes again, shaking her head.

"No, he'd kill me for not being invited to the wedding.", Dahyun jokes and admits to herself that it feels good to be joking around like that. She won't have to worry about all of her family rejecting her anymore, she got Myungsoo and his support.

"Well, then I'd rather not risk it.", Sana answers, stretching out her arm to turn off the last remaining light in the room and telling herself that they have to stay on this side of the bed or else they'll crush the fan letters that she's too lazy to put away now.

Getting the memo, Dahyun settles comfortably against Sana's side and places a last kiss for the night to the Japanese' lips.

"Good night, Kim Sana.", Dahyun whispers and hears Sana giggle lightly.

"Good night, baby."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mimochaeng? Yes.  
> Natzu? Yes.  
> Saida? Yes.
> 
> Happy? Yes? I really hope so but don't get used to the more or less happiness of this chapter...


	52. Games

Chaeyoung can't help but smile. The sunlight shining through the white curtains and Momo's barely audible snores woke her up a few minutes ago and the rapper feels Mina's arm around her waist, the Japanese hugging her from behind. Momo takes up the complete other half of the bed, laying on her front with her arms spread out on each side and her legs apart as well. How does one even sleep like that? The oldest is facing away from the others but still, Chaeyoung can imagine how cute she must look with her mouth just slightly agape and her cheek squished against the matress since her head isn't placed on the pillow. The youngest shrieks a little when soft lips press against her neck, Mina catching her in the act of running her fingers up and down Momo's exposed upper arm.

"Did you know that she usually sleeps in the nude? Or at least pretty much, she still wears panties.", Mina chuckles, nuzzling Chaeyoung's soft skin.

"I did not know that...she runs around in pyjamas in the dorm though?", the rapper questions, quick to get a response.

"She always puts them on after getting up. I asked her what Jeongyeon thinks about it and she said that she doesn't mind. They apparently never cuddle anyway."

The two girls giggle when Momo lets out a sleepy groan and turns her head to look at them, her hair being a mess and her expression just full on adorable. Still feeling too exhausted to say something, the oldest just stays quiet and closes her eyes again.

"Unnie! We have to get up soon, no more sleeping.", Chaeyoung chuckles, squeezing Momo's arm to which the older one reacts by flexing her biceps and grinning.

"We won't hold you back from sleeping nude, you know?", Mina says, laughing when the older one gets tense and her smile vanishes. After a couple of seconds it reappears though, the Japanese having come up with a response.

"Of course, you won't. I just put on a shirt in case Dahyun sleeps here but that obviously wasn't the case. Want me to take it off?"

Chaeyoung is quick to shake her head while gulping, settling back into Mina's embrace a little more to take in all of the comfort at offer.

"Hm, okay then...Next time.", Momo mumbles, acting all innocent while turning her head again and stretching to grab her phone that's placed on the nightstand. Checking her massages, Momo finds multiple texts from her members.

 

Sana

_Momo, we need to talk. It's kind of important._

5:14 am

 

Dahyun

_I talked to Sana and it's all good now. There was a misunderstanding. Sorry, I forgot to text you before going to sleep._

5:16 am

 

Nayeon

_Good night to you too! Don't do anything I wouldn't do:)_

10:51 pm

 

Chaeyoung

_Unnie, stop staring at your phone and pay us attention!_

5:27 am

 

With a smile, Momo looks up from her phone and at Mina's pout and Chaeyoung's glare. Such cuties.

"Aww, you want my attention?", Momo teases in a sweet voice, copying Mina's pout and the two girls nod. The oldest thinks that this feels way too domestic and natural for them just trying to figure things out. Maybe it'll be easier than all of them thought. The expected hesistance towards Mina isn't really prominant at all anymore and Momo is sure that the other Japanese feels the same.

With a content sigh, Momo pushes herself off the bed and gets up, stretching and exposing her toned abs which the other two girls can't help but gawk at. Everytime. It gets them everytime, all three of them think.

"Where are you going?", Chaeyoung asks and watches Momo walk towards the bathroom. A couple of seconds later, the Japanese walks out of it again with a toothbrush in her hand.

"Brushing my teeth so I can kiss your neediness away.", Momo smiles before thoroughly brushing her teeth, directing the sentence at both Mina and Chaeyoung.

"I'm not needy!", Mina declares but her getting up to brush her teeth as well says otherwise. Chaeyoung doesn't even protest. Maybe she is needy, that's okay. She got two beautiful and caring girlfriends, everyone in her situation would be needy. So she follows Mina suit and after a couple of minutes, the youngest finds herself in Momo's arms with the Japanese leaning against the wall, sharing sweet and slow kisses while Mina gets dressed and ready for the day.

"I get it. You're not needy. Now come and kiss me. Us.", Chaeyoung says, quick to correct herself while turning around to face the younger one out of the two Japanese. Mina seems to consider for a second but the buzzing of her phone stops her from following Chaeyoung's demand.

"It's Sana. She asks if we want to come over, Nayeon will be there too. I quote 'Just a little get together with my besties'.", Mina reads, lifting her eyebrows at the two girls.

"Tell her we can't. We're busy.", Momo says, pulling Chaeyoung in for another kiss and making the rapper blush when pulling away.

"Momo, we can't. We're talking about Sana here.", Mina carefully whispers, getting closer to her girlfriends before wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung from behind and kissing the side of her neck, making her shiver. With a nod and small smile from Momo it's settled. Their friendship comes first. Always...

 

"Oh, you brought Tzuyu! Great.", Sana says when opening the door and revealing Nayeon and Tzuyu. She didn't expect the Taiwanese to come too. Maybe she didn't know Momo would be here.

"Oh...and you invited Mina, Chaeyoung and Momo...", Nayeon mutters, her voice dropping when mentioning that last name.

"You're making this sound like a party or something. It's literally just a thirty minute hang out if even.", Sana chuckles, gesturing the two to come in and praying that Jihyo and Jeongyeon won't hear about this. The Japanese just didn't feel like acting like she isn't totally head over heels for her girlfriend and whenever she's around Jeongyeon, that's still what she does. She knows it's no use and Jeongyeon doesn't mind it anymore but it just makes Sana feel uncomfortable.

"Sana-yah! The girls wanna drink again tomorrow after our last concert. Please be a good unnie and tell them we can't.", Mina whines, nudging Chaeyoung back with double the force, making the rapper fall against Momo who is busy munching on some snacks provided by the hotel.

With a lenghty sigh, Sana sinks down on the double bed next to Dahyun, throwing her arm around her shoulder and looking at Mina with a sad smile.

"Sorry, Minari. I won't be your good unnie. Ask Jeongyeon and remind her of last time when Nayeon got drunk and gave her a lap dance. She'll be your girl.", Sana says, getting a glare from the oldest who claims that Jeongyeon enjoyed it and just couldn't show her excitement that well.

"You two look cozy.", Dahyun says, breaking the comfortable silence after the laughter died down.

Tzuyu and Nayeon share a quick glance, the two being sat nearly on top of each other.

"I could say the same thing about you!", Nayeon hurriedly rushes out, a blush appearing on her cheeks which doesn't happen too often.

"We're a couple, unnie. What's your excuse?", Dahyun keeps on teasing with Sana giggling against her neck which is indeed very distracting, the hand resting on her thigh adding up to it. Dayhun can't deny that her thoughts have been running wild since the last morning.

"Ugh! Then I could say the same thing about Mina and Momo and they're not a couple! Leave us be.", Nayeon hisses and it doesn't take her too long before she notices the change in atmosphere.

Sana and Dahyun share a panicked look but before one of them could speak up and change the topic, Chaeyoung's voice is already piercing throught the thick air.

"Actually, they are a couple. Kind of. I guess it's time we tell you that we're pretty much official. Momo, Mina and I."

It doesn't even take Tzuyu one second to react. In a swift motion she escapes from underneath Nayeon, gets up and grabs Nayeon's hand, pulling her along. Right before opening the door to leave the room, the maknae turns around again, looking at Chaeyoung and opening her mouth to say something. Nothing comes out. She doesn't know what to say, there's no one to blame but herself. Suddenly, the Taiwanese becomes super aware of causing a scene and anxiety starts pushing away every logical thought that was left in her mind. She messed up, she messed up big time and there was no way she would get out of this without having to explain herself, having to confess.

_"Tzuyu, wait!"_

Tzuyu didn't even notice that they already arrived in their room until Nayeon grabs both her hands and forces the maknae to look at her.

"Calm down, baby."

Tzuyu huffs at the still not given up nickname, if anything it just triggers her even more. A few rooms down the hallway sits a girl with her two girlfriends, a girl she can't kiss. Not now, not ever. But right in front of her stands a girl who would probably be more than willing to help her forget. If not, she'll make her.

So without giving it a second thought, Tzuyu already attaches her lips to Nayeon's, catching the oldest by surprise like most times. The kiss is without a doubt the most urgent and hungry kiss they've ever shared and even though a part of Nayeon doesn't like this at all, she can't stop the moan from slipping out of her mouth and into Tzuyu's.

"Tzuyu! Stop.", Nayeon breathes out when the younger one starts sucking on her neck and her hands start getting dangerously low on her back. It takes Nayeon a strong push to get the younger one to listen to her.

"What are you doing? We need to talk about this.", Nayeon demands with anger filling her voice.

"You can either watch me cry or kiss me.", Tzuyu whispers, not even caring to look up into Nayeon's eyes, her own gaze fixed on those plump lips.

"Promise me we'll talk about it this evening."

It comes out as a whisper and Nayeon isn't sure why she doesn't sound more convincing, more dominant since that's exactly what she's usually like. But with Tzuyu's gaze on her, her soft lips parted and her eyes starting to look teary, Nayeon just can't help herself and starts growing weak.

With a quick nod, Tzuyu halfheartedly agrees to what Nayeon said and dives right back in. Here's to forgetting and here's to messing up even more since it can't get much worse. Might as well destroy it all.

 

"I should have told her sooner, right?", Chaeyoung asks, still in shock at how Tzuyu just ran off and kept glaring at her like she's her worst enemy.

Sana and Dahyun stay quiet, look down at their laps. Only when Dahyun hears a quiet sniffle coming from Sana, the Korean looks at her girlfriend to see her fighting the tears.

"Hey.", Dahyun whispers softly, cupping Sana's cheek with her left hand and using her right to draw small circles on the small of her back to try and comfort her.

When the Japanese finally looks up to meet Dahyun's eyes, the rapper knows exactly what this is about. It's empathy. Sana knows exactly what it's like to really care for someone only to find out they don't like you back like that. She's been there and she felt what Tzuyu feels right now. The Japanese wishes she could say she can't imagine what Tzuyu must feel like at this moment but she can. She knows the crushing feeling of not having your feelings reciprocated and having to live with it, having to live with said person no matter what. There's no way of running away. Not further than the few metres separating their rooms.

"You got me, Sana. I'm all yours.", Dahyun whispers close to Sana's ear so only she would hear her.

The two girls ignore Chaeyoung snicker in the background and share a long but tender kiss to reassure each other that they've got each other no matter what. When they pull apart, Sana just nods with her eyes closed and her head dropping forward again, her hand on top of Dahyun's that's still on her cheek.

"I should talk to her.", Momo suddenly says out of the blue, ready to get up when Dahyun surges forward and takes hold of the Japanese' hand.

"You shouldn't. I don't think she wants to see you right now.", Dahyun quickly explains, feeling bad for just saying it like that but it's the truth. The truth that Tzuyu won't be able to hide for much longer.

"We'll go. You can stay here, we'll see each other downstairs, yeah? 20 minutes, don't forget.", Dahyun chuckles to try and ease the other's minds which obviously doesn't work.

"Don't get naughty on our bed.", Sana teases, following Dahyun's example in trying to lighten the mood but again, no can do. With loud sighs, the couple gets up and quickly escapes the scene, closing the door behind them only to properly catch their breaths and for Dahyun to fix Sana's make up a little.

"She'll be fine, Sana. It will take some time but it'll get better. And Nayeon and her seem close lately so she'll help her. Nayeon unnie really looks out for Tzuyu.", Dahyun tries assuring Sana and the Japanese nods. She knows it'll get better and easier for the Taiwanese. In the end, there's really no way around it.

"Alright, let's go. I have a feeling we have to rescue Tzuyu out of Nayeon's grasp. She loves to baby our maknae.", Sana chuckles, taking Dahyun's hand in hers and walking up to said girls' room.

 

The loud knock on the door startles Nayeon as she suddenly gets super aware of the situation she's in. Tzuyu placing open mouthed kisses on Nayeon's neck while she's straddling her lap with the older girl's hands on her back and Tzuyu slowly starting to rock her body against Nayeon's.

"Tzuyu!", Nayeon gasps as the knocks won't stop and she makes out Sana's voice from the other side of the door.

"It's okay. The door is locked.", Tzuyu breathes out against her cheek, not bothering to slow down her movements even though Nayeon turned completely stiff. The oldest can't help but try to make out what the Japanese is saying, she doesn't seem to be alone. That's when the door suddenly opens with a click and swings open before any of the two girls on the bed can react properly.

It's quiet all of a sudden. Painfully quiet. No one dares to say a thing and Tzuyu just carefully gets off of Nayeon's lap, holding eye contact with Dahyun all the way who just stares back at her.

"What is going on here?", Dahyun finally asks, sounding exhausted from just realizing that the mess they're in is even bigger than expected.

That's when Nayeon and Tzuyu suddenly start tearing up, both getting up and heading for different pairs of arms. Sana is quick to throw her arms around Nayeon's neck, running her hand through the dark hair.

"It's okay.", the Japanese whispers, holding the oldest tightly who starts to sob uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, Dahyun has Tzuyu in her embrace, looking to the side and at a crying Nayeon worriedly. Seriously, what is going on?

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't- I didn't want to hurt her. I just want her to be happy.", Nayeon hiccups, sitting on the bed next to Sana after Dahyun and Tzuyu had left to find a place of their own.

"Unnie, calm down. We have ten more minutes. Tell me what happened.", Sana says in a relaxing tone, taking Nayeon's hands in hers and squeezing them softly.

"It started a few days ago when she asked me to kiss her. Which I did. But she looked so broken, Sana, I didn't have a choice. I just wanted to help her.", Nayeon rushes out, the words sounding like an apology when she didn't do anything wrong. Tzuyu wanted it after all.

"She kept being really touchy and started kissing me again yesterday. I told her it won't help her get over Momo and that I don't want it, that it's wrong but she always cries when I reject her and I can't see her cry, Sana. Before you came in she told me she'd cry if I don't kiss her and she knows I don't want that."

The Japanese can't help but frown at what Nayeon is telling her. That doesn't sound good. Not at all. If what Nayeon says is true, which she doesn't doubt, they are in real trouble. Actually, Tzuyu is. A part of Sana hopes that Tzuyu isn't aware of the mind games she's playing with Nayeon.

"Unnie...I know this is a lot but did you ever hear of emotional abuse? I'm not saying Tzuyu is doing anything conciously but she's controlling you. And not in a good way at all.", Sana says, deciding that there isn't really a way to ease into the topic, not to her knowledge at least. This is all so messed up.

"What? She's not abusing me, Sana! What the hell? Tzuyu would never do that, don't make her look like the predator when she's the victim!", Nayeon pretty much yells into Sana's face. This is going to be more difficult than expected, Sana thinks when pushing the glasses back up her nose and trying to find the right words to say without triggering the Korean even more.

"She isn't the victim, unnie. Yes, she's broken hearted and of course, it hurts but no one put her into that position. It sucks not being able to blame anyone but yourself, I know that. I fell for Dahyun and I would have never thought of blaming her for it. Unnie, you are the victim here. She's unconsciously manipulating you to do what she wants. _Kiss me or I'll cry_? Sorry, but that's messed up."

Those words cause Nayeon to start crying again, pushing Sana's shoulder with one hand in silent protest before falling forward and collapsing into the Japanese' arms, her mind exhausting her and that exhaustion taking over her body with full force.

"Nayeon, hey. I'm sorry. Please stop crying. We have to be ready in five minutes but that interview will probably not take too long and we'll be back here in no time, okay? I'll change rooms with Tzuyu, I can stay here if you want. Unnie, please. You have to calm down.", Sana pretty much begs, holding the Korean in her arms while rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

Meanwhile-

 

"Tzuyu, what the hell? You don't like Nayeon, do you?", Dahyun lets out in agony, looking at the younger one in front of her that stopped crying as soon as they entered Chaeyoung's unoccupied room with Mina and Momo thankfully still gone as well.

"No, of course not.", Tzuyu hisses, already being annoyed, knowing that Dahyun is about to start one of her typical interrogations.

"Then why would you push her to kiss you? Multiple times?", Dahyun nearly yells, reminding herself that the walls won't be too thick and she should probably quiet down a little.

"Excuse me? I didn't push her to do anything! I asked her to kiss me, it's not like a simple no would do."

Dahyun hates this act of Tzuyu, the cold and careless one. The one that doesn't give a care in the world and acts like every single breath you take is a bother to her. But it's Tzuyu, one of Dahyun's best friends. She knows her too well, she knows that Tzuyu isn't actually like this. She is sweet and caring, always looking out for everyone and the one to cry the most out of all members. No one wants to see her hurt, Nayeon not being an exception.

"Tzuyu, you put her under pressure. She kissed you because she can't say no to you and you know that. She did it because she doesn't want to see you hurt. Nayeon loves you so much and if you want to hear it or not, you used her to make yourself feel better which, if I'm being honest, is so stupid. You think you could get over Momo by hooking up with Nayeon? You should get over yourself first.", Dahyun scolds the younger one, knowing that Tzuyu has to hear what she has to say even if it hurts.

"You're really pathetic, Dahyun, you know that? You are so selfish and self-absorbed but you don't even see that, do you? You're too busy riding your fucking girlfriend-"

"-Tzuyu, -"

"-to think about me for even a second. You know, I liked you better before you got together with Sana. At least you cared then.", Tzuyu spits out, pushing herself off the bed and walking towards the door, her eyes remaining tearless.

"Tzuyu. _Tzuyu_ , if you go now-"

Dahyun is cut off by the loud noise of the door slamming shut. Shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops?


	53. Silence

And that's how they find themselves sitting in silence in the back of a van, Dahyun inbetween Sana and Momo, and Jeongyeon in front of them while being occupied playing some game with her headphones on. It's probably the tenth time that Dahyun sighs since getting into the bus which they did just five minutes ago.

"Would you say I'm selfish? Or self-absorbed?", Dahyun suddenly blurts out, Tzuyu's words not leaving her mind. Maybe the Taiwanese is right and she's been to occupied with herself to notice the misery her friend is in.

"Did Tzuyu say that?", Sana asks and much to the other two girls' surprise her voice doesn't sound soft and caring but cold and angry. At Tzuyu, Dahyun hopes until she notices what she's hoping for here and shakes her head. She _is_ an awful friend.

"Sorry.", Dahyun whispers, the words coming out of instinct while sinking down in her seat a little and wishing to just disappear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude, Dahyunie. I'm just...she's just so...ugh!", Sana lets out in frustration, ignoring Momo's questioning glance.

"You're not selfish at all, Dubu. I don't know what made you worry but there's no reason to.", Momo whispers close to Dahyun's ear and kisses her cheek afterwards, making the younger one grumble in silent protest.

"And could you finally tell me what all of this is about?", Momo asks when backing away again, looking at Sana with a judging glare.

"You lied to me about your first time which is _so_ rude, just saying, and now you're keeping something from me again? Come on, I miss my best friend who tells me everything and can't wait to come out with all the newest gossip.", Momo whines and pouts after she finished talking.

"Momo, this isn't just some gossip. It's really serious and I'm in no position to tell you about it. Dahyun as well, don't look at her like that, she won't tell you anything. We can't, Momo, I'm sorry. But it's not on us.", Sana quickly explains, hoping Momo would understand which she does.

"Just don't lie to me ever again or I'll get real mad.", Momo huffs, crossing her arms and looking at the back of the seat in front of her.

"Come on, you were super annoying about it. I just wanted to get you off my back and that did the job, didn't it?", Sana smiles, knowing that Momo isn't really mad at her for that. The oldest Japanese is rarely truly mad at her but how could she? She has an incredibly soft spot for the clumsy and energetic fellow Japanese, otherwise she wouldn't be her best friend.

"One more word and I'll hop right back onto your back and break it. Now I got Dahyun to tease you with and I promise that any details you give me about your first time won't gross me out as much as the ones did about the fake first time with your ex. That guy was seriously such a freak, I don't know how you could be with him for two months. I know I teased you about it but it actually disgusted me so much when he touched you inappropriately, mainly in front of his friends. Like, keep your god damn hands to yourself and not to my so much more deserving best friend, ugh. I get mad just thinking about it. I kept that all in for you, you know?", Momo rambles, talking herself into rage and not noticing Dahyun staring daggers. The Korean really doesn't appreciate hearing about that awful guy. It makes her stomach turn to say the least. Sana doesn't deserve to be treated with anything but the utmost respect and to hear that that's not what he did makes the younger one fume on the inside. And outside, the two girls she's sat inbetween can clearly see her anger.

"Babe, calm down.", Sana chuckles and Dahyun notices how her girlfriend opts for Babe instead of Baby whenever they're in someone's presence like it's a weakened version of the second choice.

"I don't like hearing about that guy. You deserved better than that.", Dahyun huffs, crossing her arms and mimicking Momo's position, not meeting Sana's eyes.

"That's why I have you now, isn't it?", Sana smiles, pressing a kiss to Dahyun's temple for a few seconds longer than what she usually goes for in front of their members.

"Maybe.", Dahyun grumbles, still brooding a little that Sana sold herself short in the past. She deserves the world and the guy doesn't seem to even have tried giving it to her. What a fool.

"Oh my god, our little Dubu is seriously mad. Sana, do something.", Momo laughs, pinching the younger one's cheeks who flinches away and presses against Sana's side with the Japanese being quick to throw an arm around her shoulders and keep her in place.

"You know I don't care about him anymore, right?", Sana whispers into Dahyun's ear, kissing its lobe and quickly stopping herself from taking it inbetween her lips.

"It's not about that.", Dahyun huffs, not being able to cool down that quickly. She wishes she would have been there for Sana sooner. To protect her from guys like that. Disgusting guys. Stupid men.

"What is it about then?", Sana keeps questioning, her nose against Dahyun's cheek.

"I don't like the way he treated you. That he touched you inappropriately.", the Korean answers, looking down and admittedly at Sana's cleavage. Anything is better to focus on than her anger.

"You touch me too, Dahyunie. Just that it's _really_ appropriate, any time and any way. That's why I've got you now, baby. Because you care and you're good. You are everything he wasn't, you're perfect. To me, you are undeniably perfect.", Sana whispers, making sure to emphasize every word to leave Dahyun no chance to doubt her.

"Don't ever be with someone like him again.", Dahyun mutters but gives in anyway, cuddling more into Sana who for sure caught her staring at her chest.

"No worries. I'm not into polyamory.", Sana chuckles and hopes Dahyun knows what she's trying to say. And she does. She does know. Sana is suggesting they'll be together forever and not a single part of Dahyun dislikes that idea. She can't imagine a better future for herself than to be with Sana. Anything else doesn't matter as long as they stay together. Right?

"You know, Sana texted me this morning whether she should show a little cleavage today and I feel like it's time you thank me for telling her to do so considering you're quite enjoying the view, hm?", Momo says when nudging Dahyun's side. She watched the two girls' interactions intently and feels like it's time to step in again.

"Thank you.", Dahyun says, watching the girls on both sides of her gasp. They really didn't expect Dahyun to just admit to it, they thought she'd deny her wandering eyes.

"You're getting out of control, young one.", Momo teases and hisses at Sana who slaps her hand away that rested just a little too high up on Dahyun's thigh.

"All yours, I get it.", Momo says and holds her hands up in defense while shaking her head.

"A few more days and we're back home.", Sana sighs, resting her cheek against the top of Dahyun's head who seems to be dozing off despite having been wide awake just a few seconds ago.

"And then a few more days and we got two weeks off with our families. I already planned a trip with Hana. Well, she planned it but I'm part of it. So looking forward to it.", Momo says with a big smile on her face.

"Does it sound stupid when I say that I think I'll miss them?", Momo asks hesitantly, looking into Sana's hazel eyes.

"Like, we're still at the start and even though it's only two weeks, I feel like those would be important two weeks to spend together."

Sana knows that this is about Mina and Chaeyoung, no names needed to be dropped. And she feels for her best friend. Even though she's already dreading spending time away from Dahyun, she knows that it's different with Momo. She can't imagine having to part with Dahyun just a week after getting together. That phase is such a high that everything else immediately pulls you down the second you're not together.

"I get that but look, you've got your trip to look forward to and I know Hana, you'll have the time of your lives together, she won't let you sulk for even a second. Meaning you can then look forward to seeing the two again without it ruining your mood. And I don't wanna know where all that anticipation goes when the three of you are back together...", Sana tries lifting the mood, being successful judging by Momo's eye roll and shoulder shove that she directed at Dahyun for some unknown reason which causes the younger one to wake up. She has been asleep for five minutes, why does she act like she didn't get any proper sleep in days? Sana giggles at Dahyun's only half opened eyes and cute little mix between a frown and a pouty face.

"I don't think that's going to happen but you two? Please make sure you're home alone when you do it. And not in the maknae's room! And not on my bed!", Momo says, keeping up the conversation from before.

"Can't promise that.", Dahyun murmurs, obviously feeling a little confident and playful today. Momo just gasps at the younger one's response, looking at Sana who in return just shrugs with a smile.

"I'll do whatever she desires and if that includes doing it in your bed...I'm in.", Sana jokes, getting a scoff and disgusted expression from Momo.

"I liked you better when you were still virgins.", Momo mutters under her breath, making the other two girls chuckle. Teasing Momo is enough to keep their minds off of all the drama. For now at least.

 

"I'll shower first!", Jeongyeon yells as soon as they enter their dorm, raising her hand and stumbling forwards and into her room to get changed already.

It's been five days. Five days since Tzuyu last talked to Nayeon. Five days since Tzuyu last talked to Mina, Momo or Chaeyoung for that matter. Five days of ignoring Dahyun and therefore Sana as well. Five days of clinging onto Jihyo and Jeongyeon who took her in without questioning it. They figured she's probably just homesick. And maybe she is, maybe that's all she needs to get back to her old self, her old self that didn't fall for a certain Japanese and that didn't kiss Nayeon just because she can. In a couple of days she will be home and there's nothing she wants more right now.

For Momo, it's been five days of constant babying and getting babied. As soon as they established their relationship and talked about boundaries, Chaeyoung got back into her role of the caring and super sweet girlfriend that loves to be the 'big' spoon and that initiates nearly every kind of physical contact. And Mina always loved taking care of Momo so nothing changed there at all. The three girls shared secret little kisses as much as possible, not once forgetting Chaeyoung's request to take things slow. Their relationship is in full process of blooming and Chaeyoung has to admit that she nearly let those specific three words slip out when she last cuddled with the two and just felt super content and happy with where they're at at the moment. Things are finally falling into place and she couldn't be more happy about it.

But Chaeyoung can also not deny that she's heartbroken despite all the love she's getting. Tzuyu has been one of her best friends for such a long time now, they've been through everything together and all of a sudden the Taiwanese starts acting like she doesn't even know the rapper. The last time she paid any attention to Chaeyoung was when she glared at her after their confession. It confuses Chaeyoung, it confuses her so much to not know what is going on. She couldn't possibly understand why Tzuyu would look at her with such anger, disappointment and spise. The youngest supported her when she came out with Mina, what changed now that she's with Momo as well?

"You don't wanna go in?", Dahyun asks, still standing next to the rapper who didn't set foot into their dorm yet, the door slowly closing in front of them. The two girls just stand there for a few seconds, looking into each other's eyes and just waiting. What they're waiting for, they don't know.

"Dahyun, I know you know what's up with Tzuyu. At least tell me if I messed up big time. I don't know what I did and it's driving me insane. I just want her back but everytime I even look at her, she moves away. Please. Tell me what to do. I don't want to part with her like that before we go visit our families.", Chaeyoung pleads, already knowing Dahyun won't say anything when she sighs and throws an arm around the rapper's shoulder.

"Talk to her. We're sharing a room, she can't escape much longer. Ask her. And don't let what she'll say get to you too much, okay? When I confronted her she said I was selfish and that she liked it better when I wasn't with Sana. So just know that...she's sensitive, I guess. I can't tell you more though.", Dahyun finishes, twisting the key again and ushering Chaeyoung inside. With a deep sigh, the older rapper follows. Why is this all such a mess?

 

"Unnies?"

Jeongyeon looks up from cutting onions and Jihyo does the same, putting the knife aside she just cut some carrots with. It has always been their ritual to cook some actual food when they get back home after being busy so much. Something about cooling down, Tzuyu thinks.

Leaning back against the fridge, Tzuyu meets Jeongyeon's eyes who nods to let her know to keep going.

"I was just thinking and...nevermind."

Tzuyu shakes her head when seeing her unnies' worried glances. She's being dramatic, that's all. She'll manage sharing a room with Chaeyoung, it'll be fine.

"You do know that I won't let you go before you tell us what's bothering you, right? What's been bothering you these past few days.", Jeongyeon starts, looking at Jihyo who then starts talking.

"Tzuyu, you can't keep ignoring all the other girls forever. If they did something to upset you, talk about it. You don't need to tell us if you don't want to but please, try talking to them at least."

The Taiwanese nods. She knows Jihyo isn't wrong but she also doesn't like confrontations of any sort and she's got a handful ahead of her.

"I was about to ask if we could possibly switch rooms so that I'm with the two of you but I guess you're right. I should just talk to them.", Tzuyu whispers, more to herself than anyone else. It's not like sharing a room with her unnies would mean sharing her issues with them too. She can't tell them about everything that has happened since she'd expose Chaeyoung's relationship that way. It's crazy to think that Jihyo and Jeongyeon still don't have a clue about that whole dilemma, not even about Mina and Chaeyoung before they got with Momo. Or so Tzuyu thinks.

Jihyo has her suspiciouns even though she doesn't voice them out. She always kind of had the feeling that Mina and Chaeyoung feel something for each other. Something other than just love between friends. More than that. Jihyo just figured to give them time, it's their thing and not hers. She doesn't really know about Momo's involvement but she does have the feeling that Momo is somehow part of the whole thing that's been bugging Tzuyu lately.

"Do that. We can get back to that idea of changing rooms if you still think so after talking to them. But remember that we're a group and we can't let something get between us, okay? Not in the long run.", Jeongyeon says, getting a 'Yes, Mum' and eye roll from Tzuyu which immediately lightens the mood as the oldest out of the three points the knife at Tzuyu in a fake threatening manner before lowering her gaze on the onions again.

"I was thinking that we should maybe change rooms so that Sana and Dahyun can share the double. I don't want them unnecessarily sneaking into each other's rooms at night and squeezing into those small beds. Maybe we should give them some space.", Jihyo says, not looking up from cutting her scallions.

"I don't know. That would totally switch up all of our rooms. And I don't want to sound negative but what if they break up at some point? It would be so dramatic to switch back rooms.", Jeongyeon ponders, really not having anything bad in mind when saying that, just stating the obvious.

"Well, we shouldn't expect that to happen. And I just think that they both aren't always feeling the best and they usually get better when they are together. I don't know. Shouldn't we give them some privacy?", Jihyo questions, looking at Tzuyu who didn't say anything to that yet.

"Do you really think it's the best idea to let them have a room for themselves now that we know they have sex?", Tzuyu chuckles, stealing some of Jihyo's carrot pieces with the latter slapping the back of her hand.

"They what?", Jeongyeon suddenly lets out and the other two girls realize that she didn't know. Not until now at least. Oops.

"They've been together for quite a while now, they're both adults and know what they're doing so let them be.", Jihyo says and lets out a small yelp when Jeongyeon bumps her hip into hers.

"I know, no need to be so defensive. I was just surprised.", Jeongyeon chuckles and doesn't see the other two sharing a weirded out glance. They expected Jeongyeon to have a bigger reaction but oh well. It's for the better. Before the three can continue their little talk, Mina and Nayeon enter the kitchen and Jihyo decides she should probably just wait until Sana and Dahyun propose the idea of changing rooms. They'll have another talk then.

 

"I guess it won't surprise anyone that I'll be sleeping here a lot from now on.", Dahyun says when entering the biggest room with her pillow, water bottle and small blanket tugged underneath her arms and her glasses on the tip of her nose, daring to slip off any second.

Nayeon quickly reaches out when Dahyun walks by her bed to push them up the bridge of her nose again, getting a 'thank you' and smile from the younger one.

"Why is Sana not sleeping at yours though? I don't mind it, really. Just asking.", Nayeon says when settling back in her bed, alternating between looking at Dahyun and looking at her mobile phone screen.

"Sana tends to move a lot at night and that's not so great when you're sleeping in a bunk bed and sharing it with grumpy Chaeyoung. I'm also kind of not on the best terms with Tzuyu right now, she wouldn't want to have me there, mostly not together with Sana.", Dahyun says, mumbling the second part about Tzuyu with Mina, Nayeon and Jihyo still understanding her.

"Yeah, I bet you move a lot at night.", Nayeon smirks, laughing at her own joke without anyone joining in.

"No jam.", Jihyo whispers, thinking Nayeon wouldn't hear but boy, was she wrong.

"What did you call me?", Nayeon yells, getting up and running up to Jihyo's bed before jumping the younger one's bones and fake punching her with the leader laughing underneath her and repeating that she won't take it back.

"Is it always like that in here?", Dahyun questions when taking a big gulp out of her bottle, Jeongyeon's order. The second oldest apparently keeps an eye out for the girls' liquid consumption and she came to the conclusion that mainly Momo and Dahyun don't drink enough. And who is Dahyun to deny her unnie's order? The rapper also clearly heard Jeongyeon coughing after telling her to drink more and putting a very prominent 'thirsty' in the middle of it which Dahyun decided to ignore and Momo blushed at since Chaeyoung was in the same room. Those two, Dahyun thinks and quickly corrects herself. Those three.

"It's usually worse. Sana likes joining in when Nayeon goes crazy and Jihyo doesn't hold back as well when Tzuyu, Chaeng and you are not around.", Mina chuckles while shaking her head at the still fighting girls, Jihyo being on top now and Nayeon underneath her who jokingly makes things sexual by pointing out the position they're in and wiggling her brows.

"Oh my god, Nayeon. Go get some and leave me alone.", Jihyo laughs, pushing the older one's shoulder again before getting off of her to let her go. Dahyun's eyes go wide at that. Mina is right, Jihyo really tends to act a little different when not being with the maknae's. Wait, does that mean she doesn't consider Dahyun a maknae anymore. Maybe she thinks she's mature enough since her and Sana- Nevermind, Dahyun thinks, shaking that thought away.

"How come you always end up in someone else's bed instead of yours, Nayeonie?", Sana laughs when walking in with her still wet blonde hair falling over her shoulders. She is quick to approach Dahyun and stand inbetween her legs, cupping the younger one's face and pressing a smiley kiss to Dahyun's lips.

"Ugh, stop it with your cute little kisses. I want someone to cuddle and kiss too.", Nayeon whines, walking into the direction of Mina now with her outstretched arms and a pout on her lips.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Chaeyoung has a sixth sense when it comes to Mina. Something about her left ear tingling or something...", Dahyun explains, trailing off in the end since she's not sure whether it was her ear or little toe. And also trailing off since Sana placed her foot on the edge of the bed and inbetween Dahyun's legs, handing her a bottle of her cotton candy body lotion and looking at her with a pleading look. With a sigh and smile, Dahyun takes the bottle and places a quick peck to Sana's knee that thankfully no one saw. After pressing a little bit of the lotion onto the palm of her hands, Dahyun starts spreading it on Sana's already soft skin, going up her calve and thigh and stopping right where her shorts stop which is admittedly pretty high up. Trying not to blush, Dahyun keeps massaging in the body lotion, enjoying the feeling of Sana's smooth skin underneath her fingers.

"Mina? Are you with Chaeyoung? Cause what Dahyun said kind of sounded like you are...", Jihyo asks, looking at the youngest Japanese that tries dragging Nayeon out of her bed, being all giggly. At least until Jihyo spoke up. Dahyun's eyes grow wide at that question and she stops what she's doing, thinking about whether she just exposed Mina and Chaeyoung and therefore Momo as well.

"Sana!", the Korean suddenly screeches, looking up at Sana who wears a smug expression that soon turns into an innocent one.

"What?", the Japanese asks with a slight pout. As if she doesn't what exactly she just did. While Dahyun was too occupied thinking about Mina, Sana tried getting her attention back by pushing the ball of her foot up high inbetween Dahyun's legs, meeting a highly sensitive spot of Dahyun's body.

As soon as the Korean gasped out in horror though, Sana pulled her foot back, knowing the other's are paying attention.

"Other leg.", the Japanese smiles as if nothing has happened, replacing her right leg with her left and silently asking Dahyun to do the same procedure as before. With a scoff and shake of her head, Dahyun follows Sana's order and starts working on her other leg, forgetting Jihyo's question for a second.

"Chaeyoung and I? We're...yes, we are together.", Mina says, admitting to her relationship with Chaeyoung but not Momo. She can't expose her fellow Japanese like that without asking her first.

"For how long?", Jihyo keeps asking and Mina can see the hurt in her eyes. Their leader must realize that the other's already knew, judging by her look.

"Kind of since Australia. But then we broke up because of-...reasons. And now we're back together for a couple of days already. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was just so messy and we didn't know where it was going so we kept you in the dark. Please don't be mad at me.", Mina rushes out, sitting down on the edge of her bed with Nayeon immediately hugging her middle from her awkward laying position. Sighing loudly, Jihyo gets up from her own bed and takes place next to Mina, resting her hand on the younger one's thigh and smiling at the Japanese.

"You know I could never be mad at you. And I guess I get where you're coming from. It's okay to take your time with things like that. I'm just glad to hear that Chaeyoung and you are fine now. Was this whole thing what all the drama was about when I was sick? Sana!?", Jihyo asks while rubbing Mina's thing reassuringly.

"Oh, what?", Sana asks, having spaced out before and now seeing all eyes on her when she turns to look at her members. Nayeon smirks, Mina shakes her head with a smile and Jihyo just raises her brows in question when Sana starts giggling at having been too occupied with Dahyun massaging her thigh.

"Sorry.", Sana keeps on giggling, turning around and settling on Dahyun's lap with the Korean groaning as if Sana's super heavy, leading to Sana taking her feet off the floor and pushing all of her weight on Dahyun's legs.

"Oof, Sana, stop bouncing like that and keep still.", Dahyun complains and the Japanese actually listens to her and decides to finally pay attention to what Jihyo asked her.

"That's part of the drama at least. I couldn't tell you about it though and I hope you now get why.", Sana pouts and watches their leader nod understandingly.

"It's okay, I get it. Just...please do me a favor and talk to Tzuyu. She's not okay and she hasn't been for a while now. I don't know what everything is about but I know that some of you do so please, fix it. I can't stand to see her like that.", Jihyo pleads and notices Nayeon dropping her arms from around Mina's waist and cuddling into the blanket instead, turning her back towards the others.

Whatever all of this is about, Jihyo thinks, she hopes they'll solve it before working on their next comeback. They can't have the fans notice anything or it could be the end of their careers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, nothing really happened yet but I promise you won't have to wait much longer.


	54. Sixteen times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> You better prepare for adorable Chaeng…
> 
> (I also didn't proofread so sorry for any mistakes)

"Hey, Momo?", Jeongyeon asks into the darkness of their room, waiting for a grumpy response. She's sharing a room and bed with the sleepy Japanese after all.

"Hm?", Momo grumbles, not turning to look at the Korean and just staying in place instead, hoping whatever Jeongyeon wants to say can wait till the morning.

"Would you mind if I go over to the maknae's room and sleep there? I'm a little worried about leaving Tzuyu alone with Chaeyoung, I saw Dahyun disappearing into Sana's room. I just don't have a good feeling about leaving them alone, they can both get super hot-headed and I know that Tzuyu's having trouble with Chaeyoung at the moment.", Jeongyeon explains, already getting up since she doesn't think that Momo would complain about her leaving. She just wanted to tell the Japanese so she doesn't wonder where Jeongyeon is when she wakes up.

"Night.", Momo just mumbles sleepily, cuddling even more into her blanket and letting sleep overcome her the second she hears the door open and close again. The Japanese is usually a quite vivid dreamer so it doesn't surprise her when she suddenly finds herself in a too realistic feeling dream.

The mattress dips behind her and she can feel a warm body press against her back and soft lips placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Humming, the Japanese scoots back to press even more against the other person's body, lifting her leg and moving it back to hook it around the girls' leg and pulling it forward again and inbetween her own, their legs being all tangled up now. A chuckle sounds close to her ear and Momo reaches back to grab the hand of the other person, intertwining their fingers and pulling them to her front and up to her chest where they settle until-

"Momo!"

That loud ass screech definitely woke the Japanese up as she flutters her eyes open and leans over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand, realizing she's actually not alone in bed and hovering over someone who's breathing loudly and quickly. Finally grabbing on to the light switch, Momo turns on the light to see a terrified looking Chaeyoung laying underneath her with her eyes pressed close.

"Chaeyoungie?", Momo questions and only now realizes that that wasn't a dream. Good thing she 'woke up', she's not sure that 'dream' would have stayed so innocent otherwise. Wait, why did she wake up, why did Chaeyoung scream?

"Are you okay?", Momo asks worriedly, moving away a little to lie down on her side and prop her head up to look down at the younger one.

"Unnie, you're naked.", Chaeyoung mumbles, looking up at the ceiling and trying to forget the feeling of her hand pressed up against Momo's exposed chest. She didn't think about Momo's sleeping habits, otherwise she wouldn't have sneaked into the Japanese' bed.

"Oh. Should I put something on? I really don't mind you seeing me like this but if it makes you feel uncomfortable-"

"It's okay. I'm fine.", Chaeyoung breathes, making Momo chuckle with her acting all dramatic.

"Chaeyoung, it's literally just boobs. You can look at me.", Momo laughs, loving how red Chaeyoung suddenly turns and how she can't hide an embarrassed grin. To Chaeyoung it's not just boobs after all, they are Momo's and she didn't even see Mina's yet and she really should stop comparing the two all the time. Groaning, Chaeyoung looks at Momo and yes, at her chest while trying to act cool and like it doesn't bother her at all when she suddenly lets out a nervous squeal and closes her eyes again.

"Oh my...", Momo laughs loudly, not being able to hide her amusement as she moves her hand to Chaeyoung's back and pulls her into her chest, holding her in her arms with both laying on their sides and facing each other.

"I'm sorry. Why am I so immature?", Chaeyoung groans, cuddling closer to the Japanese even though she's fully aware that her face is pretty close to Momo's chest.

"You're not. It's just new. That's okay.", Momo whispers, kissing the top of her head and leaning over the younger one again to turn off the light.

"See, now you can't see anything anymore. Better?", Momo grins when scooting back a little to give Chaeyoung room to talk.

"I guess. But don't think I don't want to, unnie. I do. I think. It's not like you're not beautiful, you are! I just feel inappropriate for looking.", Chaeyoung explains in a rush, this time chuckling along with Momo. She's such a mess.

"You really don't have to. I mean, I kind of want you to look. But we have all the time so let's maybe just try that again from before you screamed into my ear?"

Chaeyoung nods at that offer before realizing Momo can't properly see her and saying that she likes that idea out loud. She hears the Japanese giggle lightly and then the sound of the sheets, letting her know that Momo turned her back towards her. Scooting closer to their main dancer, Chaeyoung soon finds her front pressed against Momo's bare back and can't help but let her hand move over the curve of Momo's waist, making the older one shiver who notices Chaeyoung's hand never getting too low and close to her hip.

"I'm wearing panties, you know? I'm not completely naked.", Momo chuckles, taking Chaeyoung's hand and moving it down to her hip for the Korean to feel the lacy waistband of her underwear.

Letting Chaeyoung's hands move with hers still on top, she notices the younger one being a bit more daring and their hands moving closer to Momo's front and then her back, guided by the tiny waistband. She's checking what kind of underwear Momo's wearing and the Korean concludes that it leaves little to imagine. Chaeyoung is happy that her girlfriend can't see what kind of underwear she's wearing herself since she'd probably laugh at the white panties with tiger faces all over them. Dahyun gifted them to her one day, don't ask. They'd be such a strong contrast to Momo's kind of wear so Chaeyoung is glad that it's dark now and she is wearing shorts and a tank top on top still.

The Korean is dragged back out of her thoughts when the Japanese intertwines their fingers and pulls her hand to her chest again, mimicking what she did before she got aware that she wasn't actually dreaming. And Momo notices Chaeyoung's breathing getting heavier, stopping the movement at her stomach and letting go of the younger one's hand. She should let the Korean decide the pace on her own.

"It's okay, Chaeyoung. Do what you want. You can touch me if you want but you don't need to. Everything is fine, no matter what.", Momo breathes out, turning her head as far as possible and pressing a kiss to Chaeyoung's lips that find her own in the darkness.

It takes about a minute for Chaeyoung's hand to move again and Momo can feel the pounding of the rapper's heart against her back. Chaeyoung's lips and nose are pressed against her shoulderblades like she's hiding while her fingers move over Momo's smooth abs, down to the waistband and up until she can feel the strong curve of the Japanese' breasts. Stopping there for a few seconds, Chaeyoung inhales sharply before continuing her exploration.

Momo bites down on her lower lip to stop herself from letting out any sounds when Chaeyoung's fingers move over her breasts, exploring every inch of them with such delicate touches. No groping, no squeezing, just the most feathery and careful touches of her fingers brushing against her skin.

When Chaeyoung's hand comes to a halt again, Momo decides that it's enough for the night and holds back on to Chaeyoung's hand, again intertwining their fingers and holding their hands close to her chest after kissing the back of Chaeyoung's.

"Good night, Chaeyoungie.", Momo whispers and shivers when Chaeyoung places a soft kiss on the nape of Momo's neck.

"Good night, Momo unnie."

 

Chaeyoung wakes up to the smell of pancakes. Burned pancakes, it's probably Sana. Humming, Chaeyoung stretches out her legs and notices that she's in the same position that she fell asleep in. There's one difference though, Chaeyoung notices in shock and turns stiff. Her hand that held Momo's when falling asleep is now cupping Momo's breast gently. The Korean tries focusing on anything else but she can't when that's literally the only thing she could focus on right now.

Carefully, Chaeyoung pulls her hand away, feeling around for Momo's abs instead, the older one should probably wake up now anyway.

"Knew it!", Mina says loudly when opening the door and quickly closing it behind her again, pointing at the two culprits.

"Oh, is she still sleeping?", Mina whispers when noticing Momo's closed eyes and slightly agape mouth. Like her normal speaking voice would be loud enough to wake Momo up...

"I think so.", Chaeyoung chuckles, patting the spot behind her only for Mina to crawl up the bed and lay down next to Momo. Putting a finger over her lips, Mina signals Chaeyoung to stay quiet and takes her little finger afterwards to tickle Momo's eyebrows and then nostrils, causing the oldest to grumble and slap her own face. Holding back her laughter, Mina continues and only stops when Momo suddenly sits up, rubbing over her face with both of her hands.

As soon as laughter fills the room, Momo knows she got pranked and whines loudly, turning her face to see Mina and Chaeyoung smiling widely. With a quick flip of her body and therefore exposing herself to her girlfriends completely, Momo lies back down, this time on her front while complaining into her pillow which muffles her curses.

"Sorry for waking you up.", Mina laughs and watches Momo lift her face a little to be able to talk and have her girlfriends understand what she's saying.

"You don't sound sorry. But at least you didn't scream into my ear. That's also not the best way to wake up.", Momo grumbles, first looking at Mina and then Chaeyoung who sighs when the younger Japanese sends her a questioning glance.

"I sneaked into her bed last night and wasn't aware that she'd be topless. I was just surprised.", the Korean admits sheepishly and lets Mina lean in to kiss her cheek.

"You're too cute.", she whispers when pulling away and kisses a pouty Momo's cheek as well.

"Can I ask you something?", the rapper asks into the room and gets nervous just from thinking about her question.

"Only if you give me a massage while doing so.", Momo smirks, pulling the blanket down even further until her complete back is exposed. Mina immediately notices Chaeyoung's eyes growing wide when she looks down to where the blanket starts, just underneath her butt which is pretty much not covered at all since Momo's underwear is so tiny. With a chuckle, Mina pulls the blanket up a little higher and pats Momo's butt, nodding in its direction to let Chaeyoung know to sit on it so she can massage the older Japanese.

Hesitantly, Chaeyoung follows her girlfriend's request and takes her place while starting to move her hands up and down Momo's back and pressing down here and there, earning deep groans which make the rapper blush even more.

"So, your question?", Mina asks with a warm smile, drawing little circles on Chaeyoung's thigh with her thumb.

"Oh, right...it's just...I was wondering whether you've had sex before...cause I obviously didn't and we never talked about that before. I mean, you probably did tell each other but no one ever involves us maknae's into anything like that.", Chaeyoung says while letting her hands work on Momo's tense shoulders.

"I did. _Sixteen_ times, was also a trainee. You don't know him though.", Mina lets out nonchalantly, hearing Momo gasp.

" _Sixteen_ times? That's an oddly specific number."

Chaeyoung and Mina both burst out into laughter at that. Typical Momo.

"I mean it was when Sixteen was taking place, Momo.", Mina quickly explains as soon as their laughter died down. It was a good short distraction, Chaeyoung thinks when the thought of Mina sleeping with some random guy reappears in her mind.

"I did as well. I actually told Sana about it and that's how I came out to her pretty much.", Momo says and her girlfriends immediately notice how she leaves out a name.

"So your first time was with a girl? Do we know her?", Chaeyoung asks and thinks that it's probably not okay to like the idea better of one of her girlfriends having slept with girl before than with a boy. Not like she likes both thoughts though.

"First and last time, yes. And you might know her...it's kind of a long story.", Momo mumbles, getting shy when thinking back to it.

"Now I'm intrigued.", Mina says, looking at Chaeyoung who looks more than curious as well.

"Can I turn around? Chaeyoung?", Momo asks, not because she can't move with Chaeyoung on top but because she doesn't want to stress the youngest with her lack of clothing. To her surprise, the rapper just nods and gets off of Momo, sitting next to Mina and placing her chin on the Japanese' shoulder, avoiding to look at Momo's exposed upper body who the oldest seems super confident about. She should be.

"Alright...it was actually only like a year ago. Remember when we went to Japan for tour and I went out with Sana one night? She actually met up with a few of her hometown friends and I went to the closest dance studio where our manager booked me a room. That's where I met Chungha, actually for the first time. _Oh my god,_ don't look like that or I won't keep going! She actually came to see our show when we performed there and then wanted to work on her dancing a little. So I helped her since she asked for it. I was super shy and awkward in the beginning, you know how I am around strangers. But then I quickly warmed up to her and she kept giving me compliments and I started getting more confident and before I knew it, she kissed me and well, did other things."

"In the practice room?", Chaeyoung gasps.

"In the practice room. And her hotel. You probably didn't notice that I didn't get back that night since I shared a room with Sana. And then I obviously had no choice but to tell her. So yeah. From that moment on I had a huge crush on Chungha for so long...but how can you not when she's so good and made me c-"

"-Alright! Yeah, I guess that's enough.", Mina chuckles, feeling like Chaeyoung's eyes are going to fall out of their sockets any time now. Nudging the younger one's shoulder, Mina silently asks her whether she's okay after that newfound knowledge and Chaeyoung just nods.

"That's crazy. You and Chungha. And you didn't exchange numbers or anything?", Chaeyoung asks, not really getting that it was more of a one night stand than anything else.

"It was really just for the night. And it was better that way, it's not like we would have had a chance to date anyway.", Momo chuckles while thinking back to the time where she was seriously pining after the now blonde and just aching to see her again. They only did once at a music show and a simple nod with a smile was their only interaction.

"Chaeyoungie?", Momo asks and two pairs of eyes land on her.

"But you do...you do pleasure yourself, right?"

While Mina giggles at that, Chaeyoung starts coughing, having choked on her spit. She didn't expect such a question to say the least.

"I...I mean, sometimes. When Dahyun and Tzuyu are not around which is rare.", Chaeyoung stutters, not meeting anyone's eyes and instead looking down at her fingers that Momo and Mina are fiddling with unconciously.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. We do that too, it's completely normal.", Mina chuckles, pressing another kiss to Chaeyoung's cheek and tucking the blonde hair behind her ear.

"Come here.", Momo says, opening her arms for Chaeyoung to lay down on top of her to which the younger replies with a sigh and pout, following Momo's order.

Chaeyoung is painfully aware of how closer her face is to Momo's bare chest but decides not to give it too much thought. Momo doesn't mind and so does Mina so why does she have to make a big deal out of it? She doesn't.

"Kiss.", Momo mumbles, pouting for Mina to kiss it away who shakes her head with a smile.

"But no tongue until you brush your teeth.", the younger Japanese declares before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Momo's soft lips.

"Holy shit! _"  
"Jeongyeon, no cursing or- _what the hell _?"_

Chaeyoung knows it's too late. Jeongyeon and Jihyo can clearly see her laying on top of a pretty naked Momo and they probably also saw the kiss Mina exchanged with her. Shit.

"Please tell me you just fell on top of Momo and Mina-...I don't even know, there's no good explanation except for what we're actually seeing. Mina I thought you were with Chaeyoung? What's going on?", Jihyo questions, feeling like covering her eyes but in the end she decides against it since Chaeyoung is covering Momo's body. In a rather unconventional way.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon is just standing there and looking at the three in shock, not fully comprehending what she's looking at.

With Chaeyoung's face nuzzled into Momo's neck and Momo's face turned away from the two intruders, Mina is left to explain the situation they're in since her girlfriends obviously refuse to even open their eyes.

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said that I'm with Chaeyoung. But I'm also with Momo. We're together, the three of us.", Mina explains calmly while looking into Jihyo's eyes. She'll deal with Jeongyeon later.

"I don't know what to say to be completely honest. I mean I guess congratulations? I already told you that I won't be mad for keeping something like this a secret, everyone has to decide their own pace and I guess I'm sorry for taking that decision away.", Jihyo says with her voice slow and tender while her eyes are still big and glued to the three girls.

 

"Sana-yah! Your pancakes.", Dahyun whines when Sana wraps her arms around the younger one's waist and keeps kissing the exposed nape of her neck. The Japanese only hums against Dahyun's skin, looking over the younger one's shoulder and opening her mouth to let out a quiet 'ah!', signaling Dahyun that she wants to be fed with some of the strawberries her girlfriend's cutting.

"No! Go back to your pancakes! I promised Jihyo we'll prepare a good breakfast for everyone after she caught us making out so please don't burn them again.", Dahyun scolds the older one who laughs at that.

" _That's_ why we're making breakfast? To say sorry for making out?"

"Sana! Your pancakes! It smells burned!", Dahyun yells and watches Sana walking over to the stove hurriedly while whining loudly.

"Yah! I don't like this. Aren't the ones I made already enough?"

Dahyun chuckles at that considering Sana only made five so far. Five pancakes for eight girls and one Momo aren't nearly enough.

"Let me do it and you take care of cutting the fruits.", Dahyun offers and watches Sana nod with a pout who comes walking up to her after throwing the completely burned pancakes away and throws her arms around Dahyun's neck, kissing her on the lips.

"Stop distracting me and let me wash my hands so I can finish what you barely started.", the rapper chuckles and is surprised when Sana actually takes a step back, usually not being the one to listen to other's demands. Not without arguing about it first at least. But before Dahyun can turn on the water to wash the red strawberry juice off her hands, Sana grabs her thumb and guides it to her own mouth, letting her lips move around it to lick off the sweet flavor and causing Dahyun to stare at her in shock. What the...? With a smirk Sana lets go of Dahyun's thumb again and looks at the flustered Korean who gulps nervously.

"Sweet. Like you.", Sana says before starting to giggle loudly and walking around her still in shock girlfriend to do her job, not before patting Dahyun's butt though and giggling even more at the rapper jumping a little at that.

Shaking away all the inappropriate thoughts invading her mind right now, Dahyun fully washes her hands and is just about to start pouring some dough into the pan when she hears Jeongyeon and Jihyo yelling, the sound coming out of the direction of Momo's room. Sharing a quick glance with Sana, the two girls let each other know that they're both thinking the same. They saw Mina disappearing into Momo's room and Chaeyoung wasn't in the maknae's room as well when Dahyun went there this morning to grab a towel. Jihyo and Jeongyeon for sure wouldn't yell like that if the three girls just sat there and talked.

"Should we check on them?", Dahyun asks worriedly, looking into the direction the room now as if she could see through the walls. It's quiet again. What's going on?

"I don't think we should. It's their relationship, let's let them deal with it.", Sana says while concentrating on cutting the grapes so she won't cut her fingers off.

"You think Jeongyeon is going to explode on them like she did with us?", Dahyun questions and sees Nayeon grumpily coming out of the bedroom and entering the bathroom. The rapper hopes she's fine after the whole Tzuyu incident. It's not like she would show if she wasn't.

"She has a huge soft spot for Momo, she wouldn't hurt her like that.", Sana whispers and Dahyun can't help but hear the pain in Sana's voice. Taking out the first batch of pancakes she's made, Dahyun takes one of them and walks over to her girlfriend, squeezing herself inbetween the counter and the Japanese so she'll face the latter. Holding up the pancake for Sana to take a bite off, Dahyun tries to think about what she wants to say.

"Sana, Jeongyeon unnie loves you too, you know? She didn't hurt you out of hatred but because she stupidly enough didn't know better. And if you doubt her having a huge soft spot for you as well, remember that I've got the most _enormous and softest_ spot for you that anyone could ever have, okay?"

Sana's expression turns from thoughtful to touched in the matter of seconds and the Japanese can't help but grin widely at Dahyun's cheesiness. Nodding, Sana grabs Dahyun's wrist to guide the rapper's hand holding the pancake back to her mouth and take a big bite out of it.

"So good.", Sana hums and stares at her girlfriend who smiles at her and wipes off some crumbs that are stuck to Sana's upper lip. The Japanese can't help but swoon over the adorableness that is Kim Dahyun. With her big glasses and messy bun, no make up and wearing the most oversized and cozy looking sweater that she's ever laid eyes on, Dahyun is just the cutest. The Korean doesn't notice Sana's staring at first, being too occupied with nibbling away on the rest of the pancake and then inspecting a spot on Sana's white tshirt which turns out to just be some fluff.

The Japanese circles her arms around Dahyun's waist instead of having her hands placed on the counter and moves forward until she's all pressed against Dahyun's front, finally getting the younger one's full attention.

"Maybe we could use the time of our room being free to...you know...", Sana says, trailing off in the end and looking at the Korean with some sort of a shy smirk!?

"What? You mean the five minutes it takes Nayeon to get ready? Sure.", Dahyun scoffs, pushing the older off and getting back to preparing the breakfast. Whining, Sana stomps her feet and mutters something underneath her breath before getting back to cutting the fruits.

"What did you say?"

In surprise, Sana drops the sharp knife to the floor with it hitting her bare feet.

"Nayeon unnie! You scared me, where did you even come from?", Sana yells, pushing the older one's shoulder when Nayeon suddenly appears beside her with a wide bunny smile.

"Got you! That's what you get for burning the pancakes, I smelled it! My precious pancake dough!", Nayeon laughs but suddenly her laughter dies down as she looks down at Sana's feet, wanting to pick up the knife.

"Sana-yah!", she yells, bending down to inspect the bloody spot right on the top of Sana's right foot.

"What? Oh...OW! Don't touch it. Ahh, it hurts.", Sana screams, only noticing the pain when she sees the wound herself. It's a cut, not too wide and too deep but nevertheless deep enough to hurt quite badly, mostly when she moves her foot to step back from the counter and crouch down to have a better look at it.

"Sana! Why does it bleed so much?", Dahyun asks when she rushes to Sana's side, not having expected that much blood and such a proper wound.

"Jihyo unnie!", Dahyun yells and Nayeon scolds her for it, saying that the two of them can take care of it by themselves and don't need Jihyo. It just takes Nayeon a couple of seconds to revoke that statement though when she sees Dahyun slowly sinking to the floor, crouching down and then leaning back against the counter only for her to drop to her side when she grows unconcious.

"Right. I forgot she can't see blood.", Nayeon whispers and tries calming Sana down who gets a little panicky. After calling for Jihyo again, Nayeon reaches out for some paper towels that are placed on the counter and quickly dabs them against Sana's wound when the Japanese starts cursing in Japanese.

"Stop, Nayeon! Those are dirty, I used them already! Ah damn it, it burns now.", Sana lets out and falls back onto her butt, shuffling closer to Dahyun and ignoring Nayeon who scolds her for moving so much when she tries to clean the wound with now fresh paper towels.

"Dahyun-ah! Hey! Babe, wake up.", Sana says when tapping Dahyun's thigh.

"Unnie, can you please get the beanbag from over there? We should put her legs up.", Sana asks while running her hand up and down Dahyun's side.

_"Jihyo!!!"_ , Nayeon screams so loudly that Sana fears the glasses on the counter might break.

After a few seconds, quick footsteps echoe through the hallway and an enraged Jihyo can be heard.

"I swear to god, Nayeon unnie, if it's a freaking soda can again! I don't care if you break your nail, okay? Just- what the hell?"

Jihyo's big eyes grow even bigger when she sees an unconcious Dahyun with a too concious and pouting Sana next to her and Nayeon wiping away on Sana's...bloody? foot.

Momo, not topless anymore, Mina, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon follow suit with Tzuyu finally coming out of her room as well.

"Minari, the beanbag, please?", Sana pleads, nodding to where the wanted object is at.

Mina follows Sana's request while Momo rushes to Dahyun's side and places her head in her lap.

"Okay, it's a lot worse than it looks! And it's all Sana's fault!", Nayeon defends herself as Jihyo and Jeongyeon look rather confused and furious to say the least.

"Yah! If you hadn't scared me like that, I wouldn't have dropped the knife on my foot and Dahyun wouldn't have passed out!", Sana yells, making Nayeon drop her foot to cover her ears which causes Sana to scream out loud again as her heel hits the tiled floor.

Mina shakes her head at the two and just the whole situation, lifting Dahyun's legs and thanking Chaeyoung who puts the beanbag underneath them.

"She's out for quite a while already, Jihyo. I'm worried.", Sana says with a pout, stretching out her hand which Jihyo holds when kneeling down next to the Japanese and saying that it took Dahyun a few minutes last time as well.

"Jeongyeon, can you help me take care of Sana's foot and get the first aid kit? A simple bandage will probably do.", Mina says while inspecting the wound which stopped bleeding about a minute ago.

"What's that green thing in there?", Mina whispers and Nayeon confesses that it's probably a piece of the strawberry stem. With a shake of her head, Mina starts wiping away all the blood and dirt with a disinfected cloth, thanking Jeongyeon for helping her out.

"Dahyunie? Baby?", Sana whispers when Dahyun's eyelids slowly flutter open and she tries looking around before Sana can keep her head in place and tells her to stay like that and not move too quickly.

"Are you okay? Ow...my butt hurts.", Dahyun mumbles and sees the rest of the girls surrounding her with Momo telling her she caused quite a scene.

"I'll kiss your butt better, don't worry.", Sana says, using the opportunity to flirt and ignoring Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung making gag noises.

At least Jihyo's now taking care of the pancakes and Sana and Dahyun got out of preparing the breakfast. So worth it. What a messy morning, even for Twice. But something messy can always get messier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like uploading again so there you go:)   
> A pretty drama free and just wholesome chapter I'd say, hope you like it since it won't stay like that for much longer…  
> I'm also super excited for Itzy's comeback tomorrow^^ any midzy here?  
> Oh and please listen to Woosung's 'Face', he is a member of The Rose (an amazing band, I love them so much) and his title track and video is just so good, it's incredibly catchy and the mv is just so beautiful!


	55. Broken

 "Someone's ringing the bell! I won't get it!", Nayeon screams from where she's watching a drama in the living room with Jeongyeon and Jihyo beside her and Momo, Mina and Chaeyoung on the other half, all cuddled up. No more hiding it, the cat's out of the bag now and the members are handling it really well. Except for one, of course but she's hiding away in her room.

Meanwhile, Sana's sitting in front of the couch and waiting for Dahyun who was just using the bathroom.

"I'll get it but if I get kidnapped it's your fault.", Dahyun yells from the hallway and walks up to the dorm's door.

"You're not a kid anymore though. You'd just get...adultnapped.", Chaeyoung laughs, getting groans in response. And she really thinks her jokes are getting funnier. Sure.

Dahyun isn't listening to their arguement about who's the unfunniest anymore though when she opens the door and sees a familiar face in front of her. A face that resembles her own.

"Surprise!?", the boy says while holding up a bag of chocolatey goods.

"Myungsoo....come in.", Dahyun whispers while holding the door open and ushering her brother inside who immediately walks into the direction of the living room.

The voices die down when the girls see who their guest is, everyone getting up to bow and greet their member's brother who quickly turns around afterwards to hug his sister tightly, apologizing for forgetting to do that earlier.

Jihyo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon quickly get up and sit down on the floor to offer their spot to Myungsoo who thanks them with a wide smile resembling Dahyun's and sits down with his sister next to him.

"So, what are you doing here? Not to sound rude or anything but Dahyun is going to be home in a few days, no?", Nayeon says, breaking the silence and looking up at Myungsoo who smiles at her.

"It's okay. I just didn't want to wait that long. I missed my little sister.", Myungsoo explains, squeezing Dahyun's cheek like all the members love to do as well.

"He's lying. I mean, I guess he did miss me but he isn't here just for me.", Dahyun says and watches his brother's eyes growing wide. With a nod, the rapper lets him know that the others know about Sana and her, that he can talk freely in front of them.

"Eh?", Momo questions while looking around and catching Mina's eyes who is already wearing a knowing expression.

"Umm...Sana, can we maybe talk? Like, privately?", Myungsoo asks sheepishly, barely meeting Sana's gaze.

"Wait, what? Is that really necessary? Come on, you know her!?", Dahyun pleads when her brother and Sana both get up, not really listening to her.

"It's okay, Dahyunie. As long as he doesn't scold me for our room being a mess...", Sana chuckles and Myungsoo does the same while following Sana to her room, ignoring Dahyun's loud groan in the background.

Once Sana is settled on Jihyo's bed and Myungsoo on Sana's, the latter speaks up with a smile.

"I suppose you're sharing this bed with my sister? That's the pillow I bought her last time she came home."

Sana can't help but smile as well. Myungsoo is an amazing brother to Dahyun, he is such an important part of Dahyun's life.

"I sleep a lot better when she's with me. Myungsoo...I know you're here to give me the 'Don't break her heart or I'll break you' talk so I'll just say what I have to say right now. Your sister is really important to me. She has always been. And I know it's probably not what you expected, for her to have a girlfriend, but it really doesn't change anything. Except for that I promise I'll treat her better than any man ever could. I would never want to break her heart and if I somehow still did, I'd do anything to put it back together. I truly love her and everything about her. And I won't ever stop doing that, I don't think I'm capable."

Myungsoo doesn't know what to say at that. He didn't plan on giving her a speech about how he'll hunt her down if she dares to hurt his sister, he knows she'd never do that. The Korean just wanted to make sure that Sana's intentions are as pure as his sister and he's convinced they are. Even though he's not so convinced about Dahyun being pure anymore considering the two girls are sharing a bed and are old enough to do whatever they want behind closed doors. Myungsoo quickly shakes that thought away, he doesn't want to imagine anything like that.

_"Dahyun! Come on, give them at least another minute!"_

_"Nayeon, let me go! I just-"_

_"Dahyun-ah!"_

With a loud bang the door flies open and hits the wall behind it, a messy looking Dahyun appearing behind it who seems a little out of breath. Nayeon does have a strong grip if she wants to.

"Hey. Just- just checking whether everything's fine.", Dahyun says, acting unbothered while she leans against the doorframe and moves her hands way too much to come off as calm.

"Come in.", Myungsoo chuckles and adds, "we're just exchanging embarrassing stories about you. Remember that bathtub thing?"

Myungsoo is obviously lying, they didn't tell each other stories but he really didn't expect such a strong reaction. Dahyun is quick to close the door behind her and hurry over, pointing an accusing finger at her girlfriend.

"Sana, what the-? Why would you tell him about our first time, that's not something he needs to know about. Ugh! I can never look at you again, Myungsoo.", Dahyun cries out and drops down next to Sana, hiding her face behind the older one's shoulder.

"What? I didn't tell him anything.", Sana answers confusedly, looking at Myungsoo with raised eyebrows who looks like he just saw a ghost.

"...I was talking about the time you slipped in the bathtub, hit your elbow and bled while running around the house crying when all our relatives were there.", Myungsoo explains in a hurry. Sana just laughs at that, forgetting all about Dahyun exposing the two of them.

"How old was she?", Sana laughs and only then notices that right now is probably not the time to actually talk about embarrassing stories. This seems way more serious now, judging by the uncomfortable silence that surrounds her as soon as she stops laughing.

"Dahyunie?", Sana whispers, turning a little to be able to look at the younger one while shielding her from Myungsoo's gaze.

"Hey, are you crying?", the Japanese asks when she hears a little sniffle and watches Dahyun lift her head to look at her, her eyes a little puffy and a couple of tears having escaped them. The rapper shakes her head with a pout, making Sana chuckle lightly.

"Liar.", Sana whispers while pulling her closer until Dahyun's head is against her chest and she kisses the top of it, running her hand through Dahyun's hair calmingly.

"I don't really know what to say.", Myungsoo admits, scratching the back of his head and looking at the couple in front of him. He can't ever look at the two the same way again, he was right and they did have sex. It's not a big issue, it's just...a shock. Sana apparently means a lot to Dahyun, otherwise she wouldn't have given herself to the Japanese like that.

"Dahyun, it's okay.", Sana whispers, pulling away a little to press a soft kiss to Dahyun's forehead.

"She's right. It is. It's just nothing a big brother really wants to know about, I guess. But...good for you? Ugh, I don't know. I don't even need to tell you to use protection cause...you know.", Myungsoo says while trailing off and going red just like his sister does all the time.

"Yeah, got it.", Sana says while smiling awkwardly and still stroking Dahyun's back.

"Myungsoo...can you give Sana and I some time alone for a second?", Dahyun whispers and still doesn't dare to look at her brother. It's too embarrassing.

"We'll meet you outside, okay? Won't take long.", Sana reassures the boy when he starts to look seriously worried for his sister. With a small nod, Myungsoo gets up and walks towards the door, giving the two some privacy. Before he closes the door behind him, he looks back once more to tell his sister she doesn't have to worry but he quickly stops himself, watching the girls' interaction with a small smile.

Sana is stroking Dahyun's cheek with her thumb while whispering things that don't reach Myungsoo's ears but Dahyun's apparently judging by the way she smiles and chuckles. Leaning in, Sana presses a kiss to the Korean's lips before leaning her forehead against Dahyun's and holding on to her hands, the younger one immediately occupying herself with fiddling with Sana's fingers.

Completely reassured that his sister is in good hands, Myungsoo leaves the room and says goodbye to the other girls. He got what he came here for and he doesn't want to bother the girls anymore. Sana loves his sister with no doubt, that's all he needed to know.

 

"Where's Myungsoo? Did he leave already?", Dahyun asks when entering the living room and having all eyes on her and Sana holding hands.

"Yeah, he said he'll see you soon anyway and he just wanted to check something, I don't know.", Chaeyoung explains, shoving Momo's hand away that's reaching for the food in her lap again.

"We left you some ramen, you can thank me for saving it from Momo's grasp.", the younger rapper says, handing it to Sana who thanks her and takes place on the couch with Dahyun next to her, feeding her a little from time to time while trying to concentrate on the movie at the same time which just leads to her getting food everywhere, thank god they're just wearing their casual wear.

After a while of just sitting in comfortable silence and watching their drama, Jihyo speaks up and stops the movie.

"Alright, lets talk about something.", the leader announces and gets up so she can face all the others. Except for Tzuyu which she soon calls with her powerful voice echoing through the dorm. Looking like she just woke up, Tzuyu slowly walks in and looks more than confused and bothered when taking Jihyo's now abandoned spot between Jeongyeon and Sana.

"I want to talk about the room situation. I'm pretty sure you'll sleep with Sana every night from now on, right Dahyun?", Jihyo questions and everyone turns their head towards Sana who gasps loudly.

"Jihyo-yah! How lewd of you!"

"Lewd? What the hell, Sana!?", Jihyo yells, throwing a pillow at Sana who catches it while giggling loudly and ignoring Dahyun who tells her to be quiet.

"Anyway, " Jihyo tries again, "I just thought that now that the cat's out of the bag, I suppose our J-line minus Sana plus Chaeyoung wouldn't mind sharing the big bed, right?", Jihyo asks and watches Chaeyoung's eyes grow big.

"That's what I am, huh? Just a bonus?", the second youngest asks.

"Right!? She could never take my place in J-line! She's as Korean as they come."

"That's such a Sana thing to say.", Jeongyeon laughs but quickly shuts up when Jihyo tells them to be quiet and finally listen to her.

"Enough of your bickering. Please just listen for a second. Mina, Momo, Chaeyoung, you'll get Jeongyeon's old room. Jeongyeon, you're in our room and Tzuyu, you too! Sana, Dahyun, you share the maknae's room. Any objections? No? Didn't think so. Now get up and move your stuff, it's getting late and we should head to bed soon."

As the room stays quiet, no one dares to out any objections. Jihyo can be scary if she wants to be and now is one of those moments.

 

"Tzuyu! We have to talk.", Chaeyoung says when entering the room to grab a few of her things, Dahyun waiting outside of the room to give them some time.

"What about?", Tzuyu asks and doesn't even care enough to turn around and face the rapper, she just keeps on going through her drawers. And Chaeyoung has had enough. She hates that Tzuyu didn't even acknowledge her presence the past few days, that one of her best friends acts like she doesn't even exist, like she's nothing to her. Storming forward, Chaeyoung grabs Tzuyu's wrist and spins her around so the taller one is facing her, both of the girls looking at each other angrily.

"I don't know what about but I was hoping you'd tell me.", Chaeyoung hisses, being dangerously close to Tzuyu's face.

"Just leave me alone. Go back and suck your girlfriends' faces. It's not like you care about anyone but them anyway so don't act like you suddenly care about me.", Tzuyu mutters underneath her breath, clenching her jaw and taking a step forward so that Chaeyoung takes one back.

"Dahyun! Close the door.", Chaeyoung yells when Tzuyu goes to grab her stuff and leave and soon enough, they hear the clicking of the lock.

"I won't let you leave before you tell me what the hell is going on with you. What did I do to you?", Chaeyoung keeps on yelling, walking up to Tzuyu again and trapping her inbetween her own body and the wall.

"Let. Me. Go.", Tzuyu warns, staring straight into Chaeyoung's eyes.

"Are you jealous? Is that it? You're jealous because I'm finally happy and with people I love while you're still single and hugging your dog plushie at night.", Chaeyoung keeps on going and ignores the tears building in Tzuyu's eyes.

"Or is it because I'm not constantly paying you attention anymore? Is that why you're clinging on to our unnies like your life depends on it, did you ever consider you're bothering them?"

Tzuyu tries. She tries so hard to ignore Chaeyoung's words, to act like everything she's saying isn't true.

"What is it, Tzuyu? _What the hell is your fucking problem??"_

Tzuyu tried. But she can't help herself anymore when her hands push forward and press against Chaeyoung's shoulders with so much force that the Korean stumbles back and drops to the floor, knocking over a lamp and a glass when trying to get a grip on the nightstand to prevent her fall.

But the sound of the shattering glass isn't even the worst. It's Tzuyu's voice echoing through the tiny room. She really tried.

"I love Momo, okay!? I fucking love her and you took her away from me! _That_ is my fucking problem!"

Silence. No one dares to make a sound. Not Chaeyoung who's on the floor and looking up at the Taiwanese and not Dahyun who opened the door the second she heard Chaeyoung yelling, having witnessed everything. Not Nayeon who appeared right behind Dahyun when she heard the glass break and not Momo who doesn't know who to look at.

"Chaeyoungie!", Mina rushes out when she arrives at the scene, everyone in the dorm having heard the end of the fight. The Japanese quickly sits down next to her girlfriend who lifts her hand that's covered in blood since she got a shard stuck in her palm.

"Tzuyu...", Momo whispers and nearly flinches when Tzuyu looks at her like she just killed someone. Whimpering her name once more and feeling sobs overcome her, Momo steps forward and towards their maknae, wrapping her arms around the Taiwanese despite Tzuyu's desperate tries to push the older one off. It's no use. After a few seconds, Tzuyu gives in and circles her arms around Momo's waist, closing her eyes so she won't have to look at Chaeyoung over Momo's shoulder, not wanting to get reminded that this is temporary. She pities her, Momo doesn't actually like her, couldn't ever love her.

"What happened?", Sana asks quietly when appearing behind the others, all of them now standing in front of the room and staring at the chaos within.

"Chaeyoung yelled at her and Tzuyu pushed her and told her that she loves Momo. They know.", Dahyun whispers, talking about Mina, Momo and Chaeyoung.

Jihyo exchanges a glance with Nayeon, wondering how she would be involved in this before realizing that this isn't some riddle to solve but their maknae being seriously hurt, emotionally. While Chaeyoung is hurt physically. Two in one day, great.

Sana is quick to grab Nayeon's wrist when the oldest makes her way towards Tzuyu, a worried expression on her face.

"She's crying, Sana. She's hurt, she needs me.", Nayeon hisses and twists her wrist out of Sana's grasp, standing still anyway.

"We're all here for her, okay? She's not going through this alone and you're not the only one she can talk to. You're not good for her at the moment so please don't.", Sana whispers, hoping the oldest will understand. It takes a few seconds of just staring into each other's eyes before Nayeon pushes past Jihyo and Sana, grabs Jeongyeon by the hand and drags her away.

"Tzuyu-ah. Let's talk, okay?", Momo whispers into Tzuyu's ear and feels her nod. The Japanese doesn't know what to do now though. She's just standing there, still holding Tzuyu. Momo curses herself for wishing this would have never happened. Or at least earlier. Why didn't it happen when Momo liked her, when she couldn't resist looking at Tzuyu all throughout their last tour. Why now that she's with Mina and Chaeyoung and they are finally moving forward and not back anymore. What is this going to do to their relationship.

"Momo."

The Japanese is startled when Chaeyoung's voice appears behind her, quickly letting go of the Taiwanese and wiping away the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Hm?", she mumbles when turning around and looking at her girlfriends. To think that they told Tzuyu about them like it's the most obvious thing, to think that they hurt Tzuyu so much that a simple apology could never suffice. It's making Momo sick.

"Could you please leave us alone?", Momo asks into the silence and sees all the other members already leaving the room from the corner of her eyes.

"Okay, but-...okay. Just come to bed soon, I'm tired.", Chaeyoung says when following Mina out of the room and Momo can't help herself in that moment.

"Seriously, Chaeyoung?", she sighs and shakes her head, following the two and closing the door behind them, the last thing she sees being Chaeyoung shrugging. It's so unlike the rapper to rub salt into one's wound when someone's hurting as much as Tzuyu probably is right now.

With her forehead pressed against the door and her hands still on the handle, Momo surpresses the tears and lets out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Tzuyu.", Momo whispers and slowly turns around only to see Tzuyu still standing in the same spot and looking at her with her doe like eyes.

"It's not your fault. There are only so many people one can love and I'm not one of them. You're not to blame for that.", Tzuyu chuckles and this time doesn't fight back when Momo walks up to her and wraps her arms around Tzuyu's middle, burying her face in the crook of the taller girl's neck.

"Is this okay?", Momo whispers against Tzuyu's skin, not aware of what she's doing to the younger one. And Tzuyu nods despite the feeling of emptiness deep in her chest, as long as she's in Momo's arms she'll manage.

"Tzuyu, you know I love you, right? I care about you so much and I couldn't stand seeing you like that these past few days. But I guess I was too much of a coward to ask you what's wrong. Jihyo is way better at comforting anyway, I knew she'd help you.", Momo says when letting go of the younger one, moving to the bed and sitting down on it with her back against the wall, tapping the spot beside her for Tzuyu to sit which she does. As soon as they're hip to hip, Momo intertwines her fingers with Tzuyu's and holds their hands in her lap while leaning her head on the younger one's shoulder.

"Unnie? I'm sorry for pushing Chaeyoung. She seemed mad at me and I think it might not be because I pushed her but because she doesn't like me liking you...", Tzuyu mumbles and just stares at the empty bed opposite of her. The room feels different without Dahyun, without Chaeyoung.

"You should apologize to her and not me. For pushing her, I mean. The other thing...she shouldn't be mad at you. We can't choose who we fall for. And it shouldn't change anything about your dynamic with her. Or me. Unless you want to. You just need to tell me.", Momo explains, wanting to make sure that Tzuu knows she's not bothered by her feelings and that she'll do anything to make the Taiwanese feel comfortable around her.

"I just...I don't know. It would make Chaeyoung mad if I asked for what I want to ask for.", Tzuyu chuckles to hide her pain and feels Momo lift her head off her shoulder, feels the Japanese' gaze on her.

"I don't care if it makes her mad. Tell me. Only because I'm with her doesn't mean that I don't care about you anymore, or that I care less. I care the exact same amount, just in different ways."

Tzuyu can't help but smile at that and feels Momo's finger poke her dimple before her lips replace the finger and press a soft kiss to Tzuyu's cheek.

"Tell me, Tzuyu. I'll try.", Momo whispers, turning a little so she's looking at Tzuyu more comfortably with her legs crossed.

"You just spend so much time with her. Or just not with me. And I know that these past few days, it has been my fault but even before that. You were always somewhere else with your mind and not with me. I just missed you and wish you'd spend more time with me.", Tzuyu confesses and hopes Momo understands. She doesn't want the Japanese to think she's coming on to her or trying to do so, she just needs her to know that the last thing she wants is to distance herself from the way too lovable dork. She did that for long enough and it didn't work. And now Momo knows anyway so there really is no use anymore.

"Of course. We can spend as much time together as you want. I want it and missed you too. There was a lot on my mind, I have to admit. But it's better now and I'll try showing you. And in case I forget that for even a second and spend too much time with Mina and Chaeyoung, I'm officially inviting you to kick my butt. I don't want to be that person to not be available for my friends anymore, I love all of you way too much. So come to me whenever you want, literally. I'll be there and I promise you won't ever bother me.", Momo says with her soft voice, squeezing Tzuyu's hands every now and then to emphasize her words. But before Tzuyu can answer, Momo remembers something.

"Could you please do me a favor though? Actually, two. Please talk to Chaeyoung and if she's being stupid about it even after you talked, come to me, okay? And most importantly...could you please apologize to Dahyun? I don't know what went on between you two but she worried a lot. And apparently you said things that weren't all that nice and mostly not true. But she fears they are and I garantuee you, they're not! So please, Tzuyu. She's one of your best friends, of my best friends. And I don't like seeing her hurt. Nor do I like seeing you hurt. Just talk to her, to _them._ "

Tzuyu takes a couple of seconds to let Momo's words sink in. Maybe she just doesn't answer for a while because she doesn't want to admit that Momo's right, that she thought about those things before as well and came to the same conclusion. She needs to talk to Dahyun. Chaeyoung is another thing that she doesn't feel like worrying about now.

"Okay. Just not now.", Tzuyu whispers and looks up at Momo who's already looking back at her with those big brown eyes. How could anyone not fall for them?

"I love you, Tzuyu.", Momo whispers with a sad smile, pulling the youngest in for another hug. Tzuyu knows that Momo doesn't say it to tease her, to make fun of her and her feelings. So she reciprocates.

"I love you too, unnie."

And despite both of them knowing that she's talking about a different kind of love, they stay like that for a lot longer. Momo doesn't pull away. Love is love and she'll give Tzuyu as much of it as possible. She promises herself that.

 


	56. Making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is update is a little earlier than usual since I won't be able to update on the weekend, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Some make up, some make out and some can't control their jealousy.

 "They've been in there for an eternity already. What are they talking about?", Chaeyoung groans, sitting next to Mina on their couch. The others already went to bed. Dahyun is going to sleep in Sana's bed for another night and Jeongyeon is taking Mina's bed. No one wanted to disturb Momo and Tzuyu and now they're already in there for half an hour.

"Chaeyoung, give them some time. This isn't easy for Tzuyu.", Mina says and focuses her attention back on her phone to keep playing some new game she downloaded.

Chaeyoung isn't sure how to feel about this. She knows she was stupid for trapping Tzuyu in that room and saying everything she said but the feeling of jealousy at the thought of her being with Momo won't go away. Tzuyu is gorgoeus, she's nice, she's caring. She's tall! What if Momo wants someone tall? What if the Taiwanese is making Momo realize how much better Tzuyu is for her? No, Chaeyoung tells herself, she can't keep on thinking like that. Momo would never do anything to hurt her, Momo likes her, she likes both her and Mina.

"Oh...Momo texted.", Mina whispers, sitting up straighter and opening the groupchat of Momo, Chaeyoung and her. The rapper doesn't have her mobile phone with her, couldn't find herself caring enough to look for it so she scoots closer to Mina and catches a glimpse at the message. What!?

 

Momo

_I hope it's okay for you if I stay with her for the night. Don't worry, I'll keep my shirt on;) Good night, you two! Kisses xx_

11:24 pm

 

"Are you fucking kidding me? She's sleeping with her? Great, what now? She'll join our relationship as well?", Chaeyoung hisses, crossing her arms in front of her chest and getting a glare from Mina.

"What's wrong with you? Tzuyu is your best friend and she's not okay. You're with Momo and she isn't. She has to witness you or rather us being all up in each other's faces and you throw a tantrum because Momo is taking care of her? Because it actually makes me really happy to hear that, I'm glad that at least _she_ cares for Tzuyu if you somehow don't anymore.", Mina scolds the younger one and sits up, ignoring Chaeyoung mumbling something incomprehensable.

 

Mina

_I hope she's okay. Sleep tight! :)_

11:28 pm

 

After sending the text, Mina waits. She waits for Chaeyoung so say something. Anything. But the rapper stays quiet.

"You got nothing to say now? You know that you've been in a similar situation before, right? That Momo has been in the exact same situation as Tzuyu. Imagine your friends would have turned their backs on you. You can't do that Chaeyoung. Not after everything you did and went through yourself."

"Oh so when it's convenient for you, you bring the story about me cheating back up? Of course.", Chaeyoung nearly yells, making Mina flinch and get up. She can't stand to see her girlfriend like this. This is very unlike her and Mina doesn't really understand why she's acting like this.

"When it's convenient for me? You think there's ever a moment where you cheating is _convenient?_ Are you even listening to yourself? I'm going to bed now but you're not welcome there. Not right now.", Mina says and grabs her phone before stomping off into their shared room with Momo which she finds empty, of course. Mina can't help but doubt whether they'll ever be happy with one another, the three of them. Because somehow, they always end up in different arms and different beds.

 

 

 

Dahyun

_Tzuyu? Are you okay? I heard what Chaeyoung said and I'm sure she doesn't mean it. Please text me. Love you_

11:28 pm

 

Right when Dahyun presses send, muffled screams can be heard from outside of the room. Chaeyoung. Dahyun shakes her head as she settles back into bed and into Sana's arms that immediately wrap around her waist. Hugging her from the back, Sana nuzzles Dahyun's neck and kisses it softly before letting out a sigh.

"They'll be okay.", Sana murmurs sleepily and enjoys the silence surrounding them. Nayeon is still up and on her phone and Jihyo is probably also still awake since she can't sleep when there's a lot on her mind but it's quiet anyway and the faint light coming from Nayeon's screen is giving Sana comfort, holding Dahyun adding up to it. She can imagine that everything from before didn't happen. At least for now.

Before Dahyun can fully enjoy being in Sana's arms and safe and sound, she notices her phone's screen lighting up and quickly reaches for it. 1 Message. Tzuyu.

 

Tzuyu

_I'm fine. And sorry. I shouldn't have said those things back then. You're not selfish. I'm sorry. Momo is also with me and I'm pretty sure Chaeyoung will rip my head off for Momo sleeping here so it'd be nice to know that someone's there to back me up._

11:31 pm

 

Tzuyu

_Love you too._

11:32 pm

 

Dayhun has to smile at the last message. It must have taken their maknae a lot to type that out and send it, the Taiwanese has never been one for saying cheesy things, mostly not via text. She got through to her and managed to get an apology all at once. Finally, Dahyun is feeling a little lighter.

"Cute.", Sana whispers into the dark and kisses Dahyun's cheek. She still has to talk to Tzuyu about that whole Nayeon thing, wanting to make sure that the youngest and the oldest sort things out and clarify whatever it is that's going on between them.

"Lets catch some sleep, babe. And tomorrow we can finally move into a room of our own.", Sana says and can't prevent a smirk from appearing on her face.

"Yeah. Finally we don't have to cramp into one tiny bed anymore, we'll each have a bed then.", Dahyun says, teasing the older one who whines loudly before giggling into Dahyun's neck when she notices how loud she's being.

"Could you tone it down and get it together? Tomorrow you can do whatever you want but not yet!", Nayeon scolds, obviously having mistaken Sana's whine and not having it.

"Oh my-...No! Wait, we're not doing anything! Really.", Dahyun quickly says, wanting to make sure that Nayeon isn't getting the wrong idea.

"We're going to sleep now so good night!", Sana says sternly and pecks Dahyun's cheek once more before cuddling into the rapper's back and closing her eyes.

"Sure...Good night.", Nayeon mumbles and decides that she should probably try to catch some sleep as well, turning off her phone and putting it away. The oldest promised herself to talk to Tzuyu first thing in the morning but now she's not so sure about that anymore. She has always been a great procrastinator so maybe she'll just keep it at that.

 

Chaeyoung can't take it anymore. Not when everyone is already up and about and Tzuyu and Momo are the only one's missing. So the rapper gets ready and successfully avoids Mina before she finds herself standing in front of her old room. She decides against knocking, it's still kind of her room after all with her belongings in there, her art. So she figures it's her every right to just walk in like that. And if she happens to catch the two red-handed then it's not her fault for not knocking and- Chaeyoung quickly shakes her head. Momo is not cheating. She wouldn't. With that on her mind, Chaeyoung inhales a deep breath and opens the door, taking a step in before finally looking over to Tzuyu's bed. Tzuyu's bed which is occupied. Not only by Tzuyu though. There are three beds in here, the rapper thinks. There's really no need at all to share the same one. Not when one of the two girls is in a relationship and the other one likes the person being in a relationship.

And there's no need for them to be that close. They aren't exactly touching but Chaeyoung is convinced they were when falling asleep. Facing each other, the two share the same pillow and the Korean is pretty sure that their legs must be touching underneath that blanket.

"Chaeyoung. What are you doing here?", Mina hisses when catching the younger one standing in the doorframe and being frozen. Chaeyoung immediately points to the two culprits like it's oh so obvious what she's doing.

Shaking her head, Mina bumps Chaeyoung's shoulder when walking past her and towards the two girls, sitting down on the edge of the bed and gently shaking Momo's shoulder before stretching to do the same with Tzuyu who's sleeping by the wall. Tzuyu stirs first, slowly opening her eyes and moving away when noticing Momo and hers close proximity and Mina staring down at the two. Only when she hits the wall behind her, she notices that Momo apparently scooted closer to her while sleeping.

"Did you sleep okay?", Mina asks softly, chuckling at Tzuyu's puzzled face.

"I...I guess.", Tzuyu rambles and sits up until she can cross her legs and rest against the wall, rubbing her eyes. She doesn't notice Chaeyoung watching every single movement, hearing every single word.

"Mina, I'm sorry. I never planned on liking her so much, you have to trust me. And I would have fought those feelings a lot more had I only started to develop them when the three of you got together. But it started months ago. And it hurt all throughout those months. I just needed some comfort last night, I'm sorry you couldn't spend the night together and that I made her stay instead.", Tzuyu rambles and only now notices Momo's eyes fluttering open. So she heard.

"Tzuyu-ah! I'm not mad.", Mina chuckles, leaning over Momo's body to hug the maknae.

"None of it is your fault and there's nothing to apologize for. I'm just scared all these girls swooning over Momo will get to her head.", Mina adds before ruffling the older one's hair who groans and moves closer to Tzuyu again.

"I won't. It's an honor and I don't know how I deserve it.", Momo mumbles and grabs Tzuyu's hand to just hold it in the younger one's lap.

"You're looking domestic. Don't mind me."

Momo and Tzuyu startle at Chaeyoung's voice suddenly piercing through the air and while Tzuyu is just sitting there, not knowing what to do or say, Momo immediately turns around and sits up, suddenly completely awake. But before the Japanese can say anything, Chaeyoung is already out the door and stomping away loudly.

" _Come on._ ", Momo hisses quietly before sending Tzuyu a small smile and excusing herself to go and catch up with her girlfriend.

"Can we talk or is right now not the best time?"

Really? Now?, Tzuyu thinks to herself when Nayeon appears in the doorframe, looking at the youngest pleadingly. As if the Taiwanese could say no to that anyway. So she just nods and squeezes Mina's hand one last time before the Japanese disappears and the Korean finally enters, closing the door behind her and conciously not sitting down on Tzuyu's bed but Dahyun's on the oppsosite side of the room. Nayeon just feels like they'll need space for the talk they're about to have.

"I wanted to talk about- Actually, I guess it's pretty obvious what I wanted to talk about. There are just so many questions that I have and I need answers or else I won't ever be able to sleep properly again.", Nayeon says, adding a chuckle to ease the atmosphere which doesn't really work but at least she tried.

"You don't sleep well? Since when? You always fall asleep so quickly.", Tzuyu notices.

"Well, kind of since the last night we shared a bed.", Nayeon admits and hopes she isn't blushing. It always made her feel way calmer when sharing a bed with her members but it was at its peak with Tzuyu. She's not sure why. Maybe because she tends to feel unsafe and just restless when she's alone and Tzuyu is this tall and for some intimidating girl that just wraps you up and makes you feel like nothing can hurt you anymore. Anyway.

"Oh. If it makes you feel any better, I can't sleep as well. Since then. I mean last night was okay but I slept better when I was with...when I was with you.", Tzuyu lets out and looks at the blanket in her lap, not having enough courage to look up at the oldest.

"Tzuyu, why did you kiss me? All those times, why? Why me and not someone else? Why anybody in general? And why did you keep pressuring me into it? Sana made me realize that you were kind of manipulating me. I mean, I kissed you willingly, yes. But I just didn't want to see you hurt."

Nayeon tried to hold it in for longer but she just needs those answers and she needs them now. The Taiwanese never left her mind since they got caught, she was all the Korean could think about.

"I don't know, unnie. I really don't know why I wanted to kiss you. Maybe I just felt so alone and it distracted me from everything else, made me feel like I'm not alone, like I'm not the odd one out. And I never meant to pressure you into doing anything. I'm sorry that you feel that way, that I did something like that, I wasn't aware of it.", Tzuyu explains and shakes her head at her own actions. She truly wasn't aware of her actions making Nayeon feel that uncomfortable. She thought Nayeon liked it and never expected the oldest to just kiss her because she felt like having no other choice.

"It's okay. And Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu looks up to meet Nayeon's eyes, trying a small smile.

"You're not alone, okay? You're going to find the right person for you sooner or later as well. And as long as that person isn't here, I am. And I won't go anywhere.", Nayeon promises, holding out her pinky and walking up to Tzuyu to sit down in front of her. She doesn't have to wait for long until Tzuyu hooks her pinky around her own.

"Nayeon unnie?"

With their pinkies still wrapped around each other, Nayeon hums to let the maknae know to keep going.

"Did you not enjoy kissing me?"

Somehow Nayeon expected a question like that to be part of their talk. Tzuyu is a curious person who wants answers to everything and of course, this is no exception.

"Of course I did, silly. You're not half bad for a beginner.", Nayeon chuckles, showing her bunny teeth that her opposite always admired. It's just really cute and special.

"Good. Because I liked it too.", Tzuyu mumbles while blushing and shaking her head at herself, making Nayeon laugh out loud. She's just too cute, Nayeon thinks and keeps on grinning when Tzuyu doesn't look up but instead stares at her own lap, making her hair cover her face.

"Can I ask you a question, Tzuyu?", Nayeon asks. She's slowly calming down and knows her question is too serious to be delivered inbetween fits of laughter. This is where everything could go wrong. But it's now or never, Nayeon is just as curious of a human being as Tzuyu.

"Do you like me, Tzuyu? Like, like like? Not just friends but...more? I'm not even saying romantically but maybe-"

"-sexually?", Tzuyu asks, interrupting Nayeon's adorable rambling and watching a blush creep up on the Korean's cheeks.

"No. I mean, kind of. Actually-...," Nayeon sighs loudly before continuing, "I just mean, is there any kind of...attraction or-...Damn it, what do I know? Argh, sorry. I don't know how to phrase what I'm trying to say. It's just...you kissed me. More than once. And it wasn't always just simple kisses. I just don't think I could do that with someone I feel no attraction towards at all, you know? But you're you so you probably can and I'm just over-analyzing and being an annoying unnie..."

Tzuyu feels a little overwhelmed at seeing the oldest so out of it and acting so confused and not collected at all. But she did catch a few things she'd like to talk about.

"So you're saying you're attracted to me? I mean, we made out and you said you can't do that without feeling attraction so...maybe I should be the one to ask whether you like me.", Tzuyu chuckles softly and Nayeon curses herself. That backfired badly. What now?

"I asked first. So, platonic kisses or was it more?", Nayeon asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest to try and prove a point. She's not going to give up so soon.

"Alright, let me think. Giving someone a little peck, possibly platonic. Having my tongue in someone's elses mouth, not so platonic anymore.", Tzuyu says, tapping her chin in fake concentration.

"Your tongue _was_ in my mouth.", Nayeon figures and Tzuyu laughs at that. As if she'd forget that.

"Well, you got my answer then, don't you?", Tzuyu teases and flashes the oldest an evil smirk.

"'Not so platonic' is your answer? Come on, what does that even mean?", Nayeon whines, shoving Tzuyu's shoulder playfully and huffing afterwards when Tzuyu just keeps on grinning.

"It means, I don't kiss people as well that I don't feel attracted to. At least not the way we kissed. I liked kissing you and...touching you, I guess. There was a certain thrill to it but I'm not sure about feelings if that's what you're trying to ask. Romantic feelings, I mean. It was good while it lasted.", Tzuyu chuckles to get rid of the awkwardness of her confession. She just hopes Nayeon won't take it the wrong way.

"Okay. Good, that's...that's good. And just theoretically...let's say I'd admit that I wouldn't mind 'the good' we had lasting for longer...if I were to say that, what would you answer to that?", Nayeon asks with a big smirk on her face, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea and isn't making this more awkward than it already is. She just hopes she interpreted Tzuyu's words and looks the right way. If not, well...that'd be a little embarrassing.

"Someone's getting confident again, huh?", Tzuyu teases, knowing damn well that she actually loves confident Nayeon. It's kind of a turn on for her. So is the way Nayeon's looking at her right now, her brows lifted, expecting a certain answer. She can really be so full of herself, Tzuyu thinks. Good thing she'll never forget the Korean's rambling and blushing from before. That's good enough teasing material if the older one ever gets out of control and too ahead of herself.

"Well, I'd probably say that I wouldn't mind it lasting longer as well. But this is all just theoretically, right? Too bad."

Tzuyu adds a shrug to her statement and can't hold back her laughter when suddenly Nayeon's lips capture hers and she finds herself pressed against the wall and a weight sinking down on her lap.

The kiss is short-lived though since Nayeon pulls away before Tzuyu can even try to slip in her tongue. Tzuyu whines unconsciously and surges forward to grab Nayeon by her neck and pull her closer again but the oldest is quicker and holds on to Tzuyu's wrists, holding them between their bodies.

"If we're really doing this, we have to set a few rules.", Nayeon breathes out, pecking Tzuyu's lips but still not letting the younger one touch her.

"Okay," Tzuyu gives in with a sigh," no telling the others, okay? Lets just say we made up if they ask."

"We'll say we made out, okay.", Nayeon says, acting serious until Tzuyu starts to giggle.

"Stop it! Made _up!_ ", Tzuyu corrects her and once more tries to free her hands but to no avail.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. One of my rules would be to not kiss anyone else as long as we're doing whatever this is.", Nayeon says and watches the youngest shrug and nod.

"I can't think of any more rules so are we finally done?", Tzuyu asks impatiently, knowing damn well that Nayeon is going to tease her for it. Surprisingly, she doesn't. Instead Nayeon's eyes grow big and she asks Tzuyu again whether she's sure those are enough rules. The maknae just nods, not caring about anything right now except for getting those plump lips between her own.

With a wide smile, Nayeon finally lets go of Tzuyu's hands which immediately go for Nayeon's hips, pulling her closer until Nayeon's knees hit the wall behind Tzuyu's back and the Korean can't get any closer anymore. At the same time, Tzuyu dives back in to take Nayeon's bottom lip inbetween her own ones, nibbling at it and teasingly biting down on it.

"I didn't teach you that," Nayeon says inbetween kisses, "you're on the internet too much, Tzuyu-AH!"

The oldest squeals when Tzuyu's hands are suddenly on her bottom and squeezing it through her jeans.

"Are you sure?", Tzuyu asks in response to Nayeon's internet statement, a smirk displayed on her face. The oldest just shakes her head, looking a little mesmerized by the younger one's boldness and asking herself when she lost the control she usually has over the Taiwanese. Not that she minds though, she's okay with letting Tzuyu be more dominant from time to time. As long as the maknae never forgets who really is in charge.

Concentrating back on the kiss, Nayeon grants Tzuyu's tongue entrance and enjoys the warmth of Tzuyu's hands that are placed on her lower back and underneath her white t-shirt. This is just too much fun, Nayeon thinks to herself and loves that she can do this without feeling bad for doing it like the last times they kissed. Now they know where they're at. No tears, no pressure, just two girls kissing because why the hell not?

A moan drags Nayeon back out of her train of thoughts and she only notices it was her own when she feels Tzuyu chuckle against her neck before continuing her path down and finally finding a spot to latch onto, knowing that a crew neck could easily hide any traces of a hickey.

Sucking at the spot and grazing the skin with her teeth, she easily draws a loud moan out of Nayeon's mouth again, being more than pleased with herself. This feels way better than mourning someone she can't have. Nayeon wants this, Tzuyu wants this and there's nothing stopping them anymore from finding happiness within each other. One way or another.

 


	57. Keep your eyes on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really want this to be so long but you'll see why I didn't cut it into two parts...

"Chaeyoungie! Chaeyoungie, wait!", Momo yells when following her fuming girlfriend. She knows the younger one is being ridiculous but she also knows that telling her that won't get her anywhere except for the couch.

As soon as the two enter their room, Momo closes the door behind her and wraps her arms around Chaeyoung from behind, not letting her out of the tight embrace.

"Momo! Let me go! Go back to Tzuyu.", Chaeyoung growls, trying to fight the Japanese off but it's no use, Momo has always been the strongest out of the members.

"Chaeyoung, she's my friend. No matter what you say, she'll always be my friend and yours too! Why are you treating her badly for something that's not her fault?", Momo asks and kisses the back of Chaeyoung's neck despite herself being quite mad as well. It wouldn't get them anywhere if they just fought.

"I get that you're a little jealous but-"

"-I'm not jealous!", Chaeyoung squeals, using the moment of Momo being shocked by her loud voice to get out of her grip. Quickly, Chaeyoung turns around and points a finger at the older one.

"I'm NOT jealous!", the Korean whispers.

"Whatever you say.", Momo huffs and moves back to sit on her bed, pulling her one knee to her chest and resting her chin on top of it.

"You have to apologize to her. I'm not kidding. No kisses until you tell her you're sorry for acting so bitter. Until you tell her that it's okay that she has feelings for me. You can't deny her something she has no control over."

"No. No! I didn't do anything wrong! She pushed me and yelled at me.", Chaeyoung says while shaking her head repeatedly and ignoring Momo's glare.

"You yelled at her first though and trapped her in your room. Believe me, she will apologize for pushing you but you acted just straight up crazy out there! Do you not trust me? Do you think I like that you're acting like I'll drop you just because she likes me? Cause I do not."

Chaeyoung didn't really consider that to be honest. She didn't consider how her girlfriends are feeling about her acting that way since she only thought about herself in this scenario. Still, it's not like she'll admit that just like that.

"Sorry, but sleeping with her the night she admits she _loves_ you is a little bit too much, don't you think?", Chaeyoung sasses before realizing something.

"Also, the thing about no kisses until I apologize was a joke, right? I already slept on the couch and now no kisses? For what? Being concerned about my relationship?"

Momo just shakes her head with a scoff, the rapper isn't making it easy for her to be understanding and calm.

"Yes, for being concerned about _our_ relationship when there's absolutely no need to. For acting like I'd cheat at the first chance I get and for acting like a bitch, there you got it! That's why. Now, this conversation is ended and I don't want to hear another word until you talked to her _and_ Mina!", Momo says, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door, being dead serious about what she just told Chaeyoung. It's not easy for her to act that cold and serious but she'll manage to hold her word. Chaeyoung needs to know that her actions have consequences, no matter how hot she looks when she's mad. And Momo needs to go find Mina so she can at least get kisses from her. She's starving. But now that she considers it, it might just be from hunger, she didn't eat yet.

So, food first, getting ready second and kissing Mina third. Sounds like a good morning after all.

 

"Ew!", Jeongyeon lets out when Momo appears behind Mina who is putting up some new pictures with her and spins her around, pressing a long kiss to the other Japanese' lips. The two know that Jeongyeon is just joking so Momo sticks out her tongue at the older one and quickly pecks Mina's lips again before quickly pulling Jeongyeon closer and kissing her cheek to annoy the Korean who screams in a rather fake manner.

"Come on, chill!", Momo laughs and shoves the older one who acts like Momo just hurt her really badly and keeps on screaming.

"Stop being so damn annoying!", Nayeon yells when coming out of the maknae's room, Tzuyu trailing behind her. Jeongyeon immediately stops and walks up to Nayeon, only for her to scream right into Nayeon's ear and quickly grab Tzuyu, hiding behind her.

"Hey, could we please stop using me as a human shield all the time?", Tzuyu asks with a slight chuckle but decides against wriggling out of Jeongyeon's tight embrace from behind when she sees Nayeon seriously looking really mad and trying to land hits at her best friend. The oldest is obviously trying to avoid hitting Tzuyu which leaves Jeongyeon in a pretty safe position.

"My eardrums could have exploded, you little shit!", Nayeon yells, making Jeongyeon laugh even more.

"Little? You're standing in front of the two tallest members, unnie. Don't get too ahead of yourself. Tzuyu could throw you over her shoulder and never let you down for all it's worth.", Jeongyeon teases and quickly dodges another hit.

"She'd never do that though.", Nayeon smirks but that smirk soon disappears when she catches a mischievous glimpse in Tzuyu's eyes.

"No! No, Tzuyu, no! Don't you dare.", the oldest yells but it's too late. Tzuyu already bent down and grabs Nayeon's legs, pulling Nayeon off of her feet and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Stop hitting me or I'll drop you, unnie!", Tzuyu laughs, spinning around a couple of times to play with the Korean who starts hitting her butt over and over again, thinking that would make Tzuyu put her down. It doesn't. The youngest really doesn't mind her butt getting some attention from Nayeon.

"Tzuyu, please! I'm getting dizzy, let me down. Tzuyu-ah!", Nayeon yells and keeps on whining.

 

"What the hell is going on out there?", Dahyun laughs and thinks about checking the hallway for a second but quickly decides against it when Sana keeps sucking on her neck. The Japanese has her ways of persuading Dahyun to stay. If only there wasn't the responsible part of the Korean that keeps nagging her to at least lock the door since she's sure Sana isn't about to stop any time soon. Not like she wants her to.

"Sana, the door. Do you have the key?", Dahyun asks, trying not to moan out loud when Sana's knee sinks inbetween her thighs.

"Nope, Jihyo has it hidden somewhere. But we could check if our new room is finally empty and throw a little welcoming party by ourselves, you got the key for that room, don't you?", Sana asks when looking down at her girlfriend with a mischievous smile and stealing another quick peck when Dahyun nods before getting up and dragging the younger one with her.

The second they step out of the room, they are confronted with chaos. For some reason, Tzuyu is on the floor with Nayeon sprawled out on top of her and Jeongyeon next to them, clutching her stomach from apparently laughing so hard. Momo and Mina are standing in the corner, the photos they were supposed to hang up long forgotten as they keep on kissing without a care in the world. Weird that Chaeyoung isn't with them but maybe she's working out with Jihyo.

Shrugging, the couple rushes into their room and closes the door behind them. They are sure that no one actually saw them which is already a plus. An even bigger plus is that Dahyun fishes the key to the room out of a drawer of her nightstand and throws it to Sana who to no one's surprise doesn't catch it and quickly picks it up from the floor to lock the door. As soon as she hears the familiar sound of the lock clicking, Sana lets out a long breath and her shoulders slump down visibly.

Dahyun approaches her from behind and loops her arms around the older one's waist, kissing her neck repeatedly, always moving a little higher towards Sana's ear.

"Why do I feel like I can finally calm down again after weeks of not being able to? Just by locking this door?", Sana asks seriously, putting her hands on top of Dahyun's and pressing her forehead against the cold wood of the white door.

"I don't know. Maybe because it's quiet in here and we're alone.", Dahyun answers, nuzzling Sana's neck and stopping her path up to Sana's ear. She needs to make sure that Sana still wants this.

"Maybe.", Sana whispers and closes her eyes. A smile spreads across her face when Dahyun speaks up again. She really is the cutest.

"Do you wanna talk?"

With an airy chuckle, Sana turns around and pulls Dahyun closer by her waist.

"No. It's nothing. But _you_ definitely are something, baby.", Sana says and Dahyun grins at the use of her new nickname. She loves it and it's kind of an immediate turn on for her.

Surging forward, Dahyun captures Sana's lips with her own, tilting her head a little to have better access and using that opportunity to slip in her tongue which immediately meets Sana's who had the same idea. With their tongues battling for dominance, Dahyun gasps when Sana's hands squeeze her butt, letting Sana win over and take the upper hand.

The Korean is impatient to say the last, being quick to unzip Sana's jacket and notice that the Japanese is only wearing a bra underneath. Dahyun moves her hands to Sana's back underneath the jacket, meeting bare skin and rubbing small circles on it before teasingly kneading the skin on Sana's hips which makes the older one giggle.

Gaining enough confidence after a few seconds, Dahyun slips the jacket off Sana's body, hearing it drop to the floor. Somehow, the Korean forgot that she saw Sana naked before but then again, she didn't really see too much of her girlfriend before she joined her in the water. She felt her though.

With the thought of there still being so much to explore on Sana's body, Dahyun lets her hands travel to Sana's back once more but this time she goes for the bra's clasp. Weird, why can't she find it? Even though Dahyun struggles to find the opening, she doesn't break the kiss, being too determined to do it without looking. Come on, she's a girl herself, why can't she do this? Only when Sana pulls away and drops her forehead to Dahyun's shoulder while laughing, Dahyun understands that something is off.

The rapper immediately blushes, feeling a little bad that Sana's laughing at her. With a slight pout and her eyebrows close together, Dahyun takes a step back and glares at her girlfriend who finally looks up at her.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Dahyunie.", Sana coos, cupping Dahyun's cheeks and pulling her in for another kiss before moving her lips towards the rapper's ear and whispering into it.

"It opens at the front, baby."

While saying that, Sana grabs Dahyun's hands that were placed on her hips and guides them towards the front of her bra. It's a pretty bra, Dahyun thinks when looking at it, noticing how it accentuates the curve of Sana's breasts. The rapper lets out a shaky breath when she unclasps it and Sana pushes it off her own shoulders, the bra sinking to the floor as well.

"Why does this feel like our first time all over again?", Dahyun blushes when scanning Sana's upper body with curious eyes before they settle back on her girlfriend's face.

"You're thinking too much, Dahyunie.", Sana giggles and decides that it's time for Dahyun to lose some of her clothing as well. When pulling off Dahyun's sweater over her head, the intoxicating scent of Dahyun's shampoo mixed with her lotion numbs Sana's senses for a second. The rapper had a shower just this morning and the softness of her skin is driving Sana crazy when she runs her hands down Dahyun's arms to grab her hands and place them around her neck.

Of course Dahyun still put on another thin shirt underneath her hoodie, she would never be as daring as Sana but that makes it just so much more fun for the older one. It's like slowly unwrapping a present and the excitement rising with every single layer she's taking off.

Sana carefully presses her knee against Dahyun's, signaling her to move backwards and towards the bed. As soon as they are right next to it, Sana pushes her girlfriend down on top of the mattress with a giggle, following her suit by straddling Dahyun and quickly connecting their lips again. The Japanese isn't actually too surprised when Dahyun pushes her to change positions to claim the one on top, Sana must admit that the Korean has been a little eager these past few days and she knows how impatient Dahyun can be.

What she didn't expect though are Dahyun's hands coming in contact with her boobs, first just cupping them gently before she slowly starts massaging them with the soft press of her palms. Sana gasps and an airy moan escapes her mouth when Dahyun's knee presses up against her just like it did a few weeks ago. Back then she felt ashamed and stopped the younger one but she doesn't plan on doing the same thing now. Not when Dahyun is looking so pretty on top of her and working so hard already to please her girlfriend.

"Top off!", Sana whispers, eager to see Dahyun out of her clothes again. It's only been like a week but right now it feels like an eternity.

Dahyun flashes Sana a cheeky smile before sitting upright and taking her shirt off, revealing her in a pretty baby blue bra. As much as Sana loves seeing Dahyun in it, it has to go.

"Off.", Sana just breathes out again and Dahyun knows what she means, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra and thinking that she's at least successful at that.

The second Dahyun's upper body is completely naked, Sana's smile grows by a lot as she pulls Dahyun down again, capturing her lips in a messy kiss. They're feeling way too hot to try and control themselves right now.

"You're so beautiful.", Dahyun whispers right next to Sana's ear and takes its lobe inbetween her lips to lightly nibble on it while her left hand that's not occupied with holding herself steady is working on Sana's breasts again. Sana feels so good and so useless at the same time. She feels like she's making Dahyun do all the work but since Sana knows she isn't really functioning right now with Dahyun's teeth grazing the skin below her collarbones and her hand squeezing her with just the right amount of pressure, she accepts defeat and gives in to her girlfriend's actions. It's a win nevertheless.

Dahyun is quick to muffle Sana's moans by pressing their lips together when she lifts her knee to place it back on the other side of Sana's body and replaces it with her hand that's slipping into the Japanese' sweatpants, feeling her girlfriend's anticipation through her underwear.

"Can I?", Dahyun asks softly and looks into Sana's hazel eyes, not daring to move until she's getting her answer. Sana smiles with her swollen lips and chuckles lightly.

"Of course, you don't have to ask.", she says and awaits the younger one to finally move again but Dahyun is still holding eye contact and looking down at her seriously.

"I do.", she mumbles and Sana sees a small hint of worry inside of her beautiful dark eyes.

"Okay.", Sana whispers with a small and warm smile, grabbing the back of Dahyun's head and pulling her in for such a slow and soft kiss that you'd expect it in a much different setting and not with Dahyun's hand inside of Sana's pants.

Sana moves her hand to Dahyun's cheek and lets her thumb brush over the soft skin, not breaking the eye contact for a second even when Dahyun slips her hand underneath the fabric of Sana's underwear and her fingers come in contact with a certain wetness. Sana smiles up at Dahyun despite pressing her lips together to prevent a whimper from escaping her mouth. Finally, Dahyun starts functioning again and moves her fingers in a way that's driving the Japanese underneath her crazy.

Quiet moans slip out of Sana's lips that grow louder when Dahyun sinks a finger in, observing Sana's reaction closely. She is aware that Sana pleasured herself before but still, she wants to make sure that she's not hurting her girlfriend and instead makes this as enjoyable as possible.

"Okay?", Dahyun asks and Sana lets out a whimper when the Korean starts moving her finger, her thumb finding her clit to draw smalls circles.

"Yes. So good, Dahyunie.", Sana answers loudly with words this time, words that aren't leaving her mouth in Korean but Japanese. Good for Dahyun that she knows the basics.

With a small smile, Dahyun speeds up her movements and enjoys the wonderful sounds coming out of Sana's mouth. She sure doesn't like to stay quiet but it's not like Dahyun minds it. Not at all. She loves the soft little moans, the way Sana arches her back everytime Dahyun is finding an extra sensitive spot which happens again when the Korean slips in another finger, stopping for a second to check up on Sana who lets out a deep breath.

"Still okay?", Dahyun asks again and kisses Sana's forehead before moving on to her lips and then moving her fingers since she takes Sana eagerly pushing her tongue into her mouth as a yes.

It doesn't take long for Sana to be pushed over the edge as Dahyun's finger work relentlessly and her lips leave wet kisses all over her chest. A loud moan echoes through the room as Sana arches her back and bucks her hips, letting herself go with Dahyun on top of her who is slowing down her working fingers to help Sana come down from her high.

Dahyun thinks Sana looks absolutely stunning right now. The baby hair that Sana grew to love is sticking to her slightly sweaty forehead and her lips are still parted and letting out shaky breaths with the corners of them curved up to a smile. Her light blonde hair that the team dyed to be this color on the last day of tour is sprawled across the pillow and she just looks as beautiful as ever.

Suddenly, Dahyun becomes super aware of her fingers still being inside of Sana and the fact that she doesn't know what to do now. Slowly, she pulls them out and feels the Japanese shaking a little at that, clearly being super sensitive right now. But for now she keeps her hand inside of Sana's underwear while she thinks about what to do with her soaked fingers.

Destracting her for the time being, Sana places her hands on Dahyun's cheeks and moves them to her ear, brushing through the still-blonde hair until they meet at the back of Dahyun's head and pull her in, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. While doing so, Sana tries to press her legs back together but notices Dahyun's hand staying where it is. Not breaking the kiss, the Japanese grabs Dahyun's wrist and pulls her hand out of her underwear, placing it on her stomach.

"I'll shower anyway.", Sana whispers when they part lips and Dahyun wipes her hand clean on Sana's toned abs, feeling rather weird doing so but Sana is right after all. It doesn't really matter now.

"I think I strained my wrist.", Dahyun chuckles as she slowly starts relaxing as well. Sana clearly enjoyed herself and so did Dahyun. There's no need to worry at all. Sana didn't laugh at her for not knowing what to do just then, it's fine.

Sana giggles at what Dahyun just said and grabs said hand, pulling it to her lips and pressing them to the palm of Dahyun's hand, looking up at her girlfriend.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you really strained it, you gave it your all.", Sana smiles and kisses her palm again before pulling the Korean down on top of her completely, their bodies pressed flush together. Sana kind of regrets not having paid attention to Dahyun's exposed body more when she loves it so much. But maybe this doesn't have to be the end yet...

"Dahyunie?", Sana asks quietly and hears Dahyun humming in response. Sana's hands run over the oh so soft skin of Dahyun's back and she presses a quick kiss to Dahyun's temple before saying what she's got on her mind.

"Can we go again?", Sana whispers and feels Dahyun getting stiff on top of her.

"You wanna go again? I mean, sure. I'll just take my other hand.", Dahyun says, making Sana giggle adorably. She really is just too cute, Sana thinks as she places her hands on Dahyun's shoulders and pushes the Korean to the side before taking place on top of her, their roles being reversed this time.

"Let me. Please.", Sana says as she brushes her hair over her right shoulder and looks down at Dahyun who stares at her with wide eyes. It's not like she doesn't want it, she's just shocked that Sana wants to keep going, having thought she is too exhausted and having expected them to have a quick nap.

But Dahyun nods with a smile and immediately feels the heat she felt before coming back to her. She thought she has to ignore the wetness inbetween her legs but apparently not. With a breathtaking smile, Sana leans down and slowly and sensually starts making out with her girlfriend who grants her tongue entrance without hesitation. Little does Dahyun know that Sana has other plans in her mind than risking to strain her wrist. She's going to find out soon enough. Using the strength of her middle to keep her steady, Sana lets her hands wander down to Dahyun's iconic checkered Pyjama pants and she pulls on the waistband, signaling Dahyun that she wants to have them off. Surprisingly Dahyun doesn't waste a second in doing so and pushes them off to her ankles where Sana takes them off completely and throws them to the floor.

"Better.", Sana whispers in Japanese again and looks down at her stunning and almost completely naked girlfriend who suddenly seems really needy judging by the whimper that leaves her mouth just from seeing the way Sana is looking at her.

"Soon, baby.", Sana teases and Dahyun is sure that Sana talking in Japanese shouldn't make her feel this way. Their stay in Japan in a month is going to be the death of her apparently.

When Sana trails kisses down Dahyun's neck and squeezes her sides, Dahyun accidentally bucks her hips and Sana uses those seconds to pull down her underwear as well, leaving Dahyun naked. The Japanese can't help but sit back for a second and stare Dahyun up and down, enjoying the masterpiece underneath her and moving her hands along her sides, over her stomach and to Dahyun's breasts, gently squeezing them. When Dahyun begs her to do something, Sana chuckles and leans down again, continuing her path of open mouthed kisses along Dahyun's body. The Korean didn't expect Sana's mouth to pay extra attention to her chest the way it does but she's definitely not complaining and instead enjoys the feeling of Sana's tongue circling around her nipple and gently biting down on it to test Dahyun's sensitivity. With a smirk, Sana moves down even further, kissing down her stomach and not seeming to stop any time soon.

"Sana, wait!", Dahyun cries out as Sana gets impossibly close to where Dahyun needs her the most right now. When the Japanese looks up with a worried look, Dahyun gulps nervously.

"Just...are you sure?", Dahyun whimpers and watches Sana's frown turn into a wide smile.

"Never have been more sure of anything in my life," Sana winks, "I want you to look, Dahyunie, okay? I want you to look at me the entire time, baby."

Dahyun feels like exploding already, Sana's deep voice really does things to her. And what she's demanding, Dahyun isn't sure whether to be excited or embarrassed at the thought of watching Sana work her magic inbetween her legs. But there isn't too much time to think about it anyway when the Japanese presses her hands to the inside of Dahyun's thighs and pushes them apart even more before moving her hands underneath them and signaling Dahyun to bend her knees. The Korean can only gulp nervously and look down at Sana who is still looking at her with a flirtatious smile before pressing soft kisses around her belly button again and going lower, her gaze never leaving Dahyun's. That is until her lips first come in contact with Dahyun's clit and the Japanese takes a second to lean back a little and take in the view. Squirming, Dahyun bites her lips and looks away for a second, feeling super insecure about Sana's unwavering stare. But then she feels light and feathery kisses on her inner thighs and a hand slipping into hers with a thumb drawing small circles on Dahyun's wrist. When their eyes meet again, Sana wears the softest smile and Dahyun nods, letting her girlfriend know that she can go on. Sana doesn't need to be told twice.

Dahyun bites down on her lower lip when Sana's head sinks inbetween her legs again, her tongue starting to do its job. Curses usually never leave Dahyun's mouth but the Korean can't stop a low 'Fuck' from leaving her lips as she already feels her legs shaking. If she didn't know better, she would think that Sana did this before, judging by the way the Japanese is making Dahyun tremble underneath her.

"Sana-yah!", Dahyun cries out when Sana's tongue goes deeper and one hand slips underneath her bottom, squeezing the cheek playfully. Fueled with even more energy with every moan escaping Dahyun's mouth, Sana indulges as much as possible and grips Dahyun's hand even tighter, not planning to let go of it until she got her girlfriend her release. A short little glimpse lets her know that Dahyun is indeed still looking at her, her mouth opened and her eyes hooded. _She's such a good girl for me_ , Sana and thinks and grins at the thought before concentrating back on the task at hand.

Dahyun notices how Sana works her tongue even faster after looking up at her and accidentally bucks her hips to meet Sana's mouth. The Japanese doesn't seem to mind and instead removes her hand from underneath Dahyun to move it up to her breasts, playing with the left one in sync with the movements of her tongue and lips.

Dahyun tries, she really tries not to let the wave of pleasure overcome her so soon but then it's already too late. With a last flick of Sana's tongue and the two girls making eye contact, Dahyun comes undone, throwing her head back and guiding her hand that's still holding Sana's to her mouth to bite down on her knuckles and try to muffle her last moans. The Korean doesn't feel anything for a few seconds until she feels soft lips right above her belly button, on her chest, chin and lastly her mouth, Sana's tongue moving against Dahyun's. Dahyun who was just about to flinch at the weird taste envading her mouth when she realizes that it's her own taste. She cringes at that for a second and Sana notices, pulling away and chuckling at her girlfriend.

"You don't like it? 'cause I quite enjoyed it.", Sana hums, licking her lips and pressing a kiss to Dahyun's cheek before taking the blanket and pulling it over their bodies to cuddle into the younger girl's side with her head on her chest.

"I probably need to shower again now.", Dahyun sighs while running her hand through Sana's hair and trying not to grin too much at the thought of the time she just spent with her girlfriend or rather how they spent it.

"Probably. I would have cleaned you up a little more but I know how sensitive you can be.", Sana giggles and kisses Dahyun's jaw.

"I could kiss you all day long and I wouldn't get tired of it.", the Japanese hums and keeps pressing little kisses all over Dahyun's neck to which the younger one replies with a hum in return.

"We should probably go now, Sana. I don't want them to get suspicious when we're in here for too long."

Sana knows Dahyun is right but groans nevertheless when the Korean sits up and rolls out of bed, picking up her clothes and putting them back on. Sana would lie if she said she doesn't enjoy watching a naked Dahyun run around the room so she just waits until her girlfriend is fully dressed and there's not much skin left to see.

"Come on.", Dahyun urges and picks up Sana's bra and jacket as well, throwing it at the gawking Japanese. It doesn't take her long to get dressed too since she didn't take off her pants in the first place. After another minute of exchanging tender kisses, the two unlock the door and peek out. No one's there, that's good. With a relieved sigh the two girls round the corner to the living room only to find all of the girls sitting together and talking. Talking until they catch sight of Sana and Dahyun. That's when Nayeon and Jeongyeon starts clapping which doesn't last for long since Nayeon is quick to elbow her friend in the rips.

"I said _slow_ clapping, Jeongyeon. What's so difficult about that?", Nayeon asks in an annoyed manner and shakes her head before focusing her attention back on the two stressed looking girls. So maybe someone caught wind of their actions, they think.

"Sana-yah! So good, Dahyunie!", Nayeon moans, clearly imitating the couple whose cheeks are turning dark. Dahyun's out of embarrassment and Sana's more out of anger than anything else.

"Were you eavesdropping, you pervert?", Sana yells, jumping on top of the oldest and hitting her with a pillow repeatedly.

"Didn't have to. You were loud enough. We could all hear you quite clearly.", Nayeon keeps on teasing and a look at the other girls lets Dahyun know that she isn't joking. They really did hear.

"We turned on the tv to drown your sounds out but no can do when the wall directly behind us is the one of your bedroom. We tried, it's not like we wanna know what exactly you're doing in there.", Jeongyeon explains and pushes Sana off of Nayeon, saying she smells like sex and she should have a shower.

"So Nayeon didn't lie when she said she heard you speaking Japanese? Sana, that's some next level shit.", Momo chuckles nervously and everyone starts staring back at the Japanese who got up from the floor again on which she fell after being pushed.

"Why would that be some next level shit? I _am_ Japanese, it's not like we were roleplaying or anything.", Sana explains and goes to grab Dahyun's hand.

"You're impossible and I hate you all!", the Japanese adds, her voice laced with insecurity all of a sudden. Despite her anger, she holds Dahyun's hand gently when pulling her along to the bathroom in which they quickly disappear.

"Sana, are you okay?", Dahyun asks the second she closes the door behind her and approaches her girlfriend who is staring at her own reflection with her hands on the edge of the sink, looking tense.

"Was I too much?", Sana asks when Dahyun slowly snakes her arms around Sana's middle from behind, resting her head against Sana's back.

"You were mad, they know that you didn't mean it.", Dahyun says and gets up on the tip of her toes to press a kiss to Sana's cheek. That causes Sana to smile a little and she turns around to face her girlfriend.

"I don't mean out there. I mean back in our room. With the...with the Japanese and all?"

Sana's expression is an ashamed one and her smile vanishes as quickly as it had appeared. Dahyun wonders where the sudden change in act comes from, was it just from Momo's little comment? She surely didn't mean any harm, it was just to tease her best friend.

"No, of course it wasn't too much. Why are you even worrying about that?", Dahyun asks carefully and squeezes Sana's sides to get her to look at her.

"I don't know. Somehow Momo's comment really bothered me, I don't understand it as well.", Sana murmurs and sighs before freeing herself out of Dahyun's arms and taking two towels for them. Dahyun turns around to grab their robes and hands them to her girlfriend who hangs them up next to the shower.

"Soo...are we doing this together ooor....", Dahyun asks with a little smirk and slowly unzips Sana's jacket for the second time that day before coughing to clear her voice.

"Sana-chan, I love you and I love it when you speak Japanese.", the Korean says in broken Japanese, her thick accent coming through and most words not pronounced perfectly. It's all worth it though when she sees Sana smile widely. She'd make a fool out of herself every single day of her life if that meant seeing that beautiful smile of hers.

"Then maybe just leave the Japanese to me, cutie.", Sana giggles in ,of course, perfect Japanese and her smile grows even wider when she watches Dahyun tilting her head, not fully understanding what Sana is saying.

"Come on now, let's shower, hm?", Sana asks and the two girls start taking their respective clothes off, stepping into the shower together. Maybe a cold shower can help Sana clear her mind, she's soon to find out that Dahyun doesn't approve of that though.

 


End file.
